Destinados a estar juntos
by MK-Love18
Summary: En la búsqueda de algo, encontró otra cosa. Dolida por esto, regresa con el orgullo por el suelo, con sus amigos en donde había conocido a su primer amor-desamor, que fue el motivo principal de que ella se fuera de allí. Ahora está decidida a regresar la que alguna vez fue. No planeaba encontrarse con ese primer hombre, o que aparezca uno nuevo, o su ex... ¿Qué pasará? /AU
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Capítulo 1.**

 _-No…-_

-Por favor, despierta… vamos, despierta…- dice alguien tratando de hacer reaccionar a la joven que estaba descansando en su asiento del avión.

 _-¿Qu-…? Tiene que ser una…-_

-Korra, anda, despierta- volvió a insistir, pero no tuvo resultado.

 _-E-espera-a, esto… esto no es como pare-_

 _-Es inútil decir eso amor, nos vio…-_

-¡Korra!- llamó por décima vez una chica de tez morena con cabello corto de color negro y ojos verdes a su amiga, quien se encontraba durmiendo.

La chica llamada empezó a moverse en su lugar, abriendo despacio los ojos. Cuando logró distinguir bien, reconoció a sus dos amigos que estaban allí, con ella.

-Pensamos que te había pasado algo- dijo el chico de tez blanca, con unos ojos verdosos brillantes, de estatura normal para su edad, cabello negro, corto con un peinado elegante y juvenil a la vez.

-¡Bolin!- le reclamó la chica que estaba junto a él.

-¿Ya llegamos?- pregunto la chica de tez morena, cabello largo hasta un poco más arriba de la mitad de la espalda, con unos grandes y hermosos ojos azules, que en este momento estaban más opacos que lo común.

-Falta poco, por eso te despertábamos… ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto la joven.

-Si Opal.

-¿Ves?, esa es nuestra Korra, una gran chica y fuerte- dijo el chico con ambas manos con pulgares arriba y una sonrisa sincera.

-No deben preocuparse, como dice Bo, estoy bien… al menos, ahora no debo soportar verlos- dijo la chica de ojos acules regalándoles media sonrisa y después posando su vista en la ventana del avión. Observaba todo el paisaje, en el final de un hermoso atardecer, del que alguna vez fue su hogar, en donde vivió con sus tíos.

Una vez que aterrizaron, los tres jóvenes salieron sin apuros y tranquilos, más los que tenían ojos verdosos iban un poco más adelante que la chica de ojos azules que casi arrastraba los pies.

-¿Cansada?- pregunto el chico.

-Si Bolin, la verdad no hubo otro viaje más largo que este- contesto Korra.

-¿Le avisaste a Tenzin que estas aquí?- pregunto la chica.

-¿Qué? Ah… no Opal, no lo he hecho. Y la verdad prefiero no hacerlo hoy mismo… estoy agotada y quiero solo ir a un lugar y dormir.

-Sí, lo entendemos, el cambio de horarios debe de ser duro- asintió Bolin mientras pensaba en lo que él sufrió por solo algunas horas.

-Entonces, te irás con nosotros, al menos por hoy- dijo Opal.

-Gracias, pero no. Me quedare en un hotel hasta que sepa qué hacer con…- hubo un silencio en el que no supo cómo terminar- esto- termino por decir para resumir todo.

-Korra, al menos por hoy, quédate con nosotros, por favor- pidió Opal.

-Gracias, pero de verdad Opal, no quiero molestar, además de que yo también quiero estar sola y solo dormir, no lo tomes a mal por favor.

-Pero…- Opal dio un suspiro de cansancio, sabía que cuando su amiga era terca de por sí, pero cuando dice que no, es no, a menos que puedas ser tan terca como ella, o ganarle la partida por otras cosas- bien, si quieres tener tiempo para ti, lo entendemos. Pero…- a pesar de que ella gano la batalla, no se quedara todo a su favor- te acompañamos a buscar un lugar- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias…- dijo Korra mirándola a los ojos, en ese instante Opal la abrazó y Bolin, al verlas a las dos, se unió.

Después de pasar una hora atascados en el tránsito, llegaron al primer hotel, era de buena calidad, se encontraba situado en el centro de la ciudad, cosa que ninguno quiso, a pesar de ser para pasar la estadía solo unos pocos días. Al segundo que fueron estaba cerca del centro, era transitado, pero no exageradamente, lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Una vez de los papeles, y de poner la estadía con tiempo indefinido, Opal y Bolin decidieron que la acompañarían hasta la puerta de su habitación, también para verificar que todo sea para mejorar la calidad de la estadía de su amiga.

Llegaron a la habitación 423 y abrieron las puertas, dejando a ver una gran y elegante y muy cómoda habitación.

-Parece estar todo bien…- dijo Opal, quién fue la primer en entrar, después Korra y por último Bolin quién tenía el equipaje de la segunda.

-Mh… si, es aceptable- dijo Bolin.

-Chicos, es más que aceptable- dijo Korra, llamando la atención de ambos ya desde que la vieron y la encontraron en un estado no tan bueno, no había querido hablar mucho.

-Lo siento, pero si tú te quedas aquí, es por dos razones. La primera es que nuestro departamento está cerca- dijo Opal- por lo que podemos venir más que rápido y segundo, solo te puedes quedar si nosotros lo aprobamos, porque si no, amiga mía, Bolin te carga en este momento y yo me encargo de tu equipaje y en menos de lo que canta un gallo estamos en mi departamento- dijo ahora con una sonrisa algo siniestra, que hizo que tanto Bolin, como Korra la vieran sorprendidos.

-Eh… está bien, pero no hará falta que nos convirtamos en secuestradores- dijo Bolin una vez que ya dejo el equipaje de su amiga en el piso- el lugar está bien y cerca de nosotros, así que no hay objeciones.

-Claro que no las hay- dijo Korra mientras dejaba su bolso de mano en la cama y se acercó a la ventana que tenía una gran vista hacia la bahía y las luces que adornaban a toda la ciudad.

-Bueno… Korra, si necesitas algo, llámanos ¿sí?- pidió Bolin.

-No nos importa la hora que sea, solo llama y listo, somos tus amigos, somos como una familia, así que por favor cuenta con nosotros para lo que sea ¿sí?- pregunto Opal mientras la abrazaba en señal de despido.

-Gracias chicos… por todo- dijo ella con la primera sonrisa verdadera en su rostro que vieron desde su encuentro.

Opal junto a Bolin se fueron de allí, dejándola sola. Al ver que no había nadie, excepto ella, soltó un suspiro quebrado. Se sentó en la cama, con la luz todavía encendida y se acostó mirando al techo.

Pensaba en todo lo que vivió en las últimas horas. La verdad es que ni ya recuerda con exactitud cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero si recuerda que pasó y fue real. Cerró los ojos para no segarse con la luz, pero cuando sus parpados se unieron, en seguida venían esas imagines que rondaban su mente, que venían cada vez que ella trataba de relajarse. Abrió los ojos abruptamente, con la respiración agitada, y se sentó. ¿Ahora no sería capaz de poder dormir tranquila? ¿Ahora también tenían que meterse en sus sueños? ¿No fue suficiente con lo que vio y vivió? Parece que no…

Se levantó y apago la luz. Se dirigió a la gran ventana que deba hacia la ciudad y abrió las cortinas, dejando ver todo lo posible. Regreso nuevamente con pasos pesados a la cama, para desplomarse en ella y estar en un estado de concentración en un punto inespecífico del cielo.

De pronto una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, estaba llorando por la rabia, impotencia, dolor, por la traición, porque la hayan tratado como tonta, como una estúpida. Más en ese momento no dejo que ninguno viera que estaba quebrada, ni ellos, o sus amigos, ninguno. No les daría el gusto a ellos y no quería preocupar a los que estaba pendientes de ella, por eso se mantenía fuerte, pero ahora, que estaba _sola,_ dejo que fluya cualquier sentimiento guardado, sin restricciones.

La noche paso, ni rápida, ni lenta, solo en su tiempo justo. Korra quién se había mantenido despierta casi todo el tiempo, ahora estaba en su cama, con los ojos entreabiertos, con la vista hacia la ventana que dejaba ver un nostálgico atardecer. El reloj marcaba a las 5:48 am, más ella seguía en esa posición. No tenía hambre, no tenía sed, no tenía ganas de levantarse, solo tenía ganas de olvidar, pero eso parecía estar muy lejos…

El reloj marcó a las 12:25 am y maravillosamente, en algún momento, logró descansar un par de horas sin recordar esas imágenes. Se despertó de a poco, y sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza ¿por qué? Tal vez por haber descargado toda esa frustración en tan poco tiempo, o solo porque su mente estaba trabajando mucho.

Con fatiga, se levantó despacio y se dirigió hacia el tocador, en donde se observó en el espejo y noto que tenía algunas ojeras, mala señal, porque si alguien la veía así, para ser más específicos, si Bolin, Opal, o sus tíos la venían así, harían un escándalo, así que decidió darse un baño para relajarse y volvería adormir, o al menos lo intentaría.

Tomándose su tiempo, se sumergió en el agua ya acumulada y se relajó. Paso veinte minutos allí, sin hacer nada, pero decidió que ya era hora de salirse. Saliendo del agua se envolvió con una toalla blanca, mientras que a su pelo lo secaba con otra más pequeña. Se percató de que sus valijas las había dejado donde Bolin las coloco. Se dirigió a una de color negra y se la llevo hacia la cama, colocándola allí. La abrió y pudo notar que todo estaba muy mal acomodado. Está bien que ella no era la chica más estricta al orden, pero eso sobrepaso a sus cosas, se notaba que lo había todo rápidamente.

Soltó un suspiro y decidió que eso lo arreglaría después, además que no sabía qué hacer, si desempacar algunas cosas, o dejarlo todo en sus maletas. Sin querer pensar más, tomó su ropa interior, una remera holgada de color azul marino con mangas tres cuarto y tenía la frase "Follow me" escrita en grafiti y un pantalón jeans de color celeste claro.

Se vistió y se sentó en la cama, haciendo un intento de secarse el pelo, pero su vista y atención se posaron en una pequeña caja de terciopelo de color azul oscuro. Esa caja se le hacía familiar. La agarró y la estudio por afuera. De repente se acordó y la abrió para ver si realmente estaba allí lo que pensaba. Con una media sonrisa saco la pulsera de oro que le habían regalado sus padres, qué tenía grabada la fecha de su nacimiento. Se la coloco y le quedaba a medida… ahora una lágrima callo por su mejilla, con la media sonrisa intacta aún. Los extrañaba, extrañaba tenerlos cerca, extrañaba abrazarlos, decirle que los quería, que los ama…

Ella había perdido a sus padres desde una edad temprana por un accidente aéreo. En ese momento ella estaba con su tío Tenzin y Bumi, pero nunca espero que se quedaría con ellos para siempre. Había llorado mucho, lo recordaba, esa fue la primera vez que se sintió sola, desprotegida, a pesar de que estaban sus tíos, abuelos y amigos de sus padres con ella, apoyándola, de igual manera se sentía sola… vacía.

Se acostó y levanto su mano para ver esa pulsera. La había guardado porque prefería conservarla y que no se dañe, además que correría menos riesgos de perderla, pero ahora la necesitaba, porque cuando la tenía cerca se sentía que sus padres estaban tomándole de la mana y apoyándola.

Cerró los ojos mientras ponía su mano para tapar su cara y las imágenes llegaban en su mente sin su consentimiento…

 _-¿Qu-…? Tiene que ser una…-_

 _-E-espera-a, esto… esto no es como pare-_

 _-Es inútil decir eso amor, nos vio…-_ la vio sonreír- _bueno, tarde o temprano iba a saberse, no siempre se puede jugar a la pareja perfecta…_

 _-No hables-_ le dijo él- _Espera, Korra solo-_

Abrió los ojos… y se sentó de repente. Miro hacia la ventana que siempre se había mantenido abierta y se percató de que la tarde ya había caído. ¿Se había vuelto a dormir? Se preguntaba. Se levantó y tomó su celular. Vio todas esas llamadas no contestadas que le hizo _él_ y que ella no había contestado porque le dijo claramente que no quería que la llame. Y el colmó es que todas esas llamadas y mensajes fueron cuando aún estuvo allí, pero ahora estaba en Ciudad República, lo que la cobertura no la cubría.

Se levantó furiosa y lanzo su móvil hacia la cama, camino hasta el gran ventanal y lo abrió, dejando que pase al balcón. Tomo aire con los ojos cerrados y cuando lo soltó abrió los ojos mostrando decisión.

-Korra- habló para ella misma, en voz baja- tu eres fuerte, tú no eres la típica damisela que se queda llorando por algo en un rincón- dijo esta vez más fuerte- y si lo llegaste a ser en un momento… eso se acabó, tienes que recuperar esa seguridad que tenías cuando era pequeña, debes ser tú misma, sin querer agradar a todo el mundo. Eso se acabó, se acabó de quedarme callada y no decir nada... ahora serás tú, la verdadera tú- se dijo con firmeza mirando hacia el cielo de tarde.

…

-Bolin, deberíamos ir a verla, ya estuvo 20 horas y 24 minutos sola…- dijo Opal mientras caminaba de aquí para allá en su departamento que compartía junto a su novio.

-Opal- trato de llamar su atención, pero fue en vano- Opal… Opal… ¡OPAL!- dijo deteniéndola por los hombros- tranquilízate, Korra es nuestra amiga y no hará nada estúpido, no es esa clase de chicas y tú deberías saberlo más que nadie. Además necesita tiempo para ella misma, por lo que nosotros estaríamos de más, al menos por este día. Yo también estoy preocupado, pero solo me queda confiar que ella podrá mejorar y despejar su mente.

-Tienes razón, pero me preocupa… Imagínate cómo reaccionara tío Tenzin y ¡NO!- grito de la nada, asustando a Bolin- Bolin- llamó a su novio- Korra, la separación, el rompimiento del compromiso… Bumi, allá, va a llegar allá- dijo haciendo señas hacia un lugar.

-¿Qué? No te entiendo- sentenció Bolin.

-Bumi irá allá y se enterara de todo…- dijo Opal palideciendo- De que él y Korra terminaron… Y nadie sabe, a excepción de nosotros que ella está aquí, en Ciudad República…

-Oh, oooooh…- dijo Bolin recopilando toda la información y mostraba una cara de tensión pura.

-Korra debe de enterarse de esto- dijo Opal mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba al hotel en donde ella estaba. Aún querían darle su espacio, pero ella debía de estar consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba.

…

Korra se encontraba acomodando algunas cosas tranquilamente hasta que escuchó el teléfono sonar y se sobresaltó.

-Genial Korra, ya te asustas hasta por un simple sonido…- se riñó ella misma mientras se levantaba para contestar.

-¿Hola?- pregunto.

 _-Señorita Shimizu, quiere comunicarse con usted la señorita Opal Beifong-_ informó una mujer.

-Ah… sí, tomaré la llamada, gracias.

 _-Muy bien-_ dijo por último mientras cortaba con eso y

 _-¿Korra?-_ pregunto claramente su amiga.

-¿Opal, pasó algo?- pregunto normalmente, su voz no sonaba apagada como la de ayer, claro que no.

 _-Eh… eso debería de preguntar yo. Pero bueno, eso aún no viene al caso. ¿Estás consiente de que Bumi está en camino para allá o tal vez ya llegó?- pregunto._

-¿Tío Bumi…?- pregunto confundida y después cayó en cuenta- Tío… oh, no… ¡Debo de llamarlo para que no haga algo estúpido!- dijo de repente, sorprendiendo a su amiga por el otro lado de la línea- Gracias Opal, debo de colgar ahora.

 _-Eh… sí, claro, por favor cuéntanos como terminó todo ¿sí?_

 _-_ De acuerdo, nos vemos- colgó de repente y marcó rápidamente a su tío. Si lo conocía y sí que lo conocía no se quedará para nada tranquilo…

…

-Listo…- dijo Opal una vez que terminó de hablar con Korra, pero estaba en un estado de no creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Por qué estás así? ¿Acaso…?

-No, no es nada con ese tema. Va, creo que sí, pero no- dijo Opal confundiendo al pobre de Bolin.

-Opal, explícate mejor- pidió.

-Su voz… ella sonó más… no, menos ¿dolida? que ayer- dijo pensando Opal las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que había escuchado.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?- pregunto él.

-Porque la forma de hablar de ella fue distinta… ¡hasta se sobresaltó!

-Tal vez porque sabe que su tío podría hacer cualquier cosa al enterarse de todo.

-Eso es posible, pero de igual manera ella… fue Korra, pero la de antes…- Bolin la miro confundido- A lo que me refiero es que con esos escasos segundos que hable con ella, recordé a la antigua Korra, a la verdadera.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto sorprendido al escuchar a su novia decir eso.

-Sí. Ella siempre trato de complacer a todos, pero la antigua, la pequeña, era más natural y terca… esa voz me recordó a ella- dijo ella sonriendo de medio lado. Tal vez su amiga y la chica a que conocía desde pequeña había regresado, la verdadera ella.

Bolin se puso a pensar en lo que le dijo su novia, era verdad, ella conocía a una Korra que era testaruda, rebelde, fuerte, al igual que ahora, sin miedo a actuar y tenía voz propia. Esa Korra, era la que nunca más vio… pero ahora, puede que…

De repente escuchó su celular sonar y se sobresaltó. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y contesto sin ver el identificador de llamadas.

 _-¿Bolin?-_ pregunto un hombre al otro lado de la línea _\- vaya, no sabía que regresarías tan pronto… Solo quería preguntarte por algunos papeles de los contratos-_

-Ah…- se congeló por completo al escuchar a su hermano- Eh… sí, regrese entes de lo previsto porque… situaciones que pasaron. No te preocupes, mañana iré y te ayudaré con ello…

 _-De acuerdo-_ dijo algo dudoso el de la otra línea- _Bo, ¿pasó algo?_

-Eh… hablamos mejor mañana bro ¿sí? Mejor descansa, y salúdame a ellos de mi parte y de Opal.

 _-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana-_ dijo él sujeto antes de colgar.

-Nos vemos bro…- dijo Bolin colgando.

-¿No me digas que era…?- pregunto Opal con una mano en su boca en señal de sorpresa.

-Sí, era Mako. Al parecer se enteró que estábamos aquí.

-¿También se enteró de que ella…?

-No, lo dudo- dijo Bolin negando- eso no es posible.

-¿Le contarás?- le pregunto Opal a su novio.

-Yo… no lo sé. Ese es asunto de Korra y no tengo que estar divulgando lo sucedido, pero él sabía a qué íbamos allí, sabía que se trataba de ella.

-¿Qué harás?

-Primero lo primero, iremos mañana temprano a ver a Korra y así podremos hablar. Si ella nos dice que todavía no quiere que nadie se entere, pues inventare algo a mi hermano si llega a preguntar. Lo evadiré con otras cuestiones, ignorando sus preguntas, si las tiene…

-¿Cómo piensas que actuaran, después de tantos años sin verse…?- pregunto Opal.

-No lo sé, pero viven en la misma ciudad, de uno u otro modo se encontrarán y en ese momento lo descubriremos…- dijo Bolin suspirando.

…

La noche ya había caído, en el hotel en donde se encontraba Korra estaba todo tranquilo. No había salido en ningún momento de su habitación, grave error, ahora empezaba a tener hambre.

Hablar con su tío no había sido nada fácil. En este momento debe de estar en un avión camino a Ciudad República. Lo había escuchado más serio que nunca, lo que le causo escalofrío. Su tío Bumi se caracterizaba porque él siempre era una persona alegre y fuerte, pero ahora parecía otra persona. Soltó un suspiro. Ella lo quería mucho, él la cuida como una hija y siempre estuvo apoyándola cuando sus padres fallecieron, por lo que en este momento estaba actuando como un padre al enterarse lo que le paso a su hija… Rogó para que no hubiera hecho nada loco, otra palabra que lo describía perfectamente, pero eso no lo sabía, ya que cuando apenas logró decirle que estaba en Ciudad Republica, dijo que iba en camino y colgó.

Con un suspiro tomo su celular, aunque e ese momento solo le servia como reloj y reproductor de música, y algunos yuanes para ir por algo de comer. Después de todo debe alimentarse, porque si descuidaba su salud la creerían como una demente que esta en un estado horrible que quiere morir, y no es así. Así que con decisión, salio hacia un lugar cualquiera para comer algo caliente.

Estaba a punto de llamar a Bolin y Opal, pero pensó que tal vez estarían ocupados, así que prefirió no decir nada y ver la encantadora noche que estaba en Ciudad Republica, después de todo, alrededor de 9 años que no estaba aquí, con algunas excepciones de solo un día como máximo y ese día entero se la pasaba con sus tíos, por lo que ya la Ciudad ya había cambiado un poco. Hacía 9 años que no veía a esta ciudad, hacía 9 años que no se encontraba con varias personas...

* * *

 **¡Hola! *-*/**

 **Regrese nuevamente con otro fic de mis pareja favoritas! :3** **Bueno... ¿qué tal les pareció?**

 **OK, ya se que deje muchas cosas en el aire y fue a propósito, digo, ¿qué hago yo en un fic sin tener un poco de drama...? esa no sería yop... :3 y los que me conocen saben que eso es verdad... xD (?**

 **Algunas preguntas que obviamente notaron y se preguntaran (quizás) son: ¿Rompimiento con quién? ¿Bumi ahora es tío de Korra? Sip, después explicare todo eso. ¿Por qué Bo y Opal están preocupados de como reaccionaran Mako y Korra al volver a verse? Apppp... yo no diré nada al respecto, se contestara el próximo cap. ¿quién es _él y ella_? Apppp... otra cosa que será contestado en los capítulos. Bueno, esas creo que son algunas posible preguntas que se pregunten... :3 **

**Bueno, mi mente y yo discutimos bastante sobre muchas cosas de este fic. Hasta pedí ayuda a un amigo para que me dé una idea para una problemática para esta historia, pero al final nos quedamos en la nada misma y ahora que recuerdo, debo volver a preguntarle... lo voy a molestar hasta que se digne en decirme algo, por lo pronto, deseo tener suerte con que cada personaje que aparezca para poder manejaros sin problema... :3 jejejej, ok, yo me entiendo y después también lo entenderán... :3**

 **¡Bueno, de ante mano, gracias por leer! n.n Espero saber sus opiniones par poder escribir más rápido, y... mh... nada, gracias por el apoyo que recibí en "No es imposible" cada persona fueron geniales y de un gran apoyo e impulsor... :') y espero que en esta historia ocurra un milagro y pase lo mismo! *-* También gracias por el apoyo que sigo recibiendo en "Yo soy el Avatar" que...aaaahh. el próximo cap, :3 Mako, Iroh, Cen, Tonraq, Tenzin, Tarrlok, Amon... los primero dos aparecen seguros al 100% :3 *-***

 **Bueno, perdón por entretenerlo con otras cosas allí arriba... xD les invito, si gustan, a leerlos y nada, chequen que les parece... ;)**

 **Por cierto, antes que nada, el próximo capítulo seguramente estará para la semana del 18. ¿Por qué no para la semana que viene? Pues la respuesta es muy sencilla. Mis profesores decidieron darme una prueba cada día de la semana. Así el lunes tengo de SIC, el marte micro y macro, miércoles literatura y sigue la lista... y la semana del 18 solo tengo dos, así que es más sencillo y necesitaré relajarme y tranquilizarme un poco, así que no se sorprendan si no doy señales de vida en toda la semana que viene... xD**

 **¡Bueno, ahora sí, me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo! n.n**

 **PD: Pregunta... ¿quieren que ponga nombre a los capítulos? esa decisión se las dejo a ustedes y depende los comentarios, pues lo haré! ;)**

Fecha de primera publicación: 08/05/2015


	2. Reencuentros

**Capítulo 2: Reencuentros.**

Había amanecido en la bella Ciudad Republica, cada vez se movilizaban más la gente, por lo que Bolin y Opal se dispusieron ir a ver a su amiga…

-¿Cómo crees que esté?- le pregunto Bolin mientras iba estacionando su automóvil cerca del hotel en donde se encontraba Korra.

-No lo sé…- dijo Opal derrotada, había tratado de pensar que estaba bien, pero su mente debatía en que sí o no lo estaba- Pero ahora lo descubriremos, solo ruego que este mejor.

Ambos se bajaron del vehículo y se pusieron en marcha hacia la habitación de su amiga.

…

Mientras que en otro lugar no muy lejos ni cerca de allí, en un gran departamento, se encontraba un joven alto, de 26 años, de ojos color ámbar, con un traje negro y camisa blanca, colocándose un reloj para poder empezar su día.

-Joven Mako, el desayuno ya está servido…- dijo una mujer de edad moderada, detrás de la puerta.

-De acuerdo Hana, despierta a Kai por favor- pidió él mientras se arreglaba el cuello de su camisa y se acomodaba su corbata.

-Está bien, por cierto, la señorita Ami ya está en la sala, esperando por ustedes- informo Hana antes de irse para la habitación de cierto adolescente que se negaba en despertar aún.

Mako soltó un suspiro y miro hacia la gran vista que le regalaba su ventana de la Ciudad, tenía el presentimiento que hoy no iba a ser un día común.

Cuando se aseguró que no le faltaba nada, tomo uno que otro papel que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, el cual se encontraba junto a su cama, y salió de su habitación.

…

Nuevamente en el hotel en donde se encontraba Korra, estaba ella, junto a tres personas.

-¡No puedo creer que Bumi nos haya ganado!- dijo Opal dañada, al ver que el nombrado ya estaba cuando ellos llegaron.

-¡Y yo no puedo creer que ustedes tres jóvenes, no me hayan dicho nada con respecto a esto!- apunto el mayor alzando los brazos y levantando un poco la voz.

-No te alteres tío Bumi…- pidió Korra, quien se encontraba sentada estilo indio en la cama bien hecha.

-¡¿Qué no me altere?!- dijo nuevamente en mayor con un tic en su ojo izquierdo, que tenía el pelo algo largo, y desordenado, con algunas arrugas, ya que era el mayor que todos sus hermanos y una barba algo puntiaguda- ¡Ir allí y enterarme que tú no estaba y más aún, que ya terminaron su compromiso por…! Mejor ni lo digo, ¿pero quieres que no me altere?- dijo Bumi cruzando los brazos, mirando directamente a su sobrina.

-Por favor, dime que no hiciste nada…- Korra estaba buscando la palabra indicada para decir lo siguiente.

-¿Nada?- insistió el mayor para saber de qué hablaba Korra.

-Nada al estilo Bumi- dijo Opal, para que él entendiera.

-Tks, no tuve tiempo…- dijo Bumi regañadientes.

-Me alegro que no hayas hecho nada al estilo Bumi… de verdad, ibas a armar una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

-¡¿Te parece mucho que hagas eso?!- pregunto el mayor nuevamente alterado.

-Bumi tiene razón Korra, quería decirles algunas cuantas cosas más a ellos, mejor dicho, a esa, pero nos tuvimos que venir antes por insistencia de Bolin- dijo Opal levantándose de la cama, para pararse junto a Bumi que la miraba como si la castigara.

-Oye, espera un segundo…- dijo Bolin levantándose de su lugar- Alguien tenía que ser el de mente más fría- se defendió- Además, lo único que importaba es que Korra se fuera de allí porque ya no soportaba eso…- lo último se arrepintió al decirlo, ya que su amiga estaba bien, mejor de que lo esperaban, pero cuando escucho aquello su rostro se tornó triste.

-Korra- Bumi se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, pero no podía ver sus ojos, ya que su cabeza estaba gacha- No te merece, fue un total tonto por hacerte eso…- dijo mientras le frotaba la espalda en señal de confort.

-Bumi tiene razón, Korra, si él… hizo lo que hizo, fue porque no se dio cuenta de la maravillosa persona con la que se comprometió- apoyo Opal.

-Además- Bolin agregó- puedo asegurarte que él no está feliz de la vida, también está afectado con todo esto.

-Pero no por eso se convierte en una víctima…- le corto Opal.

-Lo sé y no lo estoy defendiendo, solo quiero decir, por lo que vi, es que él quería explicarte, aunque obviamente no hay explicación para eso…- termino por decir Bolin.

-No hiciste algo loco, ¿verdad tío Bumi?- pregunto Korra mirándolo directamente a la cara.

-No me diste tiempo, ya que cuando tú me llamaste, estaba a punto de decirles unas cuantas cosas a él, pero al escucharte me fui de allí, directamente para el aeropuerto.

-Está bien, me alegra escuchar eso- dijo Korra suspirando- y ustedes dos- dijo apuntado a Opal y Bumi- no se atrevan a hacer algo descabellado ¿entendieron?- dijo ella firmemente.

-Pe… pero… ¿por qué nosotros solos?- gritaron ambos señalados.

-Porque hasta el momento Bolin se comportó como el más maduro, extrañamente- dijo Korra, haciendo que el nombrado tenga una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero que se fue inmediatamente cuando escuchó la última palabra.

-¡Oye! Eso fue ofensivo contra mi persona- se defendió Bolin, haciéndose el herido.

-No, mejor, los tres están advertidos… Además, no vale la pena que hagan algo contra él, lo conocen y se me es extraño escucharlos hablar así de él.

-Pues no íbamos a estar alabándolo después de lo que hizo- se defendió Opal cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno, sí pero, listo, termine con él, me fui de allí y estoy aquí para empezar de nuevo ¿está bien? Eso ya no me afectara y empezare a trabajar aquí, hasta que decida qué es lo mejor para mí.

-¡Me alegra escucharte hablar así!- dijo Bumi abrazándola.

-También nosotros estamos feliz de escucharte hablar así, como la antigua Korra, la pequeña traviesa, testaruda, terca y fuerte niña…- dijo Opal con una sonrisa en su rostro.

…

Mako se encontraba en ese momento entrando por las grandes puertas de "Los Hurones de Fuego" la empresa familiar que creo su familia, junto el apoyo de otras personas. Las recepcionistas lo saludaron cuando este entro, más solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al ascensor para llegar a su oficina, la cual era de su padre pero en ese momento estaba atendiendo otros negocios en otro lugar.

En medio del trayecto decidió llamar a su hermano. Marcó rápidamente su número y espero hasta que en el otro lado contestaran.

 _-¿Hola?-_ escucho la voz de su hermano menor.

-Hola Bo- saludo- siento llamarte temprano después de que solo ayer regresaste de viaje.

 _-Ah… eh… sí, no te preocupes-_ dijo Bolin algo… ¿nervioso? Al menos así le pareció a Mako, pero creyó que era su imaginación- _ya voy para la compañía._

-Solo te llamaba para saber sobre dónde dejaste las cláusulas del proyecto D, no los encuentro.

 _-Ah… el proyecto D, sí, sobre eso… aún no están hechas-_ dijo Bolin muy despacio.

-¿Cómo que no están hechas?- pregunto Mako extrañado, mientras salía del ascensor y se encaminaba a la gran oficina.

 _-Cuando llegue te lo explico ¿sí? No, espera, en este momento estoy con Bumi, por lo que podemos arreglar con él algunas cuestiones que quedaron inconclusas…-_ dijo Bolin mientras escuchaba al fondo susurrar- _dijo que sí._

 _-¡Yo he dicho nada!-_ se escuchó claramente la voz de Bumi al fondo. Aparte de ello, escucho la voz de una mujer que le decía que vaya, aunque… esa voz, esa voz se le hacía muy conocida, pero cuando pudo descifrar sobre quién se podría tratar, borro rápidamente esa idea de su cabeza.

 _-Es imposible, en este momento ella debe estar con su…-_ pensaba Mako. Se sentó en la silla de color negra y dejo su portafolio arriba del escritorio, mirando a su ordenador encendido.

 _-Sí, iremos ambos ahora-_ sentenció nuevamente Bolin

-¿Qué? Ah… sí, de acuerdo- dijo Mako regresando a la realidad, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Nos vemos bro- se despidió Bolin antes de colgar.

Una vez que ya colgó, Mako aún estaba pensando en que la había escuchado a _ella._

 _-No me puedo equivocar… es ella. ¿Pero si solo me estoy confundiendo…?-_ pensaba. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que toco dos veces la puerta.

-Pase- dijo Mako volviendo a su estado normal, para empezar con su trabajo.

-Señor Mako- dijo una chica alrededor de 27 años, quien siempre lo veía con cara de querer desnudarlo con la mirada. ¿Por qué la había contratado? Fácil, porque la persona que ocupaba el puesto quería tomarse unas vacaciones con su familia ¿cómo impedírselo? Sí él era más que fiel y eficiente, así que ,por muy mal a su gusto, tuvo que contratar a la primera persona que vino para que lo ayudase- Aquí están los análisis de este mes sobre el avance del proyecto de la estación de bomberos que casi esta lista.

-Bien- contesto él sin siquiera mirarla, lo cual a ella le resulto ofensivo, ya que claramente quería que él la mirase.

-También…- dijo en voz más alta- su padre llamó muy temprano, ante de que llegara, dijo que quería hablar con usted.

-Bien, si solo es eso puedes retirarte- le dijo él aún sin mirarle. La chica, algo cabreada, pero sin demostrarlo mucho, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Una vez que estuvo solo, Mako otra vez se puso a pensar en esa voz.

-Un momento…- dijo en voz baja- Bumi también vendrá, por lo que allí sabré si solo es mi imaginación o de verdad ella está aquí- dijo con medio suspiro.

…

-Así que Tenzin no sabe aún que estás aquí…- dijo Bolin pensativo.

-Por consecuente, también no está enterado de que ustedes ya no están juntos…- dijo Bumi rascándose su barba en señal pensativa.

-No, y espero que no sean ustedes que les informe eso- dijo Korra a los tres- De igual manera lo haré yo hoy, antes de que se entere por otras personas.

-Me parece que es lo mejor- le apoyo Bumi- por cierto, ¿piensas vivir toda tu estadía aquí?- pregunto.

-No, de hecho, buscaré un departamento hoy, y con respecto al trabajo…- dijo Korra algo dudando.

-Por supuesto que tú ya no estarás a cargo sobre los negocios en La Nación del Fuego, de eso me ocupare yo- sentenció Bumi, haciendo que Korra le sonriera agradecida- por lo que te quedarás aquí, ayudando a Tenzin en The Four Elements…

-No tengo problema en eso- dijo Korra con media sonrisa- bueno, creo que debo ir a verlo para poder empezar con todo más rápido.

-Sí y nosotros debemos ir a terminar con tus últimos arreglos aquí- dijo Bolin.

-Bueno, yo debo ir a hablar con mi madre sobre el nuevo lanzamiento del producto… que por cierto…- dijo Opal al acordarse de algo que tenía en su bolso. Saco una pequeña caja blanca y se la entregó a Korra

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Korra extrañada mientras tomaba la caja y se disponía a abrirla.

-El nuevo producto de que mis padres y Varrick han trabajado últimamente- dijo Opal sonriendo

-Pero esto…- Korra miraba el nuevo celular de color blanco, un poco más grande que el suyo, pero un poco más delgado, y se veía mucho mejor.

-Es para lanzar la promoción, sé que mis padres estarían de acuerdo en que lo tengas, además así ya podemos tenerte en contacto desde este mismo instante- dijo Opal con un guiño.

-¡Ese es el último modelo!- grito Bolin- ¡Yo también quiero uno!

-Tú, amor mío, deberás esperar hasta que salga a la venta. Además ya tienes el último hasta el momento y no te lo cambiaras, ese es perfecto para ti.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero este es tan…- dijo Bolin que parecía que se le formaba estrellitas en los ojos.

-Bueno, bueno, vamos niño- dijo Bumi haciendo que Bolin salga de su trance- ve en la noche a la casa, para que podamos hablar los tres claramente- pidió.

-No te preocupes, lo haré- dijo Korra levantándose para darle un abrazo a su tío y amigo que se iban.

-Nos vemos Korra- saludo Bolin antes de que se vayan.

Una vez que las dos chicas que quedaron solas, Opal no tardo en preguntar.

-¿De verdad ya no piensas en él?- pregunto Opal.

-Es inútil decir que no- dijo Korra mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la cama- viví junto a él… no sé 9 años y más, casi 10 Opal.

-Pero hace solo 4 como pareja…- dijo Opal.

-Lo sé, pero de igual manera confiaba ciegamente en él, que me engaño con su mejor amiga, tú misma los viste- apunto ella mientras tomaba el celular en sus manos y solamente lo observaba- Quién sabe desde hace cuánto tiempo se estaban viendo a escondidas.

-Korra, vamos, tú tienes que pararte y mirarlos de frente, enfrentarlos con valor y sabes que nosotros te estamos apoyando- dijo Opal tratando de apoyarlo.

-Claro que no voy a dejar que eso me afecte, no les di el lujo de que me vean llorar y no lo voy a hacer. Solo que… tan solo que mencionen su nombre me hace sentir mal.

-Pues el único que se tiene que sentir mal es él, por perderte y esa por meterse con el prometido de alguien más- sentencio Opal.

-Gracias…- le agradeció ella con una sonrisa sincera- por cierto, ¿de verdad esto es para mí?- pregunto mientras miraba más definidamente el celular.

-Por supuesto, no quiero que tengas nada que te haga recordar a él…- le regaño- empezando por ese celular, es tuyo, lo sé, pero cámbialo ¿sí?- pidió.

-¿Tengo alguna otra opción?- pregunto con media sonrisa.

-Claro que no, solo te lo digo para que lo hagas por las buenas…- dijo ella sonriendo con superioridad- por cierto, ya tiene mi número y el de Bolin. Y sí, ya he estado revisándolo…

-No dije nada.

-Pero en tu mente sí, mi queridísima Korra, te conozco- dijo sonriendo- bueno, debo seguir con lo mío.

-Gracias por todo Opal…- dijo Korra abrazándola.

-Por ti, que eres como mi hermana, lo que sea- dijo ella mientras se separaban- y bueno… nos vemos más tarde, así podemos ir a buscar un departamento perfecto para ti.

-¡Cierto!- dijo la de ojos azules al recordar ese pequeño detalle- Gracias por recordármelo, nos vemos Opal.

-Cualquier cosa me llamas- le dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta, dejándola totalmente sola.

-Creo que tiene razón Opal, debo apartarme de algunas cosas que me hacen recordar a él…- dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro y se acostaba en la cama.

…

-Bueno niños, creo que es todo lo que puedo hacer yo en estos momentos…- dijo Bumi, después de alrededor de 2 horas hablando y planificando con ambos hijos de San Furukawa.

-¿Y eso por qué?- pregunto Mako confundido.

-Se me olvidaba informarte, yo ya no estaré a cargo de este negocio- dijo Bumi como si hablara del clima.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Mako aún más sorprendido.

-Debo atender los negocios que están en la Nación del Fuego…

-¿Pero qué pasara con esto?- pregunto Mako, un poco confundido.

-No te preocupes chico, la que estará encargada de este proyecto será Korra, quién regreso de la Nación del Fuego por razones personales. Hoy nos reuniremos con Tenzin para plantear todo y seguramente los verás por aquí mañana o pasado, cuando ella termine de instalarse en la ciudad- terminó por decir Bumi mientras lo veía fijamente.

Por otra parte, Bolin miro a su hermano con algo de nerviosismo, ahora sabía él que ella estaba aquí y no iba a tardar mucho tiempo en que descubra las razones.

…

-¡Korra!- gritó un niño de 6 años mientras iba corriendo hacia ella felizmente.

-¡Hey, Rohan!- les saludo ella mientras le devolvía el abrazo- Pema, es genial verlos de nuevo, los extrañaba mucho.

-Cariño, pero… ¿cuándo llegaste?- pregunto sorprendida mientras le daba un rápido abrazo ya que Rohan no se quería separar mucho de ella.

-Llegue ayer en la noche…- dijo ella con media sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste? Y ¿en dónde pasaste la noche? ¿Acaso viniste con Iroh, por eso no llegaste aquí?

-Ehm… no, no he venido con él- dijo claramente con incomodidad- fue repentino el viaje, por eso no quise molestarlos y me estoy quedando en un hotel en la ciudad… al menos por el momento.

-¿Por el momento?- pregunto Pema confundida, una vez que le ofreció pasar y en ese momento se encontraban en la sala cálida de su casa.

-Sí, me quedaré en Ciudad Republica por mucho tiempo…- dijo ella mientras se sentaba en el sillón y Rohan felizmente al lado de ella, mientras que Pema fue a la cocina por una bebida

-¿Y ese cambio tan repentino?- pregunto cuando apareció nuevamente a la sala.

-Sí… bueno, ocurrieron varias… cuestiones- dijo ella cuidando cada palabra utilizada, ya que aún estaba Rohan con ellas, por lo que primero prefería hablar con Pema y Tenzin, antes de que se enteren los niños.

…

Otra vez en la empresa los Hurones de Fuego, se encontraban Mako y Bolin en la sala en donde se habían reunido con Bumi momentos antes. Mako no había pronunciado más palabras sobre el asunto y Bolin trataba de buscar una excusa de salir de allí, pero le pareció ridículo hacer eso.

-Hable con mamá y papá- dijo Mako mientras seguía su vista pegada en la computadora.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y qué dijeron?- pregunto Bolin mientras miraba hoja por hoja buscando algo desde hace rato.

-Lo de siempre, mandan saludos, quieren saber cómo estamos… eso- dijo Mako como si no fuera nada.

-Ya veo, ¿no hablaron sobre cuándo llegaran?

-Bo, acabaron de irse hace una semana, no llegarán pronto. Tendrán que estar allí por más tiempo…

Bolin soltó un suspiro y se levantó de su lugar.

-Iré por un café ¿quieres?

-Sí, gracias…- le dijo el de ojos ámbar- por cierto… Regresaron por qué ella también regreso ¿verdad?- pregunto Mako mirándolo y pudo observar cómo se tensó en su lugar.

-Eh… sí, fue por eso. Bueno, ¡iré por el café!- dijo Bolin tragando grueso y saliendo de la habitación antes de que haga cualquier otra pregunta relacionado con ello.

…

No pasaba más de las 3 de la tarde y Korra se había tenido que despedir de Pema, al menos por unas horas, ya que en la noche los volvería a ver, pero por el momento debía ir a buscar un departamento perfecto para ella y amueblarlo.

-¡Opal!- saludo Korra al ver a su amiga parada en el lugar acordado.

-Vaya, tenía miedo que te olvidarás en donde quedaba el lugar…- dijo Opal en broma.

-Oye, eso es una gran ofensa a mi memoria- dijo Korra actuando- pero, bueno, te lo dejare pasar por esta vez… ¿Y bien, alguna sugerencia?- pregunto mirando hacia a su alrededor.

-Sí, hay algunos edificios cerca de aquí que están en alquiler y venta ¿vamos?

-Okey- dijo Korra siguiendo a Opal, empezando la búsqueda de dichos departamentos.

Pasaron varias horas así, de inmobiliaria a inmobiliaria, pero para suerte de ella, encontraron uno que era perfecto. Estaba situado muy cerca del centro de la ciudad. Tenía 26 pisos y el departamento estaba en el número 20. Era grande y espacioso, pero eso era porque estaba totalmente vacío. Las paredes eran de color blancas agradables. Cuando entraban dejaban ver la gran y espaciosa sala/comedor, que tenía una gran vista hacia la calle que eran bastantes transitadas. Tenía dos habitaciones grandes y un gran baño con azulejos blancos en las paredes para el uso de cualquiera, pero en la habitación principal había otro para uso únicamente de ese cuarto. Todo eso estaba en el ala derecha del departamento y en el ala izquierda estaba la cocina con ya estanterías de color marrón claro, además de tener vista a la sala por dos grandes marcos y una puerta corrediza para otra habitación que estaba al lado, el cual era tamaño perfecto para una sala de lavado.

Cada habitación le pareció perfecta a Korra, aunque una habitación de más la veía innecesaria, pero pensó que tal vez Jinora podía vivir aquí, con ella, ya que ella siempre se queda hasta de noche en la ciudad por estar en la biblioteca y llega algo tarde a su casa.

La sala era una de las cosas que más les gusto, tenía un gran balcón por el cual puede salir cuando quiera, en el cuarto que estaba junto a la sala también tenía un balcón en el cual podía salir, pero en la habitación principal no lo tenía, pero si tenía una gran vista panorámica, ya que estaba situado en la esquina y la mayoría de la habitación estaba cubierta con ventanas por los costados.

Después de hablar con la persona que estaba a cargo, hicieron los papeles en ese momento, para que ese departamento salga de la venta y mañana cerrarían el trato, ya que se estaba yendo la tarde.

-Era más que perfecto ¿verdad?- pregunto Opal, feliz una vez que salieron de la oficina.

-Claro, solo lo dices porque tú y Bolin viven cerca de aquí, por lo que me estarán manteniendo vigilada- acuso Korra.

-En parte, pero… oye, ¡hasta admite que tengas una mascota!- se defendió Opal- pero admite, a pesar que de esas dos cosas, te fascino el departamento…

-No te discuto eso, es muy cómodo, aunque esa habitación está de más…

-¿Eso importa? Si te molesta estar sola, le dices a Jinora que venga a vivir contigo y problema resuelto, después de todo, no se opondrán Tenzin o Pema, además de que ella seguramente estará encantada.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón…- dijo Korra pensativa- bueno, ya está hecho, mañana vendré a firmar la compra… y por cierto, también devo amueblarlo… ahhh…- dijo ella en sañal de cansancio.

-Lo harás mañana, no hoy- apunto Opal mientras iban caminando en dirección al hotel en donde hasta el momento se encontraba Korra hospedada ya que estaba a varias cuadras de allí, por lo que podían ir caminando sin problema.

-Sí, pero de tan solo pensarlo, me agota… ¿Puede ayudarme?- rogó.

-¡Claro!- dijo Opal feliz- espera, no puedo… recordé de que debo hacer algo importante…- dijo riñéndose en la mente por no recordar bien las cosas.

-Ah, entiendo- dijo Korra algo deprimida- bueno, le diré a Pema o a Bumi si aún esta mañana aquí.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo faltar… pero sí, Pema, Bumi o la misma Jinora te pueden acompañar, lo harán más que gustosos.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.

-¡Claro que la tengo!- sentencio Opal confiada, por lo que le causo gracia a Korra.

…

Ya había caído la noche y en la casa del concejal Tenzin, se encontraban este, Bumi y Korra reunidos en su oficina hablando seriamente.

-Bumi ¿le has hecho algo a él?- pregunto Tenzin serio a su hermano mayor.

-¡Que no! No tuve tiempo…- mascullo el mayor cruzando los brazos.

-Es mejor así, no es bueno crear más situaciones conflictivas entre familias…- dijo el hombre calvo, que tenía barba aún más puntiaguda que Bumi y se la acariciaba.

-Pienso lo mismo que ti Tenzin, lo que paso entre nosotros debe quedar entre nosotros, no influir en la relación que el abuelo Aang tiene con Zuko, o con Izumi… ellos siempre se preocuparon por mí y me apoyaron, por lo que hacer un mal a ellos sería injustificado.

-Yo no digo a ellos, sino al infeliz que te hizo eso- dijo Bumi.

-¡Bumi!- riño Tenzin, pero en parte, sabía que él debía descargarse porque estaba en todo su derecho al enojarse con Iroh por engañar a su sobrina.

-Es lo mismo tío… solo olvídate de eso y has tu trabajo como debes. No involucres lo personal con lo profesional- dijo Korra- y si quieres ayudarme a sentirme mejor, no hagas nada en su contra, porque en vez de sentirme bien, harás todo lo contrario.

-¿Es que aún lo quieres después de lo que te hizo?- pregunto Bumi lentamente y algo fastidiado, aunque no lo mostro mucho, pero no recibió respuesta.

-Bumi, las relaciones no se pueden olvidar de un día para otro…- dijo Tenzin- Korra necesita tiempo y a pesar que paso solo un día se está tomando las cosas con más madures de que me la imaginaba…- esto último sonó algo divertido para que ella no esté tan afectada.

-Gracias… eso creo- dijo dudosa con media sonrisa- y Tenzin tiene razón, yo arreglare mis problemas personales ¿sí?- pidió.

-Bien…- dijo cansado.

Después de hablar sobre el asunto de que ella se quedaría en Ciudad Republica en sustitución a Bumi, cenaron todos juntos, Jinora, que tenía 17 años se limitó a no hacer más preguntas de su rompimiento con Iroh, pero Ikki y Meelo hicieron unas preguntas más, aunque para suerte de ella Pema salió a su rescate, evitando que ellos se enteraran por el momento, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano iban a saber la verdad.

Ya eran a las 11:30 de la noche, y Korra estaba a punto de irse, pero Pema insistió tanto para que se quedase que no tuvo otra opción. En este momento se encontraba ella junto a Jinora afuera de la casa, la cual se encontraba en una isla a unos pocos kilómetros de la Ciudad, la verdad parecía algo extraño que vivieran allí, pero cono Tenzin era concejal debían vivir allí, junto a otras personas que eran representantes de otras naciones.

-Así que… ¿cómo lo estas sobrellevando todo esto?- pregunto algo indecisa.

-Pues… bien, supongo- dijo Korra algo dubitativa- digo, estoy aquí, con salud ¿qué más puedo pedir?

-Vamos Korra, sabes a qué me refiero.

-Sí, por eso te contesto que ni bien o mal… sino neutra- dijo pensando su estado actual.

-Ya veo…- dijo Jinora mientras veía el cielo, al igual que Korra que nunca despego la vista de allí- ¿Por qué se separaron?- pregunto.

-Es inútil ocultártelo además de que no hay razón… el me engaño… y no sé desde hace cuánto tiempo- dijo Korra soltando un pequeño suspiro.

-¡¿P… qué?!- pregunto demasiada sorprendida- eso… no puede ser, digo… ¿es el mismo Iroh que nosotros conocemos?

-Sí Jin, es el mismo que todos conocemos.

-¿Con quién? Y ¿cómo te enteraste?- pregunto ella después de la conmoción que tuvo.

-Nada menos que con su mejor amiga… y ¿cómo me entere? Pues… cuando estábamos en la boutique. Ella se había desaparecido e Iroh nos acompañó hasta ese lugar, pero después se fue. Cuando yo me probé el primer vestido no la encontré a ella, por lo que fui a buscarla, Opal y Bolin aún no llegaban, pero no tardaban nada. En tanta búsqueda, le pregunte a una de las empleadas y me dijo que la había visto a una mujer de pelo largo y negro entrar a una habitación. Yo fui allí y cuando estaba al otro lado de la puerta, escuche la voz de él y después la de ella. Abrí la puerta y… los dos estaban juntos…

-Es increíble…- dijo Jinora algo furiosa- ¡esos dos son unos…! Muy bien, me calmo- dijo ella antes de soltar alguna grosería- lo siento Korra- dijo mientras la abrazaba, y la mayor solo cerro los ojos y dejo que la abrace.

-¿Qué paso después? Digo, si quieres hablar, si no quieres hacerlo, no te preocupes, entiendo- dijo Jinora mientras aun la abrazaba por los hombros y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

-Después nada, los deje allí, solo quería sacarme ese vestido de novia porque me sentía ridícula, estúpida. Preocupe a Izumi, pero cuando me puse mi ropa normal, encontré afuera a Opal, Bolin Izumi, Iroh y ella, discutiendo. Opal era la que estaba más enfadada y Bolin solo trataba de calmarla, aunque él también no estaba de 10 puntos…

-Te quiere mucho, por eso…- dijo Jinora con media sonrisa.

-Sí, lo sé… pero bueno, no hable con él sino solo me despedí de Izumi, quien me comprendió y nos fuimos para la casa a buscar mis cosas.

-Ya veo… lamento no haber estado allí.

-Pero ya paso, así que no hay motivo para seguir con eso…

-Está bien, sí tú lo dices…- dijo Jinora cortando con las preguntas en relación a lo sucedido.

Estuvieron unos minutos más, allí afuera hasta que Korra se acordó de algo.

-Cierto, iba a proponerte algo…

-Dime.

-¿Quieres ir a vivir conmigo? El departamento que comprare tiene una habitación de más y sería un gran desperdicio todo ese lugar para mi sola…- dijo con media sonrisa.

-¿De verdad? ¡Sería genial!- dijo Jinora felizmente.

-Bueno, entonces solo habrá que decirle a Tenzin.

-Ug, eso será difícil…- dijo la menor pensando en lo que podría decir su padre.

-Oye, entre nosotras dos y tú madre podremos convencerlo, además así no tendrás que estar viajando tan tarde para llegar aquí.

-Tienes razón, puedo apelar con eso…- dijo Jinora feliz- Oye, ¿es verdad que te quedaras en reemplazo de tío Bumi?

-Sí, no por lo ocurrido significa que me quedaré llorando todo un mes en mi cama.

-Me encanta escuchar eso, pero… ¿sabes que en ese proyecto que está trabajando él está también Bolin?

-Sí, escuche algo esta mañana… y hace un momento hablamos de algo con respecto a ello.

-¿Y sabes también que… que… que Mako otra de las personas que están a cargo del proyecto?- pregunto dudosa. Claramente Korra no lo sabía, su cara de sorpresa lo decía todo.

-No… no me lo habían dicho…- dijo en voz baja.

-Pues él es quien está a cargo cuando sus padres están de viaje y en este momento lo están.

-Ya veo…

-Tendrás que trabajar con él.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no tengo opción, además ya pasó alrededor de 9 años Jin.

-¿Eso significa que no te interesa de la misma manera que antes?- pregunto cautelosa.

-Yo…- Korra no dijo nada más.

-No me respondas a mí, claramente estas con demasiadas cuestiones en la cabeza, solo olvídalo por hoy ¿sí?

-Sí, será lo mejor…- dijo Korra mientras fingía un bostezo de cansancio- Creo que es mejor que vayamos a descansar.

-Claro- ambas emprendieron rumbo nuevamente a la casa y fueron directamente hacia sus habitaciones, Jinora aún compartía una con Ikki y Korra estaba en la de huéspedes. Se acostó, pero su mente no quería descansar aún, ya que retumbaba cada vez con más intensidad el nombre de él… de Mako.

-Creo que el destino quiere que otra vez nos encontremos…- dijo ella con un suspiro, cerrando los ojos para poder descansar, después de todo, mañana será un largo día…

…

Mako se encontraba con un vaso de wiski en su mano derecha y estaba mirando la gran vista de la ciudad zambullida en la oscuridad y las pequeñas luces de las calles.

-Definitivamente nos vamos a encontrar mañana, después de tantos años…- dijo el mientras tomaba de una sola vez el resto del contenido del vaso.

…

Al día siguiente, Mako se despertó más temprano de lo común, no había dormido mucho, pero era porque estaba ansioso y sabía la razón. Una vez ya vestido, salió a la sala y se encontró con que ni Kai o Ami estaban levantados y no le sorprendió, ya que eran recién a las 6 y media de la mañana.

-Joven Mako ¿ya se irá al trabajo?- pregunto Hana.

-Sí Hana… por favor, dile a Kai que se encargue de Ami ¿sí?

-Está bien joven… ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto la mayor confundida- lo noto algo ansioso…

-Sí, nada malo- le dijo el con media sonrisa para tranquilizarla, cosa que le pareció aún más extraño porque él no solía sonreír muy seguido, pero esa sonrisa si parecía natura- Me voy, nos vemos después- dijo tomando su portafolio y saliendo.

Después de ya varias horas, Mako estaba esperando a que llegasen Bumi o Bolin, o alguien importante, pero eran a las 9 de la mañana y nadie aparecía.

Después de otra hora, pensó que era estúpido esperar a que uno de ellos llegaran tan temprano, ya los conocía bien, así que se relajó y siguió con sus deberes tranquilizándose.

No sabe cuánto tiempo paso exactamente, pero de pronto escucho unos golpes en la puerta, por lo que dijo un "pase" sin mucha importancia, ya que estaba concentrado revisando unos planos del próximo edificio que construirían.

-Vaya chico, sí que eres un adicto al trabajo…- dijo alegremente Bumi, tratando de bromear.

Mako, en ese momento levanto la vista, pero no rápidamente, sino lenta. Y cuando al fin vio a Bumi sonriente, enfoco su vista en la otra persona que estaba junto a él, la morena de ojos azules que estaba mirando a otro lado y no a él, pero que por unos segundos sus miradas chocaron.

-Lamentamos el retraso, es que otras situaciones nos mantuvieron ocupados…- se excusó el mayor- Bueno Mako, ella es Korra. Ustedes ya se conocían ¿verdad?- pregunto.

-Claro que sí tío…- dijo ella tranquilamente- un gusto verte de vuelta… Mako- le saludo ella con media sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo… Korra- le saludo él normalmente, aunque por dentro estaba sorprendido.

* * *

 **Buenoooo! hola! n.n**

 **Antes que nada, perdón por las faltas de ortografía! u.u' es que este capítulo se hizo en dos días y yo estaba estudiando para historia, por lo que mi mente estaba en muchas cosas a la vez...**

 **Bueno ¿que tal les pareció? :3**

 **Bueno, no sé que contar más, ya que estoy muy apurada para terminar con todo e irme a dormir para poder repasar algo mañana.. xD**

 **¡desénme suerte en toda esta semana porfa, todos los días pruebas! y yo también les deseo una buena semana! ;)**

 **bueno, ¡gracias infinitas a las personas qu leyeron, pusieron como favorito y siguen la historia, de verdad, millones de gracias! *-* :')**

 **¡hasta la próxima! n.n**


	3. Inesperado

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

 _-Lamentamos el retraso, es que otras situaciones nos mantuvieron ocupados…- se excusó el mayor- Bueno Mako, ella es Korra. Ustedes ya se conocían ¿verdad?- pregunto._

 _-Claro que sí tío…- dijo ella tranquilamente- un gusto verte de vuelta… Mako- le saludo ella con media sonrisa._

 _-Lo mismo digo… Korra- le saludo él normalmente, aunque por dentro estaba sorprendido._

 **Capítulo 3: Inesperado.**

El momento de silencio siguió transcurriendo hasta que Bolin entro a la habitación.

-¡Chicos…! Perdonen por llegar tarde- se excusó mientras se rascaba la cabeza nervioso, más no tenía miedo por el regaño que se podía ganar por parte de su hermano, sino más bien por lo que podía suceder con dicho sujeto y Korra, ya que pasaron varios años sin verse.

-Pasaron los años y sigues siendo el mismo Bo…- dijo Korra riendo.

-Estos niños nunca cambian…- dijo Bumi mientras negaba con la cabeza y cruzaba los brazos.

-Perdón tío Bumi, pero tú eres el menos indicado para decir eso- acuso Korra, haciendo que todos, hasta Mako, soltaran una risa, lo cual no pasó por desapercibido por los otros dos masculinos en la sala.

-Jmp, es mejor empezar explicándote cómo funcionan las cosas aquí y todo este asunto…- dijo Bumi para ponerse más serio y recobrar su dignidad.

Los 4 se sentaron en unos sillones que tenía Mako en un lado de esa gran y amplia oficina. Él estaba junto a su hermano, mientras que al frente estaba ella junto a Bumi.

-Bueno, tu trabajo será básicamente encargarte de las acciones de Aang en el nuevo proyecto que están lanzando Los Hurones de Fuego, Los Lobos Murciélagos, The Four Elements y el Estado hasta el momento…

-¿Cómo "hasta el momento"?- pregunto Korra, interrumpiendo a su tío.

-Lo que sucede es que este proyecto está abierto para cualquier empresa que quiera ayudar y cooperar en esta nueva construcción- dijo Mako mirándola, más esta no se dejó intimidar por ello- Será un nuevo hospital público en el que estará el sector que más demanda requiere. Este proyecto es una obra de calidad, además de que la imagen de cada empresa se verá beneficiado.

-Ya veo…- dijo Korra pensando- Por el momento contamos solamente con otros dos socios para este proyecto ¿verdad?

-Sí, por el momento es así, pero confiamos en que otras dos empresas, como mínimo, se querrán unir en este proyecto- dijo esta vez Bolin.

-Entiendo- dijo Korra mirando a su tío para que prosiga.

-Bueno, como decía, harás exactamente lo mismo que en la Nación del Fuego, pero como es una obra de caridad, sabes qué esperarte por parte de Aang- dijo Bumi mientras le miraba con cara de típico.

-Te entiendo…- dijo Korra negando con la cabeza, pero sonriendo.

-Bueno, cómo aún no hemos comenzado con el proyecto, no hay mucho que explicar. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Si…- dijo Korra pensando- ¿ya está el terreno asegurado? ¿Los planos? ¿Un cálculo sobre la aproximación del costo de la construcción del edificio? ¿El tiempo en que empezara todo y cuánto durara?- pregunto mirando directamente a su tío. En ese momento Bumi se arrepintió de decir esas dos palabras, sabía que ella era imagen viva del carácter de sus padres y eso ya era mucho. Mientras que Mako y Bolin se quedaron sorprendidos por tanta firmeza en cada pregunta y su seriedad en que se tomaba todo ello.

-Y tenía que decir esas dos palabras…- dijo Bumi arrepintiéndose, soltando un suspiro cansador, ganándose las miradas de confusión de los dos Furukawas- ¿Por qué me olvido que eres hija de Tonraq y Senna Shimizu?- se preguntó en voz alta.

-No te olvides que tú eres mi tío y qué tengo cómo abuela a Katara Shimizu… eso te dice todo- dijo Korra graciosa, le encantaba hacer que su tío se ponga de esa manera.

-Bueno… yo aún no estaba muy al tanto de todo este asunto así que…- empezó levantándose de su lugar, ganándose las miradas de los tres jóvenes y sus cejas arqueadas- Mako, te la dejo en tus manos…- dijo antes de irse de allí, despidiéndose con un rápido "adiós".

Los tres jóvenes siguieron viendo extrañados la puerta por la cual había desaparecido el mayor, pero el primero en desviar su vista fue Mako, quien la poso en Korra, la cual aún veía a la puerta.

 _-Con que… ¿Me la deja en mis manos?-_ pensaba en lo que le había dicho Bumi. Realmente, debía medir sus palabras, ya que este pensamiento hizo sacar una sonrisa ladina en el joven de ojos ámbar.

Korra, se había percatado de que Mako la estaba mirando y sin titubear, calmadamente, lo miro y se fijó en la media sonrisa que tenía en sus labios.

 _-Así que no has cambiado mucho Mako ¿eh?-_ pensó Korra- _Tío Bumi, ¡aprende a cuidar tus palabras!_

Bolin quién fue el último de despegar la vista de la grandes puertas de madera, miró a su hermano y a su amiga, quién no dejaban de verse.

 _-Esto va a ser… algo realmente interesante…-_ pensaba Bolin mientras omitía un suspiro.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Korra, haciendo que el silencio se rompa.

-No… absolutamente nada- dijo Mako. Oculto esa sonrisa ladina, pero Bolin y Korra, quienes la habían visto, sabía que estaba allí.

-Bueeeenoooo- dijo Bolin llamando la atención de estos- ¿Cuáles eran las dudas que tenías Korra?- le pregunto a su amiga con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

…

Mientras que en otro lugar, para ser más específica, en la Nación del Fuego, se encontraba Una señora con el pelo teñido de color gris, con anteojos, unos ojos de color ámbar y sus facciones finas intactas.

-Iroh, detente en este mismo instante- dijo, llamándole la atención a Iroh, un joven apuesto de 27 años, ojos idénticos a los de ella, con un peinado firme, al igual que su rostro al ser detenido por ella.

-Madre…

-Iroh- lo silencio- será mejor que dejes las cosas como están por el momento ¿entendiste? No intentes comunicarte con ella por ninguna manera, aún debe de estar dolida y con razón. No permitiré que la dañes de nuevo- habló firmemente la madre de él.

-Lo sé madre, pero todo esto que paso… necesita una explicación.

-Si no quiso escucharla cuando estaba aquí… ¿qué te hace pensar que en tan solo dos días la querrá?

Iroh al escuchar a su madre se quedó en silencio. Tenía razón… mucha razón, pero… ¿qué más podía hacer él? Quería saber cómo se encontraba, quería pedir perdón una y mil veces más, aunque estaba en la decisión de ella solamente hacerlo.

-Señora Izumi…- llamó una empleada entrando en la sala en donde se encontraba ella e Iroh hablando- la señorita Sato está aquí y pide hablar con usted.

-¿Sato?- pregunto mientras miraba a su hijo, el cual quería decir algo, pero no pudo- será mejor que te quedes aquí Iroh- le advirtió.

-Madre, no soy un adolecente que se metió en un problema.

-Si bien no eres un adolescente, pero sí que te has metido en un gran problema…- le dijo antes de salir de la sala para ver a nada menos que a Asami Sato, la mujer que era la mejor amiga de su hijo, con la cual le engaño a Korra.

…

Pasó el tiempo, haciendo que Bolin clamara por algo de comer.

-¿Qué les parece si lo dejamos aquí por el momento?- pregunto a Mako y Korra- ya son a las 2 de la tarde y tengo hambre.

-No eras Bo si no decías esto…- dijo Korra sonriendo- por mi eta bien dejarlo hasta aquí por hoy.

-¿Mako?- pregunto Bolin a su hermano- anda, ya deja de ser el señor repleto de trabajo y vamos a comer, hasta tu estómago tiene derecho a ser alimentado- bromeo a su hermano, quien estaba sentado mirando los planos de toda Ciudad Republica.

-Mh… está bien- dijo el mayor levantándose y dirigiéndose a su escritorio para apagar su laptop y tomar su saco con otras cosas.

-Entonces ¿A dónde quieres ir Korra?- pregunto Bolin.

-De hecho, debo ir a hacer otras cosas- dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa- sabes que debo mudarme y que el departamento no tiene absolutamente nada- explico.

-Pero… pero… ¡tienes que comer!- hablo el de ojos de color verde como si fuera lo más importante del mundo- Solo tardaras unos 40 minutos como máximo… anda, vamos, como solíamos hacerlo antes…- dijo con la mejor de las intenciones, pero Mako y Korra recordaron el pasado y se tensaron un poco. Bolin después de un par de segundos se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se gritó internamente- eh… vamos Korra, prometo ayudarte con todo después de ir a comer- se recuperó rápidamente.

Korra suspiro, su amigo podía ser peor que un niño cuando quiere un juguete, lo veía en sus ojos.

-¿Es verdad que me ayudaras con todo lo que necesito?- pregunto dudosa.

-¡Por supuesto! Yo ya termine por hoy aquí, así que no habrá problemas…

-Sí lo dices así… creo que está bien.

-¡Genial! Narooks, ¡allí vamos!- dijo Bolin de lo más entusiasmado saliendo de la oficina. Y la verdad era que lo estaba, quería recordar los viejos tiempo… los buenos viejos tiempos, en donde antes de que ocurriera eso.

Tanto Mako como Korra suspiraron al ver a Bolin comportarse como siempre, Korra tomo sus cosas, junto a una carpeta que tenía algunas cosas del proyecto que tendrían que firmar cuando todo esté listo, y su celular en la mano derecha.

Mako hizo lo mismo, pero solo tomo su celular, ya que debía regresar después. Ambos caminaron hacia la salida, pero se rosaron ya que ambos intentaron salir en el mismo tiempo.

-Pasa- dijo Mako haciéndose a un lado como un caballero, mirándola a la cara.

Korra, al contrario de él no le miro, peo si se sintió extraña.

-Gracias…- dijo no tan segura, para pasar y dejar atrás al de ojos ámbar.

Mako se quedó parado allí hasta que reacciono.

 _-Estas de vuelta Korra…-_ pensó mientras sonreía de medio lado y salía también de la oficina para encontrarse con su hermano y la morena de ojos azules. Definitivamente sabía que esa sensación de tranquilidad y, a la misma vez, alteración iba a estar muy seguido, por no decir siempre que vea, toque, sienta, oiga a cierta morena.

…

-Tío Bumi… ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto un pequeño de 12 años, con el pelo revuelto ya que parecía recién levantarse.

-¿Yo qué hago aquí? pero mírate jovencito ¿por qué no fuiste a la escuela?- pregunto el mayor mientras entraba a la casa junto al niño y miraba por todos lados en búsqueda de alguien.

-No tuve, nadie tuvo hoy clases…

-Ya veo ¿Tenzin o Pema están aquí?- pregunto mientras se sentaba, al igual que el menor.

-No…- dijo el niño.

-¿Saben a dónde se fueron Meelo?

-Nop- contesto mientras daba un bostezo cansador.

-Tío Bumi…- dijo Jinora mientras aparecía de la cocina y lo saludaba- ¿Buscabas a mis padres?

-Sí, pero Meelo no saben en dónde están.

-Mamá se fue de compras y papá a atender unos asuntos con la Jefa Beifong- dijo pensando- Pensé que tú estarías allí.

-No… lo última vez que fui, Lin casi me mete en la cárcel.

-Por acosador- acuso Jinora graciosa.

-Sí, por… ¡oye! Eso es ofensivo para tú tío- dijo lloriqueando dramáticamente.

-Pero si tú y Lin están en algo ¿o no?- pregunto Jinora una vez que Meelo se fue a su habitación para cambiarse y se sentaba junto al mayor.

-Mh… no, ¿de a dónde sacas eso?- pregunto Bumi haciéndose el desentendido.

-Vamos Bumi… sé que estabas tras ella desde que papá termino con ella.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso?- pregunto esta vez asombrado.

-Mamá nos lo conto una vez… digamos que Lin no estaba muy feliz porque papá rompió con ella de un día para otro y tú fuiste como todo un enamorado a consolarla… aunque dijo que no te salió todo muy bien.

-Uffff… ni me lo recuerdes- dijo Bumi deprimiéndose- Estaba practicando tiro al blanco con un calibre 22 y una sniper, debí pensarlo dos veces antes de ir ¿verdad?

-Conociendo a Lin, creo que si…- dijo reconfortando a su tío que se había deprimido bastante- pero mírate, ¡hasta ya salieron a una cita!- trato de alegrarlo.

-Repito ¿cómo sabes todo esto?- pregunto Bumi intrigado y extrañado.

-Los vi un día cuando fui a la fiesta de una amiga- dijo con superioridad- pero lo importante aquí es… ¡tuviste una cita con la Jefa de Policías Lin Beifong! ¡Eso es sorprendente!

-No lo repitas en voz alta- dijo él- te diré, pero no se lo contaras a nadie… ¿entendiste?- dijo muy serio.

-Korra también sabe todo, es más, aseguró que te vio a ti y a ella una vez b…- fue callada por su tío quien le taco la boca.

-Muy bien, ustedes dos no dirán nada, porque Lin me matara ¿entendieron?- pregunto entre serio y asustado, mientras que Jinora se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, con una mano en el corazón y la otra hacia arriba, en señal de juramento- Bien… entre Lin y yo… las cosas recién están funcionando, pero como es la jefa de policías, no quiere escándalo, y si llega a saberse me mandara a volar en un dos por tres, además de que yo también quiero que eso no esté en la boca de muchos…

-Entiendo…- dijo Jinora pensando- pero por ahora digamos que ¿tengo tía nueva?- pregunto entre sonriente y picara- Oye… no será que tú ya estás viviendo con ella, por eso no- nuevamente la calló.

-¿De a dónde sacas esas ocurrencias quería sobrina?- pregunto soltando unas risas de nerviosismos y miedo a la vez. Jinora no pudo contestar, ya que su tío tenía sus manos en su boca, por lo cual hizo señales y el al fin la soltó disculpándose.

-Dos más uno es tres… eso y que Opal los vio…- dijo Jinora.

-¡¿Hasta Opal lo sabe?!- grito frustrado.

-Sí gritas así, se enteraran aún más personas…- canto Jinora divertida- es su sobrina ¿qué esperabas?

-Ninguna de ustedes hablaron ¿entendieron?- pregunto/suplico.

-Te lo prometemos tío… yo estoy muy feliz que estés con alguien a quien amas… y por la forma de actuar de Lin, puedo decir que ella también siente lo mismo- dijo abrazando a su tío.

-Gracias Jin…- dijo Bumi mientras se tranquilizaba y sonreía al escuchar a la adolescente de 17 años.

-A todo esto… ¿por qué buscabas a mis padres y no estas acosando a Lin?- pregunto algo graciosa.

-Jin…- dijo Bumi suspirando- vine directamente de Los Hurones de Fuego, Korra se quedó allí viendo junto a los hermanos Furukawa algunos papeles del proyecto.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito mientras se levantaba repentinamente-¿La dejaste allí sola?- pregunto, ganándose la mirada confusa del mayor.

-Está con Mako y Bolin- aclaro nuevamente extrañado.

-Ah… ya entiendo…- dijo sintiéndose más aliviada.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ya que le pareció demasiado extraño que su sobrina se exaltara tanto solo porque Korra se había quedado sola con los Furukawas.

-No, nada, solamente… pensé que tal vez no recordaba bien las calles y todo eso, pero al saber que esta con Mako y Bolin ya se me paso…- dijo riendo nerviosamente para no ser descubierta por su tío.

Bumi podía ser mayor, pero sabía que esa actitud era por algo grande y no una simpleza como esa… presentía que estaba relacionado con los Furukawas, mejor dicho con Mako Furukawa, después de todo, él sabe que si sumando dos más uno da tres…

…

En un restaurante llamado "Narooks" se encontraban Korra, Bolin y Mako, comiendo agradablemente.

-¡No puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso a Opal!- dijo Korra mientras se agarraba su estómago por tanta risa, mientras que Bolin tenía las mejillas levemente teñidas de color carmesí y Mako reía, pero de forma más discreta.

-No le digas que te dije eso…- dijo Bolin mientras jugaba con su comida con los palillos.

-¡Es imposible que hayas hecho eso! ¿Por qué?

-Es que…- Bolin se quedó callado, pero el que siguió hablando fue su hermano.

-Por la simple razón de que estaba celoso porque muchos hombres le decían cosas por lo hermosa que se veía con el cabello largo…- dijo Mako gracioso, más Korra se rio con más intensidad, pero sin exagerar.

-Tiene que ser una broma… jajajajajajaja ¿le cortaste el cabello por esa simple razón?- pregunto entre risas.

-¡Era mi novia, no tenían por qué decirles esas cosas!

-Puede ser tu novia y todo lo que quieras, pero no puede impedir que otros hombres vean lo atractiva que es- le contraataco Korra a su amigo de ojos verdes- además, ella estaba contigo, no con ellos, no tenías que cortarle el pelo.

-Pero le queda aún más hermoso corto…- dijo pensando el Opal, como un recién enamorado.

-Bo… deja de hacer esas caras, la gente nos mira raro- le regaño Korra, pero el nombrado no cambio su rostro.

-Déjalo, ya se le pasara…- le dijo Mako mientras soltaba la última risa por esa situación.

-No ha cambiado en todos estos años- dijo Korra nostálgica.

-Ni un poco…- concordó Mako- pero tú… has cambiado- dijo mientras la observaba detenidamente, cómo lo hacía desde hace rato.

-A ¿sí?- le pregunto ella una vez que ya había calmado su risa y lo miraba- ¿en qué?

-Primero que nada, has crecido, tu cabello también, además de que te has vuelto más madura…

-Sí, es lo más obvio- dijo Korra volviendo a comer tranquilamente.

-Pero también tu actitud cambio- dijo llamando nuevamente su atención. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero Mako fue el que tuvo que romper con ese silencio- ¿cómo te fueron todos estos años en la Nación del Fuego?- pregunto regresando a comer, dejando a Korra sorprendida por la pregunta.

-Bien, no me puedo quejar, termine la universidad el año pasado, estaba manejado las cosas de Aang allí, lo normal- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo esta… Iroh?- pregunto esta vez, sin mirarla y jugando con los palillos con la comida.

-¿Iroh…?- pregunto confusa. En realidad no quería hablar de él justamente con Mako, eso sería suficiente, pero se enteraría, asique ¿qué más daba?

-Tu relación con él, llevan varios años juntos ¿o no?

-Sí, pero llevábamos- dijo mientras tomaba un poco de agua, para evitar la mirada de esos ojos ámbar y pensar en algo.

-¿Llevábamos? ¿Eso quiere decir que tú y él están distanciados?- pregunto midiendo sus palabras.

-Terminamos Mako- le aclaro- cosas que pasan- dijo mientras dejaba el caso sobre la mesa. Su mirada estaba en el ventanal que dejaba ver a las personas que pasaban por allí y los automóviles. Mako se había sorprendido al escuchar esas dos simples palabras.

En algún momento que ellos estaban hablando, Bolin se había levantado, por lo que no estaba cuando ella dijo eso.

 _-Terminaron…-_ se repetía una y otra vez Mako en su mente, hasta que se convenció de ello, pero cuando quiso hablar, un mesero lo interrumpió, entregándole un papel.

-Se le envía la señorita de allí- dijo el mesero disimuladamente mientras apuntaba a una mujer rubia, ojos color chocolate, con un buen cuerpo, pero obviamente ese cuerpo era artificial.

Korra había visto cómo Mako miraba el papel doblado y pudo distinguir que había números, después él miro hacia donde le había indicado el mesero, pero pudo distinguir como una risa que no salió de sus labios hizo presencia en el rostro de él.

-Creo que tú no has cambiado mucho Mako…- dijo Korra mientras apoyaba el codo izquierdo en la mesa y su cabeza en el.

Mako, al escucharla, la miro directamente, pudo distinguir que tenía una media sonrisa en sus labios, más no era de felicidad, sino de tristeza.

-¿Por qué dices que no he cambiado?- pregunto, ignorando el papel que lo tiro claramente en la mesa, haciendo que se caiga y mirándola directamente a la de ojos azules.

-Eres el mismo Mako de hace 9 años…- aclaro.

-Dime ¿por qué?- pregunto retándola con la mirada- dime, ¿quién era el Mako de hace 9 años…?

-Ambos sabemos cómo eras, ¿para qué recordarlo?

-Para que puedas mirar bien y ver que no soy el mismo de hace 9 años…

-¿A no?- pregunto con una ceja levantada y miraba hacia un costado, en donde la mujer rubia apareció.

-Se te cayó- dijo dándole el papel que Mako había ignorado. Él la miro, sin interés alguno y más bien algo fastidiado por la cercanía y confianza que tenía esa mujer.

-No, no se cayó- dijo él mirándola- sino que ese papel no es mío y no me interesa- dijo de lo más normal.

-Veamos, esa es tú novia y por eso dices eso…- dijo la rubia recobrándose de ese golpe bajo que le dio Mako- entiendo, pero… vamos ¿de verdad prefieres estar con _ella_ en vez que con migo?- pregunto coqueteando con él.

Korra alzo más la ceja cuando escucho _ella_ , ¿la estaba degradando? Eso sí que no le iba a permitir, ni a ella ni a nadie, pero cuando intento hablar Mako le ganó.

-No, no es mi novia, pero no sabes las ganas que eso cambie. Y sí, estar con ella no se compara a estar contigo, porque no puedes ponerte en su nivel. Si esas eran tus preguntas, puedes retirarte- le invito para que se vaya, más esta solamente chillo y se fue de allí muy furiosa.

Mako solamente suspiro cansado, pero después poso su vista en la morena que tenía en frente y pudo ver que estaba más que sorprendida e impactada por escuchar esas palabras.

-Tienes razón…- hablo Korra, sorprendiendo a Mako- tienes nuevas técnicas para deshacerte de las chicas que no quieres…- dijo todavía en esa posición, pero sin verle al rostro, más no podía, porque en su interior, se sentía demasiado confusa al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Q… qué…?- pregunto ahora Mako sorprendido, pensando que no había escuchado bien.

-Que tenías razón- dijo Korra, ahora recobrando una postura firme.

-N-

-Regrese…- dijo Bolin haciéndose presente entre su hermano y amiga, interrumpiendo al de ojos ámbar, ya que claramente iba a decir algo- ¿Paso algo?- pregunto haciéndose el desentendido al ver tanto silencio.

-No, nada…- dijo Korra tranquilamente, sorprendiendo a ambos hermanos Furukawa, ya que Bolin había presenciado de principio a fin toda esa situación.

-Está bien…- dijo algo dudoso- te- fue interrumpido por una voz de una niña alrededor d años.

-¡Papi!- la niña fue corriendo directamente hacia Mako, más este solamente la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Perdón, pero pasábamos por acá y te vio- explico un joven alto, con ojos de color verdes, piel bronceada y el peinado rebelde.

-¿Tú no tendrías que estar la escuela?- pregunto Bolin al joven- al igual que ella.

-No hubo- contesto restándole importancia.

-Ami - saludo Mako a la pequeña, quien no paraba de abrazarlo.

-¿Pa… papi?- susurro Korra sorprendida al ver a la pequeña quien la miro y pudo ver claramente celos en ellos, pero ¿de qué?

-Verás Korra, ella es Ami y-

-Mako es mi papi- dijo la niña interrumpiendo a Bolin, el cual suspiro, al igual que el joven que estaba parado junto a él y Mako solo soltó una risa pequeña ¿qué era tan gracioso?

-Y él es Kai, nuestro hermano- Bolin se rindió, ya que la pequeña se le había adelantado y presento al joven.

-Oh… ¿tú eres el rebelde Kai quien intentaba subir el video de Bolin suplicando perdón a Opal?- pregunto Korra algo graciosa al recordar algo que le conto Opal hace tiempo.

-El mismo- se presentó estrechando la mano- por cierto, Ami n-

-¿Qué hacían aquí?- pregunto la niña, llamando la atención de todos.

-Almorzando- contesto Mako con una sonrisa genuina a la niña.

-¿Me puedo quedar?- pregunto con unos ojos brillosos, los cuales era imposible decir que no. Korra por un segundo recordó a Rohan, podía jurar que lo había visto hacer esa misma cara.

-De acuerdo- accedió Mako, haciendo que la niña salte de felicidad.

Los minutos pasaron y las charlas se concentraban únicamente en avergonzar a Bolin. Pasó alrededor de media hora y Korra se levantó.

-Me gustaría quedarme a escuchar las muchas ocurrencias que me perdí de mi amigo, pero tengo que seguir con lo mío…- dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía de su silla.

-¿Ya te irás?- pregunto Bolin- bueno, tengo que cumplir mi promesa…- dijo él levantándose.

-No te preocupes Bo, iré a ver las cosas con calma, no planeo mudarme mañana, además tengo que ir a ver algunas cosas que tenían mis padres, desde hace años no voy…- dioj con media sonrisa nostálgica.

-¿Estas segura? A mí no me importa acompañarte- aseguro el de ojos verdes.

-Claro que no- aseguro- bien, nos vemos chicos. Un gusto conocerte Kai y también a ti Ami… la verdad no comprendo como Mako puede ser tu padre, ya que tu eres muy tierna y él… bueno, él es él…- dijo negando la cabeza, ganándose la mirada de todos y las risas de los pares de ojos verdes, mientras Mako la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, sabía que en algún momento iba a bromear y por dentro, se alegró de que lo hiciera- cosas misteriosas. Nos vemos- saludo con la mano a todos y se fue de allí, dejando a la pequeña de no más de 6 años algo confundida.

-Oye…- susurro Kai a Bolin, sin llamar la atención de Mako que veía como Korra salía del local, al igual que la pequeña- es mi impresión o Mako rio sinceramente más de una vez.

-Lo hizo y todas las veces…- aclaro Bolin mientras levantaba su vaso para tomar- de hecho, en el día de hoy ha sonreído como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

-¿Eso quiere decir que está interesado por esa chica Korra?

-Mh… yo creo que está loco por ella, como siempre lo estuvo, pero por ser un idiota, el más grande del mundo, la perdió.

-Espera, ¿ella es Korra, la chica que me contaste?- pregunto sorprendido el joven.

-Sí, ella es Korra.

-Oh… mi hermano sí que la jodio y mal…- dijo mirando a Mako.

-Ni que lo digas…

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Kai noto otra cosa.

-¿Soy yo o Ami está un poco rara desde que se fue Korra?- pregunto Kai.

-Tienes razón. ¿Qué crees?

-Creo que esto va a ser muy interesante…- dijo con una sonrisa ladina mirando a Mako y Ami

-Yo creo que va ser problemático- dijo Bolin con un suspiro.

-Puede ser, pero valdrá la pena si Korra pasa las pruebas y Ami le toma cariño… Sería fantástico si sucede eso.

-No sabemos si Korra aún siente algo por Mako.

-Lo hace, se le nota en la forma de verlo- aseguro Kai cruzando los brazos muy confiados.

-¿Cómo estás muy seguro? Además… ella pasó por una separación difícil, se enteró que su prometido le engañaba con la mejor amiga de él, por lo que una relación debe de estar en lo último de su lista de cosas por hacer.

-Estoy confiado, y si ese tipo la engaño, pues la perdió- dijo sencillamente Kai- y si llegas a tener una pizca de razón con respecto con que ella no está interesada en Mako, pues solamente habrá que encender las cenias del amor que le tenía y listo.

Bolin se quedó estupefacto al verlo ¿ese realmente era su hermano?

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste doctora corazón?- pregunto muy sorprendido Bolin.

-Oye… desde que leí un libro de poesía y se lo recite a Jinora- dijo Kai algo sonrojado.

-Jinora… ¿sabías que ella es la prima de Korra?- pregunto al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

-¡¿De verdad?!- pregunto muy sorprendido, ganándose la mirada de Mako y la niña que tenía dos coletas y los ojos de color marrón claro.

-Sí, ¿no te lo mencione? Perdón…- se disculpó- pero le caíste bien, así que creo que ella apoyara lo tuyo con Jinora y les ayudara.

-¿Tú crees?- pregunto algo melancólico.

-Sí, siempre y cuando no muestres tu lado mujeriego, porque eso es lo que ella MÁS odia- dijo lo suficientemente alto para que cierto joven de ojos color ámbar lo escuchara y sí que lo logro.

-¡No lo soy!- se defendió Kai- bueno, lo era, pero desde que estoy con Jinora me comporte- se defendió.

-Y sigue así, de hecho, debo agradecer a Jin por cambiar a mi rebelde hermanito…- dijo Bolin llorando dramáticamente.

-Yo me voy de aquí, no te conozco- dijo Kai a su hermano mientras se levantaba y llamaba a la pequeña- Ami, regresemos a la casa, Mako debe seguir con su trabajo y tú tienes que terminar tu tarea…- dijo amablemente a la niña.

-¡No yo me quiero quedar con Mako!- dijo la niña decidida.

-Sí que la mímate mucho Mako…- dijo Kai- lo siento, pero debemos irnos… prometo comprarte un helado ¿sí?- le soborno a la pequeña, la cual salto de la silla y se despidió de ambos mayores para irse de la mano con Kai.

Una vez que Kai y Ami se fueron, Bolin habló a Mako.

-Así que Korra ya se enteró de que tienes una _hija_ ¿qué harás?- pregunto Bolin mientras se levantaba de su asiento para irse, al igual que Mako.

-Nada… Sabes si Ami no la "estudia" o conoce, no permitirá que yo esté con ella.

-¿Así que quieres estar con ella?- pregunto Bolin con media sonrisa.

-Sí, se le dije, pero por culpa de una loca, pensó que solo lo decía para librarme de esa chica.

-Jajajajajajajajaja, eso se llama karma Mako- dijo Bolin riéndose de su hermano mientras pagaban la cuenta y salían de allí- Pero…- dijo esta vez calmándose- no permitiré que la lastimes. Acabo de salir de un rompimiento, por lo que no permitiré que juegues con ella- dijo serio.

-No pretendo jugar con ella, yo la quiero Bo- le dijo igual de serio Mako a su hermano menor- sé que la regué.

-Bastante diría yo.

-Como sea, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien, que entienda que lamento todo lo que pasó y que realmente me interesa.

-Te deseo suerte bro, la vas a necesitar…- dijo Bolin colocando una mano en el hombro de Mako. Después de todo, realmente va a necesitar la suerte para entrar nuevamente en el corazón de Korra, ya que ella una vez se lo entrego, pero lo rechazo por ser un idiota.

* * *

 **Hola chicos! *-*7**

 **Al fin, subiendo el tercer cap… :3 me siento tan bien, aunque físicamente me siento tan mal (yo y mis defensas bajas que me traen alergia en la cara… u.u') pero bueno, a ponerle buena cara :) (justo yo digo eso… xD)**

 **¿Qué les pareció? :3 Bueno, antes que nada, perdónenme las faltas de ortografía… xD (? Soy especial, lo sé… jeejej :3**

 **Bueno, ¿qué más decir…? ¡A! sí, como notaran en la descripción ahora los géneros de este fic son Romance y Humor :3 vamos a ver si consigo lo que quiero… xD Otra cosa, ¿notaron que mencione otras parejas? Estoy tan feliz de ello, y todavía voy por más, ya que planeo hacer este fic más divertido, ya que el drama la voy a dejar para otros fics, porque no se me ocurre nada… xD Ocurrencias mías y espero que les guste… o les haga reír, cualquiera de las dos sería genial! X)**

 **¡Gracias a esas personas que pusieron como favorito, sigue y comentan esta historia! : ¡De verdad, miles de gracias! n.n**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido ¡hasta el próximo capítulo! n.n**

Actualización: 30/05/2015


	4. Solo pido una oportunidad

**Capítulo 4: Solo pido una oportunidad.**

Era ya de noche, la luna resplandecía hermosamente, perfecto para una hermosa velada, pero para mala suerte de cierto chico de ojos color ámbar, no era su noche.

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde que Korra trabajaba junto a él, al igual que su hermano, pero eso era lo de menos. Lo que más le… afectaba es que ella no quisiera creerle que de todo lo que hablaba era verdad, que esas 4 veces que la invito a cenar, ellos dos solos, fue totalmente rechazado.

Se negaba a cada invitación y, además, le rechazaba como si nada, pero no podía estar furioso, aunque en el fondo sabía que lo estaba, ya que ella tenía más que derecho al hacerlo, porque con el tal solo hecho de recordar lo ocurrido en el pasado, se sentía como el peor idiota y escoria del mundo…

 _ **FlashBack…**_

 _Mako se encontraba a la edad de 17 en la escuela secundaria de Ciudad Republica, junto a un grupo de personas denominadas en ese ámbito "populares" aunque solamente era una palabra para hacerse sentir identificados con el resto de las personas "no populares" y solo servía que esos pocos se sintieran especiales, pero ese pensamiento de cada persona, ya que a muchas le va y viene ese asunto de popularidad._

 _Él no era el único que estaba allí, sino también había varios compañeros que pertenecían al equipo de futbol, y como todo equipo de futbol, tenía su equipo de "porristas decentes" que los animaba… por ende, todos ellos formaban el grupo de los "populares"._

 _Y como en cualquier novela o "punto de vista lógico" el capitán del equipo de futbol, tenía que estar con la capitana del equipo de porristas, por ende Mako debía de estar con Minerva, la capitana del equipo de animadoras y muchos hombres las describían como totalmente "sexy" pero también otros o esos mismos, la decían cero natural. Eso nadie lo sabe, excepto su doctor, pero regresando a todo ese asunto, se encontraba Mako después de ganar un partido contra un equipo visitante de otra institución, pero el hecho que más les sorprendió a todos, era que "al fin" ambos capitanes de cada grupo se "habían dado cuenta" de que ellos "debían de estar juntos._

 _Pero por otro lado, en donde se encontraba Korra, junto a Bolin y Opal, no había algo que festejar, sino que la primera estaba más que dolida y los otros dos estaban furiosos gracias a esa "gran noticia" de que Mako se había puesto de novio con Minerva al otro día de que Korra se le había declarado. Después de todo, Korra debía de esperarse eso de él, no era más que un amigo, pero ahora ya no podía verlo de esa manera, ya que el momento de haberse confesado fue el momento en que decidió seguir la corriente sin protestar, ya que ni él, ni ella podían cambiar el sentimiento que tenía la morena hacia el de ojos ámbar. Pero lo que sí podían cambiar era la humillación que sintió Korra, ya que de una manera, todos se enteraron que fue rechazada de la peor forma y esa fue ser ignorada por ese chico y que además este con otra persona._

 _ **Fin del flashback…**_

…

En las instalaciones de "Los Hurones de Fuego" se encontraban Mako junto a un antiguo amigo hablando.

-No puedo creerte…- dijo el sujeto que estaba sentado frente a Mako. Era un chico delgado, pero con un buen físico, alto y con un flequillo abundante hacía el costado derecho. Su tez era pálida, aunque eso era natural en él y además tenía unos ojos extrañamente claros.

-Ya la verás, vendrá dentro de poco con Bolin…- le informo mientras daba un suspiro cansador y movía su cuello.

-Y… ¿dices que está aún mejor que antes?- le pregunto y se ganó la mirada mordaz de Mako- ¿Qué?- pregunto encogiéndose de hombros.

-Llegas a pensar en ella una vez así y juro que estarás en problemas Tahno- dijo Mako seriamente y Tahno solamente asintió al ver a su antiguo amigo así.

-Está bien si no quieres decirme, ya la veré de todos modos…- dijo él al terminar y olvidando toda advertencia de Mako.

-No te referirás a ella como "buena" y si quieres saber… está mucho más hermosa, pero repito, prometo golpearte a más no poder si intentas hacerle algo.

-Tranquilo amigo… se nota que realmente la quieres, ya me has amenazado varias veces en menos de 5 minutos- tranquilizo Tahno- pero cuando te vio… ¿no actuó como cualquier mujer reaccionaría? En otras palabras, se lanzaría a tus brazos…

-Primero, Korra no es como las otras… segundo sabes perfectamente lo que paso entre ella y yo- dijo con una largo suspiro- y tercero, no cree que yo hablé enserio esa vez- dijo refiriéndose la vez en que fueron a comer y le dejo en claro que tenía intenciones, otras de más que de un amigo, pero ella fue quien lo rechazo, de cierta forma, amablemente no creyéndole.

-Sí, se lo estúpido que te comportaste…- dijo Tahno negando con la cabeza y levantaba las manos con resignación- pero tú lo hiciste todo a conciencia, sabías que si ella reunió las fuerzas para decirte eso, fue porque realmente te quería, pero lo arruinaste- termino diciendo.

-Ya sé que lo arruine, pero era un tonto adolescente que le gustaba llevarse al mundo por delante, sin importar nada… pero ¡agth! Ella si me importaba y justamente por eso no entiendo por qué le hice eso sabiendo que le causaría daño…- termino con las manos en la cabeza.

-Tal vez, inconscientemente, querías alejarla de ti… tú cerebro reacciono para que ella se alejara de ti, ya que como tú dices, eras un adolescente que querías llevarte al mundo por delante, eras mujeriego, las chicas estaban locas por ti, y justamente por eso no querías involucrarte con Korra, porque no sabías si realmente podías mantener todo en control, así que decidiste, sin saberlo bien, que lo mejor era que ella te vea como un mujeriego que no estabas interesado en ella que jugar mientras estén juntos- dijo Tahno para que su amigo reaccione.

-Quiero pensar eso…- dijo Mako.

-Dices que te importaba ¿verdad?- pregunto el de tez pálida.

-Me importa- corrigió.

-Ahí lo tienes… te importaba tanto que preferiste que se aleje, en vez de que sufra estando a tu lado- dijo quedándose un pequeño tiempo en silencio hasta volver a hablar nuevamente- Y ahora, que tu faceta de mujeriego es pasado… quieres que te dé una oportunidad para demostrárselo-dijo sabiamente, algo raro en él, ya que era el menos… lógico, pero de vez en cuando tenía sus momentos de "revelación".

Mako estaba a punto de hablar, pero la puerta de su oficina fue abierta sin tocar.

-¡Tienes que creerme!- dijo Bolin entrando a la oficina ignorando la existencia de los que ya estaban allí.

-Bolin, no entres sin tocar primero- regaño Opal quien también entraba detrás de él.

-Pero si solo están esos dos- dijo tranquilamente el de ojos verdes apuntando a Mako y Tahno como si nada.

-Buenos días Mako, Tahno- saludo Opal cordialmente a los presentes y estos le saludaron con un asentimiento.

-Así que al fin has llegado…- dijo Tahno refiriéndose a Bolin- ¿qué te tomo tanto tiempo?- pregunto de forma graciosa, ya que sabía cómo degradarlo con el igual cariño que lo hacía el otro.

-Oh… bueno, nos encontramos con alguien en el camino y…- se quedó callado con media sonrisa en su rostro, que le llamo la atención tanto a Mako y a Tahno- Por cierto, Korra está hablando por teléfono, ya vendrá- informo a su hermano con esa sonrisa de que estaba ocultando algo…

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que tramas Bolin?- pregunto cautelosamente Mako.

-¿Yo?- pregunto incrédulo- no hice absolutamente nada- se defendió levantando los brazos- Opal está de testigo… en todo caso, ella fue quién lo hizo.

-No amor, no me hagas a mi responsable, solamente… fue decisión de ella, por lo que yo como buena amiga le ayude, nada más- dijo Opal levantando las manos igual que Bolin.

-¿De qué ha…?- Mako se quedó callado al escuchar que tocaban la puerta de su oficina.

-Pasa Korra, sabemos que eres tú…- informo Bolin muy contento, por lo que ella abrió la puerta y entro a la oficina y dejo completamente a Mako, más que al otro de tez blanca, boquiabierto.

-Ja… ja… que gracioso Bo…- recrimino la morena a su amigo- Buenos días- saludo a Mako y a la otra persona que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-Tú…- dijo Tahno sin poder formular bien la pregunta- ¿Eres tú, Korra?- le pregunto a la monera de ojos azules con el cabello suelto y corto hasta los hombros y vestía una blusa blanca algo holgada con un cinturón de cuerda negra haciendo resaltar su cintura y que la remera no sea completamente holgada, unos jeans negros ajustado a su cuerpo y unas botas de cuero sintético, ya que estaba en contra de la muerte de animales.

-Eh… sí- contesto ella no muy segura- y usted es…- dijo ya que aunque lo intento, no recordaba a esa persona.

Tahno miro a Mako, quien este no despegaba la vista de la de ojos azules, pero al menos había recobrado algo de compostura, e intento hablar.

-H… … …- intentaba decir cada vez una distinta palabra, pero no salían- estas frito- solamente dijo a su amigo de ojos ámbar antes de regresar la vista a las otras personas que estaban totalmente confundidas por la reacción de esa persona- Perdón, soy Tahno Reiden…- se presentó mientras se acercaba a ella y le extendía la mano para estrecharla.

-Tahno… ¿el mismo de la secundaria?- pregunto Korra mientras estrechaba la mano de él.

-El mismo- dijo él con su típica sonrisa- es doloroso que no me hayas reconocido- dramatizo un poco.

-Sabía que tú cara me resultaba familiar…- dijo Korra asentía una vez con la cabeza- pero, tú también dudaste que sea yo, así que a mano- dijo con media sonrisa y dejar a Tahno callado.

-De acuerdo, buen punto- dijo- así que estaremos trabajando juntos… increíble que después de 9 años estés aquí nuevamente.

-Nadie sabe en donde estará mañana…- defendió ella.

-Muy bien, ahora que estamos aquí todos, creo que es hora de ir a la sala, ya deben de estar las otras personas y Tenzin también- dijo Bolin interrumpiendo a todos.

-Bolin tiene razón- acoto Opal, ya que la empresa de su madre también ayudaría en esa campaña, para que la gente vea a través de comerciales o documentales todo ese largo proceso.

Las primeras en salir de la oficina fueron Korra y Opal, dejando a los tres hombres parado allí.

-¿Sorpresa?- dijo Bolin mientras se volteaba a ver a su hermano.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto confundido Tahno.

-El cambio de Korra… admito que yo también me sorprendí cuando la vi hoy, pero al parecer Opal y Jinora fueron sus guías por la ciudad y la ayudaron con todo ese cambio- dijo refiriéndose al corte de pelo y de la ropa- Veo que te quedaste sin habla hermanito… bueno, espero que eso no sea permanente ya que dentro de poco tendremos la primera reunión oficial- dijo muy sonriente para salir como un tiro de allí antes de que su hermano mayor pueda decirle algo.

-Así que ella también te sorprendió con ese cambio repentino…- dijo Tahno entendiendo todo lo dicho por Bolin- tenía el recuerdo de la niña de 16 años, pero ahora es una mujer de 25… será mejor que aceleres todo ese proceso Mako y sí es necesario, pidas de rodillas, porque los hombres no son ciegos…- dijo un tanto divertido al ver la cara de su amigo palidecer y al mismo tiempo ponerse totalmente serio por lo que había dicho- bueno, vamos Mako.

…

Mientras tanto, en la Nación del Fuego…

-Es un gusto verte nuevamente Bumi…- hablo un anciano de tez blanca, que tenía una extraña cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo.

-Lo mismo digo señor Zuko- saludo respetuosamente.

-Oh, vamos, somos lo bastante conocidos como para que me digas señor…- dijo Zuko mientras soltaba una risa suave.

-Sí, tienes razón…- concordó Bumi mientras se sentaba frente a él en una mesa de madera que estaba en el patio de esa gran casa, por no decir mansión, en donde vivía Zuko junto a su hija y nieto.

-¿Has venido por órdenes de tú padre?- le pregunto Zuko mientras le servían el té.

-No, vine porque alguien debe de ver los proyectos de aquí, ahora de que Korra está en Ciudad Republica- dijo Bumi algo serio.

-Es una gran decisión…- dijo Zuko y soltó medio suspiro- lamento todo lo que ha pasado… la conducta de mi nieto…

-No tiene que lamentar nada, lo que hizo Iroh fue solamente su responsabilidad. Y no es como que quiera vengarme… esa parte ya paso- trato de bromear para alejar esa aura de decaimiento- no por algo personal las relaciones cambiaran…

-Muy bien dicho.

-De hecho, esas fueron las palabras de Korra.

-Fue muy sabia al decirlas… en todos estos años que estuvo con nosotros, fue de gran ayuda y nos entristeció que se haya ido, pero si es por su bien, no me opondré… porque yo y mi familia, como tú, queremos que ella este bien.

-Lo sé, y agradezco que hayan cuidado de ella todos estos años.

-No hay nada que agradecer, en todo caso, gracias a ella que hizo nuestras vidas más alegres- dijo con una gran sonrisa Zuko.

…

En otro lugar, muy lejos de la Nación del Fuego, en la "Tribu de Agua del Sur" se encontraban ciertas personas…

 _-Y en resumen, eso fue de los temas de la reunión de hoy-_ dijo Korra al otro lado de la línea.

-Me parece bien, con esas iniciativas podemos lograr que más empresas quiera contribuir con algo.

 _-Pienso lo mismo-_ concordó Korra- _lo siento Aang, pero debo colgar, mañana me espera un largo día y eso que aún no he terminado este._

-Está bien, que descanses Korra y…

- _Ya sé, no es Aang… perdón abuelo…-_ dijo Korra con una pequeña risa- _bueno, hablamos luego._

-Cuídate Korra, te mandamos muchos abrazos de aquí

 _-Yo también, saludos para todos-_ se despidió antes de colgar.

El anciano que tenía la cabeza calva solamente negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-¿Aang?- pregunto una mujer anciana mientras entraba a la oficina- ¿Ya terminaron de hablar?

-Sí, lo siento, pero se escuchaba cansada, así que me despedí por ti también.

-Mi pequeña…- dijo mientras suspiraba con preocupación.

-Nuestra pequeña está bien… es fuerte y tiene tú carácter, así que está sobrellevando todo perfectamente.

-Que quisiste decir con eso…- recrimino ella.

-Qué ella heredo tú forma de ser… al igual que Tonraq y Kya- dijo Aang con nostalgia.

-Tonraq, mi hijo… Senna…- decía con tristeza la mayor.

-Sé que es duro Katara… ella es la que debe de estar afectada aún más por no tener a sus padres en esta situación, pero esta con Tenzin y Bumi, así que no debemos de preocuparnos.

-Eso no me impide que lo haga.

-Lo sé, yo también estoy así…

-Debemos de ir, quiero estar cerca de ella- dijo Katara con tristeza.

-En este momento es algo difícil… pero Kya se nos adelantó.

-¿Fue hacia Ciudad Republica?- pregunto confundida.

-Algo parecido…- dijo Aang con una sonrisa- eso sí, que estaremos más tranquilos una vez que él llegue- le tranquilizo y en ese momento Katara entendió todo lo que le dijo su esposo y sonrió al igual que él.

…

En Ciudad Republica, a fuera de un restaurante, se encontraba Korra buscando un taxi para que la llevara a su departamento. Estaba allí porque habían decidido ir a cenar todos que estuvieron en la reunión, excluyendo a Tenzin, quien se disculpó ya que debía de ir con su familia y contactarse con otras personas, pero como ya había terminado todo, se encontraba allí afuera. Bolin y Opal se fueron rápidamente con una excusa extrañamente rara, además de que también no quería de abusar de su ayuda, por lo que los tranquilizo que se iría en un taxi, pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente, ya que encargaron a Mako para que vea que llegue sana y salva a su departamento. Pero una vez que se fueron sus amigos, salió del restaurante y en ese momento se encontraba buscando a un taxi.

-Pensé que te irías con Mako…- habló Tahno detrás de ella, haciendo que dé un pequeño salto de susto.

-Eso dije para que Bolin y Opal se vayan tranquilos- le aclaro. Tomo nuevamente su celular y decidió marcar a un taxi que estaba cerca de su departamento, ya que aún no tenía movilidad propia, por lo que por el momento debía de manejarse así.

-No te preocupes en llamar a alguien, yo te acerco- se ofreció el.

-No, gracias…- dijo Korra mientras colocaba el celular en su oreja, pero en un dos por tres se le fue arrebatado por alguien, que no fue Tahno, ya que él levantaba las manos en señal de que no fue.

-Yo no fui…- se defendió- no me dio tiempo- aclaro con media sonrisa. Korra giro el rostro para encontrarse con Mako que sostenía su celular en sus manos y colgaba la llamada.

-¡Hey, es mi teléfono, devuélvemelo!- reclamo mientras intentaba quitárselo pero no fue posible.

-Se supone que yo debería de llevarte, no que te vayas en un taxi… o con otro- dijo mirando a Tahno quien solamente sonrió con su típica arrogancia.

-Primero, regresa mi celular, segundo, no quede en eso, solo lo dije para que Bo y Opal se fueran tranquilos y tercero… debo de llegar a mi departamento de un modo u otro, así que sí eres tan amable, devuélveme mi móvil…

-Primero, tú celular queda confiscado hasta que tu llegues a tu departamento y solo te lo daré sí yo te llevo, segundo, yo tengo esa responsabilidad y tercero… sí, llegaras a tú departamento, pero no en un taxi o de otro modo…

-No me voy a ir caminando, así que por una buena vez ¡regrésamelo ya!- dijo Korra mientras cruzaba los brazos y fruncía el ceño.

-Sí Mako, no la presiones… yo la llevare, así nadie debe de preocuparse.

Tanto Mako y Korra se sorprendieron por lo que acabo de decir Tahno, pero el primero en hablar fue Mako.

-No te preocupes, yo dije que la llevaría y yo la llevare…- aclaro Mako- y si dejas de discutir, llegaremos más pronto.

-No está en discusión esto, lo-

-Concuerdo contigo, no está en discusión, o te vas con él o con migo… o te pido un taxi- dijo Tahno terminando con todo ese drama.

-El tax-

-Sí pides el taxi o te vas con él no te regresare tú celular- advirtió Mako mientras así balancear el aparato.

-¡No estamos en primaria Mako! Ya fue suficiente de broma, regrésame mi móvil…- pidió mientras se tranquilizaba.

Mako únicamente negó con la cabeza mientras tenía una sonrisa ladina.

-¡AGTH!- se quejó ella mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Mira Korra, se ve que estas cansada… y Mako puede estar aquí por mucho tiempo más…- dijo Tahno- te conviene ir con él, así recuperas tú celular y llegas a casa sana y salva…

-¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan…?- hizo una media pregunta Korra, aunque él sabía a qué se refería.

-Son momentos, después regresa a ser ese típico arrogante- dijo Mako y Korra asintió entendiendo todo a la perfección.

-Oigan estoy aquí y puedo oírlos perfectamente…- dijo Tahno algo cabreado.

-Puedes irte, yo la llevare- dijo Mako, aunque con la mirada le ordenaba a que hiciera eso.

-Yo… creo que me iré, lo siento Korra, otro día te llevaré- dijo guiñándole un ojo, lo que causo que ella arqueara una ceja por confusión y Mako solamente lo fulminara con la mirada.

Una vez que se fue solamente se escucharon los ruidos provenientes de los autos y las personas que pasaban constantemente.

-Y bien… ¿cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí?- pregunto Mako mientras cruzaba los brazos y se ganaba la mirada de reproche por parte de Korra, aunque eso no le importo mucho, ya que su rostro mostraba claramente estar sereno.

-Devuélveme mi celular Mako, ya estuvo suficiente de este juego- dijo ella cansada.

-Eso debería de decir yo, el único que te llevara a tú departamento, seré yo.

-¿De dónde viene esa manía absurda?

-Prometí que lo haría.

-Pues te libro de cualquier promesa- dijo Korra con la voz algo extraña, por lo que Mako entendió perfectamente porque pudo ser.

-No es solo la promesa… quiero hacerlo…- dijo él mirándole directamente a los ojos- Korra, lo que paso entre nosotros fue-

-No pasó nada entre nosotros, así que no sé por qué tienes que decir esa frase- le corto ella mientras sus ojos reflejaban claramente dolor pero los cerró rápidamente y los abrió que empujo ese sentimiento- No quiero molestarte…

-Me estas molestando al negarte ir conmigo…- dijo Mako, sin intentar tocar el tema de lo que pasó- vamos Korra ¿por qué esa manía de negarte? Ya te dije que no me importa en lo absoluto.

-No uses mi pregunta en mi contra- dijo ella tratando de zafarse de esa pregunta, ya que no sabía muy bien que responder.

-Está bien, pero responde a la pregunta.

-Yo… no sé, solo no-

-No estas molestado, entiende- dijo el acercándose un paso más cerca de ella- vamos, debes de estar cansada- dijo amablemente, lo cual Korra no se opuso. Sí, estaba cansada. Después de una semana igual le costaba algo con el tema de los horarios, pero lo peor era que su mente le traía esos malos recuerdos de cuando se encontró con ellos dos, en esa situación.

Ambos subieron al auto color negro de él y partieron rumbo al departamento de ella, aunque algo extraño era que él no debía de saber su dirección, pero de igual manera lo hizo.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú en dónde vivo?- pregunto ella cuando él se detuvo.

-Eh… informantes secretos.

-Bolin y Opal- dijo Korra mientras le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados respondiendo por él.

-Son secretos, así que no puedo decírtelo- dijo él mientras se bajaba de su auto, al igual que ella.

-Bueno, gracias y por favor, mi celular- pidió ella mientras extendía su brazo.

-No, quedamos en que te lo daría hasta que te vea llegar sana y salva a tú departamento, no a fuera de él.

-Oh, por el amor de Dios Mako- dijo ella mientras parecía que se deslizaba una gotita en su sien.

-Vamos…- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar y ella no tenía ganas de discutir, así que prefirió ir sin protestar.

Cuando entraron al edificio saludaron a la persona que estaba de guardia y entraron en el elevador, en donde también había dos personas. Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y Mako, quién se encontraba en un costado de Korra, empezó a husmear como si hubiera algo interesante y Korra solo se rascaba incómodamente y miraba a Mako, ya que la otra pareja estaba teniendo su momento de… cariños en pleno elevador.

Tanto Mako y Korra se negaban a girar la vista hacía un costado de ellos, para encontrarse con ese par de jóvenes que claramente querían disfrutar cada segundo. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, la primera en salir fue Korra, pero tuvo que agarrar la mano de Mako para que él también saliera de allí.

-Uf…- bufó ella mientras soltaba el agarre con el de ojos ámbar, quien solo le miraba un tanto asombrado- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ella al verlo.

-Pues…

-Esos viven dos pisos más arriba que yo, no pienso viajar con ellos en el mismo elevador en esas condiciones- se defendió mientras llamaba al elevador que estaba al lado y esperaban pacientemente. Para su suerte, no había ningún par de jóvenes con locas hormonas, así que su viaje fue, de cierto modo, menos incómodo.

Las puertas se abrieron en el piso en donde ella vivía y Mako le siguió en silencio, ya que no había podido conseguir el número de departamento en donde ella vivía, pero ahora lo sabía.

-Bueno, ahora sí, gracias por ser extremadamente estricto, pero no debes de serlo- dijo ella mientras se apoyaba en su puerta- mi celular por favor- pidió amablemente mientras extendía su mano. Pero Mako solo lo miro como si no tuviera intención de ello- Oh, vamos… ¿esperas que entre a mi departamento?- pregunto con ironía, pero al parecer ese era lo que quería- Debes de estar bromeando…

-No, es tú departamento, no el pasillo- aclaro refiriéndose al trato. Korra ya no dijo más, aunque tenía ganas de decirles varias cosas ya que estaba él ganando ese juego absurdo, pero sencillamente no tenía muchas energías.

Así que abrió la puerta y entro.

-¿Contento?- pregunto sarcástica.

-Lo voy a estar si-

-No me lo debes de decir a mi…- le interrumpió- ahora sí, por favor, mi celular- pidió.

-De acuerdo…- dijo el mientras colocaba el aparato en la mano extendida de ella, pero en vez de soltarlo, solamente lo aprovecho para tomarle de la mano y acorralarla contra la pared de parte de adentro del departamento de ella, su cuerpo demasiado cerca con el de ella.

-¿¡Qu…!?

-Déjame terminar- dijo él poniéndole su mano sobre la boca de ella sin lastimarla, pero lo único que causo fue que ella lo mirara a los ojos- Voy a estar feliz, si solo me dieras una oportunidad…- pidió él con tal ternura, con tal grado de verdad, que por un momento ella lo miro con otros ojos, pero se recompuso.

-No entiendo para qué una oportunidad…- dijo ella en voz baja para que ellos fueran los únicos que escucharan ello.

-Quiero que me creas cuando te digo que quiero ir a una cita contigo, que quiero ser tú amigo, como una vez fui y aún más… quiero tener esa oportunidad que la desperdicie por ser un idiota, el más grande del mundo.

Korra negó con la cabeza.

-No regreses al pasado en donde nada de eso tuvo que pasar y es más, nada paso.

-Sí pasó, pasó que fui un idiota al… ignorarte, al ignorar ese sentimiento que me gritaba que no te deje…

-Bueno, si lo ignoraste fue por algo y fue porque así debió de ser, no tienes que darle vueltas a eso.

-No me crees, ¿verdad?- pregunto él, más ella no respondió- te voy a demostrar, que es todo verdad…- dijo él dándole una última mirada a esos ojos azules, antes de cerrarlo y besarla sin que ella pudiera siquiera negarse.

Korra no reacciono, ni para apartarlo ni para responder a ese beso que es con tanta delicadeza, ternura que sorprendía. Por otra parte, Mako, intento dar otro movimiento y fue cuando ella reacciono, pero para quitárselo de encima, aunque él no se lo permitía y ese beso que comenzó con ternura fue remplazado por deseo y anhelo.

Con dificultad y por falta de aire, ambos se separaron, pero la primera en hablar fue Korra, apartándolo de ella.

-No… te atrevas a volver a hacer eso- dijo ella mientras se cubría la boca con su mano, el lado contrario de su palma y lo miraba entre enojada, pero también pudo distinguir perfectamente ese destello en sus ojos que le daba cierto grado de esperanza.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Mako con media sonrisa y se lamia el labio inferior recuperando el aliento, tentando a su suerte.

-Tú no eres nadie para hacerlo ¿Entiendes?- le dijo ella aún más seria, que la hubiera creído si no hubiera visto ese destello que le decía que eso no era lo que quería. Sea verdad o no, causo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo de él.

-¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres?- pregunto él acercándose a ella cautelosamente.

-Sí- dijo ella mientras salió de la pared para que él no pudiera hacer otro movimiento como el anterior. Se paró junto a la puerta y apunto hacia afuera- Vete- demando.

-¿Eso quieres?

-Sí, es lo que más quiero en este momento- dijo ella tratando de sonar lo más seria posible, aunque en el fondo sabía que no podía serlo.

Mako no dijo más, solamente se acercó y se paró frente a ella.

-Te pido una oportunidad…

-Ve con ese cuento a otra Mako, te conozco muy bien como para no caer en él- dijo esta vez sí con resentimiento y dolor.

-No me interesan otras, solamente tú ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

-Porque lo dejaste más que claro, no pienso a remover el pasado solamente para ser masoquista por tú culpa…- dijo ella- Además, he pasado 9 años fuera de aquí, sin verte ¿piensas que me la pase pensando en ti cada día de mi vida?- pregunto ella negando suavemente con la cabeza- Si pensaste así, te voy a decir desde ya que no… No te confundas, que haya regresado aquí no fue por ti, sino por mí.

-Sé que no regresaste por mí- dijo Mako serio- pero ahora que estas aquí, no voy a dejar pasar las posibilidades que me da el destino…- dijo él y se acercó lo suficiente a la cara de ella como para sentir su respiración, más ella no retrocedió ningún centímetro, no le daría el gusto de ver que él pueda tener un cierto grado de razón.

-No sé de a dónde sacaste eso… pero yo lo último que quiero en este momento es estar en una relación con alguien… y mucho menos si eres tú…- dijo ella y sus ojos se oscurecieron repentinamente- después de todo, tú e Iroh se parecen… y yo fui la estúpida que se vino a interesar en ustedes, pero no va ser por toda la vida, entiéndelo y grábatelo- dijo mientras se separaba de él, pero este no dejo que se fuera, ya que la acorralo en la puerta, sin necesidad que sus cuerpos hagan contactos.

-Sí, sé y admito mis errores… mis estupideces de adolescente, pero quiero que veas que cambie, quiero que me des una posibilidad para demostrarte que no me interesa estar de fiesta en fiesta, o de mujer en mujer, solo me interesas tú… desde que te fuiste, no hubo día en que no pensé en ti y no peleaba conmigo mismo por haber hecho lo que hice.

-Bueno, los hechos están y no se pueden borrar.

-No pretendo borrarlos, solo quiero demostrarte que puede pasar otras cosas, muy contrarias a lo que pasó entre nosotros.

-Repito… no hubo, hay o habrá un nosotros Mako- dijo ella mientras lo miraba directamente.

-Eso lo voy a cambiar…- dijo él alejándose de ella- si no hubo fue por mi culpa… si no hay, eso es por ahora, pero de que no habrá estas muy equivocada y te lo voy a demostrar- una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro mostrando que tenía ya algo planeado- Solo dame una oportunidad y no te arrepentirás.

-Lo haré si te la doy- contraataco ella- vete de una buena vez…- pidió sin ganas de seguir con ello.

Mako notó que ella ya estaba cansada por todo, así que decidió dejar las cosas hasta allí. Ella dio señales para que se vaya y este salió del departamento. Korra cerró sin fuerzas la puerta, pero no pudo lograrlo ya que algo se lo impedía, así que abrió para ver si se había caído algo, pero solamente fue agarrada velozmente de la cintura y Mako le beso con esas ganas de seguir que había quedado después de su primer beso. K

Korra se sorprendió, pero repentinamente todas esas bajas energías fueron cambiadas e intentaba sacárselo, aunque cada vez se le hacía más difícil, y Mako se daba cuenta de ello, por eso le ponía más fuerza a ello, hasta que sintió algo que chorreaba desde su cabeza e hizo que se separe de ella en contra de su voluntad.

-¿Qué…?- pregunto él, ya que ahora el líquido se sintió aún más. Miró a Korra quien se encontraba con un vaso vacío en sus manos.

-¡Juro, que para la próxima dejare el vaso también caer!- dijo ella furiosa mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

Mako solo se quedó sorprendido, se sacó su saco negro y la corbata antes de dar un suspiro cansador y se fue de allí con pesadez.

…

En el departamento, estaba Korra todavía furiosa y ahora enérgica, gracias a cierto chico de ojos ámbar.

-¡Eres un tonto Mako!- se quejó ella mientras lanzaba una almohada que tomo de su cama y la tiro hacia una esquina de la habitación. Tomo otra, pero esta vez la abrazó- ¿por qué tuvo que besarme…?- se preguntaba ella mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos.

…

En otro lugar, para ser más específicos, en el departamento de Mako, se encontraba este en su habitación con las luces totalmente apagadas, con un vaso de wiski en sus manos, con poca proporción del líquido, y se encontraba mirando hacia la ciudad, ya que tenía una gran vista, no por nada era un Penthouse.

-Sé que esas palabras no son lo que sientes… lo que quieres- pensó mientras tomaba un trago del líquido- perdón, fui un tonto… soy un idiota, pero te voy a demostrar que una vez que te tenga, no te voy a dejar ir… no lo soportaría otra vez- dijo con un nudo en la garganta que causo que se tomara todo el líquido restante del vaso y lo dejara en la mesa de noche y abrió el primer cajón, sacando una foto en donde estaba él y ella, solos, sonriendo como buenos amigos… esos eran bueno tiempos que con el solo hecho de recordarlo le sacaba una sonrisa. En la foto estaba él con una camiseta de futbol con rastro de color verde por el pasto y ella se encontraba junto a él sonriendo y sacando la lengua, esa fue la primera vez que gano jugando con un equipo mayor, junto a sus compañeros de clases. No olvidaría ese momento, en el que ella fue la primera en abrazarlo por haber ganado, ya quien él fue el que marcó la diferencia, en los últimos minutos, de 3 a 2. Ella fue quien siempre le apoyo, y sonrió por él… y justamente, por esos recuerdos, él confía que en ella aún queda rastros de ese sentimiento del que una vez ella confesó tenerlo hacía él, pero éste, por tratar de hacer lo mejor, hizo lo peor… para ambos…

-Sé que aún sientes algo por mi Korra- repitió el mirando la foto- y si no es así... haré que ese sentimiento vuelva y jamás se vaya- dijo totalmente decidido mientras una sonrisa ladina aparecía en su rostro. No le importaba si ella le lanzaba litros y litros de agua, o de cualquier otro líquido, al fin y al cabo, él lograría que ella lo ame nuevamente, como él la ama y no dejo de hacerlo nunca. Por ese amor, él no se dará por vencido... jamás.

* * *

 **Holaaaa! n.n/**

 **al fin, después de 18 día, al fin publico! :3**

 **bueno, me tarde, ya sé... pero el frío de estar sentada en el computador es... aght, primero no lo soporto, aunque después no ignoro completamente ya que me entretengo escribiendo... jejejeje :3 (?**

 **Em... bueno, creo que es la primera vez en todos mis fics, de cualquier serie, a que pongo un beso en el capítulo 4... (tan pronto, a eso me refiero) :3 *-***

 **Nya... no confundan, no es que va a tomar un gran giro dramático, no es mi intención, solamente tiene un cierto grado de misterio que lo hace todo más interesante, aunque no voy a dejarlos con la idea de que ellos nunca estarán juntos, porque como dice la última frase, Mako no se rendirá! hay, ya quiero verlo, si lo hace le tiro agua... :P *-*7**

 **jajajajaj, bueno, antes de seguir, perdón por las faltas de ortografía! (?**

 **Y bueno, ¡Muchas gracias a todas esas hermosas personas, que son ustedes, que leen, comentan, siguen y ponen como favorito esta humilde y loca historia! n.n ¡Gracias a ustedes es que sigo aquí, de verdad miles de gracias! :')**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo y abrazos gigantes! n.n**

Actualización: 17/06/2015


	5. Me amaras como yo a ti

**Capítulo 5: Me amaras como yo a ti.**

-Por última vez… ¡no, no lo haré!- dijo Korra a Opal, mientras esta desistía triste. Habían estado hablando/discutiendo hacía tiempo y todo se debía a un solo y simple motivo.

-¡Pero necesito que tú y los demás participen, así su imagen crecerá!- contesto ella sonando convincente.

-Sé que tienes mejores ideas que eso…- contraatacó ella- y además creo que eso se vería como una típica campaña de elecciones, solo invéntate algo, sin que requiera mi participación directa.

-Lo que tú quieres es no salir en la tele.

-Exacto, no hay motivo por lo que deba hacerlo- dijo Korra claramente satisfecha por escuchar al fin que su amia entendido, pero no lo hizo del todo.

-Pero Korra… ¿cuál es el motivo verdadero?- pregunto esta vez Bolin- sé que a ti no te gusta esas cosas, pero si es por el bien de la compañía de tú abuelo, sé que lo harías…

-Mira, no tengo ganas de ver mi cara en una publicidad… no le veo el caso- contesto sencillamente ella.

-Será que no quieres que te vean y a ti sola o que te pregunten por Iroh- dijo Opal claramente nada contenta.

-¡Opal!- regañó Bolin, pero Korra solo desvío la mirada.

-¡Ves, eso es! ¿Todavía piensas en él?- pregunto ella molesta.

-Opal, no puede olvidarse de una relación de muchos años en tan solo un mes.

-Pero al menos debería de estar mejorando…- contraataco- ¿Te preocupa qué puedan de decir su relación terminada?- pregunto ella ahora más clamada.

-Claro que no…- dijo Korra- además, como dijeron, paso ya un mes y los rumores corren más rápido que el viento.

-¿Pasó algo?- pregunto Bolin percatándose de la actitud de su amiga.

-Un reportero… no sé de a dónde, pero apareció de la nada preguntándome de mi relación con Iroh o si estábamos distanciados porque él me había pedido matrimonio…

-¿Y qué dijiste?

-La verdad, que Iroh y yo ya no estábamos juntos, y de inmediato pregunto el motivo.

-¿Se lo contaste?- pregunto sorprendido él.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo ella rápidamente- primero, porque la prensa puede inventar millones de cosas, tanto como en la familia de él o de la mía y lo que menos quiero en este momento es un escándalo. Pero…

-Pero…- insistió Opal al ver que Korra calló.

-Salió con miles de preguntas y de hipótesis de nuestra separación… y parecía estar convencido por la idea de que él me estaba engañando…- dijo ella mirándolos.

-Pero… no lo afirmaste.

-¡No Opal! Simplemente no quiero que tanto Izumi y Zuko vean a Iroh en un lío así… y también no me conviene a mí, ya que puede afectar mi trabajo.

-¿Estas segura que no es por ocultarlo a él?

-No, no es por eso- dijo muy segura- No voy a ser la ex novia psicópata resentida… ni que me interesaría jugar ese juego…- explicó. Bolin y Opal no hablaron más y los segundos pasaban, hasta que ella decidió romperlo.

-Entiendo… ahora comprendo por qué no quieres hacer la publicidad…- dijo Opal tomándole la mano- y prometo que no dejaré que ningún loco reportero se te acerque- en los ojos de ella se podía observar un fuego incandescente que mostraba seguridad, que hizo sacar una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Korra.

-Cuenta con mi ayuda también- dijo Bolin apoyando a su novia y amiga.

-Lamento decir que eso es algo tarde…- dijo Tahno entrando al despacho de Bolin sin permiso.

-¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar?- pregunto Bolin.

-¿Qué hacías escuchando las conversaciones ajenas?- reclamo Opal.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Korra confundida.

-A esto…- dijo él entrando y dándole su celular. Ella lo miró dudosa, pero lo tomo. Cuando leyó el título sintió su sangre helada- Es la próxima tapa de la revista que saldrá la próxima semana en las noticias más importantes de la Nación del Fuego- cuando Bolin y Opal escucharon esto, inmediatamente fueron a ver de qué se trataba y se quedaron sorprendidos al leer lo que decía.

-No lo puedo creer… debe de ser una broma ¿verdad?- le pregunto Opal a Tahno.

-No lo es… mi prima está allí y fue ella quién me dio la noticia y envió la imagen…

Todos estaban mirando al celular y a Korra, no creían lo que veían, y lo que más esperaban era ver la reacción de la morena, pero esta no se movía. Tan concentrados estaban en cada movimiento de ella, que no se percataron que Mako entro al despacho.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Mako al ver todos muy callados y quietos, con miedo a respirar. Ninguno se dignó a responderle, pero él era demasiado listo para darse cuenta lo que sucedía allí y fue directamente hacia Korra y le arrebató el celular para volver a ver esa imagen que le había mostrado Tahno.

- _"¿Posible romance oculto entre Iroh Hanabi y Asami Sato?"-_ dijo Korra sorprendiendo a todos. Se levantó de su lugar y tomo el celular de las manos de Mako para seguir leyendo- _"Misteriosamente Iroh Hanabi y Korra Shimizu se han distanciado ya hace un mes, sin dar rastro de la pareja que solían ser. Y en cambio, últimamente se corre el rumor de que Asami Sato, la única hija de Hiroshi Sato, ha estado frecuentando mucho a la mansión Hanabi. ¿Será cierta la separación de Korra e Iroh? ¿Pudo haber un engaño dentro de esa relación que parecía la más perfecta? Y sí es así ¿Korra Shimizu huyó de toda esta situación porque está destrozada?"_

-Korra, dame el móvil- dijo Mako con una amague de quitárselo, pero ella fue más rápida y lo esquivo. Seguía leyendo con algunas complicaciones ya que Mako intentaba quitarle el aparato, pero se detuvo abruptamente al leer algo.

-¿¡EMBARAZADA!?- dio un grito sorprendiendo a todos. Mako aprovecho y le quito el móvil.

-No lo estas… ¿verdad?- pregunto con miedo el de ojos ámbar. Korra puso sus manos en su vientre y su cara se tornó colorada.

-¡Claro que no!- le grito mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

-Espera, yo no había leído la parte de embarazada- dijo Tahno quitando el celular a su amigo y se puso a leer, junto a Opal y Bolin, mientras Mako se acercó a Korra.

-¿Qué harás?- pregunto.

-¿Cómo qué haré? Obviamente nada… no es mi incumbencia eso.

-Hablan de ti, claro que lo es…- dijo él- si quieres puedo ayudarte para que desmientan todas esas cosas.

-Mako, la gente habla por hablar, tratan de inventar cualquier cosa por solo ser escuchados y que le presten la mínima atención- dijo ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos- Gracias, pero no. No voy a actuar o hacer algo, no hablaré tampoco. Sí tanto quieren saber, pueden preguntárselo a ellos dos, porque a mí no me interesa hacer una escena en público.

-Aunque digas eso, la prensa estará arriba de ti- dijo Tahno- si quieres, podemos hacer que esto al menos se retrase por una semana más… al menos, para que las aguas de tu separación con él bajen y así ese "romance secreto" no haga que te veas mal…

-Y no te olvides de la parte de que ella está esperando un posible bebé de él- dijo Opal.

-Claro que lo harás Thano…- dijo Mako.

-Creo que merezco una buena comida por esto…- dijo mientras marcaba a un número y se disponía a hablar. Korra intento interrumpirlo, pero Mako se la llevo afuera.

-¿Intentabas detenerlo?- pregunto él.

-No te importa.

-Eso es un sí… Korra, es mejor para ti y tú familia esto. No sabía que tú e Iroh habían roto por eso… pensé que te habías dado cuenta que él no era para ti…

-En parte así lo es… digo, si no, él no me habría engañado- dijo con una sonrisa de pena.

-¿Todavía piensas en él? ¿Ralamente lo quieres?

-No es prudente hablar de eso aquí, en la empresa y mucho menos contigo.

-Golpe bajo, lo acepto, sé que fui un tonto, pero ese tipo la regó más que yo- dijo apuntando primero allí a dentro y después a él mismo.

-No se trata quién la regó más o no Mako, además eso ya pasó, al igual que Iroh. El destino me enseño no una, sino dos veces que fui yo la gran genia que me interese de 2 tipos parecidos.

-Pero a él no lo amas…- sentencio Mako mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No sabes lo que yo sentía o no por él- dijo ella retándolo con la mirada, no iba a permitir que entrase más allá de lo que su mentalidad le permitía.

-Dímelo- exigió mientras la acorralaba en la pared.

-No tengo motivos por cuál hacerlo- dijo ella sonando seria, tanto que se sorprendió a ella misma.

-Mentira… solo no quieres admitir que no lo pudiste amar o si quiera querer como a mí…

-Vaya Mako… te has vuelto más arrogante que antes y eso que ya lo veía imposible- ella le dio un golpe en la frente, haciendo que él retrocediera de repente- Metete esto en la cabeza, no soy la misma Korra desde hace años, por lo que no dudare en defenderme si te pasas de creído- le informo para entrar nuevamente al despacho, sin darle tiempo a Mako a hablar. Este se quedó parado allí y sonrió de medio lado.

 _-Sí… definitivamente esto es lo que me faltaba-_ pensaba mientras se tocaba la frente y su sonrisa se hacía más notoria.

…

-En la Nación del Fuego, en cambio, una simple discusión parecía ser lo mejor en esos momentos, al contrario de todo de lo que se estaba desatando en ese momento.

-Lo siento, pero no lo haré- dijo una chica con cabellos largos y oscuros, de piel blanca y unos ojos verdes que tenían un cierto fuego.

-No creo que sea de buena educación venir todas las semanas por lo mismo…- dijo Izumi claramente un poco hastiada, aunque por los bueno modales con los que fue criada, trataba de sonar lo menos tosca en esa conversación.

-Con todo respeto, creo que Iroh tiene voz y voto en lo que respecta a su vida.

-Claro que la tiene… él es que la maneja a gusto, porque créeme, que si no fuera así, él nunca hubiera engañado a Korra.

-¡No podía atarlo a ella solo por lástima!- grito la mujer más joven.

-¡Sato!- dijo Izumi enojada por escuchar eso- él no estuvo con ella por lastima, ni yo le obligue a hacerlo. Sí Iroh comenzó una relación con ella, fue su decisión, en donde ni tú, yo o alguien intervino- dijo fuerte y claro para dejar a Asami Sato con la boca callada- Y por otro lado, tú no tuviste que pasar por lo que ella tuvo que vivir… la muerte de ambos padres inesperadamente, en un accidente aéreo, podía marcar la vida de cualquier niño de esa edad, pero no lo hizo, Korra siguió a delante y no bajo los brazos, así que lo último que puedes decir de ella es que da lástima, porque verdaderamente lo que ella trasmite es sentido de no rendirse, de tener fe y confiar, a pesar de todo lo que vivó.

-De igual manera, no vino aquí más que a olvidarse de un amor fallido ¿Acaso eso usted no lo sabía?- le pregunto con media sonrisa, ya que de alguna manera, ella estaba muy enterada de eso.

-Mako Furukawa… hijo de Mikoto y Sam Furukawa… lo sé perfectamente- dijo Izumi observando la cara de Asami, la cual instantáneamente borro la sonrisa.

-Y dígame usted, ¿es eso sentido de no rendirse?- pregunto ella, buscando una escapatoria.

-Le responderé eso, sí usted puede responderme esta pregunta a mí… Cuando se fue de la Nación del Fuego ¿eso también no fue un rendimiento? Pudo quedarse y luchar por Iroh, si de verdad decía tener tanto amor por mi hijo.

-¡Claro que lo amo y eso ni usted ni nadie tiene derecho a cuestionarlo!- dijo Asami exaltada levantándose de su lugar.

-Entonces… ¿por qué se fue?- le pregunto y en ese momento, la Sato se quedó allí parada sin poder siquiera protestar, ya que Izumi tenía mucha razón.

-Ella se iba a casar con Iroh sin siquiera amarlo- dijo ella en voz baja, pero de igual manera fue escuchada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso ella te confeso no sentir amor por mí hijo? Y si fuera así… ¡no había motivo de que ustedes dos se burlen de ella a sus espaldas!- dijo claramente enojada. Su voz sonaba como la de una madre preocupada, ya que termino queriendo a Korra como una hija, sin importar si Iroh y ella eran o no pareja.

-¿Prefería ver a su hijo con un matrimonio infeliz y fingiendo que todo esté bien?

-Ninguna madre que realmente se preocupa por el bienestar de su hijo quiere eso, pero a lo que yo quiero llegar es que tú e Iroh pudieron hacer las cosas bien, terminar todo a tiempo, para que esto no pase a mayores, pero no, parece que prefirieron esperar hasta que lo de ellos fuera algo más que un noviazgo.

-Intentábamos, de verdad, ¡pero él se negaba a hacerle daño!

-¿Y tú?

-Yo solo quería a Iroh… También prefería que esto no pasara a mayores, pero era muy difícil.

-Pero fue más difícil para ella y complico las cosas para ustedes lo que ocurrió. Iroh cometió el error de engañarla, tú el de permitir el juego.

-Lo sabemos y lo estamos pagando, la prensa no deja de acosarnos y esto no se puede detener aún más.

-La verdad sale a la luz… ¿o no? Mi hijo se ha metido en esto solo, así que él deberá de asumir las consecuencias.

-¿Piensa dejar a su hijo solo en esto?- pregunto Asami indignada- eso no es de madre.

-Yo no eduque a mi hijo para que haga eso. Bien, sí pudo tener su época de adolescencia, pero ya es adulto y debe de responder por sus hechos, al igual que tú- declaro Izumi muy firme, nadie podía intimidarla y mucho menos Asami, que en ese momento se encontraba algo furiosa, tensa y enojada.

-Madre…- intervino Iroh de la nada- Asami… acompáñame- dijo a la Sato, esta se le quedo mirando y este respondió- como dijo mi madre, yo tomare las consecuencias de mis acciones, así que vámonos- indico él más serio causando que ella lo siguiera.

Salieron de la sala, dejando a Izumi muy alerta y pensativa al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué viniste sin avisar?- pregunto Iroh- lo último que quiero es que ella piense que seguimos con ese jueguito de romance oculto, misterioso…

-Debía hablar con tú madre, no es justo que a mí me odie por solo quererte mientras a que Korra-

-No hables de ella, ni mucho menos mal- advirtió Iroh- nosotros somos los últimos en decir algo en su contra, ya que fuimos los que nos burlamos de ella a escondidas en el momento con nos convertimos en amantes, acéptalo- le dijo el serio.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó entre nosotros?- le pregunto ella dolida.

-Sí y no…- dijo él- Mi madre tiene razón, hicimos mal en no terminar con no decir las cosas claras desde un principio.

-¿Pensabas casarte con ella a pesar de a quién verdaderamente amas es a mí?- pregunto mientras parecía que las lágrimas iban a salir, pero no por dolor, sino por rabia.

-¡No lo sé! ¿Está bien?- pregunto el cansado- No quería dañarla, pero lo hice aún peor y-

-Ella no te amaba…- le dijo- ella aún ama a Furukawa, Mako Furukawa…

-¿Y cómo estas segura de eso?- le pregunto Iroh- que yo sepa, tú y ella nunca tuvieron una gran amistad cómo para que ella te contara eso.

-Lo importante es que lo sé y por eso iba a impedir tu matrimonio tarde o temprano…

-Hubiera sido mejor para todos que hubiéramos parado temprano, nos buscamos esto y ahora lo tenemos… La prensa va a desatar millones de teorías y de un u otro modo se enteran de la verdad.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Qué nos separemos porque tú madre o la prensa nos ven con malos ojos? Eso no te importo mucho cuando…

-Nunca dije eso- le interrumpió él- a lo que me refiero, es que lo mejor es dejar que las cosas se tranquilicen un poco. Sí ya estamos así por lo que sucedió, no hay motivos por lo que ahora nos separemos… todo habría sido en vano y absurdo.

-¿Entonces?

-Ya hablé con mi madre, por lo que te pido que te abstengas a venir y provocarle más malos ratos. Lo menos inteligente que pudiste hacer es venir y justamente es hablar con ella.

-¡No pensaba quedarme con los brazos cruzados!

-Sé que es una sensación molesta, pero has eso, es mejor, así ella podrá entender lo de nosotros.

-¿Y si no lo hace?

-Ya hice lo peor que podía hacer y lo estoy pagando… todo por esto, lo nuestro, no voy a quedarme aquí- le dijo el mientras le tomaba las manos y la abrazaba con tal fuerza, la igual que ella.

…

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó…- dijo Korra mientras se sentaba en la mesa en donde se encontraba servida dos platos de unos fideos típicos de la Tribu del Agua, con otro platillo más.

-Sí…- dijo Jinora con un suspiro mientras tomaba unos palitos para remover los fideos, pero al parecer no tenía intención de comerlos.

Se encontraban es su departamento, hacía dos semanas Jinora se había mudado con ella y así se sentía menos sola. Al principio Tenzin se opuso, pero después comprendió que lo mejor era eso, así su hija no debía de hacer largos trayectos y a altas horas de la noche.

-Pero no pudiste… no sé, ¿esperar un poco más para escuchar si eso fue realmente lo que sucedió?- pregunto mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-¡Sabía que Kai no iba a durar mucho su faceta de no mujeriego! Y lo peor es que… ¡Ya me lo esperaba!

-Espera un segundo ¿tú lo viste a él besándose con otra chica?

-Sí.

-Pero eso fue después de que hayas escuchado esa charla de sus amigos…

-Si…- dijo Jinora totalmente desanimada- Soy una tonta- dijo con resignación.

-No, no lo eres…- dijo Korra tratando de reconfortarla.

-Sí, sabía que él iba a hacer algo parecido.

-Tal vez, pero tenías que arriesgarte, de otra forma te hubieras quedado con esa duda de si él te quería o no…

-Lo siento- dijo Jinora repentinamente.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Korra sorprendida.

-Es que… esta situación, es la misma por la que tuviste que pasar.

-Eso fue pasado…- aclaro ella tranquilizándola con una sonrisa.

-Pero aún sientes algo por él- no fue una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación.

-No…

-No sabes mentir muy bien- le informo Jinora mientras sonreír a de medio lado.

-Esos es incorrecto, lo que pasa es que tú pareces muy segura con tu teoría que ni siquiera escuchas mis palabras- le contraataco Korra- anda, come, lo último que quiero escuchar de tu padre es que no comes aquí, porque yo misma me encargare de firmarte para que este muy seguro.

-Que psicópata sonó eso…- dijo Jinora divertida.

-Oh, créeme, hay cosas más psicópatas- le aclaro mientras le apuntaba a su plato de comida y comían sin más de que hablar.

Cuando terminaron su cena, Jinora se fue a su habitación con la excusa de que estaba cansada y en parte era verdad, y aunque cuando entro al departamento la encontró llorando y por suerte ella alguien fuerte, quién no gritaba a los cuatro viento lo que le sucedía, y por otro lado Korra se quedó allí con algunos papeles que se había traído de la empresa Furukawa que debía revisar. Después de que leyó lo de la tapa de revista no fue capaz de concentrarse realmente en algo, su mente vagaba en esa foto de ellos dos, pero lo peor era lo que podían inventar de ambas familias. Tuvo, en un segundo, ganas de decir la verdad así todo ese enredo se terminaba por una buena vez, pero reprimió las ganas y fueron desapareciendo.

Estaba a punto de pasar una hoja cuando hoyo que estaban llamando de forma algo desesperada su puerta.

-¿Meelo?- pregunto confundida, ya que ese niño se caracterizaba por hacer ese tipo de cosas. Se levantó y pregunto por el intercomunicador quién era. Escucho su voz y abrió.

-¡Gracias por abrir!- dijo Kai claramente sudado, exhausto, al parecer, algo agitado y con una pinta desaliñada.

-¿Te paso algo?- pregunto al verlo más detenidamente.

-No… Jinora, en… ¿en dónde está?- pregunto sin más preámbulos.

-En su habitación, pero no puedes ir- le informo al ver que estaba dispuesto a ir hacia el pasillo- Mira, Jinora me contó lo ocurrido y quiero escucharte a ti. No voy a permitir que ni tú o cualquier otro trate de verle la cara de tonta, que obviamente todos sabemos que no la tiene.

-¡Ella me beso, yo la separe inmediatamente y además los del equipo de futbol empezaron a decir que yo ya no era el mismo y que cuándo iba a mostrar mi verdadero yo… mí…!-

-Tu fase de mujeriego que estaba oculto- completo Korra.

-¡Exacto, pero yo nunca la engañe y no tenía pensado hacer jamás! Desde la conocí trate de ser mejor.

-Veo que no mejoro mucho…

-¡Korra!- se quejó Kai.

-Está bien, pasa y hablemos. Pero no voy a dejar que la veas, está descansando y es lo mejor para ella. Cuando entre y la vi destrozada me preocupe mucho, pensé que algo malo le había sucedido y no me equivoque, pero ella es fuerte y pudo controlarse.

-Lo siento de verdad, pero tienes que creerme que yo no hice nada, ni tampoco quería hacer nada malo, ella fue una de las mejores cosas que me paso y no estoy exagerando- dijo con voz firme y a la vez suplicante.

-Vamos a hablar al despacho, no quiero que ella te vea, porque la que recibirá las consecuencias seré yo- dijo Korra con una sonrisa.

Había pasado algunos minutos desde la llegada de Kai al departamento y éste se encontraba contando lo que realmente sucedió y que él jamás quiso hacerle daño a Jinora.

-Bueno, coincide con el relato de Jin…- dijo Korra pensando- y te creeré, porque no me pareció que me hayas mentido… pobre de ti que me entere de lo contrario…- amenazó.

-¡Que no lo hice! Bien, lo admito, pude tener mi fase de mujeriego y que haya sido hasta muy poco tiempo, pero desde que estoy con Jinora no me importa nadie más- aclaró él muy firme.

-Te creo… hablare con ella, pero lo mejor para ambos es que tú por hoy dejes las cosas reposen un poco…

-Sí no hablo con ella ahora, pensara que lo he inventado.

-Sí, esa es una posibilidad, pero debes entender que es peor hablar con ella en ese estado. Créeme, a la primera vez que te vio huyo, a la segunda te irá mal- aseguro.

-No voy a poder estar tranquilo si no hablo con ella hoy y le explico todo.

-Mira, lo- de pronto escucharon unos ruidos de la sala y ambos se quedaron en total silencio. El primero en salir fue Kai, seguido por Korra.

-Jinora…- habló él, a espaldas de ella, para que ésta se quedara paralizada con un vaso de agua en sus manos.

Lentamente se dio vuela y lo vio. No esperaba encontrárselo muy pronto.

-Jin, dejam- no pudo terminar de decir la palabra ya que con muy buenos reflejos había conseguido esquivar el agua que ella le había lanzado.

-Te lo dije…- dijo Korra en voz baja mientras negaba con la cabeza y dejaba salir un cansado suspiro.

-Espera, Jin déjame explicarte lo que realmente sucedió- rogo él, ignorando el hecho de que ella haya querido mojarlo.

-¿A sí? ¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Qué no querías ya estar más conmigo y por eso me tenías que engañar? ¿No pudiste ser más hombre y decirlo todo de frente?- pregunto cada vez con un grado más de furia, aunque seguía siendo serena.

-No, yo nunca te engañe, ella me beso y los del equipo de futbol solo estaban me estaban hablando por hablar…

-¡Deja de mentir!- dijo enojada y estuvo dispuesta de lanzarle el vaso, pero alguien le interrumpió.

-Jinora- riñó Korra al ver las intenciones de la menor- está bien, el agua no hace daño, pero ese vaso si lo puede llegar a hacer- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y se lo quitaba de las manos- Escúchalo, creo en que lo que dice es verdad- le dijo en voz baja tomándola del hombro y dándole fuerzas- solo deja que te cuente todo desde el comienzo ¿Sí? No digo que lo perdones, esa es tu decisión, pero sí te pido que la menos lo pienses…

Jinora miró a Korra por lo que le acabo de decir y después miro a Kai, el cual se encontraba con la camisa sudad y no era nada menos que del entrenamiento. Con un suspiro que contenía miedo y cansancio acepto escucharlo. Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de ella, para hablar a solas y así dejar a Korra para que siga en lo suyo.

Los minutos pasaban y la noche había llegado a su pico máximo. Eran a las 12:11 de la noche o 00:11 de la madrugada, y aún Jinora y Kai salían de la habitación. Habían estado allí alrededor de una hora encerrados. Ella se levantó y empezó a guardar algunos papeles, hasta que escucho el teléfono de línea sonar.

-¿Hola?- pregunto ella, algo extrañada, ya que nadie llamaba a esas horas de la noche.

 _-Korra… perdón, ¿te desperté?-_ pregunto Mako del otro lado de la línea.

-No, no te preocupes… pero ¿cuál es el motivo de que llames a estas horas de la noche… o de la madrugada?- pregunto mientras miraba el cielo que estaba totalmente oscuro, a excepción de las estrellas que brillaban a lo lejos.

 _-Por casualidad… ¿sabes si Kai esta con Jinora?-_ pregunto y en su voz se pudo distinguir cierto grado de preocupación.

-De hecho sí, esta con ella en este momento, ya que… uf, largo de contar, pero en resumen parece que hubo una situación comprometedora contra él, por lo que tuvieron su primera pelea… y creo separación- dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama- Pensándolo bien… hace una hora están encerrados.

 _-¿Solos?-_ pregunto el de ojos ámbar.

-Sí…

 _-Mejor voy a buscarlo, no vemos-_ dijo antes de colgar, dejando a Korra mirando al objeto.

Pasaron varios minutos y se escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Confiada en que sería Mako, abrió sin preguntar.

-No deberías de abrir sin siquiera preguntar antes quién es- le regaño como típico novio "enojado".

-Primero, ya sabía que eras tú, y segundo tienes razón, debo tener más cuidado con quién dejo entrar a mi departamento- dijo ella claramente refiriéndose a él, cosa que ya era tarde porque ambos estaban en la sala y Mako se encontraba observando su alrededor.

-Pero a mí me tendrías que dejar pasar sin siquiera pensarlo…- dijo el con media sonrisa en su rostro viéndola.

-Kai y Jinora están en su habitación…- dijo ella cambiando el tema.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?- pregunto él.

-Más de una hora… tal vez hora y media, ¿por qué…?- en ese momento ambos callaron por algunos segundos hasta dirigirse hacia la habitación de Jinora y plantarse en la puerta para tratar de escuchar signos de vida del otro lado de la puerta.

-Y… ¿tú qué crees que estén haciendo?- pregunto Mako muy cerca de ella, pero no con doble sentido, sino no quería hablar fuerte para que no se escuchara.

-Hablando, obviamente… ¿y tú?- pregunto ella un poco menos confiada y con miedo.

-No sé, pero intentare marcar nuevamente su número- dijo él tomando su celular y llevándolo a su oreja, pero no recibió respuesta. Desde el pasillo se escuchaba bajo el celular sonando en la otra habitación.

-Bien, esto me está poniendo un tano nerviosa…- dijo Korra mirándolo- bueno, a la cuenta de tres abrimos… ¿sí?- pregunto y Mako solo asintió con la cabeza. Korra conto hasta tres con los dedos y giro la perilla, dispuesta a preguntar qué estaba pasando, pero calló al verlos.

Ambos estaban durmiendo en la cama, arriba de las sabanas y abrazados. Jinora parecía tener marcas de lágrimas secas y Kai solamente la abrazaba tiernamente. Ambos dieron un suspiro de alivio y Mako estuvo a punto de hablar para despertarlos, pero Korra le dio un suave golpe en el estómago y le hizo señas para que salga de la habitación. Él, confundido, lo hizo, la siguió hasta que quedaran en el pasillo con la puerta abierta.

-No los despiertes…- dijo ella- al parecer consiguieron arreglar sus problemas.

-Y qué pretendes… ¿qué se queden allí y duerman juntos?

-Bueno, no están haciendo nada malo… además es muy tarde ya.

-No me parece correcto.

-Oh, vamos, como sí tú nunca hubieras sido adolescente- ataco ella, pero en ese momento ambos se tensaron y no hablaron hasta un par de segundos más tarde- mira, nada pasara entre ellos, así que no te desesperes…

Mako la miró muy poco convencido, pero al final acepto.

-Y… solo para asegurarme… ¿debería de quedarme yo también a vigilarlos?- pregunto en un tono algo pícaro.

-No, tú no puedes…- le dijo ella con una sonrisa que no dejaba ver sus ojos- además ¿con quién se encuentra Ami a estas horas de la noche?

-Esta con Bolin, hoy se quedará en la casa de ellos, porque Opal se encargara de llevarla al kínder.

-Ya veo… pero eso no significa que dejaré pasar la noche a un desconocido en mi departamento…- dijo mientras empezaba a empujarlo- así que si eres buena persona, me dejarás descansar en este momento.

Mako se detuvo abruptamente y se dio media vuelta, ya que casi estaban de frente a la puerta.

-Está bien, por esta vez lo haremos así…- dijo él mientras se resignaba.

-No te entiendo…- dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

-Ya lo harás…

-No, gracias- le contesto sarcástica- buenas noches.

-Buenas noches y…- se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para estar como 10 segundos cerca de su rostro- nos vemos mañana- dijo él depositando un beso tierno en su mejilla, lo que le dio una sorpresa a ella. Cuando se separó un poco más para ver mejor la cara de ella, sonrió de medio lado y dijo- ¿Querías que te bese en otro lugar más al centro y a la derecha?- pregunto él coquetamente.

-¡N-no!- dijo ella mientras daba un paso rápidamente atrás.

-No pienso presionarte…- dijo él sorprendiéndola aún más- por más ganas que tenía por besarte en la boca, tuve que contenerme, porque te voy a enamorar…- dijo el mientras ponía ambas manos en sus bolsillos del vaquero negro. Recién se había fijado bien en su vestimenta que consistía en unas zapatillas normales negras, vaquero negro, camisa gris y tenía las mangas arremangadas y todo le quedaba perfectamente bien, por lo que Korra se riñó internamente por pensar de esa manera.

-Pierdes tú tiempo…- le dijo ella mientras lo miraba sin temer.

-Créeme que no- Mako le dijo con una sonrisa genuina- y cuando yo me propongo algo no paro hasta conseguirlo.

-Buena suerte con eso, pero te repito, pierdes tu tiempo.

-Y yo te repito que te voy a enamorar y créeme… tú terminaras amándome al igual que yo a ti- le dijo muy cerca de su rostro, ya que en algún momento de esa pequeña charla se había acercado sigilosamente y estaban a escasos centímetros- Descansa…- le dijo con voz ronca para mirarle por última vez a sus ojos que estaban muy cerca y con algo de dificultad, se separó sin siquiera intentar algo más, dejando a una Korra aturdida y furiosa consigo misma por quedarse en ese estado.

…

En la mañana siguiente, en el departamento de Opal y Bolin…

-¡Bo!- dijo la menor mientras movía una y otra vez al chico de ojos verdes que aún se encontraba en la cama.

-Mh… cinco minutos más mamá…- dijo somnoliento.

La pequeña Ami soltó un suspiro y salió de la habitación con resignación, ya que no conseguía despertarlo.

-Bo no despierta…- se quejó con Opal quien se encontraba haciendo el desayuno.

-No te preocupes cariño… ya lo conoces- dijo la de ojos verdes resignada mientras se sacaba el delantal- voy a despertarlo… y tenemos que hablar ¿sí?- le pregunto dulcemente mientras le acariciaba los cabellos antes de salir de allí, dejando a la niña algo confundida y pensativa.

Varios minutos más tardes, cuando ya todos se encontraban desayunando…

-Así que Ami… ¿es un trato?- pregunto opal mirando con mucha atención a la niña que parecía meditarlo muy profundamente- Juro que nadie se lo dirá, así puedes estar segura de que ella no está fingiendo.

-Oye… pero…- Bolin intento decir algo pero no lo dijo en voz alta, solo le susurro a Opal en el oído- ¿No estas olvidando el pequeño detalle de que Korra no quiere saber nada de Mako?

-Oh, vamos, ni tú ni yo, ni Mako o ella misma nos creemos ese cuento, se le nota- dijo Opal en susurros, para que no la escuche la menor- y si llega ser así, Mako se tiene que encargar de volver a enamorarla, pero si esta vez también estropea esta oportunidad, juro que no me meteré más- dijo ella levantando la mano.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto dudoso Bolin.

-Ella es mi amiga… como una hermana y Mako va a ser mi futuro hermano por ley- dijo con media sonrisa mirando su mano que contenía un anillo con una esmeralda- quiero que ambos sean felices y sé que lo serán si están juntos.

-También quiero lo que tú- le dijo el con media sonrisa- Bien- dijo esta vez en voz más alta- Y Ami… ¿Estás de acuerdo?

La niña parecía estar totalmente segura de su decisión.

-Bien…- dijo con media sonrisa- Después de todo, debo de cuidar de mi _papi_ \- dijo la niña sonriente mientras nuevamente tomaba su vaso para tomar el contenido, mientras que Opal y Bolin se miraban sonrientes.

* * *

 **Hi! tomatazos ahora o después, cuando quieran... xD u.u'**

 **emh... emh... bueno, todavía falta para que se cumpla el mes, así que taaaan atrasada no fui... (?**

 **Bueno... ehmmm, ok, es raro decir esto, pero me olvide que más seguía y eso que actualicé hace poco y me olvide mi "protocolo" xD (?**

 **A, sí, perdón por las faltas de ortografía!**

 **avatarjkl:** awwW! :3 gracias y jejejejeje, pues no sé por qué pero me parecio algo único... (? y aquí parece que lo del vaso con agua es cosa de familia! (? pues si, pienso lo mismo, los fics no terminaran! *-* y buen concejo lo de korra y mako... :3 jejej, ya veremos como aparecera, pero ñla cosa que aca no es algo muy típico de novela y esa era mi meta, ya que quier que se reían y salir un poquitin de la drama, mientras que en el otro, pues quiero hagarrar aún más esa trama y mezclarlo con tragedia! *-* grracias por leer! n.n y por cierto, ya leí cuando es tu cumple, ya esta anotado! ;)

 **Ya recuerdo! :D jejeje, en "Yo soy el Avatar" ya había comunicado este proyecto que se basa en un regalo para ustedes, los lectores, que si no fueran por ustedes, pues yo ni pinta por acá... así que como dije, yo quería hacer un fic en su honor por su cumpleaños ya que no sé la fecha de todos, bueno de ya 6 sí porque me lo informaron y lo gracioso que 4 cumplen en agosto... xD y bueno, eso, si quieren pueden comentarlo aquí, en un reviews o por mensaje privado. Es algo que yo quiero hacer por ustedes y antes que nada me quiero golpear la cabeza contra el teclado, pero lo haré después ya que no solo se me paso los cumpleaños de Galaxy y Jrosas, sino también de ValSmile y eso me lo entere porque estaba leyendo un fic diciendo "feliz cumpleaños a..." y yo con cara de... "estoy muerta" sí, muy así... u.u' Así que pido una y mil disculpas por decir esto muuuuy atrasado, pero ¡Feliz cumpleaños! y que como sé que a las tres les gusta la pareja Makorra, pues haré algo, no voy a decir los detalles de ello, ya que sino no será sorpresa, ¡da! pero eso sí, que informare cuando ya este hecho, lo cual espero que sea pronto. No diré mañana, porque es una total mentira, pero a más tardar, espero la semana que viene...**

 **Bueno, en conclusión, ya saben, si quieren un "Feliz Cumpleaños A..." díganmelo, de igual manera yo después estaré preguntando cosas para guiarme y todo eso, pero bueno, su decisión!**

 **¡Gracias a todos esos hermosos comentarios, a los que siguen y pusieron como favorito esta historia! n.n**

 **¡Saludos y abrazos gigantes! n.n**

Actualización: 08/07/2015.


	6. Alguien Nuevo

**Capítulo 6: Alguien Nuevo.**

-No… no es lo que parece- dijo Korra no tan feliz en la situación en que se encontraba en ese instante… No, estaba lejos de estarlo.

-Q… Por… ¿¡Qué…!?- él no podía lograr formar palabras y cuando lo hacía no tenían mucha coherencia.

-Cariño, cálmate…- pidió la mujer que estaba junto al hombre de cabello algo largo, ojos de color celeste grises.

-¡¿Qué me calme?!- pregunto él para nada tranquilo- ¡¿Cómo pides que haga eso si encuentro a mi prima con un sujeto que no tiene camisa?!- pregunto irónico apuntando a Korra y a Mako, que se encontraba sin camisa, mostrando sus perfectos abdominales.

-Oye Hasook, no soy cualquier sujeto- intervino Mako en su defensa.

-Créeme Mako que no estas ayudando para nada…- le regañó Korra- Hasook, mira, primero que nada no tienes que gritar y segundo, si quieres hacerlo, por favor pasa adentro, no quiero que difundas cosas que no son- le regañó esta vez a su primo, el quien solo miraba a Mako con ganas de asesinarlo.

-Perdónalo Korra- dijo la mujer disculpándose por Hasook- ya lo conoces…

Korra solo le dedico una sonrisa a la mujer- Me alegra verte Melodi…- dijo mientras abrazaba a la mujer de tez blanca, ojos color almendra y rasgos finos. Era de la misma estatura que Korra y su cabello era de un chocolate suave, pero lo más notable era su abultado vientre.

Una vez que entraron todos al departamento de Korra, ésta empezó a explicarle todo el mal entendido que hubo allí. Todo marchaba bien hasta que Kai y Jinora aparecieron de la nada, haciendo que Hasook nuevamente vuelva a su faceta de primo sobreprotector.

-Hasook, tranquilízate ¿sí?- pidió Jinora algo nerviosa.

-Hasook, ya para esa obsesión de querer ocultar a tus primas de hombres- dijo en voz grave Melodi, llamando la atención de todos y más de los hermanos Furukawa, quienes nunca creyeron ver a esa mujer en ese estado.

-Pero…- Hasook trato de objetar, pero no consiguió seguir.

-Tanto Korra como Jinora tienen derecho a salir con alguien ¿o qué crees? ¿Qué deben de quedarse como unas monjas el resto de sus vidas solo porque su loco primo no quiere hombres cerca de ellas? No mí amor…- le dijo peligrosa. Korra y Jinora suspiraron pesadamente por escuchar a Melodi, pero le agradecieron mentalmente por ayudarlas… al menos a una de ellas.

-Melodi, no te preocupes… en algún momento tenderá que entender que entre Mako y yo no pasó nada, más que un simple accidente que hizo que la camisa de él se mojara y por eso está así. Y por otro lado, Jinora no hizo nada malo, así que no quiero quejas al respecto.

Hasook miro a las tres mujeres y después soplo nada feliz.

-Está bien… pero ¿por qué están _ellos dos_ tan temprano aquí?- pregunto nuevamente haciendo que las mujeres rodaran los ojos y suspiraran.

…

El mediodía había llegado y Bolin estaba algo nervioso, ya que no sabía si contarle o no de lo que habló esta mañana junto a Opal y Ami.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Opal a su novio al notarlo tan tenso- si estas preocupado por lo que pueda pasar, no lo hagas… todo saldrá bien y sin inconvenientes.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura?

-Porque ya habla mucho antes con Mako…

-¿De qué?- pregunto Bolin intrigado, olvidándose por un segundo sus miedos.

-Sobre las verdaderas intenciones que tiene con Korra. Tenía que estar segura que él no volvería a jugar con ella como lo hizo hace años.

-Aunque técnicamente no jugo con ella- dijo Bolin, con algo de temor, ya que no sabría cómo reaccionaría su novia.

-¿¡Que no jugo con ella!?- ese grito hizo que Bolin detenga el auto repentinamente, por suerte, había un semáforo en rojo, así que fue una buena excusa.

-Sí Opal… mi hermano y Korra nunca estuvieron juntos como para decir que él le fue infiel, o cualquier otra cosa. Sé que la jodió y bastante, no tienes que recordarme que ella se puso muy mal, pero fue su decisión al confesársele.

-Pero Mako la rechazo y al siguiente día apareció como si nada hubiera pasado junto a… ¡ESA!- grito enfadada.

Bolin suspiro calmadamente y arrancó nuevamente con el auto, ya que estaba la luz verde- Mira, yo también me enfade con él por hacer eso, y sé que la estaba dañando, pero no podíamos obligarle a nada… para nuestra mala suerte.

-Ese niñito, ¿qué se creé? Puede rechazar a mi amiga así como si nada y después aparecerse junto a esa cualquiera, que se revolcó con la mayoría de los chicos de la escuela que se dejan llevar por alguien que lleva una minifalda y que casi muestras sus-

-Ooooopaaaaal- le calmó Bolin antes que siguiera diciendo algo- tranquilízate ¿sí?- pidió- Además… el tema principal era ¿por qué estás ayudando a mi hermano sí piensas todo eso de él?

-Porque como dije, sé que Korra aún, aunque sea en el fondo, siente algo por él. Y por otra parte… confío en que Mako podrá ayudarla, podrá ser un sostén y alguien en quien ella pueda contar sin importar. Quiero que se gane su confianza y que ella tenga a alguien a su lado.

Bolin aparco en y se bajó, al igual que ella.

-Me alegra saber qué piensas que ellos dos aún pueden estar juntos… y más, que los apoyas.

-Claro que lo hago- ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el gran edificio, en donde empezaban a salir muchos pequeños con sus uniformes- Pero también sé que Ami no confiara en Korra tan fácilmente, por eso quiero que se dé cuenta sola de la gran persona que es ella.

-Sin mencionar que es la persona por la que Mako está loco…

-Exacto- Opal le guiño un ojo y ambos posaron su vista al frente, donde venía de lo más feliz Ami corriendo- ¡Pequeña!- dijo mientras se agachaba y le daba un gran abrazo- ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-¡Muy bien!- contesto la niña con una tierna sonrisa.

…

En la empresa "Los Hurones de Fuego" se encontraba Mako junto a Tahno, en su oficina, hablando.

-Pensé que serías más inteligente y te quedarías allí- comento Tahno mientras jugaba con su vaso de agua.

-No quiero ganarme el odio de Hasook… no más- comento Mako suspirando.

-Mh… buen punto. Pero… ¿su primo ya sabe todo lo ocurrido con respecto a ella e Iroh?

-Sí, fue la segunda cosa que pregunto después de entender que entre nosotros no pasó nada…

-Para tú mala suerte.

-¿Quieres recordármelo todo el día?- pregunto desesperado Mako.

-Sip…- la sonrisa de Tahno era un total fastidio, pero, en el fondo, tenía que darle gracias, después de todo, lo está escuchando.

…

Se encontraba todos en la casa de Tenzin, ya que era una reunión familiar para recibir a Hasook y a su esposa. Después de la agradable cena, preparada por Pema, Hasook, Tenzin y Korra se dirigieron hacia el despacho del mayor, ya que la llegada de Hasook no era de visita exactamente.

-Ten, esto envía Katara y Aagn… y por otro lado, esto mi madre- dijo dándole dos sobres a Korra.

-Creo que me mataran si no les llamo ¿verdad?

-Oh, con mucho gusto…- comento gracioso Hasook.

-De acuerdo, gracias- comento Korra- pero, tú llegada me sorprendió muchísimo…

-Quería ver con mis propios ojos que estés bien, así no matar a Iroh- comento serio.

-Puedes ver que estoy bien, así que no hay necesidad de que te conviertas en un asesino…

Hubo un corto silencio, donde nadie miraba a nadie.

-Con Bumi fue más que suficiente las ganas de dañarle a Iroh, Hasook…

-Me alegra que él te esté en tú lugar en la Nación del Fuego.

-Yo también. Aún no me siento con ánimos a encontrármelo… pero eso no justifica que puedas dañarlo- aclaro antes de que Hasook digiera algo.

-Aguafiestas…- por ese comentario tanto Korra como Tenzin rieron.

-Bueno, bueno…- dijo el mayor cesando la risa- ¿Qué era lo que tenías que informarnos?

-Oh, cierto… desde ahora yo estaré aquí siendo un promotor de este proyecto que está lanzando "Los Hurones de Fuego" junto a la empresa Shimizu… Pero no vengo cómo uno más de familia Shimizu, sino cómo una especie de "recolector de información".

-En otras palabras, tienes planeado estudiar este proyecto para…- Korra quedó en medio de la frase.

-Para impulsar a otro países para que esas grandes empresas contribuyan de cierto modo con el ambiente en donde están ubicados.

Tanto Tenzin como Korra intercambiaron miradas, pero ambos sonrieron.

…

Ya era pasada de la media noche y Korra junto a Jinora se fueron de la casa, en contra de los deseos de Pema, ya que ambas debían despertar muy temprano en la mañana.

Cuando llegaron al fin al estacionamiento del departamento, ambas bajaron algo cansadas, pero no pudieron si quiera caminar un paso, ya que unos pequeños llantos, que parecían ser de animal, les llamó bastante la atención.

Ambas caminaron hacia dónde provenía el sonido, para encontrarse a nada menos que a un pobre cachorro de pela blanco, aunque gracias a la suciedad era en partes marrón. Lloraba intensamente, era un grito que podía ablandar el corazón de cualquiera.

-¿Es un cachorro?- pregunto Jinora detrás de Korra.

-Sí… parece que lo dejaron abandonado- dijo mientras leía lo que estaba escrito en la caja- " _Por favor, adóptenme"_

-¿Cómo puede ser una persona así de inhumana?- pregunto Jinora furiosa. Oh, claro, un detalle característico de ella es que puede convertirse en otra persona cuando dañan a un animal- Korra… no podemos dejarlo aquí, está asustado, con frío y estoy segura que con hambre…

-Sí, se nota…- dijo ella mientras veía como el pobre animal retrocedía cuando ella intentaba acariciarle- Hey... pequeña, no tengas miedo…- dijo en forma muy cariñosa y baja para no asustarla más.

Así estuvieron hasta que la cachorra se dejó acariciar por ella.

-Jin ve a bajar al ascensor…

-Lo llevaras ¿verdad?- pregunto con una sonrisa alegre la menor.

-Claro que sí…- le contesto ella mientras le sonreía y la tomaba delicadamente, llevándola más contra ella para que no sienta miedo- No temas… prometo que no te dejaremos ¿está bien?- decía mientras acariciaba el pelaje del animal e iba hacia donde estaba Jinora.

Una vez que llegaron a su departamento, ambas se sentaron en el suelo para rodear al animal y dejarlo allí. Ésta, al salir los brazos de Korra, se sintió asustada nuevamente, por lo que empezó lentamente a lloriquear.

-Hey… pequeña- Korra le llamó y está fue hacia ella.

-Parece que ya te quiere- comento Jinora feliz- ¿Podemos darle un baño? Está realmente sucia y huele un poco mal.

-Creo que tienes razón. ¿Puedes preparar todo?- le pregunto.

-¡No hay problema!- dijo muy feliz Jinora mientras se levantaba y dirigía al baño para calentar un poco de agua y buscar algo para limpiarla- ¡Ya está Korra!- llamó.

-Vaya, sí que buscaste muchas cosas…- comento la mayor mientras veía sorprendida por todo lo que había sacado Jinora. Era dos distintos tipos de jabón, un champo y acondicionador, sin contar que había tres toallas.

-Hey, es tan solo un cachorro, debemos secarla rápidamente…- dijo mientras le mostraba el secador de pelo.

-Bien, manos a la obra…- comento Korra mientras dejaba suavemente al animal en el agua y empezaban a limpiarla. Estuvieron allí más de media hora, ya que estaban secando su suave pelaje y una vez que terminaron suspiraron satisfechas.

…

Al día siguiente Hasook junto a Melodi y Korra quedaron a ir a desayunar juntos, para hablar sobre todos esos años que no se vieron, aunque Hasook quería saber qué fue lo que exactamente pasó en la Nación del Fuego. Las revistas más vendida en ese país mostraba con muchos detalles, y a la vez muy pocos, de la separación de ambos, pero no decían el motivo real, por lo que se dedicaron a especular cosas.

-Y… ¿ese animal?- pregunto Hasook confundido- estoy seguro que ayer no lo vi… ¿o me estaré quedando ciego?- pregunto nervioso.

-Claro que no tonto…- le reto Korra, al ver que había asustado a la cachorra- ella es Naga.

-¿Naga?- preguntaron los otro dos confundidos.

-Sí, ayer la encontramos con Jin en una caja, la abandonaron…

-¡Mal nacidos!- grito Medoli mientras se agachaba a acariciar al animal. Cierto, esos cambios de humor de ella son muy naturales, pero no por eso no dejaban de sorprender al pobre de Hasook que casi le da un infarto al escuchar a su esposa gritar de esa manera.

-¡Melodi!- riñó él- Sabes muy bien lo que dijo el doctor acerca de agacharte y hacer cosas arriesgadas para ti y el bebé…

-Solo me agache Hasook…- le contesto ella como si estuviera cansada de hacerlo- Pero… ¡mírala, es una hermosura!- dijo cuando ya la tenía en los brazos y la cargo- ¿Piensas quedártela?- pregunto ella muy emocionada a Korra.

-Sí, me dio mucha pena ayer… no quiero que este más sola.

-¡Es lo correcto!- dijo ella muy segura- pero… ¿puedo cuidarla de vez en cuando? ¡Es que parece una bolita de pelos blancos!- dejo mientras la acariciaba como si fuera una niña. Hasook solo se limitó a suspirar con cansancio, mientras que ella solo sonrió.

-Te agradecería mucho… aún no se acostumbra a estar sola, por lo que serías mi salvación cuando yo esté trabajando.

-¡Trato!- dijo ella mientras alzaba abruptamente a Naga a los cielos, haciendo que todos, incluso el animal, abrieran los ojos asombrados.

-¡Melodi baja a la pobre de Naga que de seguro y ya la mareaste!- grito Hasook, aunque estaba más preocupado de que ella haga esfuerzo de más.

-Gruñón…- se quejó ella mientras tomaba a Naga protectoramente.

-¿Qué te parece sentarte?- le pregunto Korra más gentil- Es mejor, así no te cansas más rápido. Iré a cambiarme y nos vamos ¿sí?

-Claro- contestaron ambos.

-Oye Korra…- dijo en voz baja, pero audible, Melodi.

-¿Sí?

-¿¡Me puedo llevar a Naga conmigo hoy!?- pregunto muy entusiasmada, causando que los otros dos suspirarán pesadamente, aunque estaban sonriendo. Melodi podía ser todo un personaje cuando quería y más ahora que está embarazada, ya que los cambios de estado de ánimos varían más su personalidad.

-Claro- le contesto ella mientras se alejaba a su habitación.

Una vez que estuvieron listos salieron del edificio y se dirigieron hacia un café cerca de allí. No hablaron de nada más, no hasta que el mesero se fue de allí y Hasook se puso más serio.

-Ten…- le dijo mientras le extendía su celular. No era nada menos que solo la imagen de la portada de la revista que había salido.

-Sí, ya la había visto…- dijo ella mientras le entregaba su móvil y no despegaba los ojos del aparato.

-¿Ya lo habías visto?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Sí, Tahno me lo había mostrado anteriormente, ya que su prima trabaja en esa editorial…

-¿Y? ¿¡Es que no piensas hacer nada!?- pregunto furiosos- porque sí tu no lo haces, yo lo haré.

-Tú no harás nada…- le respondió ella con voz demandante, captando la atención de Melodi y Naga, que estaba con la anterior mencionada- Yo no quiero meterme en ese asunto, listo ¿sí? Yo no estoy allí y muchos menos soy la pareja de él para reclamarle de lo que él está haciendo ahora que es soltero…

La portada había cambiado algo y ella se dijo mentalmente que debería de agradecerle a Tahno por aclararles muy bien a esos hambrientos de chismerío que ella no estaba embarazada.

-Korra… dime exactamente qué pasó ese día, por favor- pidió él.

-Ya te lo dije ayer Hasook, no insistas Hasook- dijo ella más calmada y guardaron silencio hasta que el mesero se fue, después de dejar sus pedidos.

-Sí, me dijiste que terminaste con Iroh porque te engañó.

-No hay más misterios Hasook, pasó eso.

-Pero quiero saber cómo se dio todo… ¿Sabes las ganas que tenía de matar a ese tipo por hacerte eso? Escuche muchos rumores de cómo había sido eso y me hervía la sangre…

-Korra…- habló ahora Melodi ya que notó que su marido estaba a punto de salir de su zona de "tranquilidad"- Sé que es difícil hablar eso, pero entiende que tanto Hasook como yo y todos los que te queremos nos afectó mucho enterarnos eso y más al escuchar todos esos rumores, que ni siquiera sabemos si son ciertos. No te vamos a presionar para que nos digas exactamente qué sucedió allí.

-Pero-

-Pero nada Hasook, no la puedes obligar ¿entiendes?- le dijo en un tono amenazante a su esposo, el cual solo cruzo los brazos y se echó en su asiento.

-Hmp, sí- gruñó Hasook.

-No sé qué escucharon…- empezó a decir Korra después de comprender que solo ellos se preocupaban por ella- y lamento haberme comportado así, después de que ustedes solo se preocupan por mí, pero simplemente quiero que entiendan y no solo ustedes, de que yo no tengo intención de volver con Iroh, y muchos menos meterme en su situación sentimental. No quiero eso, porque sería como estar atada a ello y yo solo quiero dar a entender que a mí no me tienen que meter más en los problemas sentimentales que él tiene en la actualidad con respecto a Asami. Yo y él terminamos, por el motivo que sea, pero lo hicimos y no quiero que le den más vuelta al asunto… solo pido eso.

Tanto Hasook y Melodi se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras de ellas, porque no la había escuchado con tanta decisión y confianza desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, y más Hasook, que sintió algo extraño.

-Regresaste…- dijo sorprendido y sin saber muy bien que había hablado Hasook.

-Nunca me fui- contesto Korra- solo… simplemente paso- le dijo ella mientras miraba a la tasa de té que estaba en frente de ella.

Hasook estaba sonriendo, sorprendido, pero lo hacía. Su prima, de hace muchos años, la verdadera Korra, había regresado.

Melodi, por otro lado, estaba mirando confundida la situación, pero al ver a su esposo contento, sonrió acariciando al animal.

…

En las oficinas de "Los Hurones de Fuego"…

-Vaya, vaya… que sorpresa- comento Tahno mientras leía algunos papeles que le había entregado Korra en el momento que había llegado, sola, ya que tanto Hasook como Melodi tenían que encontrar un lugar a donde quedarse por una temporada.

-Así que Hasook vino a analizar este proyecto- dijo Mako mientras miraba algunos papeles que él había enviado con Korra.

-Sí, a mí también me sorprendió ayer, pero es mejor. Si bien otros países pueden tomar este plan y beneficiarse ellos, pero también hay que ver que parte de la población también lo hará… y por otro lado el "Loto Blanco" también quiere formar parte de esto, me sorprende- comento Korra mientras miraba un juego de copias que le había entregado Mako hace un momento.

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo Mako mientras se agarraba el cuello con el brazo derecho y soltaba un suspiro cansador.

-Te estas volviendo más viejo amigo…- comento Tahno gracioso al escucharlo.

-Tú eres mayor que yo, así que te estás diciendo anciano a ti mismo…- contraataco Mako.

-Pero parezco de solo 20 años recién cumplidos…- comento el mientras se arreglaba el cabello y extrañamente apareció un espejo allí, por lo que lo utilizo para darse un guiño a él mismo.

-¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan extraño?- pregunto Korra curiosa, pero a la misma vez con gracia, por el pequeño espectáculo que habían hecho esos dos.

-Siempre lo fue- se adelantó Mako a contestar.

-Ja… ja… ja… que chistoso señor Hat Trick… ¿y tú desde cuando te has vuelto un cómico?

-¡Jajajajajaja!- en ese momento Korra estallo de la risa, ya que la batalla entre ellos dos era demasiado.

-¡Korra!- gritaron ellos dos, no muy felices porque se estaba burlando de ambos, pero acabaron de notar algo, que ella se estaba riendo y de forma diferente de lo que recordaban, al menos, por parte de Tahno, porque Mako solo abrió los ojos un poco, pero no dijo nada, solamente sonrió, dejando a Tahno un tanto intrigado.

-Oye Korra… ¿no crees que ya fue suficiente risa?- pregunto porque le estaba cabreando, algo, que aún no parara de reír.

-Agt, agua fiesta…- reclamo ella mientras se reincorporaba y trataba de calmar la risa- Por cierto… Gracias.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto él confundido él.

-Por lo de esa revista… Hasook me mostro el tomo que acabó de salir.

-Dime que quería dañar a Iroh…- dijo Mako con media sonrisa.

-¿Estas feliz por eso?- pregunto ella incrédula.

-Claro, te hizo daño, es lo menos que se merece…- le contesto con tanta sinceridad, que sorprendió hasta a Tahno. Un silencio un tanto incómodo se apodero de toda la oficina, hasta que Tahno decidió cortarlo.

-Uh… ¿qué es lo que oigo? ¿Una confesión? Tal vez debería irme por un ratito…- dijo en forma de broma mientras se levantaba.

-Gracias- dijo Mako con una sonrisa.

-Ni se te ocurra- advirtió Korra mientras lo miraba con ganas de asesinarlo si salía por esa puerta.

Tahno solo tragó saliva, pero fue inteligente, por lo que otra vez tomo asiento. Pero ahora, solo se ganó la mirada asesina de su amigo y este solo alzo los hombros en señal que no tenía idea de que hacer.

-Bueno… regresando a lo de que Hasook te mostro la portada- volvió al tema Tahno para dejar de ver las miradas asesinas que seguían llegando por parte de su amigo.

-Pues, que salió, no cambio mucho la cosa, pero si sacaron esa falsa idea de que estaba embarazada… si hubiera aparecido, mi tío estaría armando un batallón, junto a Hasook, para ir en contra de él. Y Esto traería problemas para mi familia…

-Oh, es eso, no es nada- contesto Tahno restándole importancia- si no lo hacía, Mako era capaz de- en ese momento recibió en un rostro una carpeta con algunos informes. Tanto Tahno y Korra estaban sorprendidos y miraron hacia donde estaba Mako, quien parecía estar en su propio mundo con el computador.

-¡Necesito un descanso!- grito Tahno para pararse de allí e irse hacia afuera, cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto ella incrédula a Mako.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto él inocentemente.

-Tirarle esa cosa a Tahno- señalo un tanto obvia.

-Ohhh… eso… mh… ¿impulso?- pregunto él mientras levantaba las hombros dando a entender que ni él lo sabía, pero en realidad había calculado muy bien el tiro.

-¿Y qué estaba a punto de decir él, antes de que quisieras matarlo con esa carpeta?

-¿Yo, matarlo? No… lo pensé muchas veces, pero es muy difícil de hacerlo…- comento mientras otra vez empezaba a escribir en el computador.

-No pregunte eso… vamos, no te hagas el desentendido ¿Qué iba a decir Tahno con respecto de que tú…?

-Nada…- comento él mientras escribía más rápido y esto ella lo noto.

-¡Estas escribiendo más rápido!- le acuso ella apuntándolo y, además, se levantó repentinamente.

-¿Y?- pregunto él confundido, dejando de escribir.

-Siempre has tenido esa manía de hacer las cosas más rápido cuando esas nervioso, por ejemplo, estas escribiendo más rápido ahora, sin contar que miras a otro lado, menos a las personas a la hora de mentir- contesto ella como si eso lo supiera cualquier persona.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso?- pregunto él y en su voz se pudo distinguir un rastro de felicidad ya que ella sabía algo de él, que no muchos lo hacían.

-Desde pequeño siempre has sido así… ahora contéstame tú- exigió ella, sin darse cuenta que su respuesta significaba algo… que ella, desde niña lo había estado observando a él y su comportamiento, lo que significaba que desde niña él le había llamado la atención

-Eso significa que desde niños me has estado observando…- afirmo- eso suena a acoso, ¿sabes?

La cara de Korra se puso un tanto colorada, pero era por la rabia, en parte, que le dio al escucharlo decir eso.

-¡Hasta te sonrojas, que tierna!- dijo el mientras se levantaba de su asiento, para estar a la altura de ella. En ese momento ella escuchó más la palabra "que tierna". Ahora su corazón, sin saber muy bien por qué, palpitaba velozmente, como si hubiera estado corriendo horas y horas sin parar.

-¡Ya llegue!- anunció Tahno mientras entraba a la habitación y veía a esos dos parados- ¿Qué, acaso ya nos vamos?- pregunto él, ajeno a lo que acabó de suceder y mirando su teléfono celular.

-No, no nos vamos aún…- contesto Mako mientras se sentaba de nuevo. Korra hizo lo mismo mientras miraba para abajo.

-Sí, ya me parecía extraño que tú, Señor adicto al trabajo decidiera irse más temprano…- acuso Tahno mientras tomaba su lugar- Por cierto… ¿por qué Bolin si se salvó este día?

-Oh, se me olvido comentarlo, ayer le pidió matrimonio a Opal, por lo que pidió día libre por hoy y se está haciendo cargo de Ami…- contesto el mientras volvía a sus papeles.

-¿¡Qué!?- preguntaron tanto Korra como Tahno sorprendidos.

-Vaya… hasta que por fin se decidió ese loco…- contesto con una sonrisa sincera- me alegro por ellos.

-Sí, parece que se trababa cada segundo y Ami no aguanto más, por lo que ella grito si Opal quería casarse con él- comento Mako con una sonrisa al recordar lo que le había dicho la peuqeña esa mañana por teléfono.

-¿Ami ayudo a pedirle matrimonio a Opal?- pregunto sorprendida Korra.

-Si, por eso ayer ella se había ido con Bolin.

-Jajajajajajaja, esto quedará para lección de otros, si sabes que te quedarás trabado, llévate a una niña para que lo diga por ti- comento gracioso Tahno.

En ese momento tanto Korra como Mako rieron por el comentario de Tahno.

Mientras que en otro lugar, en un parque…

-¡AAACHUUU!- estornudo Bolin fuertemente.

-¿Estas resfriado Bo?- pregunto Opal a su novio.

-No… no es eso…- contesto ese mientras se tocaba la punta de la nariz extrañado- Tal vez alguien debe estar hablando de mi…- comento con un aire de grandeza.

-O tal vez riendo…- dijo Ami pensando.

-¡Ami!- se quejó él.

-¡Te quiero Bo!- dijo rápidamente para abrazarlo, ya que se dio cuenta tarde de lo que había dicho… pero sorprendentemente eso estaba pasando.

* * *

 **Hola chicos...**

 **bueno, paso bastante tiempo, ya ni recuerdo y creo que además me pase del mes... lo siento, de verdad, pero agosto es un mes más activo para mi y con respecto a lo que pasó ayer a mis padres y hermano (solo voy a decir que todo lo tiene la culpa un tonto borracho al volante) pues no tenía ánimo de escribir nada, pero tengo que hacerlo, porque después de me van a juntar muchas cosas y va a ser peor, por lo que si notan este cap maso decaído, o sin mucha especificación, espero que puedan entenderme y me disculpen.**

 **Desde ya, perdón por las faltas de ortografía...**

 **galaxy01:** tienes todo tu derecho en querer matarla... es comprensible.. jajaj. Y Mako, pues sí, tiene que tener poder y decisión! Ey... esta cuidando a las persona que quiere, no puedes culpara a Ami... y para que te quedes tranquila, su madre no existe... pero no es motivo de alegrarse... solo digo que no existe... gracias por la nutella! quiero algo para comer ahora... oh! hay tostadas... ok, *se va apreparar algo, pero regresa rápidamente* gracias y abrazos gigantes para ti también! n.n

 **avatarjkl:** hola dani... sinceramente ni recuerdo si conteste a los reviews, por eso comento de nuevo por aquí, por las dudas! ajajaj, los celos, querida amiga, van a venir, no te preocupes, tanto en este, como en el otro fic, van a venir, te lo aseguro! abrazos y espero que te vaya bien con tu fic! n.n

 **MsPandiCornius:** jajaja claro que iba a ser esposo... Opal va a ser nuestro consejera sentimental, ok, no taaana así, pero se le acerca... Si, eres una de esas 4 que estan en agosto y eso me recuerda que es mañana *traga saliba fuertemente* mh... ok, tendré que ser breve... si bien, no lo publicare mañana porque el doce cumple otra persona, lo publicare el 12... espero que eso este bien contigo, pero desde ya... ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! GRACIAS POR SIEMRPE ESTAR ALLÍ Y SER UNA GRAN AMIGA, TE ENVIO UN ABRAZO GIGANTE Y ESPERA EL FIC EL 12, PORQUE VA A SER UNO... ALGO LOCO, PERO QUE TIENE COMO TEMAS PRINCIPALES EL HUMOR Y ROMANCE, ASÍ QUE, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE! Abrazos! n.n

 **LizzGabby:** hola! pues sí, ese Mako es más cabeza dura que cualquier persona, así que ten por seguro que en algún momento lograra su cometido! Jejeje, el Irohsami esta por allí, ya vendrá... yjejeje cierto, el plaaan... es más sorpresa aún! *cara de que se había olvidado poner algo* jaja, nah, es de apoco ese plan... abrazos! n.n

 **Butterfly-Bloom:** Créeme, el la regó, sí, lo admite, pero lo de Ami... amh, no tengo permitido hablar de eso, porque sino no tiene chiste... no, pero enrecio, créeme que no la rego taan feo o extremamente grave... Oh, de que Mako tiene u largo camino, pues sí, va a ser difícil? sí, eso es lo que gustaría ver a mi también, pero créeme que todo tiene una explicación... n.n gracias por leer! y perdón por tardarme mucho... pequeños inconvenientes...

 **hikaros:** hola ces! jajaj, son chimentos, ya los conoces... jajaja... Mako aquí es así de fresco, loco, impulsivo y un tanto conservador, en ciertos puntos... aah... cierto, asami, sé que te agrada, al menos eso creo, por lo que no te preocupes, porque no planeo hacerla taaaan forra, o en otras palabras, mala persona, sino jugare un poco con los personajes, pero después lo arreglare! Ah... mamá de Ami... ahm... déjame buscar en algunos archivos y ya vengo *se va y regresa rápido* no puedo dar información, solo una, no existe... y listop, callada la bísca y dedos no escribas más! otro abrazo para ti! suerte! n.n

 **ItaliaAir:** gracias! jajajaja, nooooo aún esos dos sin inocentes... ya que Kai aún quiere estar vivo... ya veremos si es o no mujeriego ese Kai *prepara un bate de beisbol* digo, por las dudas, no? Sí, Iroh y Asami eran amantes... y Korra nunca pensó en eso... jajajaajja, bolin nos representa a muchos! jajaja... Ami se tiene que ganar el amor de los lectores... pero yo ganare su odio por esto... bueno, después será algo gracioso que todos recordaremos! saludos! n.n

 **Gracias a todos chico/as, de verdad... n.n**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo cap!**

Actualización: 10/08/2015


	7. Confianza

**Capítulo 7: Confianza.**

-¡Felicidades!- dijeron en conjunto tanto Jinora, Melodi y Korra al encontrarse con Opal, más la de ojos verdes solamente sonrió muy contenta. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Que si dentro de tan solo unos meses se casaría al fin con Bolin. Era algo repentino, sí, pero es que ambos habían llegado a la conclusión que querían formar una familia a esta edad. Ami, que había llegado junto a Opal, se sorprendió por el grito de las mujeres, pero sonrió contenta por la mayor.

Se encontraban en un café cerca del departamento de la embarazada. Habían pasado solo 2 días de la propuesta y recién se habían encontrado con la futura esposa. No paraban de hablar del hermoso momento que había vivido Opal y de sus no tan lejanos planes de celebrar la ceremonia. Todas se sorprendieron de la decisión de ambos pero, al escuchar el motivo, no pudieron estar más de acuerdo con esa noticia.

-¿Así que mañana irán a Zaofu?- pregunto Jinora emocionada.

-Sí, queremos informarles esta decisión a mis padres en persona- contesto Opal un poco sonrojada.

-Me alegra escuchar eso…- dijo Korra mientras tomaba un poco de café- ahora que lo pienso mejor… Bo siempre fue así de tímido, ¿te acuerdas en la preparatoria?- le pregunto a Opal, la cual solo asintió con una sonrisa ladina- el momento en que te pidió tu primera cita… ¡Uf! Ni hablar cuando te pidió ser su novia… casi le da un paro cardíaco…- comento graciosa, recordando ese momento que parecía haber estado corriendo un gran maratón, sudaba con miedo y no lograba decir si quiera una sola palabra completa sin tartamudear- Fuiste su salvación Ami- le dijo guiñándole un ojo a la niña, la cual primero se sorprendió por lo dicho, pero al instante sonrió feliz.

Después de media hora más hablando y riendo, Korra recibió una llamada de Tenzin, pidiéndole que se presente en las oficinas de "Los Hurones de Fuego" ya que el representante del Loto Blanco había llegado y, además, Hasook también se encontraba allí, por lo que era perfecto para que todos se reúnan y expliquen la situación a fondo con las dos nuevas personas.

-¿No puedes esperar un poco más?- pregunto Melodi.

-No, tengo que marcharme, es importante reunirnos todos juntos para ver algunos asuntos del proyecto…- dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y tomaba su móvil y una carpeta con fotocopias.

-¡Quiero ir a ver a mi papi!- salto de la nada Ami, levantándose de su lugar.

-Ami, Mako está trabajando, no puedes ir e interrumpirlos- le indico Opal. Jinora levanto una ceja en señal de confusión y Melodi solamente abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa, ya que no sabía nada sobre ese asunto.

-¡Pero quiero verlo!- se quejó con los ojos triste, cosa que Opal se sienta mal por decirle que no, pero ya sabía cómo era ella y sus tretas.

-No creo que haya inconvenientes, ¿vamos Ami?- dijo Korra a la niña, ignorando a las negativas que provenían por parte de Opal.

-He dicho que n-

-Lo siento Opal, pero debemos tenemos que llegar rápido, ¡adiós chicas!- se despidió Korra mientras tomaba la mano de la niña y se iban del lugar, dejando a una Opal cansada de no ser escuchada y a las otras dos mujeres confundidas.

-Ya les explico…- se limitó a decir Opal antes de tomar un poco de agua.

…

-Así que tú eres la prima de Rohan…- empezó a hablar Ami. Ambas se encontraban en el carro de Korra en camino hacia la empresa.

-Sí, había escuchado que ambos están al mismo kínder juntos…- comento ella mientras frenaba en una luz roja- sabes, eres una niña muy inteligente y madura para tu edad, créeme, yo en vez de haber dicho la propuesta por Bo, hubiera estallado de la risa en ese mismo instante…- comento graciosa, imaginándose ese momento.

-No fue fácil contenerme…- le contesto la niña jugando con sus pies que no tocaban el suelo. Ella se encontraba atrás y con el cinturón puesto.

-Por eso admiro tú capacidad de controlarte con tú tío…- dijo mientras le sonreía por el retrovisor.

Después de un momento en completo silencio por parte de ambas, la niña al fin habló.

-¿Tú qué eres de mi papi?- pregunto directamente. Esa pregunta le sorprendió a Korra, pero le contesto de forma normal.

-Una vieja amiga, y ahora socia en el nuevo proyecto que estaba lanzando…- contesto con sinceridad.

-¿Nada más?

-¿Tendría que haber algo más?- le pregunto curiosa, más la niña no contesto, solamente se limitó a girar la cabeza para ver por la ventana- Lo que tú quiere saber es…- empezó a hablar de nuevo la mayor- … sí entre Mako y yo hay algo… o si me interesa de algún modo ¿verdad?- no recibió respuesta con palabras, pero si vio en sus ojos que había acertado- Te voy a contar algo… en el pasado sí lo estuve, pero en este momento lo menos que quiero es estar en una relación… con él o con cualquiera. Quiero alejarme de los hombres en ese sentido, ya que estaba comprometida con uno, que…- soltó una risa lamentable- digamos… no era el correcto para mí, así que terminamos.

-¿Y qué pasa con Mako ahora?- volvió a insistir.

-¿Con tú padre?- le pregunto mirándole por el espejo retrovisor y la niña asintió- Nada… solamente es una amigo como Bo o Tahno…- ambas guardaron silencio cuando ella aparcó en el estacionamiento de la empresa. Se desabrocho el cinturón, pero no bajó- Pero… dejando eso por un lado, me parece muy lindo de tu parte que cuides de tu padre de esa forma. Eso significa que lo quieres mucho ¿verdad?- la niña asintió sin muchas fuerzas, sorprendida por lo que acabo de escuchar. Normalmente las mujeres con las que Mako salía, o solía hacerlo hace años, siempre se encargaban de decirle que eran novios y estaban totalmente enamorados, llegado a veces a un punto que le decían que tendría que llamarlas "mamá" en un futuro no muy lejano.

Cuando noto que Korra ahora le estaba abriendo la puerta, habló.

-¿Por qué nunca preguntas sobre mi mamá?- le pregunto sin hacer movimiento de querer bajarse aún, no al menos hasta que haya respondido esa pregunta.

-Mh… pues porque ese es un tema que solo le concierne a Mako y Ami ¿verdad?- le pregunto después de pensar poco tiempo en su respuesta- además, si tú algún día quiere contarme eso, lo harás- dijo al final con una pequeña sonrisa, sorprendiendo aún más a la niña.

Ella bajó la mirada y se puso dura.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto Korra preocupada al verla en ese estado.

-Estas fingiendo, como todas, ¡porque lo único que quieres es quedarte con Mako y sus cosas!- dijo la niña enfadada.

-Así que muchas han intentado hacer eso con Mako…- contesto Korra mientras suspiraba por lo bajo y nuevamente se disponía a hablar- Debió de ser difícil para ti cuidar de él para que esas mujeres no lleguen a él y sus cosas. Pero solo te puedo decir que Mako no iba a caer en las redes de esas mujeres Ami… en la adolescencia fue un caso, pero ahora te tiene a ti, así que él siempre verá que es lo mejor para ti y tu futuro. Créeme que, por lo que he visto, él no sería capaz de convertir a cualquiera en tú madre- le habló con sinceridad. La niña bajo la mirada. Le resultaba difícil creer en las palabras que acabo de decir Korra, no podía confiar en ninguna mujer, a excepción de un par, ya que siempre veía que estaban interesadas en lo material…- ¡Ya llegamos!- dijo molesta Korra mientras hablaba por teléfono- Bolin, no me vengas con sermones porque para eso ya tengo a Tenzin… sí, estoy en el estacionamiento- dijo antes de colgar, al parecer no espero respuesta alguna del de ojos verdes- Ami, de verdad tenemos que apurarnos- dijo mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón y la bajaba del auto, sorprendiendo totalmente a la pequeña.

-¿Puedes levantarme?- pregunto sorprendida mientras era depositada en el suelo.

Korra, al ver la cara de la pequeña, sonrió de medio lado.

-Por supuesto… incluso a veces levanto a Rohan, contra su voluntad…- dijo lo último sonriendo al recordar sucesos anteriores- Bien, ¿vamos? No tengo ganas de que a Tenzin se le ocurra llamarme a esta instancia- le indico mientras tomaba su su móvil, que lo depositaba en su bolsillo, y la carpeta con fotocopia. Ami no contesto, solamente asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada, junto a Korra.

Después de un pequeño recorrido por el ascensor, al fin llegaron al despacho donde se suponía que debían de encontrarse todos ya reunidos. Toco la puerta y recibió un "pase" así que no hizo esperar, abrió la puerta, pero primero le indico a Ami que pasara, la cual la miro confundida, pero al fin lo hizo.

-¡Vaya, hasta que por fin llegas!- reclamo Bolin que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para ellas.

-No me vengas con eso, porque el día de ayer te perdiste todo el día- le contraataco ella.

-Korra, Bolin…- habló Tenzin que se encontraba sentado junto a Hasook y otro sujeto más que no lo reconocía, pero después estaban Tahno y Mako.

-Perdón por la tardanza- se disculpó Korra mientras saludaba con la cabeza al resto de las personas. Ami, hasta el momento, no era percibida, pero todas las miradas se posaron en ella después de que Korra volvió a hablar- pero tuvimos que escaparnos de Opal, antes de que se le ocurra negarnos la salida…

-¡Papi!- dijo felizmente mientras iba corriendo hacia Mako, el cual la saludo sonriente.

-¿Pa…pi?- preguntaron, sorprendidos, tanto Hasook como el sujeto que hasta el momento no sabía quién era.

-Ami…- suspiro Bolin negando con la cabeza- Voy a llamar a Opal para que venga por ti- dijo mientras sacaba su móvil.

-¡No!- se quejó- quería verlo- dijo refiriéndose a Mako.

-Ami, no puedes quedarte aquí, tenemos que trabajar… llamare a Kai para que venga por ti- le informo mientras estaba dispuesto a marcar el su celular, que se le fue arrebatado por la pequeña.

-¡Quiero quedarme!

-Vamos, deja que se quede…- le dijo Korra mientras se acercaba al grupo de personas- que mal padre eres al no querer quedarte un tiempo con ella…- le recrimino. Se sorprendió al escucharla, ya que ella estaba de acuerdo con Ami. ¿Acaso esa pequeña ya había tomado mucha confianza con Korra? Al parecer no tanta, por la forma en que la niña miraba entre sorprendida y muy pensativa a la morena.

-Vaya… no sabía que tenía una niña señor Furukawa…- habló el sujeto de tez blanca, que estaba sentado junto a Hasook y Tenzin- Los felicito señor, señorita…- le dedico una sonrisa tanto a Mako y Korra, confundiéndolos a ambos, pero en seguida captaron el mensaje.

-Creo que está confundiendo las cosas señor…- empezó a decir Korra, pero al frase cuenta de que no tenía idea de quién era, calló.

-Perdón, soy Holw Walker, un gusto señorita Korra Shimizu, ¿verdad? Perdón, Furukawa…- se retractó de inmediato, mientras le tenía la mano para saludarla educadamente.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- grito inmediatamente Hasook, ganándose la miradas de todos. Su rostro estaba un poco colorado de rabia, ya que, supuestamente, ellos le habían asegurado que no había nada entre ellos.

-¡Hasook guarda silencio!- exigió Korra a su primo, sin levantar mucho la voz, claro está y respiro hondo antes de volver a hablar, pero esta vez a Holw- Mh… se equivoca señor Walker, Mako y yo no somos nada.

-Pero eso no significa que no lo seremos…- dijo en voz baja, mirando para otro lado el de ojos ámbar, ganándose la mirada asesina de Hasook y Korra, mientras que Holw estaba confundido y Tenzin solamente suspiraba, jóvenes.

-Lo que decía, Mako y yo NO somos nada y no soy la madre de Ami…- aclaro mirando a la niña- aunque es muy sobreprotectora, cosa que tenemos en común.

-Lamento todo este mal entendido…- dijo apenado Holw rascándose la nuca- es que pensé que cómo llegó con la niña… ella le dijo "papi" al señor Furukawa…- se explicó.

-No hay drama- le aseguro Korra con media sonrisa- entonces, señor Walker-

-Holw…- dijo él amablemente a Korra- señor Walker queda muy mayor para mi…- rio.

Después de ese momento, todos empezaron hablar sobre el tema en común que les interesaba, aunque un sentimiento extrañamente molesto apareció en Mako y no trato de ocultarlo o negarlo, ya que lo que tenía no eran más que celos. Sí, celos de Holw, que hablaba con Korra muy bien, pero… ¿qué podía hacer? Si hasta ella misma aclaro muy bien que entre ambos no había nada.

En ese momento ya habían terminado con la pequeña reunión que realizaron rápidamente y Hasook se encontraba hablando con Tenzin, Bolin, Holw y Korra por otro lado y Tahno se había tenido que ir inmediatamente, dejándolo a él junto con Ami.

-¿Fue aburrido?- le pregunto él a la pequeña, sin despegar un ojo de Korra.

-Nop- contesto ella lo más tranquila, pero al notar que no le estaba prestando atención, miro hacia donde también estaba su mirada fija. No entendía… había muchas mujeres que querían gritar, y algunas lo hicieron, que Mako y ellas eran algo, pero Korra hizo todo lo contrario. _¿Por qué Korra es tan diferente al resto? ¿Es por eso que Mako se fijaba en ella?_ La pequeña niña pensaba, pero no tenía resultado alguno…

…

Mientras que nuevamente con Opal, Melodi y Jinora…

-Ahora tiene todo sentido…- dijo Melodi, entendiendo lo que acababa de terminar de contar Opal.

-Exacto… así que por favor, no digan absolutamente nada ¿sí?- pidió Opal.

-Sabes algo…- empezó a hablar Jinora- no es una mala idea la de Ami…

-¡¿Cómo que no Jin?!- exclamo la embarazada.

-Claro que no… Estoy segura que Korra siente algo aun por Mako- dijo apoyando a la teoría de Opal- pero Ami llego justo cuando la situación de ambos era mala, de hecho ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de Korra, causando que desconfié de ella como todas las que intentaron seducirlo.

-Pero… esto no es… ¡es una locura!

-Claro que no Melodi- aseguro nuevamente la más joven- estoy segura que Ami terminara queriendo a Korra, causando que hasta ella misma se encargue de juntar a esos dos…- explico con media sonrisa segura.

-¿Cómo están seguras de todo eso?- pregunto, dudando, ella.

-Mako cometió un solo error y fue rechazar a Korra metiéndose con otra, pero era porque no quería correr el riesgo que su estado de mujeriego de la preparatoria afectara en la relación de ellos, si llegaba a aceptar los sentimientos de Korra en ese entonces- explico rápidamente Opal- pero solo lo hacía por miedo, ya que en realidad si quería estar con ella… y estos años que pasaron solamente era una prueba verdadera de ello.

-Y por otro lado, si Korra realmente amaba a Iroh, al menos como una vez lo hizo con Mako, hubiera dado otra oportunidad a Iroh, pero ahora ni siquiera quiere verlo. Y, además, acepto el que él y Asami estén juntos, siempre y cuando no la metan a ella en sus asuntos- siguió Jinora.

-Exacto- apoyo Opal- esos dos se quieren, lo sabemos, pero en este momento Korra solo necesita de encontrar nuevamente esos sentimientos que guardo en el fondo de su corazón y Mako tiene que enamorarla.

-Pero antes de que Mako haga sus jugadas en serio…- empezó a pensar Melodi- Ami tiene que aceptar todo esto, para que…

-No se interponga entre ellos- dijo primero Opal.

-Y apoye esa relación- terminó por decir Jinora.

La mujer embarazada estaba confundida, pero solamente suspiro.

-Espero que estén en lo correcto- dijo temiendo lamentarse después.

-Lo estamos…- aseguró Opal- ¿acaso tiene dudas?

-No… bueno, no mucha, pero lo que más me preocupa es que todo esto agobie a Korra, recuerden que acabo de salir de un compromiso porque Iroh le fue infiel.

-Lo sabemos, pero no por eso ella debe quedarse de duelo toda su vida. Si el vuelve a empezar, ¿ella por qué no?- pregunto Jinora.

Ahora las tres mujeres guardaron silencio y miraron a la mesa. Rogaban a los cielos que no estén equivocadas…

…

Nuevamente en la oficinas de "Los Hurones de Fuego"…

-Korra…- le hablo Tenzin a ella, mientras las otras personas estaban hablando de lo suyo- perdón por quitarte este tarde libre, pero Rohan exige que vayas a verlo… quiere verte- dijo con media sonrisa- ese niño es tan obstinado cuando se lo propone…

-Se nota que tiene nuestra sangre- dijo guiñándole un ojo y riendo- y claro, no hay problema. Pero me lo llevare a dar un paseo, así tú y Pema tienen tiempo para ustedes, al igual que a Meelo e Ikki.

-Ellos dos se irán a dormir a la casa de unos amigos- explico él.

-Oh, entonces Rohan se quedara conmigo y Jin esta noche, así tú y Pema tienen su noche libre- dijo con una sonrisa pícara- quien sabe y tengo otro primo…

-¡KORRA!- exclamo muy colorado Tenzin, llamando la atención de absolutamente todos.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto Bolin al ver a Korra riendo y Tenzin más que colorado.

-No… nada… jajajajaja- explico ella riendo a más no poder- Solo cosas…- una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro, causando un poco de enojo en el mayor.

-Bien, entonces iras por él…- ignoro lo que acababa de suceder el mayor, tratando de recobrar su postura.

-Claro…- dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla- bien, entonces yo ya me voy…- indico- Ami, ¿quieres venir conmigo? Iré por Rohan e iremos a pasear por allí…- le indico mientras tomaba su celular- Estar aquí por más tiempo te aburrirá…

-No tienes por qué hacer eso, yo iba a llamar a Kai para que venga por ella- indico Mako un poco serio, ya que su actitud no había mejorado, a causa de que Holw no paraba de ver a Korra con una sonrisa que reflejaba ternura.

-Vamos, nos seas así Mako… y Ami ¿quieres ir con nosotros?- le pregunto a la niña, que le brillaron los ojitos al escuchar que Roahn también iba y que tal vez podría ir a jugar. Por el trabajo de Mako y por Kai que siempre estaba con cosas del entrenamiento, ella no tenía lugar para ir con alguno de ellos a pasear, así que acepto más que gustosa en ir con ella, dejando completamente sorprendido tanto a Mako y Bolin.

-¡SIIIIIII!- dijo felizmente mientras se paraba y colocaba junto a Korra.

-Bien, entonces nosotras nos vamos y no se preocupen padres sobreprotectores, los cuidare bien…- hablo a Tenzin y Mako- Después te envió un mensaje- ahora se dirigió a Mako mostrándole el celular- Hasta luego- se despidió ella mientras caminaba atrás de la niña que iba muy animada y feliz.

…

Dos horas más tarde se encontraba Korra con ambos niños muy emocionados por ir de acá para allá, mirando con asombro todo del gran e impresionante acuario y las criaturas marinas. Sí, habían ido a ver a los animales acuáticos, ya que tanto Rohan y Ami coincidieron con su deseo.

Después de un gran momento, riendo y sacando fotos a los animales que se le quedaban viendo por el vidrio, se dirigieron a recobrar energía, ya que los niños morían de hambre y también Korra, ¿para qué mentir?

…

Mientras en las oficinas había un par de chicos un tanto preocupados…

-Bolin, ¡deja de mover el pie por una buena vez!- dijo Mako cansado, ya que desde hace un largo tiempo había adoptado una actitud nerviosa.

-¡No puedo!- exclamo él, levantándose repentinamente de su lugar. Alrededor de una hora atrás todos se habían ido, a excepción de ellos dos- Mañana me encontrare con la familia de Opal nuevamente y… ahora la situación de Ami y-

-Espera… ¿qué?- le detuvo su hermano mayor mirándolo desconfiado- ¿Qué pasa con Ami?

El de ojos verdes trago saliva duro y empezó a sudar frío. La había regado…

-Mh… bueno, ella… verás… lo que sucede…- empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, ganándose la mirada furtiva de Mako. Ahora debía desembuchar todo o sino moriría en manos de su hermano, antes que en los brazos de los hermano sobreprotectores de Opal.

…

Después de un gran almuerzo de pizzas y refrescos, se fueron directamente a un parque de juegos que no estaba muy lejos de allí, donde los niños, al parecer, se habían encontrado con compañeros del kínder y se pusieron a jugar muy felices, dejando a Korra detrás, con una mirada de felicidad.

…

Mientras que en la Nación de Fuego, con Bumi…

-¡Te extraño terroncito de azúcar!- exclamo al otro lado de la línea.

 _-Ya te dije que ¡no me pongas apodos cursis!-_ se escuchó la voz de una mujer dura, pero a la misma vez parecía estar con poca paciencia.

-Lo siento, se me olvido…- se disculpó él, rascándose la cabeza- Pero es que ¡ya pasaron un millón de años luz desde que no te vi!- dramatizo.

 _-Mira Bumi, si me has llamado para decir esas cursilerías te voy a colgar_ \- amenazó la mujer.

-Perdón, perdón ¡no cuelgues Lin!- rogo.

 _-Habla…_

-Bueno, pero es verdad, ya pasó un tiempo desde que vine a la Nación del Fuego… ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?

 _-¿Me estas molestando para preguntarme eso?-_ pregunto. Suspiro pesadamente antes de responderle _\- Nada fuera de lo común, solo que Bolin le pidió casamiento a Opal, llegó Hasook con su esposa y… mh… nada más, creo yo._

-¡Me voy solo un mes y pasa eso!- exclamo sorprendido.

 _-No dramatices Bumi…_

-Está bien, está bien…- suspiro antes de volver a hablar- ¿Y tú, cómo estás?

 _-Trabajo, como siempre…_

-Trata de no sobre esforzarte…- le dijo con cariño y un silencio se prolongó en la comunicación- ¿Por qué me imagino que estás sonrojada…?- dijo con malicia él, con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

 _-Te colgaré._

-¡Necesito que me ayudes con algo!- exclamo rápidamente, antes de que ella tenga oportunidad de acabar con la llamada.

 _-¿Con qué?_

-Mh… bueno, tú ya sabes todo lo que pasó entre Korra e Iroh, por eso ella decidió irse de aquí.

 _-Sí._

-Bueno, la cuestión es que él… él junto a su novia, pareja, lo que sea, irán pronto a Ciudad Republica.

 _-… ¿Quieres que prevenga a Korra?_

-Primero a Hasook y Tenzin, después a ella, si creen ellos conveniente.

 _-Entiendo, lo haré._

-¡Eres la mejor y más grande mujer del mundo!- exclamo felizmente.

- _Colgaré, tengo trabajo, al contrario que tú._

-Oye, yo si estoy trabajando…- se quejó él como un niño pequeño, provocando una risa a Lin- No te quito más tú tiempo, nos vemos pronto Lin, cuídate y un beso- espero pacientemente que ella dijera al menos "otro" pero solo recibió un pitido que daba a entender que la llamada había terminado. Sonrió, esa era Lin… su Lin, ¿Qué más podía esperar de ella?

…

Nuevamente en Ciudad Republica, la noche ya había caído, las luces alumbraban a toda la ciudad…

Mientras que en el departamento de Korra.

-¡El que no se escondió perdió!- grito Jinora. Sí, ella junto a Kai, que habían llegado hace un tiempo, se encontraban jugando a las escondidas con los dos niños de la casa.

Empezó a caminar lentamente. No encontraba a nadie fácilmente, esos niños eran bueno jugando, pero ella los atraparía.

Al primero que encontró fue a Kai, quien se hizo ver para robarle un rápido beso. Ahora solo faltaba Ami y Rohan. Korra se encontraba en la cocina hablando por teléfono y cocinando algo.

De repente se escuchó el timbre, así que fue a ver quién era. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con nada menos que con Mako.

-Hola- saludo el con una sonrisa.

-Hey… pasa- le indico mientras despegaba un poco el celular de su oreja y le dejaba entrar- Sí, sí… ¡Ni se te ocurra!- grito. Mako le miro confundido y ella le dio una señal con la mano restándole importancia- Vamos, no dramaticen…-miro a la cocina, donde se asomaban dos cabecitas. Ella le dio una rápida seña para que corrieran para ganar el juego y así lo hicieron. Rohan con Ami fueron corriendo y tocaron la pared.

-¡PICA!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Jinora y Kai aparecieron por el pasillo, sorprendidos.

-¡Hicieron trampa!- aseguro Kai apuntando a los niños.

-Claro que no, así que no seas un mal perdedor y acepta que dos niños de kínder te ganaron a las escondidas- le recrimino Korra. Ya había finalizado con la llamada cuando le había contestado.

-No sabía que estabas aquí Kai…- se hizo notar Mako.

-Ah, Mako, no te había visto…

-Hola Mako- le saludo Jinora.

-Hola Jin… espero que Ami no se haya comportado… al estilo Kai- explico Mako a Korra.

-Claro que no, de hecho fue una gran compañía para Rohan y viceversa- dijo mientras miraba a los niños reír por la actitud tan infantil de Kai- ¿te quedas a cenar? Kai y Ami ya decidieron hacerlo, a menos que tú tengas que irte a atender algún asunto, también puedes quedarte- le indico.

-No, no tengo que hacer nada… gracias- le dijo con una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió.

-Bien, tengo que terminar con la cocina.

-Te ayudo- indico él- quiero ver cómo cocinas, ya que recuerdo que eso no era tu fuerte…- comento gracioso.

-¡Ja! Ahora verás si es o no mi fuerte…- le reto, mientras se dirigía a la cocina y el por detrás. Kai y Jinora se quedaron viendo esa situación y se sonrieron. Estaban avanzando. Después posaron su vista en los más pequeños y notaron que estaban jugando con Naga de lo más normal. Todo estaba tranquilamente, al menos esa noche iba a ser una de las más agradable de hace mucho tiempo…


	8. Pensamientos erróneos

**Capítulo 8: Pensamientos erróneos.**

 _-¡Auxiliooooooooooo!-_ se escuchó gritar a Bolin al otro lado de la línea. Hace más de dos días que había marchado hacia Zaofu y no daba señales de estar vivo, pero milagrosamente, justo cuando Korra, Tahno y Mako se encontraban juntos, llamó.

-Pensé que los hermanos de Opal te habían asesinado- hablo Tahno con un tono de desilusión.

-También yo- Korra lo dijo más con sorpresa.

-Pensé que ayer recibiría una llamada anunciando que habían encontrado el cadáver de mi hermano.

 _-Ja… ja… Ja… muy graciosos todos-_ la ironía _casi_ no se notaba.

-Bueno ya, perdón Bo. Pero debiste de llamar ayer para que nos enterásemos cómo te había ido- hablo Korra.

 _-¡Me mantuvieron incomunicado hasta hoy! Los gemelos simplemente querían asesinarme y Suyin lo tomo mejor de lo que me esperaba, igual que él padre de Opal, ¡pero los gemelos fueron los que planean mi muerte!_

-Mh… sí, es típico de los hermanos de Opal- recordó Korra otros sucesos anteriores.

-Pero mira el lado positivo de todo esto…- dijo ahora Mako.

 _-¿Cuál?-_ pregunto Bolin como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Que aún estás vivo…- dijo con media sonrisa. Tahno y Korra no resistieron y estallaron a carcajadas.

 _-Eso-_ repentinamente Bolin calló en medio de la frase.

-¿Bo?- pregunto Tahno extrañado porque no siguió escuchando las quejas de su amigo.

 _-Hey… chicos-_ habló nuevamente Bolin un tanto nervioso.

 _-No se suponía que debías de vernos hace 5 minutos en el patio Bolin…_

-¿Wei?- pregunto Korra- ¿Wing? ¿Son ustedes?- pregunto.

 _-¿Korra?-_ respondo Wei.

-¡Chicos, hola!- saludo alegremente ella.

 _-¡Korra!-_ gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo y en el fondo se escuchó como alguien se caía.

-¿Bolin se cayó?- pregunto ella confundida al escuchar ese ruido.

 _-Mh… sí, parece…_

-Wing…- recriminó ella.

 _-Eso no importa ahora-_ interrumpió Wei _\- ¿Qué te hizo Iroh?_

 _-Ten por seguro que sí es verdad todo lo que dice los chismes la pasara muy mal…-_ ahora habló Wing.

-Díganme cuando van y les ayudo gustoso…- habló Mako, ganándose la mirada furtiva de Korra, pero lo ignoro.

 _-¿Mako?-_ preguntaron ambos confundidos.

-Sí, hola Wei, Wing.

 _-Vaya, perdón, no sabíamos que estaban juntos…-_ dijo Wing _\- un momento ¿por qué están juntos?_

 _-Y nosotros te avisamos Mako-_ dijo por otro lado Wei.

-Ok, gracias- dijo Mako con una sonrisa.

-Primero, no estamos solos, aquí también esta Tahno- empezó Korra.

-Buenas- saludo el nombrado.

-Segundo, ninguno de ustedes va a hace un escándalo y tú Mako no tienes motivos, al igual que ustedes dos- dijo apuntando al celular que estaba en el centro de la mesa en altavoz.

-Eso es lo que tú piensas…- dijo en voz baja Mako.

-Y tercero, chicos- habló refiriéndose a los gemelos- será mejor que dejen vivo a Bolin, porque no creo que quieran enfrentarse a la furia de su hermana por matar a su prometido.

Hubo un largo silencio donde supuso que habían tenido escalofríos.

 _-Tiene razón Korra, dejaremos vivo a Bolin-_ habló Wei resignado.

 _-¡Gracias!-_ se escuchó al nombrado gritar felizmente por detrás.

…

En un departamento de Ciudad Republica ya al medio día…

-Mako, de verdad no puedo ir a buscar a Ami…- habló Kai por teléfono con su hermano mayor.

 _-Hoy no tuviste que ir a la preparatoria y habíamos quedado en que irías por Ami._

-Lo sé, pero llamaron de la práctica y dijeron que era importantísimo que no faltase por nada del mundo- mintió Kai. Frente de él se encontraba Jinora quién le dio idea de la reunión de última hora. Escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

 _-Kai, de verdad tienes que ir tú… yo no puedo salir del trabajo. Y menos ahora que tengo una cita con otra empresa que quiere contribuir con el proyecto para la construcción del hospital._

-Entonces le pediré a Jinora que la busque, creo que ella debía ir por Rohan- leyó lo que le había escrito ella. Él le miro confundido, pero por los gestos que hacía su novia siguió con ello.

 _-¿Estás seguro que podrá?-_ pregunto Mako esperanzado.

-Sí, completamente.

 _-Bien, sí es así no hay problema-_ contesto antes de colgar.

-¡Ufff!- suspiro aliviado Kai- Jin… ¿por qué me dijiste qué tú irías? Si en realidad nuestro plan es que Ami se convenza que Korra es una buena mujer para Mako…

-Korra irá por Rohan, no yo- le comento sonriente mientras le mostraba el celular y después marcaba- Korra ¿en dónde te encuentras?- pregunto. Espero la respuesta y nuevamente volvió a hablar.

-Genial, eso significa que estas cerca del kínder de Rohan, la cuestión es que no puedo ir a buscarlo como había prometido, surgió… un imprevisto con Kai y debo acompañarlo a una reunión de su equipo…- nuevamente calló para recibir respuesta- ¿eh…? Porqué… él… quiere… ¿Qué lo acompañe? No se Kor, solamente me pidió que lo acompañase… y, por cierto, él también debía de buscar a Ami, pero bueno, tiene esa reunión y yo iba a ir por ellos, pero también me llamaron a mi… Y bien… ¿puedes?- espero un corto tiempo- ¡Eres la mejor Kor, nos vemos después!- colgó sin esperar respuesta- Y listo, todo resuelto- dijo complaciente mientras depositaba el móvil en la mesita que estaba frente suyo. Ambos se encontraban en el departamento de Mako, donde Kai y Ami también vivían.

…

-Eso fue… raro- terminó por decir Korra cuando escuchó que Jinora había colgado rápidamente. Se encogió de hombros en señal de despreocupación y fue caminando tranquilamente, junto a Naga, la cachorra que estaba más que animada y viva que nunca. Ambas irían a buscar a los dos pequeños. No estaba a muchas cuadras, para su suerte, y gracias a eso tenía más tiempo para pasear a Naga, ya que hacía poco había salido de la empresa "Hurones de Fuego" por tema de trabajo, aunque más se la pasaron hablando sobre cómo planearían el funeral del pobre de Bo.

Una vez que ya se encontraba frente al edificio pudo notar que ya había muchas madres, padres, y hasta otras personas de su edad esperando a que las puertas se abriesen.

-Hola…- un hombre alrededor de 28 años, peli-blanco, extrañamente y con ojos celestes le habló. Era un poco más alto que ella y con un cuerpo atlético, vestido cómo si acababa de salir del gimnasio.

-Hola- le contesto ella por no ser maleducada, pero desde el primer momento ese tipo no le inspiro confianza.

-No te había visto por acá las veces que vine…- comento para entablar una conversación pero Korra solamente se limitó a decir un vago "ajam"- ¿vienes por un hermano menor… o tal vez-

-Por mis hijos- comento para dejarlo totalmente callado y así fue. Su cara fue todo un poema.

-Pero si no aparentas más de 25…- comento confundido.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Encontré al hombre indicado temprano, nos casamos y tenemos dos hermosos hijos… ambos se parecen más a su padre y no puedo estar más contenta… y mira, ya salieron, así que si me permites, debo ir por ellos- le dijo con media sonrisa mientras se había de allí junto a nada para encontrare con Rohan y Ami, ambos juntos. No sabe de a dónde salió todo eso, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para alejar a ese sujeto. Y, además, extrañamente se sintió cálida cuando menciono al "hombre indicado" y el verbo "casarse" en la misma oración, pero lo más gracioso que cuando lo dijo la imagen de Mako apareció en su mente.

-¡Korra!- Rohan fue el primero en verla y fue corriendo hacia ella. Ami le siguió de la misma manera ya que no veía ni a Kai o Mako.

-¡Rohan, Ami!- les saludo primero a Rohan con un abrazo y después a Ami con uno igual- ¿Cómo les fue hoy?- les pregunto mientras estaba en cuclillas.

-¡Divertido! Nuestro maestro trajo una guitarra- comento muy emocionado Rohan-¡Y cantamos muchas canciones!

-¿Es verdad Ami? Rohan suele exagerar las cosas a veces- le pregunto Korra a la niña, quién se sorprendió por la pregunta pero asintió.

-Sí, es verdad…- comento la niña mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

-Oh, cierto. Ami también vine por ti hoy. Kai y Mako estaban realmente ocupados que se les fue un total imposible salirse- se desculo ella- pero bueno, qué te parece si vamos junto a Rohan al parque a pasear a Naga, ya que está ansiosa de jugar junto a ustedes de nuevo niños- dijo mientras miraba al animal que saltaba de la alegría al ver nuevamente a Ami junto a Rohan.

-Mh… está bien- dijo un poco desilusionada ya que ni Mako o Kai estaban esperan por ella.

-¿Les parece ir por un helado?- les pregunto a ambos para animar la situación.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué dices Ami?- le pregunto emocionado él a ella, causando que sonriera por tanto entusiasmo.

-Bien- dijo Korra levantándose- ¡entonces vamos en marcha!- indico para salir de todas esas personas, pero no pudieron hacerlo ya que nuevamente ese chico apareció.

-Perdón, pero… no pude evitar escuchar su conversación- se disculpó- pero… aún se me es difícil creer que es madre de… dos niños- apunto mirando a Ami y después a Rohan. Éstos no tenían idea de qué estaba hablando, pero la cara de Korra no mostraba felicidad.

-Mire… yo no-

-¡Papi!- dijo felizmente Ami mientras pasaba corriendo a toda velocidad al lado de ese sujeto para ser recibida por los brazos de Mako, quién la abrazo con cariño.

-Princesa- le saludo él mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Papi?- susurro en voz baja ese sujeto mientras miraba a Mako, quién lo miro confundido y después a Korra, quién solo le sonrió para que pensase justo lo que pensaba.

-Pensé que estabas demasiado ocupado en la reunión con el Loto Rojo…- habló Korra.

-Agilice las cosas para venir…- comento él mientras se paraba con Ami en los brazos. Miro ahora con más desconfianza a ese sujeto y camino hacia Korra junto a Rohan, quién se encontraba agarraba la correa de Naga junto a la mayor- Campeón- le saludo con un puño y el felizmente también lo hizo -¿Me perdonan por hacerlos esperar?- pregunto como si hubiese hecho algo malo y se acercó demasiado a Korra.

-Solo si nos llevas por un helado ¿o no chicos?- le pregunto Korra a Ami y Rohan, quienes gritaron felizmente que "¡Sí!"

-Okey, esta tarde es de nosotros… y, por cierto, usted es…- pregunto después de ignorar olímpicamente a ese sujeto.

-Soy…-

-¡Hermano!- se escuchó la voz de un niño y de pronto le jalaba a ese sujeto- ¡quiero irme a casa! O, Rohan, Ami… hasta mañana- les saludo con una sonrisa a ambos y estos le contestaron de la misma manera.

-Sí, debemos irnos…- hablo el peli-blanco, pero antes de irse- y… perdón por… bueno.

-Sí, no va a volver a pasar- le dijo Korra para que no hablase de más y se fuera de una buena vez.

Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Korra suspiro.

-¿Y quién era ese?- pregunto Mako queriendo saber lo que ocurría ahí.

-No tengo idea- se encogió de hombros Korra- Realmente pensé que no vendrías. Jinora me llamo no hace mucho de que debía venir por ambos, ya que Kai y ella tenían una especie de reunión.

-¿Así que a ti también te salieron con eso?- pregunto él depositando a Ami en el suelo para que vaya junto a Rohan y Naga.

-Sí, pero no sé qué traman esos dos… pero sé que me escucharan- dijo entrecerrando los ojos- por cierto, ¿cómo fue la reunión fugaz con el Loto Rojo?

-Pues… Zheer y su esposa fueron dos casos que… mhh... no eran fácil de manejar- dijo pensando las mejores palabras.

-¿Y eso por qué?- le pregunto ella cruzando de brazos.

-Bueno- Mako fue interrumpido por las voces de unos niños.

-¡Exigimos helado!- tanto Ami como Rohan exclamaron, ganándose la atención de ambos adultos.

-Mako, prometiste comprarles un helado- le acuso Korra.

-¡Tú también Korra!- los niños le reclamaron.

-No lo niego- acepto ella.

-Bueno, entonces vamos- dijo Mako alegrando a ambos niño.

En el camino, ambos mayores iban hablando de la reunión con el Loto Rojo y por qué había sido tan rápido, aunque no despegaban las vistas de los dos niños que iban delante de ellos, jugando junto a Naga.

Una vez que llegaron a una gran heladería, donde pudieron entrar bajo un techo y espacio junto a Naga. Los niños depositaron sus cosas en las sillas y fueron rápidamente a ver de qué sabores iba a pedir sus helados. Mako les acompaño a ellos, dejando atrás a Korra, quién cuidaba de Naga.

-¿Cansada chica?- pregunto al ver que se había acostado tranquilamente debajo de su asiento por tanto correr. Después de un corto suspiro miro hacia donde se encontraban Mako y los niños muy emocionados. Esa escena le hizo sonreír inconscientemente.

 _-Se ven como una familia… seguramente él se-_ se quedó en la mitad de su pensamiento _\- ¡¿En qué estás pensando Korra?! ¡Céntrate en tu trabajo y nada más! Recuerda, alejarte de los tipos como Mako e Iroh…-_ se recrimino mentalmente.

-¡Regresamos! Aunque sin el helado todavía…- dijo un tanto decepcionado Rohan.

-Lo traerán en seguida…- le recordó Mako- Pedí un batido de banana Split para ti Korra, ya que no nos dijiste qué querías…

Ella lo miro confundida, y él le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunto, mientras que los niños se ponían hablar de cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Por qué…?

-Ese era tu favorito ¿no?- pregunto confundido.

-Sí, justamente por eso, era mi favorito y…

-Creíste que no lo sabría, pero de verdad te observaba en la secundaria Kor…

-Puedo decir lo contrario de eso señor Hat Trick- le respondió mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-Tu helado favorito es crema de cielo, aunque batido es Banana Split. Tu deporte favorito es el Volei, no te fascina esperar mucho tiempo en un lugar por algo, tú estación favorita no es el invierno, a pesar de que digas que te encanta en frío, sino el otoño, ya que es una mezcla de la frescura del invierno y un aire a la vez cálido, tu color favorito es el azul, claro está, aunque también te encanta el rojo, tú prenda favorita era los shorts- eso último le hizo arquear la ceja a ella- no soy un acosador… bueno, no mucho- aclaro él- no te gustaba llegar tarde a un compromiso, los vestidos no te fascinaban usarlos, aunque si te parecían hermoso para verlo, tienes una gran debilidad por los animales, no toleras que los lastimen, porque ahí si Dios tendrá que ayudar a esa persona-

-¡Oye! Eso es verdad…- dijo rápidamente, al hablar de los animales.

-¿Debo seguir la lista?- pregunto Mako con una sonrisa genuina.

-No, no debes…- le remarco ella- no era necesario que me dijeras todas esas cosas…

-Y hay más.

-No sigas- le interrumpió rápidamente- con eso me demostraste que eras un total acechador- le dijo con gracia.

-Y eso que no escuchaste la otra parte…- hizo que la cara de ella se tornara de un tono carmesí, causando una sonrisa de victoria en él.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto Rohan al verla un tanto colorada.

-N-no, no pasa nada…- dijo mientras se levantaba con la mirada de todos ellos en ella- iré al baño… Ami ¿me acompañas?- le ofreció la mano. Ella se le quedo mirando y, de reojo a Mako, quién con la sonrisa aún en su cara, le dijo que vaya sin problemas y así lo hizo.

Una vez en el baño Korra se mojó un poco la cara para que ese color carmesí se fuera de una buena vez, mientras que Ami se lavaba las manos.

-¿Viste a ese guapo con traje que estaba cuidando a esos niños en la fila? ¿Esos serán sus hijos?- una chica de cabello corto, negro y ojos marrones le pregunto a una rubia con ojos celestes.

-No lo creo, pero eso no importa. Parece un tipo con una buena posición ¡Yo lo quiero! Y si llegarán a ser sus hijos, me amaran- le contesto la rubia.

-¿Y si es casado?

-Ninguna es rival para mí- dijo de lo más confiada, antes de cruzar la puerta para salir del baño, ignorando que Korra y Ami estaban ahí escuchando absolutamente.

La cara de la niña mostraba total desagrado. Korra lo noto y llamo su atención.

-Mako no caerá en sus trucos Ami, no te preocupes…- trato de calmarla.

-¿Por qué está interesado en ti?- le atacó.

-Noup, porque simplemente creo que esas de ya no son su tipo, y puede darse cuenta cómo son las personas, al menos ahora puedo decir eso…- le contesto, sorprendiendo a la niña- aún no estás segura ¿verdad?- pregunto al ver su rostro.

-No.

-Bien… entonces dime cómo puedo ayudarte y lo haré- dijo sin saber cómo ayudarla. La niña se le quedó mirando y después sonrió torcidamente.

Mientras que con Mako, Rohan y Naga…

-Hola…- la mujer rubia se había sentado frente de Mako. Éste desde de que se acerco supo qué iba a pasar, mientras que Rohan la miro confundido. El lugar donde estaban sentados consistía en una mesa redonda, con una silla en forma de "U". Mako se encontraba en una esquina, mientras que el niño en el medio, sin entender todo ese asunto- No pude evitar que estuvieras aquí, solo…

-No estoy solo- le interrumpió él, mirando a Rohan.

-Cierto, estás con tu pequeño hermano…- contesto ella- hola- le saludo amablemente, aunque Rohan no dijo nada- bueno, lo decía por que estabas solo con esos niños y de seguro te deben de estar cansando…

Mako arqueo una ceja por lo que dijo ella, por lo que pudo notar no tenía ni idea de las palabras que decía.

-De hecho no, los niños son una buena compañía… la que me está cansando es otra persona- le dijo amablemente con una sonrisa, para darle un indirecta muy directa.

-Dime quién es y te aseguro que te ayudare- dijo mientras le tomaba la mano.

-¡PAPI!- Ami apareció de la nada, asustando a la mujer al escuchar esa palabra.

-Princesa…- le respondió el mientras la levantaba y la hacía sentarse junto a él y Rohan.

-¿Padre soltero? Debe de ser difícil para ti cuidar de estos niños, que van corriendo de aquí para allá, con dolores cada momento, incomodidades, caprichos…- empezó a parlotear, causando que ellos tres la miraran con cansancio.

-No, la verdad es que la vida con ellos es más divertida- dijo contradiciéndola totalmente.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo!- dijo descaradamente ella.

Ami al ver que no tuvo resultado contra ella, le dijo algo en secreto a Rohan y éste sonrió de manera graciosa asintiendo con entusiasmo, mientras que Mako intentaba echar a esa mujer de allí.

-¡Papi!- llamaron la atención tanto Rohan y Ami, causando una gran sorpresa a Mako- ¡ve a buscar a mami!- exigieron ambos.

-¡No tienen que buscar una mami, porqué aquí estoy!- habló la rubia levantándose y apuntándose a ella misma.

-Noup, mami es ella- dijo Ami apuntando a Korra, quién era la que estaba acabando de llegar con el pedido que habían hecho Mako y los niños hace un momento.

-¿Ma… mi?- pregunto Mako mientras se le hacía una sonrisa en el rostro y Korra se volvió helada.

-¡Mami!- dijeron felizmente ambos niños- ¡Helado!

-S-sí, ya estaba el pedido…- sonrió Korra con nerviosismo. Miro fugazmente a esa mujer rubia y noto que estaba en su lugar- Con su permiso…- le indicó con la charola y ésta de mala gana se corrió, pero no se fue- ¿Y ustedes es…?

-La futura madre de esos niños…- sonrió con malicia.

-Esa una señora-

-Señorita niñita…- le recrimino la rubia a Ami, quién le había dicho así a propósito.

-La SEÑORA vino de la nada y estaba hablando con papi, mami…- comento la niña mientras se ponía comer tranquilamente su sabroso helado, al igual que Rohan.

-Ustedes no son pareja, es imposible- dijo la mujer con desagrado.

-Mami, toma tu batido, porque a mi hermanito le dará hambre- Ami cada vez disfrutaba más la cara que ponía esa mujer al escuchar que Korra estaba embarazada.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo sorprendida. Mako, Rohan y Korra también se sorprendieron, pero el primero ensancho su sonrisa, el segundo dejo de comer su helado y la tercera quería que la tierra la tragase.

-La princesa tiene razón cariño, será mejor saciar el antojo que tenías- dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar, paso e ignoro a esa mujer insoportable y se sentó junto a Korra, quién la miraba con ganas de tirarle el batido porque seguí el plan de Ami a la perfección, para darle muy seductoramente su batido.

-¡Ustedes no son pareja!- exclamo esa mujer para llamar su atención.

Con ese último grito la paciencia de Korra se agotó y miro de reojo a Ami, quién sonreía complacida por todo.

-Está bien- dijo ella mientras le miraba de reojo a Ami y después posó su vista en la mujer loca que estaba de frente- ya fue suficiente, ¿puede retirarse?

-¡No hasta que ustedes admitan que no son nada, es imposible que tengan hijos!

Cansada, Korra ignoro a esa mujer y beso a Mako. Eso fue una acción que sorprendió a todos, hasta la misma Ami, quién fue que la había retado en besar a Mako y después seguir como si nada.

Esa mujer hizo una rabieta, como si fuera una niña pequeña y se fue protestando. Ami salto en su asiento por haber logrado que esa mujer loca se marchara, Rohan estaba boquiabierto por ver a ambos adultos en ese estado, causando que Ami le tapara sus ojos.

Por otro lado, Mako no desaprovecho la oportunidad y le tomo de la cintura para acercase más a ella. Korra, al ver que esa mujer se alejaba sonrió mentalmente, pero se perdió en menos de un segundo en ese beso con Mako, quién cada segundo demandaba más. No era su plan seguir hasta que se acabaran sin aire pero así fue. Él estuvo de besarla nuevamente, pero ella lo esquivo justo a tiempo.

-No te equivoques…- susurro para que ellos fueran los únicos capaces de escuchar- Solo fue para sacarnos de encima a esa pesada y nada más.

-Yo creo que si había algo más- le susurro en el oído.

-Crees mal y será mejor que regreses a tu lugar antes de que tire los batidos y los helados de los niños en este mismo instante- le amenazo.

-Primero me robas un beso y ahora me dices que me vaya ¿quién te entiende?- dijo con gracia mientras se alejaba y se sentaba nuevamente en su lugar.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Rohan una vez que Ami saco sus manos de sus ojos.

-Estábamos jugando a la familia ¿te acuerdas?- contesto Ami- por lo que cómo Mako era el papá, Korra tenía que ser la mamá y para demostrarlo hizo eso…

-Pero el juego termino, por lo que no se va a volver a repetir…- les aseguro a los tres presentes- y Rohan por favor, no digas este episodio a tus padres… ¿sí? Si lo haces prometo llevar un día a pasear donde tú quieras- le convenció al niño, quién rápidamente cerró el trato.

-Este juego era divertido, deberíamos de repetirlo…- comento Mako antes de tomar de su bebida.

-Jamás…- le dijo Korra amenazadora.

-Ya veremos si esto se repite o no…- comento el muy seguro de sí mismo, con una gran sonrisa a Korra.

-Disculpen…- un mesero se acercó a ellos con una cámara- si no les molestaría, nos encantaría tomarles una foto. Está heladería se especializa por captar los momentos cálidos entre amigos, familias, parejas… y ustedes realmente se ven como una gran familia feliz- esto hizo que la sonrisa de Mako se ensanchara aún más- por lo que nos encantaría sacarles una foto y colocarla en nuestro gran muro de sonrisas.

-Por mí no hay problema… ¿chicos?- le pregunto Mako a los menores, ignorando los deseos de Korra.

-¡Sí!- contestaron más que entusiasmados. Korra solamente suspiro con resignación.

-Muy bien, a la cuenta de tres digas ¡Happy Time!- dijo el camarero mientras se preparaba para sacar la foto- uno, dos…

-¡Happy Time!- respondieron los cuatro con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Korra y Mako estaban normales mirando a la cámara, mientras que los niños estaban parados, con sus cucharitas en las manos y un poco de helado en sus bocas.

-Muy bien, gracias por esto. En unos segundos les traeré dos copias para que tengan su recuerdo feliz- dijo antes de marcharse de allí, dejando a los niños que siguieran disfrutando de su helado y a Korra con ganas de asesinar a Mako porque se sentía muy superior por lo que dijo ese sujeto.

Una vez que terminaron allí, se fueron al parque, cada mayor con una copia de la fotografía.

-Ve a correr chica- dijo soltando a Naga.

-¡Naga, síguenos!- exclamo Rohan mientras corría muy divertido junto a Ami, escapando de la cachorra blanca.

-Hasta el camarero admitió que somos una gran familia- comento Mako una vez que se quedaron totalmente solos.

-Mako, ya para.

-¿Debo recordarte que la que empezó todo fuiste tú cuando me besaste?

-Mako.

-¿Qué?- pregunto, ya sacándole toda la gracia.

-No vale la pena que sigas diciendo esa clase de cosas…- dijo ella con la misma seriedad- Yo no quiero estar con nadie.

-Por lo que te hizo Iroh… ¿tanto lo amaste como para no dejar entrar a nadie a tu corazón?- le pregunto él mirando hacia el frente, igual que ella. Se encontraban sentados en una banca. Su rostro mostraba mucha seriedad y calma.

-Sí… no… no sé.

-Korra- le recrimino él.

-Mira, de los dos… él que más me hizo sentirme peor… fuiste tú- le aclaro ella, ganándose su mirada- pero, él me ayudó a sobrellevarlo, a pesar de que no éramos nada.

-Quería protegerte, de una forma errónea, pero no querías que llegara a ser el mismo chico impulsivo, que quería llevarse el mundo por delante y en esa acción te lastimabas.

-Al fin y al cabo, termine siendo lastimada- le recalco ella.

-Lo sé y lo siento… lo siento mucho.

-Es pasado- le tranquilizo ella con media sonrisa vaga.

-No… Korra, ahora quiero pedirte una oportunidad. O me interesa otra, solamente lo haces tú y seguirás siendo únicamente tú- le aclaro él, logrando que ella lo mirara de frente- ¿Qué debo hacer para que me des una oportunidad? Solo una…

-Nada, porque en este momento… quiero darme tiempo para mí.

-Entonces, te pido una oportunidad cuando estés lista… por favor.

-Yo…

-¡Al menos dime que no le darás a otro esa oportunidad!- dijo un tanto desesperado, causando que Korra sonriera.

-No exageres…- dijo con media sonrisa.

-No estoy exagerando- admitió él igual de serio que hace un momento- Al menos, así me sentir más… seguro.

-¿El gran Mako se siente inseguro?- pregunto con gracias para animar las cosas.

-Sí, y lo hago más cuando se trata de ti… así que tú eres la culpable- dijo esto último con un toque de gracia.

-No he hecho nada…- se defendió.

-Has entrado en mi corazón desde que nos conocimos y siempre estuviste presente… eso no es nada- le dijo mirando hacia donde se encontraba Rohan buscando junto a Naga a Ami.

-No he hecho nada, repito.

-Inconscientemente sí.

-Estás empeñado a culparme ¿verdad?- pregunto ella con gracia.

-Sí, hasta que admitas tus responsabilidades…

-Mako.

-Ya, entiendo… pero eso no quiere decir que no seguiré luchando por ti…

-¿Contra qué o quién?- pregunto ella mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

-Contra esa barrera que has cerrado… contra esos animales que merodean cerca de ti. Ejemplo, ese sujeto peli-blando de esta mañana.

-Si no te hago caso a ti, tampoco lo haré a ellos ¿contento?- pregunto irónica.

-Algo…- contesto él causado que ella se cabreara un poco.

-Mako-

-Korra, yo no voy a parar hasta que tenga mi oportunidad y juro que te voy a amar más que nadie- esa declaración causando un sonrojo en Korra- sin importar quién se oponga.

-¿Incluso si la que se opone es Ami?- le pregunto ella seria.

-Korra, Ami-

-No… no digas nada. Ami solo quiere cuidarte y realmente admiro eso de ella, así que deja que lo haga. Porque si ella aún no confía en mi yo no voy a pensar en algo. Lo que sí ya no puedo negar y que me cuesta admitir es que… la primera vez que me besaste me dejaste totalmente aturdida toda esa semana. Y tú actitud… realmente a veces me parece adorable.

-Eso significa que… en el fondo de tú corazón, aún sientes algo por mí ¿verdad?- le pregunto de manera calmada.

-Yo… mh… n… s…- Korra no lograba formar palabra alguna, pero él la calló con un repentino abrazo.

-No te preocupes en responder… tú actitud demuestra que sí, aunque te cuesta admitirlo. Estoy feliz por ello y no te presionare.

-Gracias.

-No te presionare tanto, lo que significa que si seguiré haciendo lo que hacía hasta ahora…- dijo una vez que se separaron, causando que ella se enojara.

Después de un agradable tiempo en el parque, ya decidieron que era hora de irse. Caminaron nuevamente hacia el kínder de los niños, ya que el auto de Mako estaba allí y el camino del hogar de ella también era por allí. Cuando llegaron se despidieron, pero a causa de que Mako se puso a hablar con Tahno por teléfono Korra tuvo que quedarse un tiempo más para cuidar de Ami.

-Korra…- habló la niña mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. La puerta estaba abierta, Rohan estaba acariciando a Naga mientras la cargaba.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto ella mientras la miraba y se enderezaba.

-Mh…

-Ten paciencia, de seguro que ya Mako terminara de hablar con Tahno… ¡Ay, que ese hombre no tiene otra cosa que hacer!- exclamo.

-Mh… no, no iba a decir eso.

-¿A no?- le pregunto la morena confundida. La niña negó con la mirada en el suelo. Jugaba con sus pies que no tocaban el suelo del automóvil- ¿Entonces?

-Tú… y mi papi… ¿van a ser algo?- pregunto despacio.

-¿Nos escuchaste está tarde?- le pregunto, esquivando a la pregunta. La verdad que ese momento fue extraño, ya que se abrió mucho más de lo que debía y por eso se sentía tan débil ahora.

-Si…- contesto ella aún sin mirarla.

-No sé cuánto escuchaste y no estoy enojada o algo por el estilo- le tranquilizo, pensando que tal vez por eso la niña estaba un tanto nerviosa- y con respecto a lo que hablamos Mako y yo… fue extraño hasta para mí. No quería abrirme de esa manera para él… y para nadie. Ya te había dicho anteriormente que estaba comprometida, pero terminamos porque él no era el indicado para mí.

-Te engaño- dijo la niña.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Korra confundida.

-Esa persona… te engaño ¿verdad?- le pregunto ahora mirándola directamente.

-¿Cómo…?

-Lo escuche cuando Mako estaba hablando con tío Tahno…

-¿Tío Tahno?- pregunto Korra con una sonrisa- ¿así lo llamas?- consiguió un asentimiento por respuesta- jajajaja, ese nombre lo hace ver más inocente…- rio ella- y por otro lado Mako me las pagara…

-¿Estás molesta por qué sé eso?- pregunto la niña un poco mal.

-No te preocupes Ami… después de todo, hasta Rohan se va a enterar en algún momento- le tranquilizo ella- sí, esa persona me engaño, por lo que significaba que no era para mí.

-¿Por eso volviste a acá?

-Sí, quería alejarme de él. Por eso no quiero saber sobre estar en una relación en este momento.

-Pero… ¿Y con Mako sí?- pregunto.

-No… no estoy segura. Hubo un… percance en el pasado entre nosotros, y por eso yo me fui de aquí.

-Por eso él te pedía perdón.

-No le tengo que perdonar nada, porque no éramos nada en ese entonces…- dijo ella suspirando- pero ya te dije, no quiero intentar nada con Mako ni con nadie, al menos por ahora.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto la niña un tanto ¿triste?- sí perdonaste a Mako y dices que tuvieron algo…

-Un momento…- le paro Korra, ya que estaba confundida- no entiendo a dónde vamos con esto… Lo que estás tratando de decirme es que… ¿quieres que considere a Mako?- le pregunto confundida.

-Yo… mh… bueno, no taaaaan así… pero te prefiero a ti en vez que a cualquier otra mujer mala…- admitió ella con las mejillas coloradas y mirando hacia otro lado.

Esto dejo completamente sorprendida a Korra… ¿y cómo no? Si la niña hasta esa mañana no quería que esté cerca del de ojos ámbar.

-Debo decir gracias por considerarme no tan mala como para estar con Mako…- dijo ella con una sonrisa que reflejaba tranquilidad y serenidad- pero sigo queriendo tener mí… espacio.

-Pero no vas a estar con ningún otro hombre ¿verdad?- pregunto rápidamente.

-Se nota que te parece a Mako…- dijo graciosa, porque reacciono de la misma manera que él hace unas cuantas horas atrás- pero como le dije a él, no voy a estar por el momento ni con él, ni con nadie…- le aseguro con una sonrisa, mientras que Ami también sonrió al escuchar eso.

-Adió Tahno, no me molestes para cosas como esas de nuevo…- le colgó Mako- perdón por hacerlo esperar. Te llevo a tu departamento- se ofreció.

-Descuida, iremos caminando…- le dijo Korra.

-Vamos, Rohan ha de estar cansado por correr toda la tarde. ¿Qué dices Rohan?- el niño se encogió de hombros mientras seguía acariciando al animal.

-¡Si, vamos Rohan!- dijo Ami muy animada, causando que el niño asintiera, haciendo que Korra aceptara para que él no esté muy cansado.

Después de un trayecto tranquilo y para nada incomodo, al fin llegaron al departamento de la morena.

-Gracias por traernos- dijo Korra mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón.

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Gracias por haber estado con Ami hasta que llegué y bueno, por la tarde en general- le dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Gracias a ti por acompañarnos y darle una sorpresa a Ami…- dijo mientras miraba a la niña muy feliz. Korra bajo del automóvil y fue a desabrochas el cinturón de Rohan. Una vez que él también bajo se despidió de Ami con un beso en la cabeza, sorprendiendo a Mako, quién sabía perfectamente que a Ami no le gustaba que ninguna mujer, a excepción de un par, le saludara de esa forma, pero a Korra sí la dejo.

-¿Y yo no tengo beso?- pregunto Mako al ver que de él no se había despedido.

-No- le respondió con una sonrisa- hasta mañana- se despidió de ambos, cerrando la puerta.

-¡Adiós Korra!- le saludo Ami animada, haciendo aún más grande el asombro de Mako.

-Hasta mañana Kor- se despidió él con un saludo de mano, al igual que ella, para ponerse de una buena vez en marcha.

Cuando ya se había alejado a dos cuadras del departamento de la morena, al fin habló.

-Y… ¿te divertiste?- empezó la charla, ya que no tenía planes de ser tan directo.

-¡Sip!- contesto Ami contenta mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Veo que te llevas mejor con Korra, ¿verdad?- pregunto ahora sí directamente, mientras frenaba en un semáforo en rojo, ya que cada vez se sentía más ansioso.

-Mh… sip- contesto nuevamente.

-¿Por qué ese repentino cambio?- pregunto confundido mientras nuevamente se ponía en marcha.

-Mh…- parecía estar pensando atentamente la pregunta, con un dedo en su mentón, frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia el techo. Cada segundo que pasaba Mako se sentía un poco más nervioso- Porque la prefiero a ella como mi _mami_ en vez a una mujer mala.

Esa respuesta no se la esperaba Mako, claro que no y su cara lo delataba. Un asombro tan grande casi hizo que frenara de golpe, pero se contuvo de hacerlo. Tenía la boca como una pequeña "o" y sus ojos se abrieron.

-Entonces… ¿me ayudarás a hacerlo realidad?- le pregunto con una sonrisa ladina.

-¡HAI!- respondió Ami como si fuera un soldado saludando a su general. Ambos Furukawas saben lo que quieren y cómo lograran sus objetivos…

* * *

 **Hola chicos! *-*7**

 **hasta que al fin termino este capítulo... me divertí muchísimo al escribirlo... ¿se nota? ¿Cuantos aman a Ami a estas alturas? La van a amar más en el próximo capítulo... xD ;)**

 **Como siempre, perdónenme las faltas de ortografía.**

 **Yashira:** hola! y gracias, espero que esté capítulo haya venido como una gran sorpresa, ya que tuve un... bueeeeeen momento con mi mente en blanco que me olvide de muchas cosas y bueno, no hay sentido que siga dando vueltas las cosas, por lo que ya vamos cerrando está historia... n.n

 **Hikaros:** hola ces! jajajaja, a cuánto que quiere darle un gran abrazo a Ami...? :3 ¿quién no ahora? El Bulin es cosa tierna y graciosa... xD ¿como para no shipearlo... xD? a... lo de Iroh... ya lo veremos... ;) otro abrazo!

 **ItaliaAir:** jajajaja, Bumi es todo un semental.. xD aunque Lin le calla en menos de un segundo! *-*7 a puesto que quieres darle un gran abrazo ahora a Ami.. ¿quién no? :3 jajaj, gracias! n.n

 **Bueno, no me cansare de decirlo ¡Gracias por los Reviews, Favs y Follows! :3**

 **¡Hasta la próxima! n.n**

Actualización: 12/10/2015.


	9. Verdad y ¿sorpresa?

**Capítulo 9: Verdad y ¿sorpresa?**

En el departamento de una joven y una adolescente…

-Korra…- le llamó la menor de cabello castaño- sabes, Kai me comento algo…

-A, ¿sí?… ¿y qué es?- le pregunto interesada la morena, quien en ese momento estaba frente a su computador, viendo algunas cosas de trabajo, mientras hablaba con su tío por chat para ayudarlo con unos asuntos que le había quedado pendientes en la Nación del Fuego.

-Me dijo que Ami estaba mucho más contenta estos últimos días…

-Me alegro por ello- dijo la morena aún con su vista en el computador, mientras le escribía a su tío.

-También me dijo que te mencionaba muy seguido a ti y no lo hacía con un toque de enojo, como suele hacerlo a cualquier mujer que se acerque a Mako, sino estaba… más contenta al hacerlo.

-¿Enserio?

-Korra, Naga está hablando…

-Que bien.

-No mes estás escuchando- le recriminó la castaña.

-¿Cómo?- le pregunto Korra, mientras seguía escribiendo.

-¡Korra Shimizu presta atención!- le regañó, causando que la mayor escribiera mal y se sobresaltara por el grito.

-¡Jin!- se quejó la nombrada- ¡me hiciste escribir cualquier cosa!

-Korra, esto es importante…

-Y también lo es este archivo que le tengo que enviar antes de una hora al tío Bumi, si no fuera por mí no estaría tan estresado con todo ese asunto…- le dijo por primera vez mirándola.

-Tío Bumi te ama, y obviamente él iba a tomar tu lugar, no te hubiera permitido quedarte ni un solo segundo más cerca de ese…- dijo con desagrado.

-No pensé que te referirías así de Iroh alguna vez.

-Créeme que gracias a que papá y mamá me enseñaron que no debo desperdiciar las malas palabras en malas personas ese se la está llevando demasiado barato- le dijo cruzando los brazos- y hablando de eso… ¿cómo estas desde que llegaste?- esta vez se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, ya que se había llevado una silla.

-Mh… lo estoy superando bien- le dijo mirando a la pantalla sin prestar mucha atención- Ya hace meses estoy aquí y… no me puedo quejar.

-Vamos, di todo…- le animó- sé que estás dolida, digo ¿quién no lo iba a estar después de eso?

-Sí, en el principio estaba muy dolida, pero… si te soy sincera ahora estoy recapacitando y creo que esa decisión de casarnos o de la que yo acepte… fue algo que en el futuro tal vez me hubiera arrepentido. Creo que fue mejor así… y mejor haberlos descubierto ahora, que después de que ya haya sido la esposa de él y ver que me estaba engañando en ese estado.

-Eso solo puede significar que tal vez, o yo lo llamaría que es, tú no estabas totalmente enamorada de él- con esa afirmación se ganó la mirada de la mayor- también lo has pensado ¿o no?

-Sí… lo he pensado, pero lo que te puedo decir es que sí sentía algo cuando estaba con él.

-Pero ese "algo" no era lo mismo por lo que sientes por Mako…- trato de llevar esa conversación hacia donde ella quería.

-¿Por qué traes a Mako a todo esto?- le pregunto simulando cansancio y molestia.

-Porque Mako, el chico por la que estabas locamente enamorada-

-Yo no diría locamente…- le recriminó, para su defensa.

-Créeme, la palabra "locamente" es corta- le aseguro Jinora- como decía, ese chico, ahora todo un buen y apuesto hombre-

-¿Estás echándole el ojo a tu futuro cuñado?- le pregunto graciosa, tratando de para las conversación, pero era algo que Jinora ya lo había ganado.

-No, claro que no… jamás miraría al futuro padre de mis hermosos sobrinos…- dijo con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo que Korra solamente se paralizara completamente.

-N-no sabía que a Ikki le gustara Mako… mh… creo que a Tenzin no le va a gustar eso- trato de zafarse de ese asunto, pero no conto conque eso era totalmente imposible.

-Ja, ja, muy graciosita, habló de Moka, tú futuro marido…- le dejo bien en claro para no atrasar más el punto- bueno, creo que ya te quedó claro… y sí, no lo voy a negar, Mako tiene su atractivo, por algo cientos y cientos de mujeres se mueren por llamar su atención- está última parte lo dijo con intención para ver la reacción de la morena y como predecía, la vio temblar un poco.

-Entonces…- se recuperó rápidamente y se dispuso a leer lo que le había escrito su tío- tú "afirmación" es errónea, ya que tiene a cientos y cientos de chicas tras él, debe de tener ya una…- trato de salirse de ese tema, como si nada le afectara, aunque en realidad si se sentía demasiado extraña al decirlo.

-Sí, tienes razón, a pesar de tener cientos y cientos de mujeres tras él…- tanta malicia no podía tener, aunque ahora estaba demostrando lo contrario- él está enamorado de una y esa una eres tú, mi queridísima prima Korra Shimizu.

-¿Por qué mi nombre completo?

-Para que no tengas equivocaciones…- le sonrió- pero vamos Kor, ya hablando enserio. Mako, el chico que te gustaba y que te gusta, porque estoy totalmente segura que es así, dijo que se arrepentía por todo lo que te hizo, ya que solo era para protegerte. Era un tonto adolescente, pero ahora es un hombre que quiere recuperar el amor de la chica a la que tuvo que alejar para no dañarla aún más…

-Jin, no sigas con esto. Ya hable con él y lo dije muy claro, quiero tener espacio para mí, sin ningún hombre. Simplemente quiero despejar mi mente, sentirme tranquila, feliz así, sin ninguna relación.

-Sabes que te sentirás aún más feliz si estás junto a él en este instante…- canto ella mientras se levantaba de su lugar, para no ve la cara de su prima, que de seguro la iba a regañar- pero bueno, tienes razón al querer tu espacio. Pero algo que tienes que tener muy presente y que debes saber es que Ami te aprueba.

-¿Me aprueba?- le pregunto confusa.

-Sí, Kai me dijo que: "prefiero a Korra en vez de…"- trataba de recordar las palabras exactas que había utilizado la niña.

-En vez de que a cualquier otra mujer mala- terminó Korra, con media sonrisa.

-¡Eso! Oye, ¡eso ya lo sabías y aun así no estas aprovechando para estar con él!- le recriminó.

-Acabaste de decirme que estaba bien con que me tome mi tiempo- se defendió ella.

-Sí, pero porque pensé que no sabías eso, y además también dije que te cases con Mako y me den muchos hermoso sobrinos.

-Jinora…- le recrimino ella muy calmada.

-¡Muy pronto los tendré, ya lo verás!- le dejó bien en claro, mientras pisaba fuertemente y se iba de la sala, dejando a una Korra entre sorprendida y divertida por ver a su prima así- ¡Buenas noches!

-Buenas noches- le respondió del mismo modo que ella, parecido a un reproche.

Korra negó con la cabeza antes de posar su vista nuevamente al ordenador, pero antes de prestar atención a lo que tenía en frente pensó en lo que le había dicho Jinora, parecía decidida en juntarla a ella con Mako. Ella junto a Mako, esa idea hizo sacarle una sonrisa inconscientemente, pero cuando se dio cuenta de ello, negó rápidamente con la cabeza y se concentró en su trabajo, lo único que debía de importarle ahora.

…

Mientras que en el departamento de ciertos ojos ámbar, se encontraba la pequeña y Kai, mirando una tranquilamente la televisión, mientras que el mayor estaba hablando por teléfono con su hermano.

-Así que ya estás aquí…- habló Mako-

 _-Sí, llegamos está mañana-_ le contesto Bolin, se le notaba en su voz un toque de cansancio.

-¿Y por qué no te has presentado a trabajar?- le recriminó, en realidad solo quería molestarlo.

 _-¡Recién ahora puedo respirar tranquilo y tú quieres que inmediatamente ya a trabajar! ¡ESTÁS LOCO HERMANO!_

Mako, quien había alejado su móvil de su oído, solo sonrío por haber logrado alterar a su hermano, debía cobrase todas las que le había hecho a él… al menos un poco.

-Calma, calma, está bien, no es para tanto.

 _-¡¿Qué no es para tanto?!-_ pregunto alterado- _¡Casi no me dejan regresar! Esos gemelos quieren asegurarse que su hermana no está cometiendo alguna "equivocación" al casarse conmigo…_

-Oh, vamos… yo haría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar- le respondió Mako, mirando de reojo a Ami, quién estaba muy entretenida con un programa de acción y aventura que a ella le fascinaba y a Kai por suerte también.

 _-Aja, sí, gracias por ser un buen hermano que quiere ver a su pobre hermanito muerto._

-Ya Bo, deja de comportarte como un niño y tranquilízate. Dudo que hayas llamado solo para que yo escuche tus quejas.

 _-Vaya, que gran hermano tengo…_

-Voy a colgar…- canto el de ojos ámbar, para hacer hablar a su hermano rápido.

 _-No cuelgues, y sí, llame para algo más importante._

-A ¿sí?- le preguntó él, ahora interesado ya que se había puesto, extrañamente, más serio- ¿Y qué es?

 _-Se trata de mañana, en la reunión…-_ Bolin siguió hablando, causando que el rostro de Mako se ponga totalmente serio.

…

Al día siguiente, en el departamento de Hasook y Melodi…

-¡¿Por qué no me has dicho eso antes?!- le recriminó la mujer embarazada.

-Melodi, por favor, cálmate… no es bueno que te alteres, ni para ti ni para el bebé- trato de calmarlo su esposo.

-¡Cómo quieres que esté tranquila si me dices eso ahora! Debes de avisarle a Korra, ahora- sentenció seria.

-Claro que se lo diré-

-¡Por supuesto que lo harás!- le recrimino ella.

-Mi amor, está bien, te prometo que lo haré antes de que ella los vea, pero quiero que te calmes ¿sí?- propuso claramente preocupado por el estado de su esposa. No era noticia que muy pronto ella ya diera a luz, tenía un abultado vientre y sus cambios de humor le sorprendían cada vez más-Mira, la razón por la que no quería decirle nada a ella antes es porque no quería que se la pasara pensando en este día. Tío Bumi le dijo a Lin, quien fue quien nos avisó tiempo atrás a Tenzin y a mí, para que viéramos que era mejor hacer. Si decirle o esperar hasta que llegase el día y avisarle.

Melodi escuchó atentamente lo que le dijo su esposo y eso, en parte estaba bien. Pero de todos modos le hubiera gustado que al menos a ella le hubiera avisado.

-Esa fue una buena idea, aunque pienso que decirle de último momento, eso va a llegarle como un golpe, después de todo es hoy que los volverá a ver…

-Sí, lo sé, pero ni Tenzin y yo teníamos ánimos de que ella esté un día entero pensando en eso.

-Mh… está bien, si esa decisión es la que tomaron…- dijo resignada ella mientras se sentaba en su sofá.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi prima… por mi familia- le agradeció él, mientras se sentaba junto a ella le depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla y colocaba una mano sobre su vientre.

-Hey… yo aprecio mucho a Korra, como a todos de tu familia. Y en todo caso, ellos también son mi familia, que no se te olvide esposo mío…- le dijo ella con una sonrisa y un guiño.

-Y tuche… de todos modos, gracias- ahora la beso en la boca, pero en la mitad del acto se detuvo al sentir una patada- ¿¡Lo sentiste!?- pregunto totalmente sorprendido, al separarse de ella.

-Mi amor, lo he sentido moverse mucho más en todos estos meses…- le dijo ella con un suspiro de cansancio.

-Hey, campeón… ¿cuándo saldrás y estarás aquí, con nosotros?- le pregunto tiernamente al vientre, causando que a Melodi se le salieran algunas lágrimas por tal ternura al ver a su esposo hablando con su hijo aun adentro- M-melodi… q-qué pasa… ¡¿Acaso se rompió la fuente?!- pregunto totalmente alarmado, dando un brinco para ponerse de pie.

-¡No!- dijo ella, mientras calmaba las lágrimas- es que al verte así, hablando a nuestro hijo me dio… ternura.

-¡Por Dios mujer, me asustaste!- suspiro Hasook, mientras el color regresaba a su rostro.

-¡Eres un idiota!- le recriminó ella porque le había dicho eso, mientras que ella solo le dijo que se veía tierno.

-N-no, mi amor, no quince decir nada malo…- trato de calmarla, pero ella se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación, seguida, claramente, por él por detrás, no iba a irse hasta que su esposa este bien, cosa que le va a costar un poco…

…

Una hora antes de la reunión…

Se encontraban dos ciertas personas caminando por las calles de Ciudad Republica, con cierta tranquilidad que no tenían hace tiempo.

-¡MH… que bien se siente caminar sin problema alguno!- la mujer había exclamado.

-Sí, la verdad se siente bien…- concordó el hombre, un poco más pensativo.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- le pregunto ella, deteniéndolo- Tú madre está empezando a ceder Iroh, está empezando a entender que nosotros nos amamos mutuamente…

-Sí, lo sé y no es eso lo que me mantiene pensativo…

-¿Y qué es lo que lo hace?- le pregunto ella, mientras se acomodaba un mecho de su negro y largo cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Sabes que lo más probable es que nos encontremos con Korra aquí ¿verdad?- al mencionar a la morena, Asami actuó por reflejo y le tomo de la mano.

-Sé que te sientes mal por lo que pasó, pero debe de olvidarlo… tiene que entender que tú y yo estamos juntos y si hicimos lo que hicimos fue porque nos amamos- con eso acerco su rostro a la de ella, mientras lo miraba a los ojos- ¿acaso estás dando a tu brazo a torcer…?

-Claro que no…- le tranquilizó, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa y un rápido beso- Asami, si llegamos los dos hasta aquí, tan lejos, no voy a parar. Mi madre entenderá, al final, que tú y yo vamos a estar juntos y que no nos va a poder separar- esa afirmación hizo que ella sonriera y le abrazara fuertemente.

…

Mientras que en el departamento de la Korra y Jinora, la primera acababa de salir de un baño. Cuando estuvo frente a su closet, miro que iba a ponerse. En ese momento tenía una toalla que la cubría. Tenía el cabello suelto, totalmente húmedo por la reciente ducha. Mientras veía las prendas sin apuro, escuchaba tranquilamente la radio que había encendido desde que entro a la ducha.

 _Donde nunca hubo preguntas_

 _Nunca habrá certezas_

 _Y donde hubo fuego_

 _Las cenizas quedan_

 _Y yo estoy tan sola, en mi soledad…_

Escuchó la letra de esa canción atentamente, ya que le llamó mucho la atención, haciendo que se quedara quieta en su lugar.

 _Y ahora lo único que quiero_

 _Es solo una respuesta_

 _Hazme volar una vez más_

 _No…_

 _De qué me sirven las promesas_

 _Si con que me toques_

 _Ya me vuelvo loca_

 _Qué le voy a hacer…_

Volvió en sí después de escuchar la otra frase, siguiendo con lo suyo, aunque su atención estaba más en la melodía que sonaba en ese instante. Sin darse cuenta bien, ya había sacado unas prendas y las había puesto sobre su cama, sentándose junto a ellas.

 _Juremos un minuto a solas_

 _Porque aunque me marche_

 _Ya me estoy muriendo_

 _Solo por volver…_

Miro al techo y suspiro ¿Por qué le llamaba tanto la atención esa canción?

 _Aléjate despacio y ahora ven…_

 _No hay nada que podamos hoy hacer…_

 _Y aunque me marche, muero por volver_

 _Tus palabras, solo ocho letras,_

 _Que se quedarán siempre en la arena_

 _Que se quedaran siempre dentro de mí…_

…

45 minutos antes de la reunión…

-Hasook- habló Tenzin, quién lo había llamado por teléfono- ¿has hablado con Korra sobre lo que ocurrirá en esta reunión?

 _-Intente comunicarme con ella, pero no contesta y en este momento estoy lidiando con los cambios de humor de Melodi…-_ dijo, tratando de sonar calmado, aunque claro, no lo estaba.

-¡¿Cómo?!- le pregunto él calvo sorprendido- está bien, tratare de hablar con ella antes de que llegue a la reunión- dijo un tanto preocupado- por cierto… no creo que eso sea mucho Hasook, solo es el primero. Créeme, la primera vez es la más difícil es porque no sabes qué hacer, pero después te acostumbraras.

 _-Sí, tengo que escuchar al gran sabio de mi tío-_ dijo él entre risas, causando que su cara se transformara en un rojo furioso.

-Mejor ve, escucha al sabio, porque si no te disculpas rápido, dormirás un par de días en el sillón- comento gracioso Tenzin, al menos sacaría provecho de lo que había dicho para ponerlo nervioso.

 _-Por Dios, nos vemos en la reunión-_ se despidió rápidamente él.

-Jajajaja, niños- río Tenzin, pero inmediatamente recordó lo que debía hacer, y se propuso a llamar a su sobrina, sin tener respuesta alguna.

…

Media hora antes de la reunión.

Korra, como todos los que debían asistir a la primera reunión donde todos los accionistas, empresarios y personal del gobierno, ya estaba camino a la empresa "Hurones de Fuego" donde allí ya se encontraban ambos hijos de Sam Furukawa, dueño de la empresa.

-Mako… sabes que ya deben de estar por llegar…- le informo Bolin.

-Lo sé perfectamente Bolin…

-¿Y no estás nervioso…?- le pregunto el de ojos verdes.

-No, nervioso no… sino más bien, ansioso…- le respondió a su hermano sin mirarle- aunque… espero que ningún percance aparezca…

-¡Ya estoy lista!- dijo felizmente Ami, mientras entraba nuevamente a la habitación, con una gran sonrisa.

-Pequeña… ¿cómo es que convences siempre a Mako a hacer lo que quieres?- le pregunto Bolin, con una sonrisa a la menor, mientras que ella levantaba los hombros en señal de que no sabía- La consientes mucho Mako…- le riñó.

-No es mi culpa, es una buena actriz, sin contar que también algo manipuladora- dijo el de ojos ámbar con una sonrisa a la niña, quién sonreía aún más, no iba a negarlo, ya que así era.

-Espero que Kai no se tarde.

-¡No, yo me quedaré hasta que termine su reunión, quiero ver a Korra!- exigió la niña, sacando una sonrisa a los mayores.

-¿Quieres ver a Korra?- le pregunto el de ojos esmeralda, poniéndose a su altura, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ella- entonces estas desacuerdo conque Mako intente conquistarla ¿verdad?- le pregunto aún más sonriente.

-Mh… si- le dijo la niña inocentemente, y era la verdad, le había tomado cariño a ella, cosa que sorprendió completamente a todos, pero no iban a cuestionar eso, no, claro que no.

-Me parece fantástico, ya que Mako está locamente enamorado de ella.

-Bo…

-¡Inmensamente!- dijo extendiendo los brazos, haciendo que la niña riera, al igual que su hermano mayor. Era verdad y no iba a negarlo.

-¿Entonces por qué no bajamos? Estoy seguro que ella llegara pronto, al igual que los otros empresarios- habló el mayor de los Furukawas.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón… -contesto Bolin- ¿Vamos Ami?- le pregunto a la niña, mientras le extendía la mano, quien gustosa acepto. Los tres empezaron a caminar y en medio camino Bolin dijo- sabes, estoy seguro que Mako está más ansioso que tú de verla- le dijo en el oído de la niña.

-Te oí- le informo su hermano mientras tenía las manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿Lo vas a negar?- pregunto gracioso su hermano.

-No- le respondió el con media sonrisa. Las puertas del ascensor se habían abierto, ya habían llegado a la planta baja.

-Bien, iré afuera a ver si llegan personas, Mako quédate con Ami…- le dijo Bolin antes de dirigirse hacia la salida, dejando a ambos solos.

-Mako…- llamó la pequeña, después de un tiempo en silencio- ¿e… estás enojado conmigo por haber hecho todo esto?- le pregunto con algo de miedo, sorprendiéndolo completamente.

-Ami…- le sonrió mientras se agachaba hasta su altura- no puedo enojarme contigo, eres una pequeña traviesa, no lo niego, pero enojarme no puedo. Si hiciste todo esto es porque te preocupas por mí y yo te lo agradezco mucho- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- y si llegaste a la conclusión que Korra no es como todas las otras mujeres, estoy feliz, porque realmente, desde que se fue, no dejé de pensar en ella y me arrepiento completamente por todo lo que hice en el pasado- esa confesión hizo que la pequeña lo mirara confusa- eso es algo que después sabrás, cuando seas más grande, pero lo importante aquí es que yo estoy arrepentido y de verdad la amo.

-¡Te ayudare con ella!- dijo la niña decidida- además… ella me prometió que no iba a estar con ningún otro hombre, al igual que no iba a estar contigo.

-Lo sé, a mí también me lo dijo… pero al menos es un alivio ¿no?- le pregunto con una sonrisa a la niña, quien le respondió de la misma manera.

-Mako Furukawa…- hablo una mujer por detrás de él, haciéndole para instantáneamente y girar. Al escucharla sintió familiar la voz, pero deseaba estar equivocado, cosa que no lo estuvo. En frente de él estaba ella y con _él._

-Sato… Hanabi…- trato de saludarlos solo por cortesía, ya que muy feliz que digamos de verlos no lo estaba.

-Furukawa…- saludo Iroh, serio, mientras le extendía la mano, la cual él acepto, no iba a demostrar desagrado, aunque así lo sintiera.

-Gusto volver a verte- rompió el silencio Asami, con una sonrisa. Mako la miro y noto que estaba vestida con un vestido rosa hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con unos detalles negros en la cintura, mientras que Iroh estaba con un traje parecido al suyo, negro, pero el llevaba una corbata gris, mientras que él llevaba una azul.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo, aunque no puedo…- y sus intentos de no ser tan directo seguían ahí.

-Jajajaja, siempre tan directo, pero cortes Mako- le dijo ella mientras que con la mano libre, la que no sostenía el brazo de Iroh, se tapaba sutilmente la boca.

-¿Cómo siempre?- pregunto Iroh, mientras arqueaba una ceja, mirando a su novia y después a Mako.

-Sí, cuando vine a una corta estadía a Ciudad Republica conocía a Mako…- le respondió a su novio. Estaba claro que quería que él estuviera celoso, al menos un poco, ya que así se sentía más segura.

-Ya veo, pero es raro que no lo hayas mencionado anteriormente.

-No fue nada importante, por lo que seguramente omitió eso…- contesto Mako serio.

-Estoy seguro de eso- le respondió Iroh con desagrado, ya que pudo notar que su pareja trataba de darles celos y lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez ¿verdad?- trato de entablar la conversación Asami.

-Sí, la verdad no recuerdo bien… debe ser porque no fue nada importante y ya lo olvide- le respondió él con media sonrisa, al ver que ella puso una cara de cierto enojo por no caer en su truco.

-Sí, la última vez que te vi fue en la última cena que tuvimos, claro, después de…

-¿De qué?- inquirió molesto Iroh, mirando con ganas de saber absolutamente todo lo que ocurrió entre ellos.

-Simplemente no sé de qué está hablando Sato- dijo Mako, restándole importancia. Lo cierto que sí, cenaron juntos pero nada más, solamente ella lo besó a él, pero inmediatamente la separo de él. Jamás tuvieron otro encuentro, jamás se había acostado con ella y mucho menos se hubiera atrevido a tener una aventura con ella.

…

Mientras que entrando a la empresa "Los Hurones de Fuego" estaban Bolin, Tahno, Howl y otras personas, pero delante de todo, junto a Bolin y Tahno se encontraba Korra. Absolutamente todos no se percataron de Mako, Asami, Iroh y de la pequeña, no hasta que Bolin se paralizó al verlo, haciendo que Korra y Tahno también miraran hacia donde él lo hacía.

-Parece que ellos también llegaron- dijo Bolin suspirando, mirando a su amiga, quién le miró instantáneamente por decir eso.

Trataron de ignorar todo ese hecho, ya que siguieron caminando tranquilamente hacia los ascensores, por suerte aquel grupo estaba un tanto alejado.

…

-Papi…- llamó la atención la niña que hasta el momento había sido ignorada, mientras se aferraba al de ojos ámbar, esa mujer, más lo que había dicho no le daba confianza alguna.

-¿Papi?- preguntaron ambos jóvenes, sorprendidos por lo que había dicho la pequeña.

-Oh… había escuchado hablar de ti pequeña…- Asami miro a Ami, con una sonrisa en sus labios- cuando estuve aquí no te había visto ninguna sola vez y dudo que Mako haya sido tan despistado como para no usar protección… ¿verdad?- le pregunto ahora al de ojos ámbar.

-Sato, será mejor que guardes silencio- sentenció Mako un tanto enfadado, ya que tenía un mal presentimiento de cómo podía terminar todo esto.

-Asami…- ahora fue Iroh quien intento.

-Sé perfectamente que no eres su hija…- siguió la mayor, mientras que la niña le miraba entre sorprendida y furiosa, con sus ojos tomando una forma cristalina.

-Asami, cállate- sentenció Mako aún más serio.

-Oh, vamos Mako, cuando estuvimos juntos nunca mencionaste tener una hija y ahora mágicamente tienes una de 5 años…- sentenció la Sato, retándolo con la mirada.

-¿Estuvieron juntos?- pregunto Iroh molesto, primero mirando a su novia, quien esquivo su mirada y después se acercó peligrosamente a Mako, quien no retrocedió ni un centímetro- ¿¡Dime es qué momento estuviste con MI novia!?

Ami se preocupó mucho por verlo acercase a Mako peligrosamente, por lo que se abrazó aún más a él.

-¿Tú novia?- pregunto Mako, con una sonrisa- vaya, no sabía que para ese tiempo estabas ya con una relación secreta con Asami, aunque en ese ínstate también hayas iniciado una relación formal con Korra…- con ese comentario hizo que Iroh se alejara de él, ya que le había ganado en ese punto- Que poco hombre eres al engañarla.

-Yo no quería engañarla… es solo que, no podía dejarla- dijo confundido Iroh, posando su vista al suelo.

-¿Por eso tenías que estar con otra mientras estabas con ella al mismo tiempo?- le pregunto molesto mientras él fue quien se acercó a Iroh esta vez.

…

-No nos vieron…- inquirió Bolin inquieto. En ese momento se encontraban los empresarios subiendo al elevador- _Por favor, que Mako no haga nada imprudente…-_ pensaba.

-Iré por ellos, no te preocupes Bolin, tú y Korra lleven a las personas a la sala de reuniones- propuso Tahno, preparado para ir hacia donde estaba el de ojos ámbar, aunque él también estaba un tanto nervioso, más por Korra, quien no había mencionado palabra alguna de ello.

-¿La que está ahí es Ami?- pregunto Korra, reparando en la pequeña que se encontraba totalmente abrazada a Mako, quien estaba frente a Iroh y parecía que tenían una discusión.

-Sí, es ella- dijo Bolin- iré por ella- le informo Bolin, ya que la había visto un poco asustada a la pequeña

-No- le interrumpió a él antes que dijera otra palabra- Bo, tú y Tahno lleven a los empresarios a la sala de reuniones, yo iré a ver qué pasa.

-Tú no irás Korra- habló por detrás Tenzin, quién se encontraba llegando junto a Hasook.

-Tahno puede ir sin problemas ¿verdad?- le pregunto al nombrado Hasook, para evitar que su prima se encuentre y cruce palabras con esas personas.

-Sí, no importa Korra, iré yo-

-Será mejor que ya se dirijan a la sala…- les dijo ella decidida, los miro firme a los cuatro hombres, que la miraban entre preocupados y enojados, pero no con ella, sino por ver a los otros dos.

-Está bien Korra, por favor no se tarden- accedió Bolin, ganándose la mirada instantánea de todos. Él solo levanto los hombros, ya que pensaba que era mejor dejar que ella se haga cargo, ya que estaba decidida.

…

La situación era muy tensa con esos tres jóvenes y la pequeña, más por parte de los hombres, que se estaban mirando fijamente, sin decir palabra alguna, aunque eso era peor, ya que no sabían qué iba a pasar.

Asami miro a su novio y a Mako, no quería que llegase este asunto a estas instancias, así que pensaba en un método para separarlos, pero de pronto vio como una mujer, morena y de cabellos cortos se dirigían hacia ellos.

 _-¿Ella es...? No, es impo… sí es ella-_ pensaba mientras la veía. Una vez que estuvo esa mujer cerca, ella actuó como un reflejo, sin mucha intención, la verdad- ¡No peleen por mí!- pidió mientras separaba de un empujón a ambos, mientras ella se quedaba en medio.

Esas palabras fueron suficientemente altas como para que la mujer, quien era Korra, bajara su ritmo de caminar y se detenga por un par de segundo, pero inmediatamente siguió, aún más firme, caminando.

Por otro lado, la cara de Mako y Ami fueron entre confusión y sorpresa ¿por qué dijo eso si obviamente no lo estaban haciendo? Por otro lado, Iroh se percató que eso lo dijo con alguna intención, aunque no era para ponerlo celoso a él.

-¡Mako no pelearía por ti!- sentenció la pequeña, ganándose la mirada de todos. Ella se encontraba totalmente roja de la furia, del enojo. Sus ojos estaban a punto de largar las lágrimas, pero ella trataba de luchar contra ellas- ¡Él jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú! Él no haría eso…

-Él y yo tuvimos un pasado, entiéndelo…- trato de ser más suave con la niña, mientras se agachaba a su altura- y es comprensible que tal vez, aún piense en mí.

-¡Él quiere a otra persona, a ti no!- sentenció firmemente la pequeña, sorprendiendo completamente a los tres adultos.

-Eso nadie lo sabe…

-Pues sé que él no tendría tan mal gusto- dijo la niña mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Sabes qué, esto no tienes que decirlo tú…

-Menos tú- le reto la niña.

-Vaya, tienes carácter, en lo único que te puedes parecer a él, a pesar de no ser su hija… y es más a pesar de no llevar la misma sangre- dijo de una buena vez, cansada de que la niña ¡una niña! Le esté desafiando.

-¡Cuidas tus palabras Sato!- dijo Mako ahora si enojado con la mujer, mientras le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia. Noto que la pequeña se había tensado en su lugar, y su silencio no le gustaba para nada. Se puso a su altura e intento tocarle suavemente el hombro, pero apenas sintió el contacto se movió. Por su rostro ya rodaban lágrimas, pero no dejaba que ninguna persona las viera.

-Asami, mejor guarda silencio- dijo Iroh, ya que notó el cambio repentino del ambiente y de que algo le pasaba a la niña.

-¿No crees que estás demasiado mayor como para discutir con una niña de 6 años?- pregunto una mujer, con un toque de molestia absoluta en su tono de voz. Instantáneamente Mako miro a la poseedora de esa voz y no se equivocó, ya que se encontró con Korra a un par de metros lejos de ellos, mirando a la pequeña que estaba aún con su mirada hacia abajo. Por otro lado, Iroh y Asami también miraron a la recién llegada, el primero con sorpresa y la segunda tenía miedo, por lo que tomo del brazo a Iroh. Después de no más de diez segundo, Ami levanto la vista para encontrarse con Korra, así que corrió inmediatamente hacia ella, ya que no quería que nadie la viera derramar lágrimas. Korra se agachó en su lugar para abrazar a la pequeña y una vez que lo hizo se volvió a levantar con ella en brazos- Ami…- a llamó, un poco preocupada, pero la niña le abrazo con sus manitas por el cuello, escondiendo su rostro en su hombro derecho. Así que con más firmeza se acercó a los adultos, mientras le lanzaba una mirada furtiva a cada uno de ellos.

-Korra…- la primera en romper el silencio fue Asami, mientras se apegaba más a Iroh- no sabía que estabas aquí…

-Eso no importa- le contesto un tanto bastante cortante- si quieres hablar, hazlo en otro momento, si quieres armar una escena, este no es lugar ni momento para que lo hagas, así que ahórrate tus comentarios para otro momento.

La Sato soltó una risa ahogada con un suspiro antes de hablar.

-Estoy segura que ella también te salió con el cuento de que Mako es su padre, pero te voy a hacer un favor, para que veas que yo si tengo consideración, y te informó que ellas es nada menos que su hermana adopt-

-Creo que fui lo suficientemente clara al decirte que si quiere hablar de temas que, además ni siquiera te incumbe, lo hagas en otro momento. Si no mal recuerdo, el motivo para que tanto tú como Hanabi estén aquí no es para armar escenitas, sino para una reunión que comenzara en breve- le informo mirándole directamente a los ojos, tanto a ella como a Iroh- Además, lo que ella- dijo refiriéndose a Ami, quien se había congelado y derramaba aún más lágrimas porque Asami le había dicho la verdad a Korra- haga o deje de hacer es su asunto. Simplemente yo admiro por su determinación de cuidar de sus hermanos y padres, más de Mako, ya que si finge ser su hija es con un solo motivo y ese es alejar a las _malas mujeres._

Ese último comentario hirió el orgullo de Asami, la cual solo levanto el mentón y miro más de frente.

-Korra- trato de llamarle la atención Iroh, pero fue inútil, ya que ella había hablado ahora a Mako.

-Mira, no sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero deja eso para después- le inquirió con una mirada firme- me llevaré a Ami a la oficina de tú padre.

Antes de que Mako, o cualquier, pueda decir palabra alguna Tahno llegó, llamando la atención de todos.

-Korra… perdón por tardar- se disculpó él mientras veía absolutamente a todos, pero reparó más en la pequeña que se encontraba en los brazos de la morena aun llorando- ¿Qué ocurrió?- le pregunto un tanto preocupado mientras se acercaba. Ella negó con la cabeza y con una mirada que después de explicaría.

-Por favor, indica el camino al señor Hanabi y señora Sato a la sala- le pidió, mientras se iba de ahí. Tahno supo que era mejor no hablar así que solo asintió. Él se acercó a Mako, quién aún estaba un tanto sorprendido, no más que los otros dos presentes, por lo sucedido.

-Mako- le habló para sacarle de su trance- será mejor que las acompañes, yo me haré cargo aquí. Él le miró y asintió dispuesto a irse, pero antes fue detenido por él mientras le tomaba por el brazo- Espero que no haya pasado nada malo, porque sabes que de por sí la tienes difícil…

-No hice nada- se defendió totalmente serio- solo… fue un _malentendido_ que pienso aclarar con ella en este mismo instante.

-Mejor ve- dijo ahora empujándolo, para que se apresure. Soltó un suspiro y ahora miro a los dos últimos presentes- Por favor, síganme que la reunión o tardara mucho en comenzar- trato de sonar normal, aunque claro, podía imaginarse lo que había pasado.

* * *

 **hola, holis, hola! *-***

 **Ya, después de más de dos mese, al fin! y eso que tenías ganas de escribir esté capítulo, pero bueno, ya lo había dicho anteriormente, en Yo soy el Avatar, que pasaron muchas cosas estos dos últimos meses que... bueno, no pude escribir... n.n pero he aquí! *-***

 **¿A ver, cuántos quieren a Ami? ¿Cuanto odian a Asami? ok, perdón si es su personaje favorito, pero necesito a alguien que sea la mala y no tengo ganas de crear más personajes... n.n ¿cuantos ahora si respiran tranquilos al saber que Mako no tiene una hija, sino tiene una pequeña y muy sobreprotectora hermana? Por eso dije que no todo es lo que parece... :3 hay, que lindo se siente decir esto... pero... ¿qué pasará después? :o pues no lo sé, porque no he pensado más... jajaj, nah, de seguro en todo el día de hoy ya sepa como sigue la cosa, aunque por cómo termino, tengo un indicio... :3**

 **MsPandiCornius:** hola! jajaja, dora la exploradora... xD hay, eso creo quelo veía de niña y si no me equivoco sigue pasando... xD hay Dios, viejos recuerdos... (? bue, solo tengo 17, ni que fuera taaan vieja.. xD claro, pero que quieran matar a tu novio, tal vez no sea taan tierno... nah, mentira, obvio que sí lo es...! *-* jajaj, gracias y abrazo!

 **avatarjkl:** obvio que Ami es kawaii... aunque ahora me gustaría saber que piensan ahora que saben la verdad... :3 no te preocupes, de hecho, yo debo pedir disculpas por más de dos meses sin publicar, pero bueno, al fin lo hice y tal vez la última de este año... pero bueno, te entiendo perfectamente que ni el internet o la cumpu quiera funcionar, creo que nos odian! T-T jajaja, ese beso, creo que lo tendrás... n.n ;) y espero que tú no estes enojada con migo.. ya que tú cumpleaños ya pasó y no he podido subir capítulo alguno, en honor a ello... pero prometo que lo haré! de hecho, ya tengo la idea, esta rondando en mi mente y va a ser Two-Shot, porque hoy de hecho, cumple un amigo también, hikaros y bueno, eso va para ambos, aunque lo más seguro que lo publique en enero... n.n espero que hayas tenido un lindo cumpleaños! n.n y perdón por no haber podido hacer la historia... u.u'

 **LizzGabby:** jajaja, vaya sorpresa saber que no es su mami, o que no puede o debe llamarla así ¿verdad? :3 quiero saber que piensan! *-* abrazos! y obvio, el beso era para que más de uno se quedara confundido y aturdido... :3

 **Carolina avatarUniverse:** pobre de ti, por el celular... :/ awwww... gracias! n.n y sí, yo también quería que la actitud de Mako sea más extrovertida y arriesgada.. :)

 **ItaliaAir:** una preg... aun sigues queriendo a Ami? hay Dios, quiero saber eso... :) ahora saben la verdad... :o: jajajaja, sí, mejor no. A mi me paso bebiendo agua, pero con el cel... cosa que si yo lo mojé... T-T Buena idea para "jugar" a la familia... :3 xD gracias y saludos! n.n

 **hikaros:** hola! y sí, Bo siempre se lleva sustos por mí culpa... ;-; nah, se la aguanta bien... xD (? jajaj, inconscientemente ella sabe que tiene que cuidar lo suyo, pero... que te pareció lo que pasaba con Ami? :3 Dios, no me voy a cansar de preguntarlo... :3 también te cuidas y mucha suerte! n.n por cierto, ahora sí, FELIZ CUMPLE! un gigante abrazo!1 y exijo torta... nah, porque no tolero, ahora, mucho el dulce, así que no las pruebo casi... xD pero lo importante, que tengas un lindo día! n.n

 **galaxy01:** jajaja, yo no lo pude haber dicho mejor eso! Korra y Ami son la ley! pero... qué piensas de Ami ahora que sabes que no es hija de Mako, sino que su hermana... :3 quiero saber! *-* jajaja, exacto, aceptalo! x) besos! n.n

 **Bueno, perdón por publicar tan tarde... pero lo hice! antes del 2016! ;) de hecho, me gusto más escribir está última parte y recién terminó este cap, con 33 grados, segundo mi cumpu, pero yo ya exijo una ducha fría!**

 **También perdonen las faltas de ortografía! xD (?**

 **Bueno chicos... lo más probable es que está sea la última publicación de esté año, pero quiero decirles a todos y cada uno de ustedes gracias... gracias por apoyarme desde un principio, no solo con está historia, sino con todas las que tengo.. gracias por haberse sumado en cada capo, por dejar sus comentarios y apoyo con cada Fav y Follow... ;) qué más puedo pedir, sí así estoy muy feliz.**

 **Gracias por estar, eso es lo que más me sale. :'D**

 **Espero que hayan tenido un linda navidad y les deseo un buen comienzo de año nuevo... y si tal vez hay algunos contra tiempo, pues no se desanimen!**

 **Tienen que ser fuertes y esperar este 2016, año que se vive una sola vez, como este 2015 que se nos va, con alegría y determinación para cumplir sus sueños, metas.. n.n**

 **¡Les deseo, un feliz año nuevo!**

 **¡De verdad, los aprecio y quiero mucho!**

 **Nos vemos el año que viene ;) con algunos finales, pero nuevos comienzos! n.n**

Actualización: 28/12/2015.


	10. De Cero

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

 _-No hice nada- se defendió totalmente serio- solo… fue un malentendido que pienso aclarar con ella en este mismo instante._

 _-Mejor ve- dijo ahora empujándolo, para que se apresure. Soltó un suspiro y ahora miro a los dos últimos presentes- Por favor, síganme que la reunión o tardara mucho en comenzar- trato de sonar normal, aunque claro, podía imaginarse lo que había pasado_

 **Capítulo 10: De Cero.**

-Ami…- llamó a la pequeña una vez que llegaron a la oficina principal. Podía sentirla como aun derramaba lágrimas- Ami…- intento captar su atención nuevamente con palabras suaves- Por favor, no te pongas mal por lo que ocurrió ¿sí? Es que esa mujer es algo… inexperta en tratar a niños, por eso los trata a veces como si fueran adultos.

No ganó respuesta alguna por lo que con un suspiro se sentó en unos de los sillones que estaba más cerca, haciendo que ella también lo hiciese sobre sus piernas.

De repente la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un Mako algo agitado. Korra no lo miro, solo quería concentrarse en lograr hacer dejar de llorar a la niña.

-Ami, ven aquí…- dijo tratando de tocarla, pero a penas la niña sintió su tacto se aferró más a la morena. Korra solo se sorprendió por su acción, pero inmediatamente recordó lo que había escuchado de Asami y pudo imaginarse el porqué de su reacción.

-No rechaces a tu hermano Ami…- empezó a hablarle con una voz tan serena, que hasta a Mako hizo que se quedara quieto- si bien tal vez no compartan lazos sanguíneos ¿pero eso realmente importa si los lazos que han creado son más grandes que cualquier prueba de ADN?- consiguió que la niña no se aferrara y escondiera más su cara, ahora estando con la cabeza gacha y sollozando silenciosamente. Mako reacciono al escucharla nuevamente, haciendo que él se vaya y ponga en cuclillas frente a la niña que se negaba levantar la vista, a un costado de la morena.

-¿De verdad te vas a preocupar por eso en estas instancias Ami? Sabes que papá y mamá te aman mucho… muchísimo…- empezó hablando el de ojos ámbar- darían la vida por ti, como por Kai o por Bolin o por mi…- ahora coloco suavemente su mano sobre una de las de ella, sin sentir el rechazo por su parte.

-Eres una Furukawa frente a los ojos de todas las personas y si piensan lo contrario ¿qué importa?- continuó hablando la morena mientras trataba de verla- Esta no es la Ami que conocí… sino era más impulsiva, extrovertida, loca, creo que eso es cosa de familia-

-Oye- dijo Mako en forma de reproche, aunque sabía a dónde quería llegar.

-No lo niegues- le dijo mirándole por primera vez que entraron a esa habitación a los ojos- pero bueno, como seguía, eres una niña dulce, que se preocupa por su familia a tan corta edad que me asombra completamente. Sin mencionar que tienes una inteligencia y astucia que asusta…- trato de bromear nuevamente, causando que la niña al fin reaccionara con una risa pequeña- ¿Vez…? Al fin estas regresando a ser quien eres- dijo levantándose con ella aún en brazos, para dejarle en el sillón sentada.

-Pero yo… yo… lo de mi pa-La pequeña reacciono rápidamente al ver que ella estaba por irse. Pero en realidad la morena se puso en cuclillas, igual como se encontraba Mako para hablarle nuevamente, mientras le tomaba de una mano y colocaba algo en ella, sabiendo a qué se refería.

-Mira, en este momento tanto yo como tu hermano debes irnos a una reunión muy importante, muy…- dijo en énfasis esa palabra- por lo que deberás esperar aquí- una vez que termino de colocar eso entre su manita, está la observo detenidamente- y para que veas que si o si regresaremos cuanto antes aquí, te pido que cuides de esta pulsera… es muy, pero muy importante para mí- ahora sonrió por lo bajo, recordando el día en que lo obtuvo- fue el primer regalo que me dieron mis padres, después del que la vida… así que sin dudas debes cuidarlo por mí ¿sí?- pregunto con una sonrisa a la niña, quien ahora si le miro directamente y le sonrió de la misma manera.

-¡Sí!- dijo la niña aún con la sonrisa.

-Muy bien- ahora se levantó y notó que su chaqueta estaba un poco húmeda por las lágrimas de la niña, por lo que se dispuso a sacársela mientras Mako hablaba con la pequeña.

-Promete que te comportaras. ¿Sí?- pregunto mientras le daba un beso en la frente, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la menor- bien. Sabes que ocurre algo solo descuelga el teléfono.

-Nos vemos pronto Ami y ahí podremos hablar tranquilas ¿sí?- le dijo la morena mientas imitaba el acto de Mako y ella nuevamente respondía con un asentimiento.

Sin nada más, ambos adultos se retiraron de la gran oficina, en silencio, sin mirar el uno al otro, o en realidad sin que la morena despegue su vista del frente, mientras Mako la veía de arriba abajo, notando que estaba vestida con un jean blanco ceñido a sus piernas, con unos tacones, algo que lo sorprendió a él, ya que muy fanática de usar esa clase de zapatos no lo era. Notó como había dejado su chaqueta del mismo color de sus pantalones, con detalles negros en la oficina y ahora solo tenía una musculosa de tiras color azul oscuro que le quedaba ligeramente suelta después del busto.

-Korra- la llamó, sosteniéndola del antebrazo, antes de que doblaran en la esquina para llegar a la sala de reuniones.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto parada en ese lugar, mientras giraba solo su cabeza para afrontarlo- vamos a retrasar esta reunión y no estamos para eso- le indico intentando soltarse de ese agarre sin brusquedad alguna.

-Sobre lo que escuchaste de Asami no-

-Mako- le interrumpió, ahora sí, girando todo su cuerpo- estamos retrasando algo importante ahora, no hay tiempo de hablar cosas que pasaron.

-Para mí esto también es importante- sentenció completamente serio mientras con ese agarre la atraía hacia él sin protesta alguna- y jamás pasó nada. Por favor, entiende eso- rogo con sus ojos. Sus cuerpos estaban uno junto al otro, su rostro increíblemente cercas.

-De acuerdo… pero ahora, vamos a empezar con la reunión en este momento- le dijo igual de seria que él. Su rostro no mostraba ni un rastro de enojo, felicidad o cualquier otro sentimiento. Mako se enfadó al verla así, sin expresión alguna en su rostro- ¿Vamos?- pregunto arqueando una ceja en señal de confusión sin emoción. Listo, esa era la última cosa que podía soportar ver él por parte de la indiferencia que tenía o hacía creer que tenía la morena, así que sin más la besó. Pero no gentilmente o de manera juguetona como lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, no. Sino este fue de manera brusca, que reflejaba enojo y frustración. La morena no le respondió sino después de que ella se había zafado del agarre y con esa misma mano le tomo del rosto y le devolvió la misma intensidad que él. Cuando apareció la necesidad del aire se separaron, pero Mako se negó en dejarla ir, dejando sus rostro igual de cerca antes del beso- ¿Satisfecho?- pregunto la morena mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos, aun con su mano en la mejilla de él. Pero no respondió el de ojos ámbar, así que pasó alrededor de cinco segundos en esa posición hasta que ella se separó de él sin decir nada más y se fue sin él, dejándolo con la misma frustración.

…

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto Jinora completamente sorprendida al escuchar a Kai. Sintió una repentina ira y frustración.

-Ji-Jinora…- tartamudeo el moreno al verla en ese estado- No pensé que te pondrías así por saber que esas dos personas están con ellos en este momento- dijo en voz baja, con miedo, ganándose una mirada furtiva por parte de ella.

-¡Kai!- le grito- ese tipo es que engaño a mi prima y ¡esa la zorra con la que lo hizo!- al escucharla hablar así se sorprendió bastante. La verdad que cuando recibió la llamada por parte de su hermano para que vaya por Ami le sorprendió, pero al contarle que Mako y un sujeto llamado Iroh con una mujer llamada Asami tuvieron un roce un poco fuerte, con una Ami al final que terminó llorando, no iba a dejar a su pobre hermanita sola, así que en ese momento tanto Kai como Jinora, que estaba junto a él se dirigían hacia allí.

-¿Ese tipo es el que me contaste?- pregunto Kai ahora entendiendo la reacción de su novia- Oh, Mako querrá matarlo… o hacerle un gran regalo- dijo Kai negando con la cabeza mientras aparcaba en el estacionamiento de Hurones de Fuego. Jinora le miro desconcertada- no me mires así, a lo que me refiero es que si tiene ganas de asesinarlo es porque le hizo daño a Korra y si quiere darle un regalo es porque el muy poco inteligente-

-Idiota- sentencio Jinora mientras se bajaba del automóvil junto a su novio.

-Eso, le dejó el camino libre para él, es decir, no se casaron…

-Sea lo que sea de lo que Mako piense, yo misma me encargare en dejarle claras las cosas a Iroh que si se acerca y le hace daño a Korra, conocerá quién es Jinora Shimizu- amenazó- mi padre es un amante de la paz, no quiere ser extremadamente duro con nadie, Hasook está controlado por él, pero sí puedo asegurar con certeza que no es un gran abrazo lo que le quiere dar a ese sujeto en este momento, pero yo, aunque suene una grosera o maníaca, les voy a decir de "A" a "Z" todo lo que pienso- le dijo completamente seria, dirigiéndose hacia las puertas. Kai tragó duro al verla así, en ese estado, pero sabía que quería proteger a su prima que ya había sufrido un desamor por culpa de su hermano y ahora otro por culpa de ese sujeto… él iba a apoyar a su novia.

…

Después de una hora y veinte minutos, al fin había acabado la reunión. Todo había transcurrido sin enfrentamientos o malas respuestas, se habían comportado completamente como lo que son, empresarios.

Una vez que todos terminaron ese trato con un agradable saludo, la primera en dejar la sala fue Korra, con una carpeta en su mano izquierda y su celular en la derecha, dispuesta para llamar a alguien.

-Señorita Shimizu…- la llamó Howl saliendo detrás de ella, con una carpeta similar y otras hojas.

-Oh, señor Walker- le saludo con una sonrisa pequeña, deteniéndose de llamar a alguien.

-Ya le había dicho lo de señor- trato de entablar conversación, con una sonrisa, entre los únicos dos que habían salido.

-Y yo sobre lo de señorita- le remarcó ella de la misma forma- dejemos esto por la paz, yo soy Korra y usted Howl ¿bien?- le pregunto.

-De acuerdo Korra. Me gustaría preguntarte algo sobre los puntos que has planteado.

-Mh… sí, claro.

-Es sobre el punto de redistribución de los ingresos que lo has modificado desde la última vez…

-Oh, ¿qué tiene?- le pregunto confusa.

-¿No crees que es un poco demasiado…?- le pregunto un poco dudoso- ya con la contribución que han dado por parte de The Four Elements es más que suficiente.

-Eso es parte de Aang. Yo solo me he unido con él y aumente la cifra, lo que hará que no sé, se pueda construir más habitaciones o sea utilizado para su construcción en general. No es mucho.

-Me sorprendes, jamás pensé que tú serías capaz de hacer eso… digo, no es como si fuera imposible, pero así, de la nada… sorprende- dijo rápidamente al ganarse la mirada confusa y un poco herida de ella, aunque solo lo hacía por bromear.

-Jajajaja, no te preocupes. Sé a lo que te refieres. Pero esto no es únicamente mío, sino de mis padres también. No sé, pienso que es un buen gesto y que les hubiera gustado hacerlo, es todo- dijo con una sonrisa más cálida mirando el aparato en sus manos.

Howl se quedó impresionado de verla así, tan linda, vulnerable, parecía que si decías algo o hacía lago esa perfecta vista se esfumaría, pero de todas formas, inconscientemente lo hizo.

-Sé que es algo repentino…- habló, aclarando la garganta, ganando la mirada de ella- pero ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo?- pregunto con seriedad, sorprendiéndola completamente. En ese momento se olvidó que iba a hacer o si quiera que debía de responder. Trago un poco grueso. Eso sí que era repentino, para su suerte, Tahno había llegado a su rescate.

-¡Korra!- la llamo, pasando junto a Howl, como si no existiera, colocando sus dos manos en los hombros de ella con una sonrisa claramente nerviosa- ¿p-por qué has desaparecido tan rápido?- pregunto aún con los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa tensa en su rostro.

-Yo… yo…- cuando Tahno abrió los ojos y le dio una señal que ella supo interpretarla perfectamente habló- estaba a punto de llamar a Aang para hablarle de… como habíamos concluido todo este asunto- explicó mirando de reojo a Howl que estaba un poco nervioso por lo anterior y esa repentina interrupción.

-Oh, entonces ve y has la llamada. Apresúrate en hacerla… recuerda que tenemos que ir a almorzar todos juntos…- hablo sin que desaparezca su sonrisa.

-Oh… sí, entiendo- asintió Korra dándole las gracias con su mirada- con permiso- dijo a ambos antes de irse mientras colocaba su móvil junto a su oreja e iba de allí en dirección a la oficina donde había dejado a la pequeña. Tahno dio un suspiro de alivio al ya no verla, ya que si se hubiera tardado un solo segundo más en salir, en este momento el que los hubiera interrumpido era Mako con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

…

Mientras que en la oficina, con una Jinora todavía furiosa y un Kai más sereno…

-¡No puedo creer que esa se atreva a discutir con una niña!- reclamó por décima vez furiosa.

-Jinora, ya cálmate por lo que más quieras- pidió Kai un poco cansado- Ami dijo que Korra se encargó de que se trague sus propias palabras.

-¡Pero aun así me va a escuchar!- dijo furiosa mientras cruzaba los brazos y resoplaba. De repente Korra entró a la habitación aún con su llamada telefónica.

-Sí, no te preocupes Aang- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _-Sé que es algo repentino este cambio de conversación, ¿pero te has encontrado con Hanabi y Sato?_

-Vaya que es un gran cambio de conversación- dijo ella sonriendo a los presentes de esa habitación, pero sin evitar estar confusa- y sí, lo he hecho- le dijo mientras se acercaba a paso realmente lento a los chicos.

 _-¿Ocurrió algo?_

-Aang, no fue por gusto verlos aquí- le indico un poco cansada. Jinora al escuchar con quién hablaba y por decir esto último adivino de quien se trataba.

-¡Yo me encargare de esos dos abuelo!- grito Jinora, sorprendiendo completamente a todos.

 _-¿Esa es Jinora?-_ pregunto el mayor confundido del otro lado de la línea.

-Sí y creo que no ha tomado su medicina de hoy…- bromeo ella- pero como iba diciendo antes de que alguien me interrumpiera, no pasó nada con ellos dos respecto a eso. Y simplemente tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar que estar pendiente que hacen o dejan de hacer esos dos- sentencio un poco cansada.

 _-Me paree muy maduro que pienses así-_ desde su lugar pudo imaginarse la sonrisa de su abuelo por lo dicho.

 _-¡Te lo encargo Jinora!-_ se escuchó la voz de una mujer mayor por detrás sorprendiéndola completamente a la morena.

-¿Esa fue Katara?- pregunto ella confundida y sorprendida, mirando a Jinora que aún estaba atenta a lo que ella decía.

 _-¡Abuela!-_ sentenció la nombrada ofendida por ser llamada por su nombre como una desconocida.

-Ok, ok, lo siento abu ¿sí?- le siguió el juego a su loca e introvertida abuela. Ya podía notarse que Jinora había salido idénticamente al carácter de Katara. Podía ser una comprensible y hermosa persona, pero cuando algo la enoja, la enoja.

 _-Creo que tu abuela también le falto la pastilla de hoy-_ bromeo Aang, seguido de un golpe seco.

-Yo creo que mejor no hablamos más de eso, no creo que quieras recibir otro golpe, ¿verdad Aang?

 _-¿Y yo por qué con mi nombre?-_ se quejó el calvo al otro lado de la línea.

 _-Porque a mí me ama más…-_ le dijo Katara claramente aun enfadada por el chistecito anterior.

-Los amos a los dos, dejen de pelear, no es correcto a su edad…- bromeo la morena riéndose con una carcajada, sacando una sonrisa por lo dicho a los jóvenes que escuchaban.

 _-¡Korra!-_ ambos mayores se quejaron en conjunto.

-¡Los amo infinitamente, se cuidan abu y abu!

 _-¡Nosotros más, cuídate mucho cariño y abrazos gigantes de oso polar!-_ contestaron ambos mayores nuevamente en conjunto, sacando una sonrisa verdadera en la morena antes de colgar.

Soltó un suspiro antes de hablar- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en el brazo del sillón en donde había dejado y aún estaba Ami.

-Bolin me mando a buscar a Ami…- empezó hablando Kai sin saber si continuar, pero era mejor prevenirla- y nos explicó la… situación que había pasado entre Mako… y una pareja, estando Ami ahí. Bueno, maso menos, solo supimos que Tahno le dijo que Ami terminó llorando por dis-

-¡Discutir con una niña! ¿Cómo se atreve?- pregunto Jinora enojada.

-No vale la pena recordar eso- dijo en señal que eso podía dañar a Ami, cosa que ambos entendieron.

-Bueno, sea por lo que sea, tengo un par de cosas que decirles a ese par…

-Tú no dirás y harás nada señorita- sentenció ella seria- se nota que has sacado el carácter de Katara.

-Ella me entiende- se defendió la adolescente cruzando los brazos- y creo que puedo controlarme a la hora de hablar con esos dos, pero no está bien que ninguno pueda decirles en la cara lo que hicieron y que no se deben acercarte a ti- dijo ella molesta.

-Bumi, Opal y Bolin ya lo hicieron. Al igual que Zuko e Izumi- trato de razonar con su prima, pero parece que no tuvo respuesta favorable.

-De cualquier modo, yo debo hablar con ellos. Solo para dejar las cosas en claro- dijo ella con media sonrisa que no irradiaba felicidad claramente y se iba de allí.

-¡Jinora!- levanto un poco la voz, pero fue inútil, ya había salido de la habitación. Korra intento seguirla, pero Kai la detuvo.

-Iré yo. Creo que si te ve a ti en frente de esas dos personas ahí sí que no se controlara. No te preocupes, controlare para que no haga nada descabellado- dijo antes de salir corriendo de allí, dejando a la morena y la pequeña solas.

-Dios, que no haga ninguna locura…- pidió en una súplica. Volvió en la realidad cuando sintió la mano de Ami sobre la suya.

-Ten, esto es tuyo…- dijo sin mirarle a los ojos. No podía hacerlo, se sentiría peor consigo misma si lo hacía por engañarla todo ese tiempo.

-Gracias- dijo tomando su pulsera y colocándosela. Suspiro sonoramente antes de volver a hablar- ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto al verla aun rara.

-Yo… yo… lo…- no era capaz de decirlo, sentía mucha pena y tristeza, tenía miedo de tocar nuevamente ese tema y que se enoje con ella al enterarse de todo.

-Sí es por eso de que en realidad eres la hermana menor de Mako y no su hija… ya lo sabía- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mirándola. Al escuchar eso instantáneamente olvido toda esa pena y temor, reemplazándolo por sorpresa absoluta.

-Co… co… pero… ¡¿Cómo?!- las palabras no salían de ella, se sentía ¿engañada? No, bueno, en realidad no sabe ni cómo se siente.

-Perdón por no haberte dicho desde un principio que sabía que parentesco había entre ustedes dos, pero como te vi muy decidida en hacerme creer eso que pensé que era mejor que lo hagas- dijo mientras pensaba en sus palabras.

-Pero… pero… ¿desde cuándo lo sabías?- le pregunto aún sin caer bien en cuenta de todo lo que sucedía.

-Desde el día en que llegase en la vida de tu madre…- dijo con un guiño- la verdad es que Mikoto, tú madre, jamás dejo de llamarme desde que me fui hacia la Nación del Fuego. Siempre estuvimos en contacto y cuándo llegaste a su vida, junto a Kai, la escuché muy emocionada. Ella es una hermosa, buena, gentil e increíble mujer. Siempre se preocupó por mi bienestar- ahora una sonrisa apareció en su rostro recordando que ella era como su segunda madre. Cabe mencionar que sus padres y Mikoto junto a Sam eran muy, muy cercanos y buenos amigos, como una familia.

-Así que… todo este tiempo…- Ami se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Tanta confianza y cariño le tenía a Korra que le había contado de su existencia?

-Sí, sabía que eras la hermana y no la hija de Mako…- dijo ella acomodándose un poco el cabello detrás de la oreja- la verdad espero que no te molestes por esto. Es que sabía que tú tenías una gran determinación a la hora de hacerme creer eso que me pareció mejor dejar que las cosas fluyesen por sí solas- vio como la niña pensaba en todo lo que había pasado y perdía su mirada en un punto inespecífico de la gran oficina.

…

Mientras que en otro lugar en ese mismo edificio, Jinora al fin había visto a Iroh junto a Asami, pero para su mala suerte fue detenida por su padre, quien se sorprendió al verla ahí.

-Jinora, te pido atentamente que te vallas en este momento a tu departamento. No sé qué planeas hacer o decirles a Sato y Hanabi, pero ten por seguro que no te dejaré cruzar palabra alguna con ellos.

-Papá no puedes impedirme que le diga un par de cosas a esos dos- gruñó ella por lo bajo, mientras miraba de reojo al par- tú eres un amante de la paz, como el abuelo.

-Y tú has salido con la manía de tu abuela Katara y justamente por eso te ordeno que olvides cualquier idea loca que has pensado.

-¡Papá!

-¡Jinora, no puedes ir e interrumpir para decirles quién sabe cuántas cosas!- le dijo dando un suspiro para poder calmarse- acabamos de cerrar un proyecto, en la que ellos están cooperando, sería de mala imagen que tú vayas y le reclames de algo que pasó. Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo en estar enojada y enfadada, pero piensa ¿Korra no se sentirá aún más incómoda de estar en la misma sala de ellos si todo el mundo sabe lo que pasó?- trato de razonar con su hija poniendo en medio a su sobrina. La verdad era que eso era peor, que su prima esté en boca de todos por lo que ella llegara a hacer.

-Tú padre tiene razón Jin- concordó Kai, quien la sostenía del brazo antes de que llegara Tenzin- eso sería mucho peor para Korra. La verdad no sé cuánto sufrió ella por él, pero puedo ver ahora que solo le importa su trabajo. Tiene una gran determinación para que su vida privada no interfiera con la laboral y si de pronto vas, y les dices sus unas y mil verdades acabarías con esa tranquilidad que ella refleja.

-No vale la pena Jin, al menos no en estas circunstancias…- apareció ahora Hasook cruzados de brazo y con la mirada seria.

Jinora se mordió la lengua, pero hizo lo que le dijeron, dejando todo por la paz. O al menos por la paz de su prima.

-Será mejor ir por Ami…- le dijo Kai nuevamente- señor Tenzin, Hasook- les saludo- será mejor que me lleve a Jinora antes que cambie de opinión…- dijo con una risita nerviosa, ganándose la mirada asesina de ella.

-Por favor, te la encargo- le dijo Tenzin en forma de agradecimiento, antes de que él empiece a guiar a la castaña lejos de los que se salvaron.

…

-¿Qué te parece si comenzamos desde cero?- pregunto la morena, rompiendo ese largo silencio que se había establecido entre ellas dos. La niña la miró confundida, sin entender bien lo que ella había querido decir- Comencemos desde el principio- volvió a proponer mientras se levantaba de su lugar para ponerse en cuclillas frente a la pequeña con una sonrisa.

La niña la miró y estudio qué pasaría si aceptaba. La verdad ya la había tomado cariño… mucho, igual que a Opal y no quería que se distancien, por lo que negó.

-¿No?- pregunto corra confundida, borrando su sonrisa.

-Eso significa que ya no seremos como la que éramos hace poco…- admitió la niña, con las mejillas algo coloradas.

-De acuerdo…- dijo la morena recuperado su sonrisa- entonces olvidemos este suceso y sigamos como estábamos ¿bien?

-¡Sí!- la felicidad y alivio de la niña era infinito. Se sentía bien al ya no tener que mentirle más- Pero…- recordó rápidamente a su hermano y se tensó nuevamente- ¿estás enojada con Mako por no haberte negado antes que yo no era su hija?- le pregunto temerosa.

-No Ami… no estoy enojada con nadie. De hecho, no tengo razones para estarlo dado a que yo ya lo sabía todo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que él aún tiene posibilidades de tener una cita contigo?- esa pregunta si que le sorprendió, ya que su rostro reflejaba sorpresa y algo de duda.

-Ami… ya había dejado en claro que no tengo intenciones de tener citas por el momento- le explico nuevamente ella tomando una postura firme.

-¿Eso también incluye a Walker?- pregunto Mako, apareciéndose de la nada, dando un gran susto a la morena, causando que saltara y se parara inmediatamente.

-¿P-perdón?- pregunto ella recuperando su postura.

-Eso, que si también no aceptaras salir con Walker…- dijo él acercándose a ellas con sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Su rostro mostraba seriedad absoluta, tanto que hasta aterraba.

-¿Quién es ese Wal… Wal..?- intento decir Ami ese nombre, pero se le fue imposible.

-Walker… es un sujeto que está con nosotros en este proyecto y es quién se confundió una vez, creyendo que tú eras mi hija y que Korra era tu madre- sonrió al recordar eso, causando un pequeño gemido de frustración a la morena y a Ami que pensara de quién hablara, hasta que recordó.

-¿Vas a salir con ese señor?- pregunto Ami totalmente desilusionada y un poco enojada, parándose en el sillón, para tomar una postura más firme, igual que los adultos.

-Sí Korra… ¿vas a salir con él o no?- pregunto Mako para colocarse justo al lado de su pequeña hermana. La nombrada retrocedió un paso al ver la mirada penetrante de ambos Furukawa. ¿Cómo había terminado en esa situación?

-No tengo obligación a responderles…- les indico ella apuntándolos con el dedo, pero suspiro antes de seguir hablando- pero no ya que no tuve oportunidad de aceptar o rechazar su oferta- le dijo ahora más calmada, esperando que esa respuesta causara que ambos Furukawas se relajaran, pero no lo había conseguido, del todo.

-¿Aceptarle?- pregunto Ami, como si esa fuera la única palara que hubiera escuchado, mientras se colocaba al borde del sillón, acercándose a la morena.

-¿Qué no tienes obligación?- pregunto de la misma forma Mako, tomando una postura más atacante.

-¡Que no iba a aceptar!- grito ya desesperada por lo intimidante que podían ser esos dos, claro que ella podía darle batalla, pero en ese momento se encontraba exhausta por todo.

-¿De verdad?- preguntaron ambos, dudosos y temerosos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí- dijo asintiendo la morena dando nuevamente un suspiro. ¿Hoy era el día internacional de los suspiros o qué?- Así que ya pueden dejar de mirarme de esa forma tan… abrumante- le replico al sentir la mirada intensa de ellos dos. Ambos se miraron de reojo, asintiendo ahora más seguros.

-A todo esto…- habló Mako, llamando la atención de ambas mujeres- ¿estas dispuesta a aceptar a ir una cita conmigo?- una sonrisa genuina apareció en el rostro de él.

-No- respondió la morena rápidamente, como si fuera automático.

-¿No?- pregunto una Ami que pasó de un estado de emoción pura a desilusión absoluta.

-Sí lo que dije incluye a Howl, creo que obviamente también te incluye a ti- le remarcó cruzándose de brazos, con su celular en su mano derecha, que empezó a vibrar. Ella le dio una rápida sonrisa de ganadora y empezó a leer el mensaje.

-Puedo ser una excepción, creo que lo merezco…- empezó a decir mientras daba un suspiro repentino.

-Sí, no lo creo- le respondió ella como si nada.

-Pero dijo sí, yo no escuche nada más después de eso…- dijo inocentemente Ami, ganándose la mirada instantánea de los mayores.

-¡Ami!- se quejó Korra.

-De hecho yo también escuche solo esa palabra…- concordó Mako.

-¡Korra dijo que si eres una excepción!- dijo felizmente la niña- ¡Yo también quiero ir!- reclamo rápidamente la niña, sin que la morena pueda objetar.

-Pero…- trato de objetar Mako, pero fue callado por la niña.

-Q-U-I-E-R-O-I-R- sentenció muy despacio, causando que su hermano tragara grueso.

Korra, quién los había ignorado desde que empezó esa locura, se procuró de responder el mensaje de su tío Bumi, quien estaba preocupo por su situación y el hecho de que Iroh junto a Asami estén ahí y hayan cruzado palabras.

-Ya, ya, dejen de discutir ustedes dos…- era la primera discusión que había presenciado por parte de la menor y el mayor de los Furukawas- Bolin acabó de mandarme un mensaje que nos apresuremos.

-¡Quiero ir!- reclamo la pequeña decidida, no iba a dejar a la morena sola, como para que ese sujeto Wal lo que sea pretenda acercarse a invitarla nuevamente. No iba a arriesgarse, a Korra solo la quería para su hermano y eso ya lo había decidido.

-Será mejor que vayas con Kai y Jinora. Esta reunión puede aburrirte demasiado- trato de razonar con su pequeña hermana, aunque pudo notar en sus ojos que no iba a hacerle caso.

-Korra…- pidió con los ojos llorosos. Mako se sorprendió completamente al ver que su hermana estaba tratando de chantajear a la morena con sus trucos que utilizaba con él.

-De acuerdo, vamos- dijo Korra, al no resistirse a esa carita. La niña, de un salto, estuvo en el piso y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta, dejando a una morena que tomaba su chaqueta y uno de ojos ámbar totalmente sorprendido.

-Sabes que te está chantajeando.

-Eso es de familia, se nota- le dijo más por él, ya que en varias ocasiones él la chantajeo- Y además… no eres tú quien la consiente más que todos. Al fin y al cabo hubieras terminado cediendo, yo solo acorte todo esa discusión ya ganada por Ami- le dijo mientras tomaba nuevamente una carpeta perfectamente sellada, que la había dejado en otro sillón y colocaba su celular en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón- ¿Piensas quedarte parado ahí?- le pregunto después de que ya estuvo junto a la puerta, observando a un Mako estático.

-No, vamos…- dijo el con media sonrisa. Ahora podía estar tranquilo, al menos un poco.

El viaje en el ascensor fue tranquilo, sin discusiones o mini peleas. Al llegar a la planta baja, notaron que los que los esperaban no eran nada menos que Tahno y Hasook.

-Vaya que si se tardaron ¿qué tanto hacían?- pregunto pícaramente Tahno, ganándose la mirada mordaz de Hasook, y una de "que gracioso" por parte de Korra.

-Hay cosas que no debe decirse frente a una niña- dijo Mako con una pequeña sonrisa, pero inmediatamente aclaró- ya, ya, solo bromeaba…- calmó al de ojos celestes claros. No le convenía ganarse el odio de Hasook.

-Bueno, será mejor irnos, ya que veo que los demás se cansaron de esperar- dijo Korra, ignorando completamente esa conversación- ¿Y Jinora? Por favor, dime que no actuó al estilo abu Katara- rogó la morena esperanzada.

-Por poco y sí, pero Tenzin la vio y con solo ver a donde se dirigía, supo que podía desatarse un gran escándalo, así que le obligó a irse. Kai también ayudo bastante, ya que la retuvo antes de que llegase hacia donde estaban esos dos.

Korra dio un suspiro de alivio y dio gracias a los cielos de que no pasó nada.

-Hey, yo también evite una catástrofe- dijo Tahno, llamando la atención de los presentes, menos la de Mako, quién solo se limitó a girar el rostro.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Hasook confundido.

-Oh, que el sujeto representante de la empresa el Loto Blanco, Walker, invito a tu prima a una cita. Claro que yo había escuchado completamente todo y aparecí, como todo un héroe y la salve de esa situación incómoda, y más aún, de una situación terriblemente incomoda si Mak-

-¿No te cansas de hablar?- pregunto el que iba ser nombrado, tapándole la boca y caminando hacia adelante- es mejor apresurarnos…- dijo sin darse la vuelta, para no enfrentar la mirada de esas cuatro persona.

-Vaya hijo que tengo que habla de espaldas…- se escuchó decir a alguien por detrás de la morena y la pequeña, causando que los cinco giraran para encontrarse con dos personas.

-¡Mami, papi!- la pequeña a penas los vio corrió rápidamente a los brazos de la mujer que había hablado, una señora alta, de buen porte, tez blanca, un poco, casi nada, de bronceado, cabello largo, ojos color ámbar, igual que Mako, y con las mismas facciones que él, pero más delicadas.

-¿Te has portado bien Ami?- pregunto el hombre que estaba al lado de la mujer que recibió a la pequeña con los brazos abiertas y la levanto. Era igual de alto que su mujer, con un cuerpo algo robusto, con unos ojos color verde intensos, idénticos a los de Bolin, con una sonrisa característica de los Furukawas, con un bigote que encajaba con sus años.

-Vaya, no sabía que vendrían, mamá, papá- les saludo Mako de distancia con una sonrisa, al ver a su pequeña hermana tan feliz por al fin estar con ellos.

* * *

 **Hola gente hermosa! al fin y que aparezco... (?**

 **desde ya, perdonen las faltas de ortografía...**

 **MsPandiCornius:** jajaja, eso fue rima? xD te entiendo, te entiendo, yo también lo hago, o te preocupes... (?jajaja, pués tienes unos buenos instintos amiga! con eso estoy completamente de acuerdo, nos traiciono, pero para algo existe la escritura no? :3 tan solo si existiera un boton para olvidar ciertas cosas sería fantastico... *-* y yo soy el avatar... lo tengo abandonado... u.u' pero ahora pensaré como seguiré, tengo que hacerlo! *-* bien, antes de que comiencen las clases lo haré, eso espero... (?

 **ItaliaAir:** jajaja, ya quien quiere ir a la playa? yo nop, ya me toste... (? jjajaja tu eres amante de la pelea... yo también, no lo niego... :3 pero para golpes está el otro fic, esta es de discución y podríamos decir que Ami le dio una buena tunda merecida! (? ajajaj. verdad que si, que cosas no... xD

 **LizzGaby:** intentalo, yo se que ya dos personas, aparte de ti lo quieren hacer... o, perdón, tres, me incluyo... (? ok, eso no fue nada lindo... u.u Dios me va a castigar... ¿no nos ayudarara? ok, ya dejo de llevar a mi mente lejos... (? y te entiendo... pero bueno, lo bueno viene en el próximo, este es más casi un relleno, odio admitirlo, pero si hubi cosas, las buenas de verdad vienen después... (?

 **galaxy01:** jajajaja, ya contigo somos 5! (de asesinar a Asami) así se habla, vas a ser defensora de los derechos de los niños.. (? espero que en este año te vaya mucho mejor! como a todos los lectores, el mío fue bien al fin al cabo, no me puedo quejar mucho... pero hay que tener mejores expectativas para este, al menos a mi me da cosita ya que es último de secu. ten mucha suerte y bueno, yo también extraño hablar contigo! T-T

 **hikaros:** holis... n.n7 y creo que a ti también mako te diría que no pasó nada entre ellos dos como un loco desesperado... xD y ajajaja, lo llevas todo a un nivel caballeroso... y mh... nah, al menos no a asami, pero con Korra, mh... lo pensaré... jajaja, si lo soy, lo admito... :3 hay perdón, pero creo que visualice aquí a asami como una bruja... pero tratare de enmendarlo, al menos para que no tenga muuuuucho esa imagen... :3 asumo que el pastel ya no existe... o sí? *-* gracias y espero que también lo estes disfrutando!

 **Bueno, no tengo ucho que decir, ya que este fic no tiene muuuucho drama, solo más cosas o situaciones locas... (?**

 **-¡Gracias por sus hermosisimos Reviews, Favs y Follows! ahora que pienso quiero terminar con esta y la otra historia para empezar unas nuevas! *-* tanto uno de LoK y otro de Bleach o con suerte de naruto... pero ya veré!**

 **Lo quiero mucho, no sé, pero me salio decirlo... :3**

 **¡Hasta la próxima! n.n**


	11. Ese día

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

 _-¡Mami, papi!- la pequeña a penas los vio corrió rápidamente a los brazos de la mujer que había hablado, una señora alta, de buen porte, tez blanca, un poco, casi nada, de bronceado, cabello largo, ojos color ámbar, igual que Mako, y con las mismas facciones que él, pero más delicadas._

 _-¿Te has portado bien Ami?- pregunto el hombre que estaba al lado de la mujer que recibió a la pequeña con los brazos abiertos y la levanto. Era igual de alto que su mujer, con un cuerpo algo robusto, con unos ojos color verde intensos, idénticos a los de Bolin, con una sonrisa característica de los Furukawas, con un bigote que encajaba con sus años._

 _-Vaya, no sabía que vendrían, mamá, papá- les saludo Mako de distancia con una sonrisa, al ver a su pequeña hermana tan feliz por al fin estar con ellos._

 **Capítulo 11: Ese día.**

-Y repito, yo no sabía que había criado a un hijo maleducado-argumento Mikoto mientras dejaba de besar los cachetes de su pequeña hija, mientras se la entregaba a su esposo Sam.

-Madre…- se quejó Mako rodando los ojos.

-¡Chicos y…! ¡Korra, hija!- inmediatamente la mujer fue a abrazar a la morena de cabello corto, con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos de felicidad.

-Señora Mikoto…- estaba siendo un poco asfixiada por la mayor, pero igual de feliz de volver a verla después de tanto tiempo.

-¡Que alegría hija que estés aquí, ahora ni soñando dejaré que te vayas de mi lado, tu madre jamás me lo permitiría, ni mucho menos quiero perderte de vista nuevamente!- empezó a exagerar un poco, cosa común en ella, causando que todos los hombres derramaran una gotita de sudo por la frente ante la actitud de la mujer.

-Madre, trata de no asfixiarla, ¿sí?- le interrumpió Mako mientras se acercaba a ellas y ayudaba a la morena con su loca y exagerada madre.

-¡Hijo tacaño, ya la has tenido suficiente tiempo para ti, ahora es mi turno!

-¡Cariño!- ahora intervino Sam, viendo lo incomoda que estaba corra entre ambos Furukawas. Korra agradeció infinitamente a Sam por ayudarle con su esposa, ella no sabía a donde podía huir. No malinterpreten, quería mucho a la señora de la familia, pero en algunas ocasiones llega a ser un tanto… ¿agobiante? No, ¿directa? Si, directa es la palabra más adecuada. Ella siempre supo lo que la morena sentía por su hijo y la había declarado hija y nuera indiscutible por parte de Mako, jamás de los jamases aceptaría a otra mujer que no sea a ella para su hijo mayor. Mikoto presentía, no, sabía que ambos eran hechos el uno para el otro, pero ahí viene el destino dándole vueltas al asunto… aunque ahora estaba dándole la completa razón a esa mujer.

-S-señora Mikoto… ¿a qué se refería con que "ya la has tenido suficiente tiempo para ti"?- pregunto con un tic nervioso Hasook, claramente eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, SU PRIMA no estaba ni con él ni con nadie.

-¡Oh, Hasook, Tahno!- saludo alegremente la mujer, ignorando a propósito la pregunta del primo de la morena- ¡Que gusto verlos de nuevo!

-Lo mismo decimos señora- dijo con mucho respeto Tahno, seguido por Hasook cuando recibió un codazo de parte de esté.

-Sé que recién han acabado de llegar y de seguro que hay muchas cosas de qué hablar, pero nos están esperando en este momento- en ese mismo instante el único que parecía ser el más sensato, aparte de Sam, era Tahno ya que se había divertido lo suficiente, por ahora, con toda esa situación- ¿Quieren acompañarnos, vamos a tener un almuerzo con todos los accionistas con el proyecto del hospital?

-Son excelentes noticias- dijo Sam con una sonrisa verdadera- me siento orgullosos de todos- miró a cada uno de los jóvenes y prosiguió- pero no, no, descuiden. Esto es algo que ustedes iniciaron y consiguieron y deseo que sigan manejándolo… Además el viaje fue agotador y solo se no ocurrió venir a saludar e irnos a nuestra casa a descansar un poco- habló antes de su esposa quisiera contradecirlo con el solo deseo de acosar a la pobre morena.

-Ya veo, en ese caso será mejor irnos- ahora quien hablo fue Mako mientras tomaba suavemente en antebrazo de la morena, quién aún estaba atrapada por la mayor de la familia- después tendrán tiempo de ponerse al corriente madre, así que nos dejas…- dijo mientras que suavemente deshacía el agarre y la acercaba más a él. Esa acción causo que en Mikoto surgiera una sonrisa discreta, ¡en tu cara vueltas del destino!

Mientras que por otro lado, Korra no protesto ante el agarre de Mako. Era eso o dejar que la mujer la pusiera más incómoda, y mil veces prefería a Mako callado.

-Nos vemos señora Mikoto, definitivamente nos pondremos al corriente de todos estos años- le dijo Korra con una sonrisa cálida- señor Sam, un gusto verlo, a ambos.

-¡Hija! ¿Qué es eso de llamarnos "señor y señora"?- se quejó Mikoto claramente herida o finiéndolo muy bien

-Mamá…- ambos hijos de Sam y Mikoto se quejaron, ya habían entendido rápidamente la actitud de su madre para con la morena, bueno, Ami, ya que Mako lo sabía muy bien.

-Perdón, ¡es que es la costumbre!- se defendió Korra con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Descuida hija, sabes cómo es de exagerar mi esposa- le tranquilizo Sam con una sonrisa tierna.

-Gracias Sam…

-Bueno, en ese caso nos retiramos. Nos veremos nuevamente- saludo con respeto Tahno, seguido por Hasook.

-¡Yo también voy!- grito Ami claramente sin querer dejar ir a su hermano solo con la morena.

-¿Acaso quieres dejar a tus padres solos después de tanto tiempo?- fingió tristeza Sam.

-¡Oh, mi hija no me quiere!- dramatizo Mikoto, causando una risa por parte de los jóvenes.

-Creo que te quedas princesa…- le dijo Mako dándole un guiño y siguiendo su camino con el agarre, más flojo, en Korra.

-Hai, hai… perdón- dijo la pequeña mientras abrazaba felizmente a sus padres después de un largo tiempo sin verlos.

Una vez que los cuatro jóvenes salieron de las instalaciones de "Los Hurones de Fuego" Korra se deshizo el agarre de él de ojos ámbar y se alejó de él. Hasook sonrió ante ese hecho, siguiendo a su prima, mientras que Mako se quedó ahí parado completamente sorprendido, Tahno por otro lado suspiró restándole importancia y se dispuso a empujarlo para que de una buena vez se dirigieran con los demás.

…

-¿En dónde se encuentran los primos Shimizu, Reiden y Furukawa?-pregunto uno de los representantes del Loto Rojo, un sujeto robusto y calvo llamado Zaheer.

-Oh… mi hermano con los demás socios ya deben de estar por llegar, creo que tenían que discutir otra cosa que no está relacionado con el proyecto- se excusó Bolin midiendo sus palabras.

-¿No es porque se quedaron consolando a Shimizu, más tú hermano, por ver a Sato y Hanabi juntos?- pregunto la muer realmente alta que llevaba una trenza y en los costados rapado.

-P'Li…- Zaheer recriminó al ser tan directa con ese asunto. Bolin solamente formo una pequeña "o" con su boca al escuchar a la mujer, no se había esperado escuchar eso y menos de ellos.

-¿Qué? Oh, vamos… completamente todos los de aquí sabemos que Shimizu y Hanabi estuvieron comprometidos, pero ahí apareció Sato y… bueno, así termino todo. La reunión fue algo tensa en un momento, en donde Hanabi intercambió palabras con ella ¿me van a decir que no lo notaron?

-Sí, sí lo notamos… pero la cuestión es que terminaron, sea cual sea el motivo- dijo Bolin, queriendo acabar con ese asunto antes de que llegasen los demás. Miró de reojo a las otras personas en la larga mesa que hablaban tranquilamente e ignoraban su pequeña charla para proseguir- Y Korra sabe perfectamente separar lo laboral de lo personal. No hubo malos tratos de parte de ella contra las otras dos personas y, creo y espero, que del otro lado también para con ella.

-Pero tú hermano se nota que está interesado en la señorita Shimizu… ¿verdad?- pregunto con una sonrisa de querer seguir sabiendo más P'Li.

-¿Tanto se nota?- pregunto el de ojos verdes con la misma sonrisa que ella- Es algo que no se puede negar, mi hermano realmente está interesado en Korra pero las cosas entre ellos es… difícil desde adolescentes… aunque eso no afecta en lo más mínimo su relación laboral.

-¡Oh, créeme que si éste hombre quiere engañarme nuestra relación laboral sería tremendamente horrible, así que no culparía si ella lo hiciera!- bromeo la mujer apuntando a su esposo, el cual solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

Bolin se río por el comentario de la mujer discretamente y dijo:

-Bueno, cada quién se comporta como quiere… pero la cuestión es que la verdad no queremos mencionar ese tema sobre Korra en el trabajo. No vale la pena hacerlo. Está mucho mejor desde lo ocurrido a tal grado de no le importa si ambos están frente suyo demostrándose muestras de afecto. Pero de igual manera, preferimos dejar todo esto en la mayor relación laboral posible.

-Oh, comprendo, comprendo… pero una última cosa… ¿Sabes que Walker también ve a la señorita Shimizu de una forma similar que la de tu hermano?

-¿Howl Walker?- pregunto Bolin con un toque de confusión, aunque podía decirse que lo esperaba venir- Mh… no sabía si solo eran o no imaginaciones mías…

-Eso quiere decir que tú hermano tiene competencia, interesante de ver…- una sonrisa ladina apareció en los labios de la mujer.

-Mujer… ¿no crees que ya te has metido lo suficiente en las vidas privadas de los demás?- pregunto un Zaheer algo cansado.

-¿Qué?- pregunto en su defensa- Ambos me recuerdan a Ghazan y Ming-Hua- explico a su esposo, ganándose la mirada confusa del de ojos esmeralda- Ellos son dos amigos nuestros que todo el tiempo discuten… pero créeme cuando digo que hay atracción entre ellos, solo es que son lo demasiado cabeza duras como para darse cuent-

-Cariño…- canto Zaheer, amaba mucho a su mujer, pero cuando habla a veces, siempre, se pasa.

-Bueno, en fin, ellos son como tu hermano Mako y la señorita Korra… al final terminaran juntos- le aseguro P'Li antes de que su marido le mirara con suplica de que acabase de una buena vez.

-De eso no tenga duda- le aseguró Bolin con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por la mujer, ¡Ella tenía razón!

-Bueno, creo que deberán dejar esto hasta aquí ya que los jóvenes que faltaban acabaron de llegar- dijo Zaheer viendo que se acercaban Korra con Hasook en la delantera, mientras por detrás lo seguían Tahno y Mako.

-Perdonen la tardanza- se disculpó Korra con ellos una vez que estuvieron a su lado.

-No se preocupen, solo estábamos hablando- les aseguró P'Li con una sonrisa- Pero tomen asiento- les ofreció. Hasook estaba a punto de correrle la silla, pero Tahno se lo impidió, dándole lugar a Mako. El de ojos gris-celestinos le fulminó con la mirada, pero para lo que le importó a él.

Mientras que por otro lado, Korra dudo por unos instantes en sentarse, pero al final lo hizo y debía de suponer es que él se sentaría justo a su lado o mejor dicho en la cabeza de la mesa.

La mujer que los observo con cada detalle solo pudo sonreír aún más ¡el amor joven y torpe! A su vez observó a Walker, quien parecía estar hablando tranquilamente con Tenzin, pero no le pasó por desapercibido la mirada que le dio a la morena cuando llegó.

El resto de la espera por su almuerzo fue ocupada para hablar de situaciones que no tienen que ver con la empresa. Estaban tomando un descanso, un suspiro. Pero a la hora que llegó su comida nuevamente tocaron temas relacionados a la construcción del hospital, pero siempre intercalándolo con otro tema.

Ya para las 02:45 de la tarde habían terminado con su pequeña reunión. Unas personas, como Tenzin y otros mayores se disculparon ya que tenían otros asuntos qué atender. Por otro lado, Hasook también se retiró ya que quería ir a ver a su esposa que estaba al tiempo muy pronto a dar a luz y quería vigilarla el mayor tiempo posible.

Los del Loto Rojo y Loto Blanco, ambas empresas distintas pero que tienen relaciones entre ellas se retiraron para poder hablar sobre unos asuntos. Los últimos que quedaron fueron los hermanos Furukawa, Korra, Tahno, Iroh y Asami.

-Es mejor que también me retire, tengo asuntos que atender- dijo Korra mientras se levantaba- te enviaré el informe y las cláusulas de parte "The Four Elements" para la noche- le dijo a Mako.

-De acuerdo, me parece bien- dijo levantándose- también debo seguir con el trabajo en la constructora. Mi padre deberá descansar un par de días, por lo que aún me dedicaré a la parte administrativa.

-Yo debo ir a ver a Opal, creo que como no pudo venir es mejor mantenerle informada- Bolin inmediatamente se levantó- Bien, nos veremos nuevamente- se despidió cortésmente de manera general con los cinco jóvenes.

-Es hora de irnos también- habló Iroh mientras ayudaba a Asami- Hasta luego y gracias- se dirigió a Mako.

-Hasta luego- se despidió Mako con un asentimiento, aún no olvida la disputa que tuvieron hace un par de horas.

-Hasta luego Mako, definitivamente nos veremos de nuevo- se despidió Asami- Tahno… Korra- dijo por último, antes de retirarse. Los últimos dos nombrados solamente asintieron con la cabeza.

-Ahora que estamos solos… ¿puedo saber qué pasó exactamente?- pregunto Tahno cruzándose de brazos, mirando a la morena y el de ojos ámbar.

-Tengo cosas más importantes las cuales atender que explicarte algo que hasta ni yo entiendo muy bien Tahno… pero ahí tienes a tu amigo para que te explique con lujos y detalles- le dijo con media sonrisa mirándolo a él y después a Mako- Nos vemos después chicos, y cualquier cosa Mako te enviare un mensaje si no terminó con las clausulas- dijo despidiéndose de los hombres mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba de allí, dejándolos con la palabra en la boca.

-Asami solo te está complicando las cosas… debes de explicarle y asegurarte que entienda que entre ella y tú no pasó nada Mako- habló al fin Tahno una vez que vieron a la morena salir del lugar. Ambos tomaron rumbo hacia donde se habían ido todos.

-Lo voy a hacer- dijo convencido el de ojos ámbar.

-Hazlo y rápido- dijo Tahno serio, algo que le llamó la atención a Mako, por lo que giro un poco su cabeza para mirarlo una vez que pagaron la cuenta- Howl claramente está interesado en Korra Mako. Ya ha hecho un movimiento para quedar con ella. Si tú hubieras interferido en vez de mi las cosas se hubieran tornado más difíciles entre las relaciones de los accionistas y no podemos darnos el lujo que a la situación de Korra se le sumen otras cosas, suficiente tiene con lo que vivió con Hanabi.

-Lo sé, pero entiende, ella claramente no quiere nada, al menos no ahora- dijo con frustración Mako mientras se acercaba a su automóvil.

-Pues encárgate de hablar en forma seria con ella, porque por lo que me he enterado las charlas entre ustedes no fueron muy pasibles… excepto la vez del parque, donde ahí si conseguiste un acercamiento notable. Sé que estas desesperado amigo, pero trata de controlar esa desesperación y transformarla en confianza… - le aconsejó Tahno antes de despedirse e irse hacia su automóvil.

Mako se quedó en el estacionamiento, justo frente de su auto. Sus manos poseían las llaves de la movilidad, pero no daba ninguna señal de que iba a subirse en él y marcharse. Las palabras de su amigo estaban cien por ciento acertadas… Tenía que hablar clara y calmadamente con la mujer de ojos azules que hacía que su corazón se alterara y el estuviera a la vez tranquilo.

…

Ya era de noche. Las luces alumbraban las calles de Ciudad Republica. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado, las estrellas brillaban con intensidad y la tranquilidad reinaba en el departamento de las primas Shimizu.

Korra estaba lo suficientemente ocupada en el contrato que iban a firmar la empresa de su abuelo con los Hurones de Fuego. Si bien era algo en beneficio de la comunidad, hacía que respetar el protocolo de la magnitud de su proyecto.

El timbre repentinamente sonó, causando que Naga se levantara inmediatamente. Había pasado semanas desde que la encontraron y había crecido bastante, sabían que sería una gran compañera. Pero en esa instancia, ella seguía siendo una adorable cachorra que revoloteaba por todos lados en señal de que presten atención en la entrada. Le habían enseñado no ladrar dentro del departamento, ya que eso sería molesto para las demás personas y por suerte cumplía muy bien.

Korra estuvo a punto de despegar la vista de su laptop, pero Jinora grito desde el pasillo que ella iría, ya que sabía perfectamente que su prima estaba ocupada.

La mayor hija de Tenzin y Pema miro con una sonrisa a su prima al verla tan concentrada, que abrió la puerta sin si quiera fijarse quien era. Grave error.

-Tú…- susurró sorprendida al ver a nada menos la persona que se atrevió a engañar a su prima con la mejor amiga de él, Iroh Hanabi.

-Jinora… buenas noches- empezó el mayor despacio, porque no sabía qué reacción esperar de la hija de Tenzin.

-Claramente para mí no hay nada de bueno si tuve que verte- le dijo con acidez. Cerró un poco la puerta, mirando de reojo a su prima, comprobando que no lo había visto- No entiendo que haces tú aquí- dijo mientras ella salía un poco y cerraba la puerta con ella.

-Jinora, quiero hablar con Korra par-

-No quiere verte- le corto mirándolo fríamente.

-Sé que tanto como tú y sus primos, como las personas que quieren a Korra no quieren verme si quiera dirigirle la palabra.

-Por supuesto.

-Pero necesito hablar con ella y si no quiere hablarme, prefiero que me lo diga ella de frente.

-¿Piensas que dejaré que veas a mi prima después de lo que hiciste Hanabi? ¡En qué cabeza cabe pedirle matrimonio y después…! Ya no tiene importancia, porque ella claramente ya lo supero y no quiero que sujetos del pasado vengan a atormentarla, así que te sugiero que te retires antes que lo último que me queda de sensatez se esfume- le amenazó.

-Jinora yo- Iroh no pudo seguir, ya que Korra apareció detrás de la menor, abriendo la puerta.

-Jin, ¿qué pa…sa?- Claramente ella se sorprendió de igual manera que su prima, ya que se quedó por un segundo estática- ¿Se le ofrece algo?- pregunto tomando nuevamente su postura firme y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Korra… ¿podemos hablar?

-¡Ya te dije que no, y mejor que te vayas ya, porque si tengo la misma sangre que mis abuelos y ellos protegen a los que quieren y no voy a dudar de hacerlo, sin importar que tenga que hacer!- le interrumpió Jinora, ahora si había perdido la poca cordura que poseía en sí.

-Jin, entra adentro y ve a tu habitación por unos instantes, quiero saber que asuntos tiene que tratar Hanabi conmigo.

-¡Korra!- le reprochó.

-Jin, hazme caso- le dijo seria. La menor estuvo a punto de protestar, pero sabía que era algo inútil, ambas tenían la misma sangre, ambas eran así de testarudas. Así que de mala gana y con una mirada de advertencia al mayor ella fue la primera en entrar a la residencia. Korra cuando notó que había desaparecido por el pasillo abrió la puerta para que Iroh entrara.

Una vez adentro, fueron directamente hacia donde se encontraban los sillones.

-Siéntate si gustas- le dijo ella. Bien, no era una maleducada, sus padres no lo habían enseñado eso y ella tenía que relucir lo mejor de ellos.

-Gracias, pero no…- dijo Iroh mientras tomaba aire y empezó a hablar- mi razón de estar aquí es hablar sobre nosotros…

-Perdón, pero creo que ya estas diciendo cosas que no son- le interrumpió la morena antes de que prosiga- No hay un "nosotros" a menos que así llames a la relación laboral que tenemos con respecto a la construcción del hospital.

-Korra, estoy seguro que sabes por qué estoy aquí y claramente no es porque quiero hablar de trabajo.

-Entonces te pido que hables de acuerdo a la realidad- le dijo seria- bien, sigue.

-Quiero que no que hubo entre nosotros no quede así, como una mala mancha en nuestras vidas.

-Mira Hanabi-

-Y por favor, no me llames por el apellido Korra, soy Iroh, siempre me llamaste así.

-Mira- ni siquiera se molestó en pronunciar su nombre- ¿quieres dejar en claro que lo laboral como personal no tienen que mezclarse? Pues te digo que yo lo he manejado así desde que entre en este mundo- dijo refiriéndose a su trabajo- y con lo de respecto a "una mala mancha" fue algo que pasó, pasó y ya está. Tú tomaste tus decisiones y sean o no las más inteligentes en la forma de su ejecución, pero lo hiciste. El "hubo" es pasado. Si ya pasó no hay de qué hablar en el presente.

-¿Por qué tienes que tomar esta postura tan cerrada? Siempre lo haces cuando estas enfadada.

Eso causo que ella arqueara la ceja y suspirara.

Mientras que en la habitación de Jinora, se encontraba está hablando con Mako.

-¡Tienes que venir y dejarle bien en claro a Hanabi que no tiene que acercarse a Korra nunca más!

Lo único inteligente que se le ocurrió fue avisarle a Mako. Si bien él también la había regado, sabía que su prima aún guardaba sentimientos ocultos hacia el peli-negro de color de ojos ámbar.

 _-Jinora… deja que hablen-_ bien, esa no era la respuesta y reacción que esperaba. Estaba… ¿calmado? Bueno, eso parecía, aunque sabía que al escuchar eso no lo estaba completamente- _Tienen cosas de qué aclarar y terminar en buenos términos lo que tuvieron. Además así Hanabi entenderá que Korra ya está mejor y que no piensa en el con resentimiento… o al menos no con odio a estas instancias._

-¿Estás calmado al saber que ese sujeto está aquí?

 _-Sabes que no Jin, pero no puedo ir de manera exaltada y desesperada a su departamento y golpearlo o gritarle. Esto claramente es entre ellos dos, y mejor si terminan de una buena vez. Créeme que lo único que me deja tranquilo es saber que Korra no siente lo mismo o lo que llegó una vez a sentir por él._

Nuevamente con Korra e Iroh en la sala.

-Bien, creo que quieres que actué de una forma exaltada y te insulte, te maldiga o te exprese mi odio al engañarme justamente con tú mejor amiga.

-Prefiero eso en verte cerrada- admitió él.

-Bien- concordó ella mientras suspiraba y con un despego de vista hacia el rápido empezó a decir lo que quiso decir esa vez- ¿Por qué me pediste matrimonio a mí, si en todo momento querías estar con Asami, Iroh? Tu acto fue tan cobarde que… no si quiera puedo imaginar otra cosa, porque callaste y es más, seguiste con lo que teníamos por miedo, pero te pregunto ¿de qué? Yo no iba a maldecirte si me decías que sentías algo por otra persona en nuestra relación, de hecho hubiera agradecido que me hubieras salvado de tales humillaciones que viví. Linda forma de enterarme que al fin y al cabo a quien amabas era a ella. Nada más inolvidable que el día en que iba a buscar tú vestido de novia encuentres a tú futuro marido y supuestamente "el amor de tu vida" teniendo prácticamente relaciones con SU mejor amiga de años y años…

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _-Sabes, no debes dejarme exactamente en la puerta de la boutique- habló Korra con una risa al ver que su reciente prometido también había descendido du se automóvil. Ella estaba con un vestido celeste claro con un cinturón marrón fuerte que justamente él se lo había regalado, su pelo se encontraba sujeto en su habitual coleta con su flequillo de costado y calzaba unas sandalias de color negra que dejaba ver parte de su pie. Mientras que él estaba con un pantalón de jean negro y una camisa color bordo, que tenía las mangas arremangadas y los primeros botones de está abiertos, su cabello estaba como siempre, perfectamente arreglado, pero no de una manera exagerada y con unas zapatillas que calzaban perfectamente con su atuendo._

 _-Calma Iroh, no es como si Korra se fuera a escapar- bromeo Asami con una sonrisa ladina, con los brazos cruzados, mientras se acercaba a la pareja. Ella estaba vestida con unos shorts de jeans negros ceñidos al cuerpo, unas botas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla y una blusa blanca holgada. En ese momento eran ellos tres más Izumi._

 _-Hijo, puedes acompañarnos hasta cierto punto, pero una vez que comiencen con los vestidos espero que te retires de la sala- le dijo su madre con una sonrisa juguetona. Ella se encontraba vestida con un mono largo de color gris, pero con detalles para que no pareciera aburrido y monótono- nadie tratara de robártela ahí adentro._

 _-Madre…- se quejó el de ojos ámbar, ganándose la risa de su prometida._

 _-Mejor entremos- le dijo ella con una sonrisa cariñosa, ambos se tomaron de las manos y fueron los que lideraron el camino, aunque él como todo caballero dejó primero que pase su prometida, madre y por último, su amiga, quien le dio un guiño y un beso fugaz. Eso solo causo en él un sentimiento de culpa terrible._

 _Una vez adentro una mujer los atendió, indicándoles el camino hacia donde esperarían a la prometida para que muestre su primer vestido._

 _-Es hora que te retires hijo- le indico su madre mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón de color marfil que estaba frente a una especie de pasarela donde se pararía momentos más tarde la morena._

 _-Ya lo sé madre…- dijo él suspirando. Se despidió como se debe de ella y después saludo sin contacto a Asami. No quería que nadie los viera juntos, ni siquiera para un saludo._

 _-Te acompaño hasta la salida, no quiero saber que te has quedado aquí espiando a Korra cuando elija su vestido- le detuvo ella antes de que se alejara mucho. Intentó protestar, pero ella fue más rápida y ya se encontraba junto a él, sin contar que Izumi le apoyo._

 _-Me parece bien, mi hijo puede hacer cosas extremas si se trata de Korra- sonrió dándoles permiso para que se retirasen._

 _Ambos caminaron en completo silencio hasta que desaparecieron de la vista de Izumi, fue donde ella se acercó demasiado a él y le impidió que se vaya._

 _-¿Hasta cuándo pretendes jugar a los futuros marido y mujer con Korra?- le pregunto mientras se posicionaba frente de él, abrazándolo y haciendo círculos en su pecho con su mano derecha._

 _-Asami, apártate, mi madre y Korra están a pocos metros- pidió él tratando de controlarse, la verdad estaba demasiado temeroso que alguien pudiera verlos en esa posición algo comprometedora._

 _-Puedes dejar de pensar en ella cuando estés conmigo- pidió claramente molesta- Es más, no sé por qué razón le pediste que se casara contigo si no la amas._

 _-Te equivocas…- le dijo el tratando de alejarla, consiguiéndolo, pero calló rendido ante ella por lo que sucedió después._

 _-No, no lo hago. A quien amas es a mí- dijo ella antes de tirar de su camisa y besarlo fogosamente. Él intento negarse, pero sabía que lo que había dicho era completamente cierto. No saben cómo exactamente llegaron ahí, pero en ese instante se encontraban en lo que parecía ser un cuarto donde guardaban cosas de limpieza._

 _Mientras con Korra e Izumi, la primera había acabado de salir con su primer vestido._

 _-Oh… te vez muy hermosa Korra- dijo la mujer sorprendida al verla con un vestido con escote de corazón y de sirena, que tenía un cinturón de piedras y con la falta que simulaba ser olas._

 _Korra, al contrario de agradecerle o preguntar si era verdad, notó la ausencia de la otra mujer._

 _-¿Y Asami?- pregunto al no ver a la amiga de su novio allí._

 _-Se fue a escoltar a Iroh, así nos aseguraríamos de que él se marchase- le indico la mujer mayor con una sonrisa cálida._

 _-Pues debo saber su opinión, después de todo ella es la que representa a Iroh, conociendo muy bien sus gustos. Iré a buscarla._

 _-Pero…_

 _-No se preocupe, dudo que Iroh aún se encuentre aquí- le dijo ella mientras pedía permiso a la mujer que la estaba atendiendo ir en búsqueda de su amiga. Hizo el camino que todos habían hecho, pensando que se encontrarían en el camino, pero en vez de encontrarla, notó algo extraño, ya que había unos tipos de seguridad con otras mujeres del local que estaban hablando, una más fuerte que otra, por lo que alcanzó escuchar._

 _-Saquen a esas personas de ahí ¿Estas segura que entraron una mujer y un hombre?- le pregunto la mayor a otra más joven, claramente asustada._

 _-S-si, los vi entrar a la habitación… y…_

 _-D-disculpe…- les llamó la atención Korra- pero… ¿qué pasa?_

 _-Oh, nada. Solo que creemos que una mujer con un hombre se encuentran ahí adentro- dijo la mujer mayor, queriendo la menor información posible._

 _-¿Puedo saber cómo eran esas personas?- bien, no sabía por qué había preguntado eso, pero en su interior quiso hacerlo._

 _-¿Cree conocer a esas personas?- pregunto la señora arqueando una ceja._

 _-Yo…- repentinamente escucharon una especie de gemido y un nombre que retumbo en la cabeza de Korra. Inmediatamente miro a la puerta y articuló- ¿La mujer tenía unas botas que llegaban hasta su rodilla y el hombre una camisa color bordo?- pregunto queriendo escuchar un no como respuesta._

 _-S… sí señorita- dijo la más joven. Su corazón se contrajo un poco. En ese instante los de seguridad abrieron las puertas, dejando a la vista a ese par de… personas en una situación completamente comprometedora._

 _-¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo en un establecimiento privado?- pregunto el de seguridad claramente indignado al verlo con la ropa algo desarreglada. En ese instante todos miraron hacia las puertas, y los que se encontraban allí adentro primero localizaron a la morena que tenía puesto un vestido de novia. Iroh solamente se maldijo una y mil veces y Asami sonrió para sus adentros, la verdad ya no podía soportar más estar alejada de él._

 _-¿Qu-…? Tiene que ser una…-_

 _-E-espera-a, esto… esto no es como pare- intentó excusarse Iroh, pero eso era completamente inútil, por lo que fue interrumpido por la mujer que tenía a su lado._

 _-Es inútil decir eso amor, nos vio…- Asami sacó a relucir su sonrisa- bueno, tarde o temprano iba a saberse, no siempre se puede jugar a la pareja perfecta…_

 _-No hables- le dijo él- Espera, Korra solo- intentó ir tras ella pero fue detenido gracias a la mujer mayor que pareció comprender la situación en ese mismo instante._

 _-¡Seguridad, por favor mantenga a este… joven aquí!- pidió la mujer mientras le daba órdenes a la más joven para que vaya tras la morena, porque sabía que ya estaba derramando lágrimas_

 _Una vez que llegó a donde se encontraba Izumi, está la esperaba con una sonrisa que desapareció completamente después de verla mal, su rostro reflejaba dolor y enojo puro. Ignoro completamente su llamado, por lo que supo que algo no andaba bien._

 _Ella se dirigió sin importarle nada hacia los vestidores para quitarse ese vestido, se sentía una completa estúpida, la humillación estaba impregnada en todo el blanco que veía en su cuerpo._

 _-S-señorita… yo… lo siento- dijo la joven que la siguió por órdenes de su jefa- le ayudaré a quitarse el vestido._

 _Korra solamente asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que creyó pensar que habían caído, pero en realidad no lo hizo, aunque sus ojos si estaban cristalinos. Para su suerte en un dos por tres ya se encontraba con su ropa normal, pero no quería salir de ese lugar ya que suponía que él estaría ahí afuera y en este momento lo último que quería hacer era verlo a él._

 _-Iré a ver quiénes se encuentras afuera señorita- la chica pareció leerle la mente, por lo cual le agradeció mentalmente. No pasó más de un minuto cuando por la puerta apareció nuevamente la chica informándole que una mujer y un hombre habían llegado. Les había describió a cada uno, por lo que supo que se trataba de sus amigos Opal y Bolin. También menciono que como pensaban, Iroh se encontraba ahí teniendo una disputa con la mujer mayor y la mujer que acabó de llegar._

 _Korra sabía el carácter de su amiga y lo mejor que se le ocurrió en ese instante era irse… pero no del local, sino de la Nación del Fuego. Así que se levantó y dio las gracias a la muchacha, dejándola un poco sorprendida por haber salido, pero cuando se recuperó la siguió._

 _Korra camino con paso algo indeciso, con temor, pero a la vez con ganas de irse de ese lugar, ansiosa._

 _-¡Eres un poco hombre! ¡Un miserable!- Escuchó a Opal antes de verla. Ella estaba muy molesta, y Bolin estaba enojado de igual manera, pero con su novia bastaba y sobra para hacerle sentir como una basura al de ojos ámbar- ¡¿Qué clase de canalla hace eso estando su prometida a pocos metros?!_

 _-Opal- llamó Bolin cuando logró ve a Korra. Inmediatamente todos giraron hacia donde el de ojos esmeralda miraba y la primera en reaccionar fue Opal corriendo para abrazarla y girarla, así no veía la cara del traidor. Iroh quiso acercarse a ella, pero Bolin se interpuso en su pasó a la vez que Izumi le amenazó con que no tenía que acercarse a la morena._

 _-Korra…- susurró ella triste por la situación en la que se encontraba su amiga, pero cuando se fijó bien en su rostro no había rastros de lágrimas._

 _-Quiero irme…- le dijo a su amiga._

 _-Por supuesto- accedió ella completamente acuerdo._

 _-No, quiero irme de la Nación del Fuego- le dijo completamente seria, sabiendo que su amiga entendía que quería irse de la boutique._

 _-Está bien, en este instante nos vamos a recoger tus cosas y de allí al aeropuerto- aseguró Opal. Ella también no tenía deseos de dejar a su amiga junto a ese maldito que le engaño._

 _Ambas empezaron a caminar y la de ojos celestes fue llamada por Iroh._

 _-Korra, yo…- él esquivo a Bolin y se acercó a ella. Opal estuvo a punto de interponérsele, pero Korra fue más rápida y se acercó a él._

 _-No me busques- dijo mientras se quitaba el anillo y se lo devolvía._

 _-Hija…- habló Izumi avergonzada por todo ese asunto._

 _-Gracias por todos estos años en que cuido de mí- se despidió Korra con respeto a la mayor, a ella le tenía mucho, mucho aprecio y no la iba a odiar por las acciones que su hijo cometía._

 _Izumi entendió perfectamente esa despedida, por lo cual solamente respondió:_

 _-Cuídate mucho hija…- le dijo con cariño absoluto._

 _En ese instante Korra pasó de largo de Iroh, seguida por Opal, quien se despidió con respeto con la mayor, igual que el de ojos ámbar._

 _Una vez que quedaron solos los Hanabi, la mujer de la familia habló._

 _-Será mejor Iroh que no molestes a Korra poniendo excusas baratas como "esto no es lo que parece" porque ella es una mujer inteligente que te ha dejado bien en claro que no te cree- le dijo a su hijo con su rostro completamente serio- espero que estés feliz con los métodos para tomar decisiones…_

 _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

-Pero… ¿sabes lo que más odio de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros? Es que yo también puse de mi parte para continuar con esa farsa, porque eso éramos… ninguno sentía amor por el otro. Y eso lo detesto.

-Sé que fui un cobarde al no acabar con todo eso cuando tenía tiempo y la verdad ni yo sé por qué lo lleve hasta otra instancia, pero ocurrió así y te pido perdón- pidió honestamente, aunque antes de que hablara ella, él nuevamente tomo la palabra -¿Sigues enamorada de Mako Furukawa?- pregunto repentinamente.

-No quiero sonar demasiado grosera, pero eso claramente no te incumbe… además, tú querías hablar sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros y creo que dejamos todo en claro. Tú amabas a tu mujer y hubiera preferido que me lo dicho antes de hacerme pasar como una idiota vestida de novia… o haber sido yo más inteligente y darme cuenta de todo lo que ocurría.

-Entonces…

-Entonces nada, ya aclaramos todo y no creo que haya otro tema de qué hablar entre nosotros- le dijo mientras posaba su vista en la puerta- así que si me disculpas tengo trabajo que terminar por lo que te pido que te retires.

-Lo aré… pero quiero saber si me guardas algún rencor o…

-No creo que sea rencor por el haberme engañado, tal vez este indignada por la humillación que pasé, pero sinceramente espero que te vaya bien con Sato. No tengo nada contra ti como para desearte el mal y espero que comprendas eso, pero al mismo tiempo no tengo deseos de escuchar insinuaciones de cosas que pasaron- le dejó en claro ella.

-Comprendo… ¿crees que podríamos llegar a ser amigos, como lo fuimos alguna vez?- pregunto el mirando su reacción que no cambio en mucho.

-Por el momento no tengo mucho interés hacer nuevas amistades- eso era un no, por el momento- estoy concentrada en el trabajo que tengo, así que no tengo tiempo para pensar en ello.

-Comprendo… pero de todas formas, gracias por no odiarme, odiarnos.

-Mh… sí- le dijo ella mirando hacia el suelo sin saber bien que decir.

-Me retiro- se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la perta, seguido por la morena- y de nuevo gracias, pero esta vez por hablar- le dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa, casi nula.

* * *

 **Hola, hola holaaaaa! *-***

 **Antes que nada...**

 _ **¡Feliz cumpleaños galaxy 01! (algo atrasado)**_

 ** _(/*-*)/ *o*7_**

 ** _Sé que me tarde una semana y tres días, perdón de verdad, pero ahora no me voy a olvidar que tu cumpleaños es el 21 de marzo!_**

 ** _¡Espero que hayas tenido un lindo día, que la hayas pasado hermoso y te deseo lo mejor en la vida, en fanfiction y que tus sueños se cumplan!_**

 ** _Esté cap va dedicado a ti, aunque creo que no hay mucho Makorra... pero aght... el próximo va a haber más... lo prometo! *-*_**

 **Bueno personas hermosas, bellas, espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado y algo que me dí cuenta es que el final esta cerquisima! O.O y cuando digo cerquisima, es porque así es... igual que "Yo soy el Avatar" creo que a ambos le quedan la misma cantidad de casp! :O T-T pero bueno, hay más historias locas que quiero hacer y desarrollar... :3**

 **hikaros:** jajaj, fuiste el primero... n.n jajaja, por eso me diverit mucho al pensarlo... estaba todo fríamente calculado... (? por eso nunca aparecía una mujer que podría ser la madre de Ami y mujer de Mako... xD (? awwww... :3 gracias! la verdad eres uno de los pocos amigos (hombres) que tengo y que realmente le llamó amigos! n.n un abrazo para ti ces! jajaja, y claro pasate cuando quieras... (?

 **Avatarjkl:** gracias... y te va a encarntar Fairy Tail! bueno, si te gusta el shonen (acción, pelea, etc.) aunque ahora la serie esta en pasua... T-T no otra vez, ahora voy a tener que leer el manga! O.O nah, espero, si tengo pasiencia... jajaj claro que voy a seguir con esta historia, de hehco queda poquicimo para que termine, igual que la otra, ni que las fuera a dejar a la interperie... solo que con la escuela no puedo pensar bien... no sé, pero para el próximo cap del otro fic se me quedó en blanco la mente... pero ya aparecerá algo, igual que aquí que ya tengo todo planeado y organizado para su fin... :') un abrazo para ti también y no, no juego... epro como a veces estoy aburrida veo que és y quien sabe, si me gusta me creo una cuenta... (?

 **galaxy01:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños nuevamente atrasado! :* que sea un hermoso años y que los demás también! (como que hoy le dese feliz cumple a tres personas conocidas... xD que loco) jajajaja, xD a puesto que hubieras querido a un Mako celoso y dueño de Korra, verdad? pero bueno, iba a ser así pero lo cambie de último momento, porque he pensado claramente en todo... :3 jajaja, espero que les haya sorprendido eso, por eso siempre nunca terminaban las frases con respecto a ello. ooh, Howl en el próximo cap... no digo nada, Spoiler detect! nos leemos! y un abrazo gigante!

 **ItaliaAir:** jajaja, el fight lo vas a tener bien en el otro fic... ;) aun no lo he pensado bien o lo he armado, pero no tengas dudas de que ahí estará bien presente... (?jajaj, eres de las que quiere vendeta... ok, esa no eras tu, verdad? (? mala mía, perdón! jajaja, la pequeña fue clave para todo... :3 jajajaj, sí, ahí tendrás tu docis de pelea... xD graicas por el apoyo! saludos! n.n

 **Perdonen** **las faltas de ortografía... (?**

 **¡Gracias infinitas por el apoyo que recibo en cada Review, Fav o Follow! son muy importantes para mí, gracias de verdad!**

 **Ya a punto de terminar con está historia, solo voy a poner más ganas en mí para hacerlo lo mejor que pueda... :')**

 **¡Nos leemos en la próxima! n.n/**

Actualización: 30/03/2016.


	12. Oportunidad

**Hola minna! *-*/ después de no sé cuántos meses he aquí con un nuevo cap de está poco normal historia... :')**

 **Bueno, es raro verme al principio, no? xD**

 **Bueno mi razón es primero agradecer a cada una de las personas que leyó, puso su fav y su follow en esta historia. También a los que tal vez la leen pero no escriben y nada, porque si se toman el tiempo de leerlas pues ya estoy feliz con ello... :')**

 **Gracias infinitas a: Jrosas, MsPandiCorniuns, Vitalka, galaxy01, LupitaChapero, ATLAlover3, hikaros, LizzGabby, avatarjkl, ItaliaAir, Yashira, Carolina avatarUniverse, Maricel, Saraaniss, fresita88, licborrego, (sher barcelo), (valentina araygarcya), Digiacrb, y Vitalka.**

 **Gracias a ustedes chic s que con sus comentarios, favs y follows me dieron más de una vez impulso para escribir cuando no quería o no podía.**

 **¡Muchas Gracias! Y también a esas personas que tal vez lo leen pero no comentan o no se anima, gracias... y bueno, si me he olvidado de mencionar a alguien pues pido mil disculpas, pero creo que no lo he hecho. También gracias a las personas que se sumen después de esto...**

 **Si bien tal vez piensen... ¿Es el último capítulo? :o Pues... mh... no, ya que falta el epílogo, así que no os preocupéis... :3 Ya que faltan muchas cosas por cerrar y no lo voy a dejar flotando, a sí que tranqui... :3**

 **Bueno, nuevamente ¡mil gracias! :'D**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo... (T-T)/**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Oportunidad.**

En la mansión Furukawa se encontraban los dueños de la casa junto a todos sus hijos. Ya hacía alrededor de una semana que había regresado, por ende, Mako nuevamente empezó a vivir solo ya que sus hermanos regresaron a su hogar.

-Así que al fin te has hecho de valor y le pediste a Opal que se casara contigo hijo- dijo Sam un tanto sorprendido, pero más feliz por su primogénito.

-Tarde o temprano iba a hacerlo padre…- dijo Bolin un tanto ofendido, pero más sentía disgusto dado a que sus tres hermanos estaban que se aguantaban de la risa.

-Yo diría, más bien, padre- intervino Kai antes de lanzarse a reír- que fue Ami quien le pidió a Opal que se casara con él- y sin esperar más, los tres se largaron a reír, causando que Bolin le lanzara un almohadón al que confesó ese "pequeño" secreto.

-De…- una pequeña y disimulada risa se le escapó a la madre de la casa- ¿De verdad pasó eso hijo?- y sin querer empezó a reír junto a sus hijos.

-¡Mamá!- se quejó el de ojos esmeraldas, ahora si la vergüenza inundo todo su rostro tomando un color rojizo- ¡Papá, di algo!

-Bueno… agradece a tu hermana que te ayudo- dijo Sam algo gracioso mientras tomaba tranquilamente de su licor que bebía. Bolin se levantó como un resorte y se fue hacia el patio diciendo una y otra vez que ya no tenía familia, mientras que los otros trataban de controlarse, pero la risa salía natural.

Mako, quién fue unos de los que primero paro de reír junto a su madre, observó con una pequeña sonrisa por a dónde había desaparecido su hermano.

-Iré por él- les indicó a sus padres.

-Me parece bien, así tendré tiempo de calmar a estos dos- le dijo su madre mientras miraba a sus otros dos hijos que ni rastros de calmarse veían.

Mako asintió y colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón de vestir negro se dirigió por el mismo recorrido que había hecho el de ojos esmeraldas.

Miró hacia todos lados, buscándolo, y lo encontró junto a un árbol que le traía muy buenos recuerdos. Se encontraba sentado y tiraba pequeñas piedritas hacia cualquier lugar.

Con paso calmado llegó hasta él. Se sentó junto a su hermano sin decir absolutamente y empezó a imitar sus actos. El silencio reino durante un par de minutos, hasta que de repente Bolin habló.

-¿Hasta cuándo recordaran ese "pequeño" detalle?- pregunto un tanto molesto lanzando una piedra con más fuerza de la usual.

-Eso no se pregunta Bo- le dijo Mako lanzando tranquilamente esa piedra que la mantenía mirando desde hace rato- pero no es para que te enfades… mamá y papá tarde o temprano se enterarían- razonó.

-Lo sé, pero de igual manera… es un poco vergonzoso- admitió el con un aire más desanimado.

-Bien, puede ser vergonzoso… pero estas comprometido con la mujer que amas ¿qué más puedes pedir? Si bien Ami te dio un empujoncito pero es pero haber sido rechazado con ese empujoncito- una sonrisa algo melancólica se formó en su rostro.

-Ni que le hayas pedido matrimonio a Korra con ayuda de Ami- dijo Bolin gracioso.

-No matrimonio, pero si nos ha dejado en claro que no quiere estar en una relación conmigo.

-En realidad- Bolin le interrumpió- no quiere estar con nadie Mako, así que al menos no es solo contigo.

-Es casi lo mismo Bo- ahora él fue en quien lanzo una piedra con muchísima fuerza, causando que chocara con la pared. Nadie habló después de esa repentina descarga de furia por parte de Mako, pero nuevamente él tomo una piedrita y la lanzo con más suavidad- Por eso debes primero olvidarte tú de ese suceso y dejarlo atrás.

-Créeme que si de mí dependiera eso no hubiera salido de esa habitación- dijo el de ojos esmeraldas negando la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa-Por cierto… Opal irá dentro de poco por su vestido de novia…

-Me alegra escucharlo- dijo Moka con media sonrisa, eso significaba que todo iba perfectamente para su hermano.

-Y por ende yo no la acompañaré… pero sí irás tú- le indico con unos ojitos de perro triste- La verdad es que ya que no tiene a sus hermanos o padres cerca me parece que sería de mucho apoyo que tanto tú como Korra, mamá y papá también la acompañase…

-Por supuesto- le aseguró Mako- solo dime cuándo y estaré allí.

-Y… verás, también te queríamos pedir que… trates de actuar de una determinada forma cuando se encuentren allí.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto él arqueando una ceja en señal de que no comprendía.

-Recuerda… Korra se enteró que Iroh le era infiel en una boutique de vestidos de novia y el estar allí tal vez le haga recordar ese episodio nada agradable.

Mako abrió un poco los ojos, el nombramiento de ese sujeto le recordó el hecho que Jinora le haya llamado porque ese sujeto estaba a solas con Korra. Hizo una mueca de desagrado inconscientemente y suspiro.

-¿Y qué es lo que exactamente quieren que haga?- pregunto el de ojos ámbar, sorprendiéndolo ya que Bolin pensó que iba a tomar una postura un poco más demostrativa.

-Solo que trates de apoyarla si vez que no se encuentra bien en ese momento.

-Claro que lo haré- le sonrió. Se levantó y sacudiéndose un poco la ropa le tendió la mano a su hermano- vamos que de seguro nos están esperando- Bolin acepto la ayuda y se levantó.

-Pensé que tomarías una postura más… propuesta cuando te mencionara ese detalle- ambos empezaron a caminar lentamente.

-En esta semana que no la he visto en ningún momento- empezó Mako cruzándose de brazos- creo que comprendo, de cierta forma, su deseo de no estar con alguien. Y yo de repente aparezco, después de más de nueve años y le digo que la amó, después de que la haya regado… eso ya es mucho. También, por otro lado, creo que exagere mi manera de comportarme como un "necesitado". Creo que es mejor dejar las cosas así como están y no molestarla más.

-Pero-

-Bo, la estoy inquietando con mi actitud y eso hará que ella aún se aleje más de mí cosa que no lo deseo- la sinceridad de Mako le sorprendía mucho a su hermano menor, pero pudo notar que al decir esas palabras no estaba nada feliz, estaba afectado por esa decisión.

-¿Has renunciado a ella?- pregunto él cuando entraban a la sala en la que se encontraban minutos anterior, pero al no encontrar a nadie se dirigieron al comedor.

-No, eso no- sonrió el de ojos ámbar- pero digamos que voy a tomarme un receso… y tal vez, quién sabe, si le doy todo el tiempo y espacio que necesita resulte ser más beneficioso.

Cuando ambos entraron al comedor se olvidaron completamente de lo que habían hablado hace instantes.

…

Un hermoso lunes se veía venir. No había ni una sola nueve que ocultara el cielo completamente celeste que brillaba junto al esplendor del sol, aunque cierta morena de ojos esmeraldas se encontraba demasiado nerviosa.

-Mamá, acompaña a Opal a dentro…- sugirió Mako a su madre mientras que la prometida estaba que no paraba de hacer ruido con su tacón contra el asfalto- Me quedaré y esperaré a Korra… ustedes mientras pueden ir a ver algunos vestidos- el día tan esperado para cada novia llegó, la hora de buscar su vestido con el cual caminarían al altar. Los únicos que podían acompañarlos en ese momento eran Mako, Korra y Mikoto, ya que los demás tenían o trabajo o escuela, cosa que les hizo imposible faltar para asistir ese día, pero a veces pocas personas es mejor que muchas.

-Mi hijo tiene razón cariño, entremos y hablemos con la asesora hasta que llegue Korra- le puso sus manos en los hombros de la morena quien estaba algo nerviosa.

-Muy bien… gracias Mako- dijo Opal mientras se retiraba junto a la mayor. Por otro lado, el de ojos ámbar solamente suspiro y miro al cielo. Presentía que iba a ser un día… ¿raro? No, ¿caótico? No, tampoco, solo que tiene un presentimiento y ya. Miró el reloj de su mano derecha y el reloj marcaba a las 16:35. Suspiro nuevamente. Se suponía que se reunirían a las 16:20 en punto, pero al parecer a cierta morena se le hizo… tarde.

Repentinamente sonó su móvil y contesto.

-¿Hola?- pregunto mientras miraba por los costados para visualizar a la morena que aún no aparecía.

 _-¿Señor Mako?-_ pregunto la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea. Suspiró con cansancio, solo rogaba que esa mujer se limitara a sus deberes y listo. Por suerte el secretario de su padre había ya vuelto hace mucho de vacaciones, pero necesitaba ayuda y esa mujer hacia un trabajo decente, por lo que la siguieron contratando.

-Sí, ¿qué ocurre?

 _-El sobre que me dejó esta mañana junto a los planos carece de una firma._

-¿Cómo?- eso le sorprendió- ¿estás segura?

 _-Sí señor, hace instantes su padre, el señor Furukawa, me pidió que se lo informara inmediatamente._

-¿Y no puedes firmarlos él en el nombre de la empresa?- pregunto ladeando su cuello en señal de cansancio. Toda esa semana fue agotadora para él. Ya había terminado el modelo escala del hospital y era cuestión que esos documentos estén firmados y sean aprobados para empezar con la construcción.

 _-El señor Furukawa me dijo que tenía que firmarlo usted._

Otro suspiro. Estaba cansado, quería, no, exigía poder descansar. Y no lo malentiendan, no es que no quisiera estar allí acompañado a su cuñada, de hecho se sintió muy bien al saber que Opal quería su apoyo como futuro "hermano por ley", pero es que su mente viajaba de un extremo al otro, se desveló varias veces tanto que se olvidó completamente firmar esos documentos.

Repentinamente alguien le toca el hombro causando que frase y se encontraba con la persona que estaba esperando. Tenía una sonrisa en forma de saludo, además de que articulo uno sin voz. Él solamente sonrió y asintió. Con una señal le dijo que debían entrar.

-De acuerdo, cuando termine con un asunto importante iré allí- volvió a hablar con la mujer. Habían entrado en la tienda y para su suerte una mujer les había indicado el lugar donde se encontraban las otras dos mujeres.

 _-P… pero señor Mako, esos papeles son importantes, debería venir en este momento-_

-Iré cuando termine de hacer algo- sentenció él- No hay apuro en lo absoluto.

 _-D-e acuerdo señor, perdón._

-Descuida, entonces más tarde pasaré- Korra lo miro de reojo al escuchar eso, mientras que él solo se limitaba a mirar a su madre.

 _-Está bien señor, buenas tardes-_ al escuchar la despedida colgó antes de llegar con su madre.

-Perdón por la tardanza- al fin habló Korra desde que había llegado mientras saludaba a Mikoto.

-Descuida cariño. Opal acabó de irse con la asesora para buscar algunos vestidos…- le sonrió a Korra- Mako, espero que ese celular se mantenga en silencio y sin atender durante toda la tarde- le amenazó la mayor al de ojos ámbar.

-Ten- dijo tendiéndoselo- Así, si es papá, se tendrá que ver contigo y no conmigo- ahora dijo eso con una sonrisa.

-Oh, tú padre me escuchara- entrecerró los ojos en forma amenazadora causando gracia a los otros dos- pero bueno, tomemos asiento- les indico. Ella dos lo hicieron, en un sillón que estaba situado en un costado de un gran círculo el cual tenía en frente un gran espejo. Mako, por otro lado, se sentó en una silla situada en un costado del sillón y justo al lado de Korra, aunque eso no fue intencional.

Esperaron unos pares de minutos más hablando, todo parecía normal para Korra, al menos eso pudieron ver madre e hijo, pero no por eso dejaban de estar atentos, hasta que Opal apareció con el primer vestido.

-¡Es precioso!- inmediatamente que lo vio Mikoto exclamó con alegría- te ves como la muñeca del paste- en ese momento ella estaba con un gran vestido abultado, escote de corazón color marfil, de seda, y con un cinturón de pedrería, siendo lo único de brillo en toda la prenda.

-Parece sacado de…- Opal estaba tratando de terminar la frase pero calló

-Cuentos de hadas- terminaron por decir Korra y Mako al mismo tiempo teniendo una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Aunque como dijo Mikoto, te vez como la muñeca del pastel- agregó Korra con una sonrisa sincera mientras la veía de pie a cabeza.

-Sí… exacto, creo que es mucho… ¿Mako, qué dices? Eres el único hombre que está aquí y necesito una opinión masculina.

-En mi opinión te vez muy hermosa, pero considerando a mi hermano, creo que no le va tan bien el gran volumen, entiendes a lo que me refiero ¿no?

Opal rio un corto período y dijo - Tienes razón, me gusto, pero es demasiado todo esto- dijo señalando con su mano a toda la falda que era muy grande, demasiado para su gusto- Entonces vamos por algo menos que esto- dijo Opal con una sonrisa.

Después de otros dos vestidos más y otras dos negativas más, esperando por la novia, se encontraban esperando por ella hasta que apareció una mujer que fue directamente hacia Mako.

-Disculpa- llamó la atención de todos los presentes- pero… ¿puedo preguntar tú nombre? Es que estoy segura que tu rostro se me hace muy familiar- la mujer era una chica de tez pálida, pelo castaño intenso, ojos del mismo color y una sonrisa que a muchos podía parecerle encantadora, y Mako no fue la excepción, solo que no le interesaba cualquier tipo de situación "amorosa" por ahora.

-No tiendo a dar mi nombre sin que alguien se presente primero, pero por no ser descortés, me llamo Mako- le dijo el presentándose serio.

-Me llamo Tania- le dijo ella con una sonrisa ofreciéndole la mano en forma de saludo. Él la examinó dudoso, pero la tomo- Perdón por interrumpir- ahora se dirigió hacia las otras dos mujeres presentes que miraban todo el asuntó expectantes, mientras que por otro lado Mako deshizo el agarre llamando nuevamente la atención de Tania- Disculpa, pero realmente se me haces conocido, no pude evitar venir y preguntarte… tal vez, no sé, ¿seas un modelo?

Esa declaración causo que ellos tres arquearan una ceja, Mako por confundido, Mikoto porque ya entendió la intención de esa chica, y Korra por la curiosidad que le despertaba todo ese asunto, sin contar que además, en contra de su voluntad, no le gustó mucho cómo iban las cosas.

-Creo que se equivocó señorita…- le dijo el siendo amable- no soy ningún modelo o algo por el estilo.

-Oh… la verdad es que se me hizo verlo en una revist-

-Disculpé señorita…- le interrumpió Mikoto con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados. Eso significaba una cosa y era que no le agradó para nada esa chica- pero en este momento estamos esperando a la prometida de mi hijo a que salga con su vestido de novia… y que él usted venga aquí desvía un poco las cosas- delante de esa declaración la chica abrió grande los ojos, asumiendo que Mako era el prometido de Opal.

-P-pido d-disculpas sinceramente, no sabía que su prometida-

-En realidad ella es la prometida es de mi hermano, de otro modo yo no estaría aquí si ese fuese el caso- le aclaró Mako mirando a su mamá sabiendo de antemano cual fue su intención. En ese momento la chica respiró hondo y con gran alivio.

-Lo comprendo señora… y no es de maleducada, pero ¿puedo saber quién es usted?- le pregunto con una sonrisa que no mostraba mucha felicidad que digamos.

-Soy la madre de Mako, claramente- le dijo ella con una sonrisa ladina al ver el pequeño saltito que dio en su lugar- Al igual que la suegra de mi adorada nuera que se está probando en este momento un vestido, un momento muy importante para una mujer, y de mi pequeña y adorada hija por ley que va a ser muy pronto- eso último lo dijo más en vos baja aunque claramente todos la escucharon.

-Oh, comprendo, y perdóneme por interrumpirlos.

-No tengas cuidado- se paró y se colocó justo en frente de ella haciendo que diera un paso hacia atrás- fue un gusto en conocerte querida- ahora le tomo suavemente por los hombros y la guío tranquilamente para que se vaya del lugar- pero por favor, te pido que te abstengas de acercarte a mi hijo, más si está su futura esposa, madre de sus hijos y mis nietos junto a él- instantáneamente miró hacia atrás y volvió a observar a la morena.

-Madre- dijo Mako tocándose la frente tratando de no perder la paciencia, mientras que Korra solo se tensó en el lugar, dado a que la escucharon perfectamente.

-No pued-

-Oh, claro que puede y va a ser- la siguió guiando para que se marche, dejando a los otros dos solos.

-Mi madre está loca, demente y es una psicópata- susurró Mako mientras escondía su rostro entre sus mano y suspiraba.

-Creo que tuvo las mejores intenciones para no arruinar la cita de Opal aquí. Pero si quieres ir tras esa mujer ve, le explicaremos todo lo que pasó y estoy segura de que entenderá- dijo Korra un tanto cortante, cosa que fue inconsciente, pero que a Mako no le gusto para nada.

-¿Y quién dijo que yo quería ir tras esa mujer?- pregunto el con un tono entre serio y enojado.

-Perdón, pero tu actitud da a entenderlo- se disculpó la morena cruzando los brazos y mirando directamente hacia el frente duramente. Él la miro y con un suspiro de fastidio también cruzo los brazos, pero él miro hacia el lado contrario de ella.

-Se nota a leguas que no sabes leer actitudes- murmuro por lo bajo, pero demasiado alto, y a propósito, para que la de cabello corto lo escuchara.

-¿Has hablado?- le pregunto ella mirándole instantáneamente.

-En lo absoluto- le enfrentó con la mirada completamente serio. Siguieron así con la lucha de miradas hasta que ella se cansó y la desvió nuevamente.

-Es increíble que quieras ligar en un momento tan importante para tu cuñada… increíble- Korra empezó a refunfuñar por lo bajo pero, como Mako hace instantes, ella lo hizo lo suficientemente alto como para que él lo escuchase perfectamente.

-¿Quién aquí está tratando de ligar?- preguntó fastidiado Mako poniéndose de pie, pero en su lugar. La morena solo le miro y ahora sí murmuro algo por lo más bajo-Si te desagrada lo que yo haga o deje de hacer simplemente ignórame como lo has hecho todas esas veces que me he declarado.

Aquello causo en Korra que se quedara estática en su lugar.

-¿Por qué sales de la nada con eso?- pregunto ella mirándole a la cara pero él no la sostuvo por mucho tiempo, ya que se paseó un par de pasos mientras alborotaba su cabello de frustración. No tenía intención de insinuarse de nuevo y parecer un idiota. Tenía dignidad, o al menos algo tenía, era un hombre que tiene que reconocer sus errores y admitir las consecuencias.

-Sabes… olvídalo- le dijo mirándole con una sonrisa, pero esta era ya de derrota y algo triste- Sí, olvida lo que te dije y esa escenita… No tuvo por qué haber pasado- con un suspiro de cansancio se sentó rogando que su madre u Opal aparezcan y que la de ojos celeste no quiera seguir hablando con él, pero al parecer sus deseos no se concedieron.

-Mejor explica Mako que es eso que yo siempre te he ignorado. Una cosa es muy distinta a otra.

-Dije que por favor olvides eso Korra- dijo él colocando todo su peso en el respaldo de la silla y mirando al techo- No tiene importancia, me saque en un segundo y dije cualquier cosa.

-Como si se pudiera olvidar.

-Ugh… bien, ¿qué quieres que te diga?- le preguntó el mirándole de su lugar pero ahora con más calma- tienes razón, no me has ignorado sino rechazado, dado un alto. Bien, al fin y a cuentas llegamos al mismo resultado. Perdón por usar otros términos- le dijo con media sonrisa para volver su cara de antes y cerrar los ojos dando a entender que ya no se hablaría más del tema, pero claro, ese día él no tenía nada de su lado… para mejor.

-Lo dices como si yo tuviera la culpa.

-Y no la tienes, lo sé- le contestó el con los ojos cerrados, causando que la morena se enojara, ya que se levantó de golpe, él lo sintió pero siguió en ese estado. Se paró justo de frente de él de ojos ámbar y su furia estaba empezando a salir. El estar en un lugar así le causaba cierta incomodidad que la borró completamente por Opal, pero ahora eso se le olvido completamente por algo más importante y era la discusión con el hombre que tenía delante.

-Habla de frente- le dijo ella colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas en una posición defensiva- Simplemente no comprendo tu actitud en este momento. Primero te frustras por lo que sucedió con esa mujer, después sacas ese tema que…

-Dije que lo olvidaras Kor, por favor- pidió él aun negándose a mirarla o si quiera a abrir los ojos.

-Y después pides que olvide todo eso que pasó.

-Cosa que no lo haces.

-¡Deja de act-uar de esa forma!- dijo en vos alta y en medio de la oración ella quebró. Mako se dio cuenta de ello y abrió los ojos para observarle. Ahora se encontraba mirándolo directamente a los ojos con muchas sensaciones que se disputaba por salir- Me fastidia… me fastidia que actúes así.

-No es actuación- le dijo él sin dar señal de levantarse- Y lo lamento si te fastidio, lamento hacerte creer que iba tras esa mujer como un ligue, cosa que no lo es, y lamento haberte mencionado el hecho que he sido un jodido insistente y que me has rechazado todas la veces. Lo lamento, por eso pido que lo ol-

-Que lo olvide…- repitió ella mirándole seriamente y con mezcla de enojo- es fácil decirlo y difícil hacerlo.

-Te equivocas, no te debería resultar difícil. No te intereso, no somos nada, no hay motivos para no olvidarlo- cuando terminó de decirlo se sintió una completa basura- mejor siéntate, en cualquier momento llegará Opal o mi madre- dijo él observando hacia un costado. Ese fue el comentario que terminó con la paciencia de ella. Sin previo aviso y sin pensar si quiera su acción se acercó a él y una cachetada, seca y dura, se escuchó en el lugar.

Korra tenía la mano hecha un puño de la furia que sentía. ¿Por qué? No lo sabe, o no quiere admitirlo, pero esas palabras que le dijo le tocaron donde más le duele y no le gusto en lo absoluto.

Esa cachetada lo despertó a él… pero no reaccionó, sino solo abrió grande los ojos. No estaba molesto, ni furioso, el cosquilleo que sentía en su mejilla derecha era insistente pero no le molestaba. Después de 5 segundos quedándose completamente estático reacciono para ver a la mujer que lo había golpeado, la cual cuando él la miro directamente lo esquivo.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo, ya que su boca se abrió, pero ninguna palabra salió.

-¿Por qué?- Al contrario, Mako sí empezó a hablar ya que un fuego repentino le impulsaba a hacerlo- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga o haga? No comprendo tu actitud. Ya te he pedido disculpas, pero ni aun así parases estar bien. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

-¿Cómo puedes decir las cosas a la ligera?- le pregunto ella claramente con los ojos cristalinos. No iba a llorar, con todas sus fuerzas se impedía hacerlo allí, en ese momento, frente a él, en ese lugar.

-¿Crees que para mí decir todo esto es tomármelo a la ligera?- en ese momento se puso de pie- todo esto- extendió los brazos en señal de demostración a que se refería de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos- es más difícil y duro decirlo de lo que te imaginas. Reconocer que me comporte como un idiota y no solo hace años, sino el ahora, el acosarte, el insistirte terriblemente y con cada negativa me decía a mí mismo que ese no era mi día, el soportar que creas que soy el mismo adolescente estúpido que quiere ir tras una diversión pasajera y listo, me duele más de lo que tú o cualquier puede imaginarse- ahora sus ojos se tornaron entre cristalinos y con claro dolor que jamás había visto ella, ya que al notarlos sintió algo en ella que la hizo sentirse aún peor- Mira Korra… no somos nada, tan solo amigos o antiguos conocidos, tú misma te encargaste de decírmelo directa e indirectamente. Y yo como un necio me negaba a aceptarlo, pero ahora comprendo lo que significaban esas palabras y tu propósito al decirlas, por lo que decidí hacer lo mejor para ti y ya no voy a molestarte más con ese asunto… pero de la nada vienes y te comportar de un modo que parece… celos… parece como estuvieras celosa o no te agrada que esté con otras, pero sé que eso es imposible ya que sé cuál es tu opinión hacia mí- le dijo con media sonrisa que de felicidad no tenía ni un solo rastro, mientras pasaba todo su peso a la pierna derecha- Olvidemos todo, dejemos esto por la paz- ahora le tendió su mano derecha en señal de trato, pero Korra en ningún momento dejó de mirarle a los ojos.

-Si dices que todo esto es difícil de admitir, doloroso ¿por qué lo haces?- pregunto ella sin tener intención alguna para aceptar su propuesta.

-Solo olvídalo…

-¡Y otra vez vienes con eso, no es fácil olvidar!- le grito enojada.

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé?!- le pregunto de la misma manera- ¡Estoy haciendo esto para tú bien, para dejarte de preocupar o incomodar por mí culpa!

-¡¿Y quién te pidió que lo hicieras?!- esa pregunta causó que claramente se quedara estático, pero no dejó que su corazón, al empezar a latir con más intensidad al escuchar esas palabras, se confundiera- ¿Quién te pidió que hicieras esto por mí?

-Es lo mejor.

-¿Para quién?- le pregunto ella ahora con un hilo de voz. Nuevamente él se sorprendió, pero se negaba a desviarse, no soportaría darse una ilusión falsa- Yo no te he pedido que lo hagas.

-Es demasiado obvio saber que esa es la solución.

-¿Solución para qué? ¿Es que acaso todo lo que me dijiste esas veces eran tan solo mentiras?- le pregunto mirándole directamente a los ojos, temiendo la respuesta. El notó que no estaba bien, él tampoco, ella esperaba su respuesta.

-Claro que no- respondió sin titubear- pero-

-Si no lo eran entonces es imposible tratar de olvidar todo Mako.

-¡Es qué no entiendes que quiero alejarme de ti!- exclamó tomándola por sorpresa- Prefiero verte como una desconocida y limitarme al trabajo porque no soporto el saber que estas tan cerca de mío pero a la vez tan lejos- estaba exaltado, confundido, herido, mal.

-¡Yo no!- gritó ella sin darse cuenta de que las palabras salieron sin percatarse, pero no se arrepentía de decirlas. En ese segundo sintió como un peso se le quitaba de encima y buscando esa misma satisfacción siguió hablando- ¡El hacer esto para nada me favorece a mí! Simplemente me complicas todo. ¿Qué me olvide de todo? Pues lo siento, pero no puedo olvidarme el hecho que me enamore de ti desde que era una ingenua niña, no puedo olvidar que hayas sido un cobarde al no decirme en la cara lo que querías en ese momento, no puedo olvidar que yo fui también una cobarde al huir no solo de ti sino de Iroh también, pero peor que ser una cobarde fui aún una tonta y débil al caer nuevamente en la misma situación de hace años…- un pequeño silencio reino. Ella miro al suelo y no iba a llorar, claro que no, no iba a quebrar frente a él o quién sea… no lo haría ¿verdad?- A pesar de haber llegado tan lejos con él- dijo refiriéndose a Iroh- en este momento no me afecta en lo más mínimo en comparación de lo que estás haciendo tú- le apunto con cierta impotencia- El estar en un lugar parecido en donde… terminamos, no me duele en lo absoluto, pero tú… ahora estás haciendo que me sienta como una basura, dolida- admitió ella.

Mako, por su parte, simplemente no dejaba de observarla, su actitud, sus ojos que desde que termino se chocaban con los de él, su rigidez pero también esa "liberación" y calma después de lo que dijo absolutamente todo. Debía de hablar… tenía que decir algo. En momentos así es cuando tu mente y corazón tienen una batalla a muerte para decidir qué hacer en el momento pero, en este caso, ambos estaban más que de acuerdo, por lo que sin previo aviso se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Un abrazo suave, con miedo de hacer un movimiento de más rompería el momento.

Por otro lado, Korra, solamente abrió los ojos al sentir al de ojos ámbar abrazándola, pero no lo rechazo, no se alejó o intentó hacerlo, no, al contrario, escondió su rostro en el pecho de él.

No lloraría… no podía hacerlo, pero lo que había sucedido y, más aun, qué él la esté abrazando no le ayudaba mucho para mantenerse fuerte.

La situación parecía hablar por sí sola, ya que en lugares algo alejados y sin que sean vistas estaban Opal junto a Mikoto y un grupo de mujeres que trabajaban allí observando toda la escena. Las primeras dos no cabían de felicidad. Estaban entusiasmadas pero también muy conmovidas por visto. La única persona que sufría por todo ello no era únicamente Korra sino que Mako también lo hacía. Mikoto no podía estar más feliz por su hijo y Korra, unas lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, pero no le importaba. Opal no se quedó atrás, mientras que las otras mujeres miraban entre felices y conmovidas por la escena.

-Es el mejor regalo antes de la boda que pude recibir- dijo la de ojos esmeraldas mientras tomaba un pañuelo que le ofrecía la asesora. Ella lo tomo se limpió las lágrimas, pero aún caían. Mikoto la imito y la abrazó.

-Me encanta este vestido- dijo mientras recibía gustosa el abrazo. Todas las mujeres le observaron sorprendidas- ¿Qué? Me fascina, me enamore, es hermoso, bello, pero lo más importante es que cuando lo tenga puesta no solo voy a ser una novia sino que voy a recordar que esos dos están juntos… lo amo infinitamente- ahora recibió un gran y animado abrazo por parte de su suegra.

Nuevamente con Mako y Korra.

-Quiero saber…- empezó Mako pero fue interrumpido por la voz de su cuñada.

-¡Piensas lo que dirás Mako!- le amenazó Opal causando una pequeña sonrisa en él, igual que en ella, la cual ahora no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para abrazarlo de la misma manera.

-… si es posible tener una oportunidad para demostrarte mis verdaderos sentimiento por ti Korra… estos que por ser un cobarde no me atreví a decírtelo…- pidió mientras reforzaba su abrazo protectoramente.

-¡Korra, juro que si te niegas te atormentare por el resto de mi vida!- nuevamente la muy tierna Opal apareció, ahora fue vista por Mako, pero que fue jalada por su madre y otras empleadas.

-Soy una tonta… pero una tonta que se siente bien así- dijo ella abrazándolo con un poco más de fuerza.

Eso fue lo suficiente como para que las mujeres de poco metros empezaran a gritar de la felicidad, más, obviamente, Opal y Mikoto.

Los segundos parecían eternidad en esa posición. No tardaron mucho en llegar su cuñada, madre y otras mujeres deseándole lo mejor, y en contra de su voluntad debía de deshacer el abrazo, pero al intentar alejarse un poco sintió como ella estaba aferrada a su camisa.

-Kor… yo no quiero dejarte ir pero… Un momento…- intentó levantarle el rostro pero ella se negó. No necesito comprobar nuevamente lo que pensaba dado a que ya lo sabía- No me digas que…

-No lo digas- le cortó ella rápidamente sobresaltándolo. Ese acto también fue notado por las otras dos mujeres.

-Kor… ¿acaso tú…?- Opal supo hasta donde callar ya que al verla estremecerse supo que había acertado.

-Definitivamente este es uno de los días más importantes y especiales en mi vida…- nuevamente empezó a llorar mientras abrazaba a su suegra que se dejó llevar por la emoción y felicidad.

-Sabes…- empezó Mako susurrándole cerca de su oído- no es malo llorar- gracias a ese comentario recibió un pequeño golpe que solo hizo sentirse más vivo que nunca.

-No te rías- le recriminó ella al sentir las vibraciones de su cuerpo.

-Más hermosa, tierna y bella no puedes ser…- le dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente dándole la seguridad que no la dejaría hasta que esté lista. En fin... de todos modos el amaba abrazarla y protegerla, más ahora, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que le dio el destino para jamás dejarla ir nuevamente.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Actualización: 05/07/2016.


	13. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

 _ **POV Mako.**_

 _El tiempo había pasado._

 _Muchas cosas habían cambiado… ¿Cómo decirlo en resumidas palabras?_

 _Todo se había acomodado y… estaba en paz. Bueno, ni que se tratase de una guerra._

 _Pero de pasar a las cosas complicadas, en dónde ni siquiera quería verme en pintura a ahora ser… ser mi mujer, mi confidente, el amor de mi vida y mi esposa._

 _Sí, nos habíamos casado. Algo pronto, según muchos, ni que hablar de repentino pero… ambos estuvimos de acuerdo y queríamos hacerlo._

 _Admito que actuamos un tanto mal, pero queríamos hacerlo en ese momento y, gracias a Tahno y Loren, una amiga lejana de Korra que trabajaba para el Loto Rojo, pudimos hacerlo._

 _Resulta que después de habernos hecho novios en esa boutique y que todos se enteraran ese mismo día, las cosas fueron más llevaderas. Ninguno se opuso a nuestro noviazgo, ni aunque lo hayan hecho íbamos a terminar, somos los suficientemente mayores como para decidir por nuestra propia cuenta. Claro que me lleve la peor parte con Hasook pero su hijo que venía en camino me salvó. Sí, justo en ese instante su esposa fue a dar a luz y no tienen idea de cuánto agradezco a mi sobrino el que haya llegado en ese momento._

 _Después del nacimiento de Noah, todo se volvió más tranquilo, mi padre regresó a la empresa y yo me encargue del proyecto del nuevo hospital._

 _La ventaja de tener que estar metido en este proyecto es que podía trabajar con Korra y, por consecuente, tuvimos que viajar junto a Tahno y Loren._

 _Ya hasta ese entonces habían pasado exactamente 6 meses, la boda de Bolin y Opal estaba cada vez más cerca… y estaba feliz por ellos, claro que sí, pero había algo que me inquietaba. O, podía decir, que me sentía celoso que ellos ya estaban juntos, ¡hasta vivían juntos!, en ese sentido._

 _Me faltaban manos para contar las veces en que tuve que parar con Korra antes de… ya saben. Ambos habíamos quedado en que iríamos despacio, pero el deseo muchas veces (la mayoría) nos ganaba._

 _Para mí era importante querer esperar, a pesar que me doliera horriblemente._

 _Antes de… antes de que los padres de Korra hayan salido a ese vuelo donde fallecieron, su padre habló a solas conmigo. No entendía, en ese momento, por qué lo hacía pero después sí. Quería pedirme que la cuidara. No lo cumplí y eso me hizo sentirme una basura, peor que ello. Le prometí que la cuidaría y estoy seguro que él se refería a esta manera, a amarla, no solo como su amigo. Pero le falle hace años… aunque ahora tengo la posibilidad de remediarlo porque quiero estar con ella y cumplir con mi palabra, pero en cada ocasión donde ambos estábamos solos y nos dejábamos llevar…_

 _No podía continuar y ella lo notaba. Por un momento llegó a pensar que yo no quería estar con ella ¡Me estaba muriendo por no tenerla entre mis brazos! Y le conté por qué no podíamos llegar más lejos._

 _Lo que ocurrió en ese viaje fue, puedo sonar cursi, pero lo mejor que me pasó en la vida._

 _El primer día fue el momento en que decidimos que nos casaríamos allí. Estábamos cenando solos, bajo las estrellas y… solamente pasó. El anillo que siempre iba conmigo y que no era capaz de entregárselo se lo puse en la mesa y empecé a hablar. No acepto en ese instante y compartimos un beso para sellar nuestro amor, no. Fue ahí en donde ambos mostramos nuestros miedos. Era un gran paso y queríamos hacerlo, pero la mente siempre juega el papel de las un y mil posibilidades de fallar._

 _Era arriesgado todo, pero nos preguntamos el uno al otro ¿me amas? La respuesta fue sin dudarlo sí._

 _Allí decidimos que si había amor y estábamos dispuestos a dar todo para que esa unión sea para siempre, lo íbamos a lograr._

 _Ya al día siguiente yo me encargue, junto a Tahno, de ir al registro civil y con un ministro. Mientras que Loren tomó a Korra desde muy temprano y se la llevó. No la había podido ver hasta que llegó la hora de la unión._

 _Nos hubiera gustado que nuestras familias estuvieran aquí y en ese momento, pero era nuestro destino hacerlo de ese modo._

 _Cuando la vi llegar con ese vestido blanco corto y suelo, excepto en la parte de arriba, y una pequeña corona de flores en su cabeza me quede… sin palabras. El aliento se me había ido. Mis ojos solamente se concentraban en ella y sus ojos azules brillantes. Su sonrisa me tranquilizó, hasta ese momento estaba que moría de nervios._

 _Lo que siguió después fue como un sueño, pero lo recuerdo muy bien ¿cómo no hacerlo si prometí amarla, respetarla y cuidarla por el resto de mis días?_

 _El lugar era perfecto, justo en el atardecer frente a las olas. Resulta que Tahno había conseguido alquilar, a pulso, un pequeño e íntimo lugar. Lo hizo como uno de los regalos que les había hecho, parecía que el ser padrino le gustó mucho. Regresando a ese lugar, era una especie de salón donde celebramos la ceremonia y estuvimos un poco más ya que habían planeado todo sobre la comida, esto por parte de Loren._

 _Recuerdo perfectamente que Tahno y ella entraron en una especie de… conflicto. Pero las vueltas que da la vida, ahora ellos llevan una semana de pareja. Creo que ahora nos tocará a nosotros ser los padrinos, en fin…_

 _Recuerdo también ese pequeño paseo en la playa que hicimos después de que nos separamos de esa pareja explosiva, es increíble cómo parecía brillar la arena._

 _De allí nos fuimos al hotel que estaba a solo metros de allí y el resto es… privado, pero lo único que voy a decir es que nos dejamos consumir por el deseo y amor de nuestras almas. Después de todo ya nos habíamos jurado amor eterno, el amor de un hombre y una mujer, el amor de un esposo a su esposa._

 _ **Fin POV Mako.**_

Ya había pasado un mes exacto desde la boda, un mes que cumplían de marido y mujer. Pero tan solo 2 semanas de haber celebrado otra ceremonia porque querían que sus familias y amigos estuvieran presentes. No fue nada llamativo, ambos trataron de hacerlo lo más sencillo que pudieron, pero con familiares como Aang, Katara, Bolin, los padres de Mako, Tahno y Loren la cosa fue muy, muy difícil.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- una morena preguntó a su marido mientras lo abrazaba por detrás ya que él se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

La podía visualizar con solo su camisa que traía puesta ayer, lo que le sorprendía es que siempre la encontraba ella pero cuando él las buscaba no aparecían.

-En mi loca mujer que de seguro ya estaba por bajar- comentó gracioso mientras abrazaba su agarre. La sonrisa en tan solo decir su nombre no tenía precio. Estaba enamorado, feliz, dichoso ¡Estaba vivo!

-Mh… ¿y se puede saber cómo es esa mujer tuya, aparte de loca?- le siguió el juego mordiéndole la espalda, ya que estaba solamente con unos bóxer, suavemente solo para provocarlo y lo conseguía perfectamente.

Un suspiró le salía desde lo más profundo de sí, tenerla cerca de por sí le volvía loco y que ahora haga eso… lo mataba. Aunque ahora tenía manera de cobrárselas una por una, como disfrutaba de hacerlo.

-Celosa, explosiva, con un humor que ni te cuento, histérica, dominante, hasta tirana a veces- ante esta descripción ella atinó a pellizcarle nada suave el brazo y deshizo el abrazo inmediatamente. Era obvio que no estaba enojada, más solo quería hacerlo rogar por ella. Se dio la vuelta y cruzó los brazos. Mako inmediatamente la tomó por detrás queriendo sentir todo de ella- además que una persona hermosa, sus ojos me encantan, su cabello corto me fascina y su boca… me enloquece, es como si me tuviese hechizado.

-Entonces es una loca bruja…- comentó Korra con una sonrisa que solo ponía cuando él estaba por cometer una estupidez, pero claro, solo quería jugar con él.

Mako, por otro lado, rodó los ojos y se dio lugar para esconder su rostro en el cuello de ella, dejando besos de esos que la volvían completamente dócil ante él.

-Completamente, pero no tienes idea de cuánto la amo…- ahora ese beso se convirtió en una suave mordida- me encanta cada faceta de ella… Simplemente podría hacerle el amor todo un día sin que-

-¡Mako!- se quejó, interrumpiéndolo antes de que siguiera. Rio por corto tiempo y la hizo girarse para mirarle a los ojos. Eso le bastó para apoderarse de sus labios. ¿Cuánto tiempo había sobrevivido sin ellos?- Mh… M-mako…- intentó detenerlo pero ella también caía en ese dulce y adicto beso- el des-sayuno…

-Siempre existe el almuerzo- sin previo aviso la hizo despegarse del suelo y la sostuvo contra sí, teniendo ella sus piernas alrededor de su abdomen- o la cena- y ante eso dejó completamente ese lugar para dirigirse a su habitación de casados… Qué lindo sonaba eso.

…

-Sabes, creo que debemos de llamar antes de entrar así al departamento- decía una Opal algo… dudosa.

-Vamos, si hubieran querido privacidad no me hubieran dado una llave- dijo un Bolin confiado.

Entraron inmediatamente y, ambos, temerosos de encontrarse con una escena de… de esas que ya saben. Al no ver nada de lo normal suspiraron aliviados. El de ojos esmeraldas sonrió y los buscó en la sala pero solo halló a la fiel y tierna Naga que los miro en forma de alerta pero al reconocerlos se relajó completamente, y por cocina, pero no estaban. Eso era raro. Si no estaban ni en la sala, o la cocina, no deberían estar. Eran ya a las 11 de la mañana, imposible que estén todavía en su habitación, pero por si las dudas…

-¡MAKOOOOO, KORRAAAAAA, MAKORRA! Oye, sus nombres se fusionan- dijo esto último hablando normalmente, al contrario que lo anterior que lo gritó fuertemente.

Opal solo se golpeó a cabeza contra la pared que estaba detrás de ella. ¿Cómo se casaría con ese hombre? Claro, lo amaba.

Repentinamente escucharon un golpe claro y seco. Se miraron entre dudosos y algo con miedo. Habían, de seguro, interrumpido algo sumamente importante. Escucharon como una puerta se cerraba allí arriba y vieron a Korra descender con la camisa de Mako y unos short que había encontrado de pura casualidad.

-Bolin, Opal… que… lindo verlos tan temprano- dijo Korra sonriendo, definitivamente habían interrumpido su algo importante.

-¡Perdón!- lloró Opal mientras la iba a abrazar. Korra solamente empezó a reír y despreocuparlos.

-¿Y mi hermano?- preguntó Bolin una vez que ya tomaron asiento en la sala y su cuñada había ido por algo para beber para los tres.

-Seguramente terminándose de duchar.

-Me sorprenda que siga aquí y no haya ido a trabajar- admitió Bolin sorprendido.

-Bo, es sábado- le recordó a su cuñado Korra mientras derramaba una gotita de sudor por su frente.

-Pero estamos hablando de Mako, Kor. Ese era un loco obsesionado por el trabajo, pero llegaste de nuevo tú y ¡puf! Ahora decide quedarse en casa. ¡Gracias por volver normalito a mi hermano, muchas gracias Korra!- dramatizo queriendo ir a abrazarla pero fue detenido por su hermano mandándolo inmediatamente de nuevo a su lugar.

-Hola Opal- saludó Mako a su pronta-cuñada mientras que a su hermano lo ignoraba completamente.

-¡Perdón por haber entrado así de repente, pero…!- miró a su futuro marido con algo de odio para que todo sea explicado con ello.

-No te preocupes- le quitó importancia Mako inmediatamente.

-¡Gracias hermano!- dijo felizmente Bolin al saber que él no le tenía ni u poco de rencor.

-A ti no te hable…- le dijo muy frío. En ese instante él empezó a lloriquear pidiendo perdón, mientras que las mujeres veía divertida esa escena. A pesar de que ya vivían separados y con sus mujeres seguían siendo los mismos hermanos de siempre.

…

Ya había caído la noche y en un restaurante se encontraba dos parejas cenando tranquilamente, hablando sobre trabajo.

-Es algo tedioso tener que hablar de trabajo en un sábado por la noche- se quejó en voz baja para que solamente Korra se la única capaz de escucharlos.

-Te entiendo completamente Loren- apoyó Korra a su amiga. La verdad es que la conocía ya hacía un par de años y siempre supieron llevarse bien cuando se veían. Ella era un poco más baja que Korra, tenía piel ligeramente bronceada, sus ojos eran de color avellana, su cabello era castaño claro y muy largo.

Se miraron entre ambas, ya que sus respectivas parejas seguían hablando sin darse cuenta de lo que ellas decían.

-Hombres- dijeron mientras negaban con la cabeza y se regalaban una sonrisa mutua de entendimiento.

Después de una pequeña regañada por parte de las mujeres empezaron a hablar sobre cosas del pasado, tomando esa noche como una de amigos y para estar tranquilos sin pensar en trabajo.

-¿Desea, tal vez, otra cosa de beber señorita?- pregunto el camarero que los estaba atendiendo ya que notó que el vaso de vino que le había servido estaba intacto llamando la atención de los otros tres.

-¿P-podría traerme un vaso de agua?- preguntó siendo amable con ese chico mientras lo vio marcharse por lo pedido. Notó que sus miradas estaban todas sobre ellas y suspiro para después hablar como si nada- Amanecí con un poco de malestar y prefiero no tomar nada que pueda empeorarlo, es todo- le restó importancia a ese asunto.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó Mako insultándose por dentro al no haberse dado cuenta de ello.

-No era nada… Gracias- dijo una vez que le trajeron lo pedido- De verdad, solo prefiero esta noche no tomar nada de alcohol. No dramatices Mako, por favor- le pidió su esposa colocando una mano sobre la de él, a lo cual sonrió tal cual tonto enamorado que era.

-Ay, los tortolos me dan envidia- dijo Tahno mirando para su novia- que tal si tú y yo…

-Ni hablar- le respondió rápidamente Loren mientras esquivaba al agarre de su novio y le robaba la copa a Korra- con tu permiso amiga, pero creo que yo si necesito esto.

-Todo tuyo- sonrió graciosa al ver la cara de su amigo al ser rechazado. Bien y eran pareja, pero las cosas de ellos esa extraña… como ellos.

Después de ese pequeño detalle concluyo la velada sin ningún contratiempo.

Una vez en su departamento se encontraron con cierta sorpresa que…

-¡Korra!- una niña salió corriendo a los brazos de la nombrada, mientras ésta reaccionó rápido para tomarla.

-Mamá, papá… vaya que sorpresa- dijo Mako saludándolos, al igual que Korra.

-Hijo, ¡mi princesa!- exclamó Mikoto para abrazar a su nuera felizmente.

-Estoy empezando a sentirme dejado de lado por Korra- admitió Mako al lado de su padre.

-Oh, vamos hijo, sí tu eres el primero que hizo eso ¿o no?- preguntó gracioso Sam. Mako lo pensó por solo un segundo y respondió sinceramente.

-Tienes razón.

-Además que nos la mezquinas- siguió Kai gracioso.

-Es mía- respondió instantáneamente.

-Loco.

-Por ella, sí.

-Y no hay nadie que lo niegue- terminó su padre riendo con sus dos hijos.

Después de una hora ambos mayores se fueron dejando a la pequeña Ami y al alocado Kai con la pareja de recién casados. La verdad es que era que se iban por un corto viaje, pero de todas maneras no querían dejarlos solos en casa, a pesar que estén personas que la cuidaban. No era lo mismo.

-Yo, en realidad, tengo el cumpleaños de un amigo hoy…- dijo Kai al escucharles decir a la pareja de casados que debían ir a sacar algunas cobijas por el frío que hacía en esas noches ya de otoño.

-¿Les avisaste a mamá y papá?- preguntó Mako levantando una ceja mientras lo miraba con desconfianza.

-¿No los viste? No me dieron tiempo- respondió Kai fastidiado.

-Había otros momentos…

-No con ellos dos- cruzó los brazos Kai- no me importaría mucho, mucho, faltar pero Jinora irá ya que su amiga está interesada en mi amigo y…

-Debes vigilarla- mencionó Korra algo graciosa.

-Cuidarla- corrigió Kai- Vamos hermosa cuñada que hace milagros con mi ogro hermano, dile que me deje ir…- le pidió mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella y le tomaba su mano.

Tanto Ami como Mako veían la escena muy cómica.

-Creo que Jinora me mencionó algo de eso hace un par de días…- empezó a decir dándole esperanzas a su pobre cuñado que, tal vez, se pondría a llorar si o iba- Pero primero que nada lo confirmare, después de todo si ella no va no es muuuuuy importante ir, ¿verdad?- le pregunto como forma de solución.

-¡Claro!- respondió felizmente Kai mientras se levantaba de un salto y la abrazaba- ¡eres la mejor Kor!

-Sí, sí…- le restó importancia ella mientras reía por lo loco y enamorado que estaba ese chico de su prima- la llamaré, por lo pronto si tienes dudas Mako llama a tus padres y coméntales.

-No, está bien… Si Jinora va puede ir- decidió el mayor de los Furukawas.

-Lo dijiste solo porque son igualitos de celosos con la chica que aman- les hizo sonrojar por lo dicho Ami con su comentario, mientras Korra reía por la escena.

-¿Y qué?- admitieron ambos sin ningún remordimiento.

Después de media hora Mako se encontraba regresando a su hogar para por fin pasar otra noche con su esposa… Nunca se cansaría de decirlo. Pero había cierto detalle que… se había olvidado por completo.

Su pequeña hermanita. Definitivamente esa noche iban a dormir después de todo. Soltó un suspiro mientras entraba a su departamento.

-Kor, Ami… ya llegué- anunció recibiendo un pequeño grito por parte de su hermana indicándole que estaban en su habitación.

Subió inmediatamente para encontrarla a ambas echadas en su gran cama viendo tranquilamente la televisión.

-¡Hay un maratón de Sehrk!- decía felizmente la pequeña mientras saltaba a medias sobre la cama, haciendo reír a Korra por su comportamiento.

-Bueno, creo que me hará bien recordar mi niñez.

-A todos nos hará bien- le respondió Korra mientras se levantaba de su lugar y le daba un beso suave en los labios a su marido- Voy por un poco de agua, ¿quieren algo?- preguntó a la pequeña y su esposo.

-Solo jugo, por favor- respondió la niña mientras se quedaba hipnotizada viendo la pantalla. Una de sus debilidades era esas películas y ese ogro, ¡le encantaba!

-Nada, pero de todos modos te acompañaré- le tomó la mano para detenerla- Ami, ya regresamos.

-Aja, aja…- la niña no les estaba prestando mucha atención que digamos por lo que los adultos rieron y negaron con la cabeza para salir de allí.

Una vez en la cocina Mako se fue a darle de comer a Naga mientras que Korra sacaba del refrigerador dos botellas, pero cuando intentó cerrar la puerta del mismo soltó sorpresivamente las botellas y ella cayó en el suelo de rodillas mientras se sostuvo a tiempo con sus dos manos para evitar un golpe mayor.

-¡Korra!-el susto de Mako al verla en el suelo fue inmenso, en menos de un segundo se encontraba junto a ella ayudándola a levantarse -¿Qué ocurrió, estás herida?- preguntó claramente preocupado y alarmado.

-No… solo… sentí un mareo y las fuerzas se me fueron por un instante, pero… pero ya estoy bien- dijo ella mientras intentaba regular su respiración. Una vez parada se apoyó contra la mesada.

-De verdad, estoy mejor Mako… no te preocupes- le dijo al notar su rostro todo preocupado.

-Eso no es estar bien- señaló él un tanto obvio- y el hecho que hayas amanecido con malestar está claramente vinculado con esto.

Ella lo miraba ahora con algo de temor en decir las siguientes palabras. El notó rápidamente su cambio de estado.

-Korra… ¿qué es lo que te está pasando?- tenía miedo de escuchar algo que… que lo desarmaría por completo.

-Yo…- empezó mirando al suelo pero era algo que tenía que decírselo a los ojos- Mako… cabe la posibilidad que…- se calló por unos segundos para tomar aire y tranquilizar a su propio corazón- pueda estar embarazada- termino de decir viéndolo, esperando su reacción. No pensaba que él podría tomárselo mal, pero el hecho que no hayan hablado ni una vez de ese tema seriamente le da un poquito de inquietud.

El rostro de él pasó de estar preocupado a mostrar absoluta sorpresa. Al ver que no reaccionaba decidió decir algo más.

-Tengo un retraso de 3 semanas y no lo había dado mucha importancia hasta hace un par de días porque era para mí algo común que los días varíen…- empezó a contar- Pero no solo era eso. Cada vez que íbamos a la oficina esta semana se me hacía agotador permanecer allí por mucho tiempo, me cansaba. A eso lo pude asociar rápidamente con… bueno, no hace falta especificar- dijo obvia con una pequeña sonrisa tímida- Pero justo hace tres días empecé a sentir un detestable dolor de cabeza. Estaba a punto de tomar algo para que se me pase pero como señal… o pura casualidad, por la televisión pasaron una publicidad donde había un bebé recién nacido. Claro que no pensé en ese mismo instante que lo estaba, de hecho no estoy segura que lo esté, pero empecé a averiguar por internet sobre algunos síntomas y… hay algunas cosas que coinciden.

El silencio se prolongó por unos diez segundos antes de que Mako ya pudiera hablar.

-Entonces… hay posibilidades que nosotros seamos… ¿padres?- pregunto mirándole directamente a sus ojos azulados que brillaban intensamente. Ella asintió muy despacio.

El abrió más grande los ojos mirando hacia otro lado mientras colocaba sus manos en su cadera y suspiraba para sacar algo de lo que tenía adentro de sí.

Korra ahora lo miraba sí con miedo, no decía nada y menos mostraba alguna emoción. Esa situación le alteraba y se moría de nervios. Decidió volver a hablar, pero fue allí cuando él por fin reaccionó.

-¡Es la mejor noticia que podría tener!-exclamó en voz baja y muy feliz mientras la levantaba para hacerle sentarse en la mesada con una gran sonrisa, confundiéndola completamente- ¿Acaso esperabas que no me gustara esa idea?

-No reaccionabas- dijo ella en su defensa mientras todavía tenía sus manos sobre los brazos de él que la sostenían protectoramente de su cintura.

-Pues te informo que sería lo más maravilloso del mundo. Estamos casados ya… y nada me podría hacer más feliz que nuestra familia empiece a crecer desde ya- le dijo él antes de besarla.

Después de ello se abrazaron demostrándose sin palabras el amor y apoyo que se daban mutuamente.

-Debemos ir y sacarnos las dudas- dijo él mientras le acariciaba sotaventen el rostro.

-Ya había pedido un turno para el lunes…

-¿Pensabas en decirme sobre ello?- preguntó él al entender que ella ya lo tenía cubierto.

-Pues…- se quedó dudando, como respuesta percibida por él como un no.

-De no ser por ese malestar no me hubieras dicho y me hubiera perdido el primer ultrasonido…- le reclamó algo dañado.

-No te adelantes a los hechos, puede que sea otra cosa o bien nada- le aseguró Korra.

-Estás embarazada… eso no es de extrañar ya que… bueno, no hemos descansado desde que nos casamos- dijo el de manera pícara, ganándose un golpe por parte de ella- Iré contigo- sentenció sin dudar, después de una pequeña risa.

-Ahora que lo sabes no queda de otra…

-Claro que no- le dio un rápido beso en los labios y le acaricio la cara- Tienes que descansar. No te voy a dejar hacer nada de fuerza. Si quieres algo, solo dilo.

-Mako, no exageres- le dijo ella cruzando los brazos- lo descubriremos el lunes, tranquilo…

-Pero yo ya sé que es así, mi intuición de padre me lo dice- una gran sonrisa se adornó en su rostro.

-Por el momento trata de no exagerar con tus locuras ¿sí? Creo que es mejor no decir nada hasta que lo corroboremos.

-Está bien…- estuvo de acuerdo él pensando que sería lo mejor, así él podría disfrutar más tiempo a solas con su mujer. Sí, era todo un egoísta.

Después de ese momento juntos se fueron con Ami y ocultaron sus sospechas a la niña.

Se habían quedado dormidas, las dos chicas, sin darse cuenta. Mako, por otra parte, se limitó a cubrirlas y también dormir pero el sonido de su teléfono en algún momento de la madrugada le arruinó su sueño, un sueño muy agradable, por cierto.

-¿Sí?- preguntó con claro signo de adormilado.

 _-¿Makor Furukawa? Habla Lin Beifong de la jefatura de policías._

-¿Beifong?- preguntó sorprendido mientras se levantaba de su cama para poder hablar sin despertar a las otras dos, aunque Korra ya había abierto los ojos con señal de confusión.

 _-Sí. Su hermano Kai se encuentra en este momento detenido por un pleito._

-¿Qué Kai que…?- preguntó él sin siquiera saber si escuchó bien. Ella volvió a repetirle lo que le dijo y le terminó contando todo lo sucedido- Bien, en este momento iré. Gracias Lin.

Después de despedirse colgó y empezó a explicarle a Korra todo lo que le había dicho mientras se cambiaba.

-Parece que Kai se metió en una pelea y las cosas se descontrolaron un poco. Él está bien, pero tengo que ir por él.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?- preguntó Korra preocupada mientras le pasaba una chaqueta.

-Parece que un idiota se quiso sobrepasar con Jinora y… bueno, él saltó como un loco. No te preocupes, Jinora está bien y le dije que es mejor no llamar a Tenzin así no preocuparlo innecesariamente. Lin me explicó que no tienen rastros de estar borrachos ninguno de ellos dos y como no pasó nada grave solo se llevarán una advertencia. De todos modos tengo que hablar con los tutores del otro chico.

-¿Voy contigo?- preguntó mientras ambos bajaban hacia la sala.

-No te preocupes, te ves muy cansada- le dijo mentiras la detenía con un abrazo- además Ami no se puede quedar sola.

-Entiendo… ve con cuidado y llámame ante cualquier inconveniente- y con eso junto a un beso el de ojos ámbar de fue de allí.

Dos horas más tarde, Korra seguía en la sala sin si quiera poder pegar un ojo, escuchó como la puerta se abría y una voces llenaron el lugar.

-No era mi intención, ya te lo dije Mako… pero ese estúpid- Kai inmediatamente calló en su objeción al ver a Korra de bata con los brazos cruzados mirándolos seriamente- cuñada…- saludó él intentando alivianar el aire denso que en ese mismo se instaló.

-Más de dos horas…- dijo mientras a paso lento se acercaba- Y no daban señales de vida.

En ese instante los tres la miraban entre temerosos y dudosos.

-Kor…- intentó hablar Jinora pero se cayó al ver la mirada de su prima, la estaba intimidando.

-Lo siento, pero teníamos que llenar unos papeles y además hablar sobre lo sucedido- procedió Mako para calmar a su esposa ¿es que estaba sufriendo cambio de humor? Intentó tocarle pero ella le esquivo dándole a entender que en ese momento, por su bien, no debía acercase más de lo prudente- Mi amor, lo importante es que tanto Jinora como Kai está bien…

La morena miro al de ojos esmeraldas y notó su labio partido.

-Eso no es estar bien, bien que digamos- señaló a su cuñado.

-E-estoy bien Kor, de verdad, no tienes que preocuparte. Y a Jinora no le pasó nada y si tardamos fue por mi culpa, por favor no te enfades ni con mi hermano o Jin…- la verdad se sentía mal de que ellos dos estuvieran a esas horas de la madrugada despiertos, un domingo, por esas razones.

Korra notó el verdadero arrepentimiento de Kai y se sintió culpable. Una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla.

-¿Korra?- preguntó Jinora sorprendida por ese acto.

-No pasa nada Jin- intervino rápidamente Korra mientras que Mako le secaba esa lágrima, sabiendo perfectamente que eso podía ser causa de su posible embarazo, ahora no le quedaba la mínima duda- Solo… que de la nada llame Lin y nos informe sobre eso, y que después de dos horas no sé nada de ustedes… me preocupe.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron tanto Jinora como Kai arrepentidos.

Ella negó con la cabeza para decir que ellos no tenían toda la culpa.

-No se preocupen, creo que el estrés, el dolor de cabeza la falta de sueño me están afectando…- le sonrió para tranquilizarlos- ¿de verdad estás bien Kai?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Ya me atendieron la herida- dijo él rápidamente para que no se preocupara.

-Bueno… creo que todos necesitamos unas buenas horas de sueño. Estamos cansados, será mejor que mañana halemos de todo ¿sí?- preguntó Mako a los dos jóvenes/adolescentes.

-Hay que avisar a Tenzin que Jinora está aquí.

-Ya lo hice- le informó Mako- de camino a llegar aquí le llamé informándole que la fui a buscar así no tenía que preocuparse.

-Está bien- suspiro con alivio la morena.

-Kai, ve a tú habitación y prepárale todo para que Jinora duerma allí.

-No, por mí no te preocupes, en el sillón es más que suficiente.

-Como si te dejaremos dormir en el sillón- dijo el de ojos ámbar mientras soltaba media risa.

-¿Por qué están todos aquí?- una niña somnolienta apareció sorprendiéndoles a todos por completo.

-Nada, ya nos íbamos a dormir- le dijo Mako mientras miraba a Korra para darle a entender que tenían que hablar primero- Regresa a dormir a la habitación…

-Ven peque, ¿vamos a dormir los tres juntos te parece?- dijo refiriéndose a él con Jinora.

-No vas a dormir con Jinora- le aclaró Mako rápidamente.

-Pero no aremos nada… además, no va a ser la primera vez, solo dormiremos con Ami…- la nombrada ya se encontraba en los brazos de su hermano acomodándose para seguir su agradable sueño.

Mako miro a Jinora, haciendo que todo recaiga en ella.

-Yo… yo, puedo dormir sin ningún problema con Ami- aclaró sin saber si debía sumar a su novio o no.

-Bien, de todos modos no pasará nada…- accedió Mako queriendo que ellos abandonaran la sala- vayan a descansar.

-Buenas noches y perdón por preocuparlos…- dijo Kai nuevamente recibiendo solamente una sonrisa por parte de Korra indicándole que todo estaba bien.

Los tres desaparecieron de su vista hacia las escaleras. Cuando estuvieron ya un par de segundos solos él habló.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado- Perdón por no llamarte, pero pensé que estarías descansando, lo necesitas.

-No te preocupes… solo, no sé qué me pasó. De repente, cuando los vi llegar, sentí mucho alivio y algo de rabia. Estaba preocupada y ustedes ni rastros de vida.

-Lo sé y lo siento mucho- se acercó a ella y le deposito un beso para tranquilizarla. Cuando se separaron se quedaron viendo a los ojos un largo tiempo- ¿Sabes? Esto me huele a cambios de humor…

-¿Lo dices por…?

-Sí, ya definitivamente estoy 100% seguro- sonrió satisfecho- y por eso mismo en este instante se me va a ir a dormir mi bella esposa- la cargó sorpresivamente estilo nupcial y la cargó hasta su recamara.

…

Ya al otro día en la mañana se encargaron de ir a su cita con el ginecólogo. Se habían procurado de desocupar todo ese día para tomarse la noticia, sea cual sea, con calma.

Se encontraban sentados en la sala de espera, ambos nerviosos, pero mostraban un semblante frío ante todo.

Escucharon como la llamaban a ella y ambos entraron a ese consultorio. La charla fue algo larga y llenas de preguntas, la mujer parecía estar haciendo algo que era rutina para ella, pero para esta pareja de recién casados era muy complejo.

-Bien, será mejor comprobarlo de una buena vez- y con una sonrisa les indicó que debían pararse e ir hacia la camilla donde sabrían la verdad.

Al colocarle ese gel frío sintió como era traspasada por el mismo. Estaba aún más nerviosa y eso él lo notó, por lo cual le tomo suavemente la mano para darle apoyo.

Se quedaron absortos en la mirada del otro que ignoraron el hecho que en la pantalla ya se proyectaba algo.

-¿Saben…? No todos los días se ven a parejas juntas en estos momentos. O si lo están ya demuestran cierta negatividad si llegarán a estar esperando un hijo o hija. En este casome atrevo a afirmar que están muy ansiosos de corroborarlo y que eso sea verdadero- ambos miraron a la mujer que estudiaba la pantalla concentrada- Pues felicidades, en ocho meses y días serán padres…- ahora les mostraba una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras que ellos solo abrían los ojos a más no poder observando ese aparato- ¿Pueden ver esto que parece una mancha?- preguntó a los futuros padres y aunque no tuvo respuesta sabe que si lo hicieron- Ese es su pequeñín/na…

...

Horas más tarde, se encontraban junto a dos niños muy cansados y ansiosos por comer helado.

-Creo que la pobre de Naga está más cansada que ustedes dos- señaló Korra mientras veía a su compañera debajo de su silla boca arriba sacando la lengua.

Después de esa gran y maravilla noticia se dirigieron nuevamente hacia su departamento, ocultándolo completamente a los hermanos de Mako. Pensaron que eso, era algo que tenían que decirlo de una manera muy sorpresiva. Por eso era un secreto de ambos futuros padres.

Esperaban tranquilamente a que Mako regresara con su pedido. Lo cierto es que después de ir a buscar a Ami se toparon con Tenzin y el pequeño de Rohan, por lo que decidieron secuestrárselo para pasar una tarde juntos. Verlos a ellos dos sería como ver a su futuro hijo o hija. Le encantaba esa idea, definitivamente lo hacía.

Mientras que los menores decidían ir por el de ojos ámbar porque tardaba siglos, según ellos, Korra los miraba con ternura hasta que alguien le llamó la atención justo frente de ella.

-Disculpe- empezó diciendo- Sé que puede sonar algo sorpresivo esto, pero es algo que debo decir y es que me pareció una mujer muy bella desde que la vi.

Ella estaba sin habla. ¿Quién era ese sujeto y por qué le hablaba? No, no le tenía miedo, solo que le sorprendió mucho que de la nada se apareciera.

-Mh… ¿gracias?- dijo dudando. Estaba demasiado feliz como para ser grosera con un desconocido, pero presentía que debía sacárselo antes de que Mako llegase allí.

-No, solo le digo la verdad- insistió- y puedo sonar algo rápido, pero… ¿está sola en este momento?- y eso sí que ya era demasiado.

Antes de que pudiera responder mágicamente aparecieron los dos niños muy contentos, pasando justo por al lado de ese sujeto, ignorándolo completamente.

-¡Mami!- ambos se abrazaron de ella, sorprendiéndola. Eso era un Deja vu.

-¿M-mami?- repitió ese sujeto asombrado por ver a los pequeños muy pegados a la morena. ¿Era madre de dos niños?

Ami fue que le miró seriamente, causándole un gran escalofrío que le recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó sin miedo. No, nadie ni nada iba a insinuarse a la esposa de su hermano, eso sobre el cadáver de esas personas.

-Princesa- le dijo Korra en forma de regaño.

-Yo…-empezó a dudar en seguir hablando, la niña le intimidaba, pero tomo valor e intentó proseguir, pero el grito de felicidad del pequeño le interrumpió.

-¡Papi!- Rohan estaba más feliz porque ya había llegado su helado que por otra cosa.

-Perdón por tardar campeón- dijo Mako colocando la charola con sus pedidos sobre la mesa, sentándose en su lugar, justo en frente de su esposa- ¿Se le ofrece algo?- preguntó al sujeto como si nada pasara, pero sí pasaba. Pasaba que había intentado coquetearle a SU Esposa y eso no lo permitiría, por eso pidió ayuda a esos pequeños.

-Yo…- ahora sí que estaba muerto de vergüenza, la había visto sola, no pensó que tenía esposo ¡menos hijos!- Pe-predón por eso señorita… ¡señora!- se retractó rápidamente al recordar que era una mujer casada.

-Todo olvidado- dijo mientras quería acabar con todo eso rápido.

-¡Mami, toma tu helado que a mi hermano le va a dar hambre!- ahora Ami toca el vientre de la morena, sorprendiendo completamente a ese sujeto, mientras que los otros tres ya habían vivido algo a eso, por lo que la sorpresa fue nula.

-Tienes razón cariño, se puede enojar si no come ¿verdad?- le siguió el juego, según la niña, la morena feliz. Si bien lo sabía aún, era el primer "encuentro" que tuvo esa niña con la vida que dentro de meses nacería. Mako se olvidó por completo de ese sujeto y sonrió con ternura a su mujer, ambos sabían que las palabras que decían eran reales. Poco después se percató que ese sujeto seguía ahí y lo miró seriamente de nuevo. Korra intentó levantar a Ami para que sentara junto a Rohan

-¡No la levantes!- dijo Mako repentinamente, impidiendo que Korra pudiera hacer algo. Las cuatro personas lo miraron raro y sorprendidos ¿por qué había actuado tan así?- Ven princesa- le llamó él y le obedeció. La levantó y colocó junto a él todavía con la mirada confundida de la morena y los menores.

-Debería de hacer caso a su esposo señorita, sí está embarazada absténgase de hacer esfuerzos- le aconsejó ese sujeto. Por primera vez Mako no tenía ganas de matarlo… no tanto. Sonreía con satisfacción mirando a su mujer, quien solo se limitó a cruzar los brazos y rodar los ojos- Yo… me voy. Y perdón de nuevo- antes esas últimas palabras desaparecieron más rápido que un rayo. Eso había sido demasiado incómodo.

-Vaya teatro chicos…- mencionó la morena a los niños mientras comían sus respectivos postres.

-Mako dijo que nos llevaría al cine a ver la película que queramos…- dijo Rohan muy feliz.

Después de un bufido de Korra y una sonrisa triunfadora de Mako olvidaron todo ese asunto, hasta que Ami llegó con una pregunta que ambos estaban debatiéndose en decir la verdad o no.

-¿Por qué actuaste como loco cuando Kor intentó levantarme?- la mirada era penetrante. La niña no iba a descansar hasta sacar la información que quería.

Ambos se miraron convencidos, esos pequeños guardarían su secreto por un corto tiempo.

-Antes que nada solo nos tienen que prometer que van a guardar este secreto por un pequeño tiempo ¿sí?- empezó a decir Mako, llamando la atención de ambos niños que se miraron a la cara para después asentir decididamente- La verdad es que…- le envió una sonrisa a Korra para que ella lo dijese.

-Dentro de 8 meses… van a ser tíos- si bien eran unos niños, pero descifraron rápidamente lo que eso significaba. Miraron hacia el vientre de ella y observaron cómo lo sostenía delicadamente. Ahora miraron a Mako para comprobarlo y sí, tenía la cara de un completo enamorado muy feliz.

Ambos se miraron sin ocultar su sorpresa, para poco después saltar a los brazos de la morena, con cuidado. Mako no resistió más y se unió a ellos. Estaba igual y más de feliz que esos pequeños, ellos iban a ser padres.

La miró a ella notando su mirada puesta en él.

-Te amo- le dijo antes de besarla. Estaba feliz, después de tantos años estaba dichoso.

-Yo más...- Estaban dichosos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Carolina; avatarUniverse; ItaliaAir; Jrosas; LizzGabby; Maricel; MsPandiCornius; Saraaniss; avatarjkl; fresita88; galaxy01; hikaros; licborrego; sherbarcelo; valentinaaraygarcia; Digiacrb; Jrosas; TheSarcasticSuperWonderGirl; Vitalka; LupitaChapero; ATLAlover3; Yashira; Angie.**

 **Desde ya muchas gracias a cada una de estas perdonas que puso su Fav, Follow, o dejó un Review...**

 **Ya es la segunda vez que digo chau a una historia de Lok... y sé que me tarde mucho y lo siento, pero el año pasado era muy difícil para mí, estaba muy alterada, en resumen.**

 **Gracias por acompañarme estos dos años, y... estoy feliz de darle un cierre. La verdad tuve que releer lo que ya había escrito porque ni idea de lo deje inconcluso y que no. Pero creo que lo cerré al fin, no como lo había pensado, pero estoy bien...**

 **Soy algo graciosa ya que ni siquiera termino una historia comienzo otra... (? en este caso, de esta serie... (?**

 **Les invito, si desean, a leerlo,** **"Quiero aprender de tu mano" se llama y como mucho va a tener tan solo 5 capítulos, como mucho. Es corto y conciso, pero no por eso va a carecer de dramatismo, eso sí que no... (? Y bueno, de "Yo soy el Avatar" ya está también en su último capítulo.**

 **Ya todo pasa, que rápido... o.o**

 **Bueno, nuevamente gracias por lo que leyeron y se sumen en está historia a la que le digo Adiós con gusto y felicidad...**

 **¡Gracias por todo, bendiciones!**

 **Cambio y fuera.**

 **n.n7**

* * *

Fecha final: 10/02/2017.


End file.
